The Effect
by Shockra
Summary: What difference could one person make? The story follows one woman through the story of Reimeiroku to the end of Shinsengumi-kitan and her effect on its characters and their story. AU OCxSaitou maybe a bit of HijikataxChizuru later on. I'm terrible at summaries so hopefully my actual story pans out better! Be advised of some dark and suggestive themes and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my second Fanfic but my first in the anime/manga genre. I hope you enjoy it! I do try to follow the story line quite closely for most of the story! I take my dialogue from the Japanese Sub version hence the 'kun', 'san' and 'chan'. I try to stay true to the story. For my My Life, My Way reader, I do intend to finish it! I'm just a little stumped! As for this to story read an enjoy!

* * *

Ishikawa Kaiya sighed in relief as a town came into view, this had to be Kyoto. Two weeks ago Kaiya had left her home to come here in search of her younger cousin. Now after her long journey, her feet were crying for some relief but she was happy that she'd finally made it. By early evening Kaiya was strolling through the busy streets of Kyoto, wondering what she should do next. She didn't know where her cousin was staying or if he was even still alive. Her cousin was a warrior, a samurai and lived a very dangerous life, the last thing she had heard of him was that he had gone to Kyoto with a group of men. Originally she had travelled to the dojo where he had grown up but was turned away due to him no longer being there. The man she had talked too told her to go to Kyoto, so off she went hoping to find him there. The only other useful tidbit of information that she had gained from that man was that he was a part of a new organization called the Roshigumi.

Kaiya looked around; she was now at the market, probably one of the better places to start looking for more information. So she walked up to the nearest booth and started the hunt for more information. Most people regarded her with a cautious glance when she said the name Roshigumi, almost as if just hearing the name might curse them or incur their wrath. Most people would just tell her that they were a dangerous bunch and that if she was wise, she'd stay as far away from them as possible. One of the few useful things she did find out was that they regularly patrolled the city clothed in blue and white haori's. So she figured the best way to find her cousin was to ask one of the patrols.

The sun was beginning to set as Kaiya started her search for a patrol and she was beginning to worry she might have wait until tomorrow. Fortunately, as she was just about to give up her search, a group of men in blue and white haori's turned down the street she was presently walking down. Kaiya approached the man who appeared to be guiding the group and bowed politely.

"Excuse me, are you the Roshigumi?" she asked the man before her. When she looked up into his face, she was struck with how handsome he was despite the stoic expression he wore. His long hair was pulled over his right shoulder tied in a loose ponytail and his long bangs nearly covered his right half of his face. Underneath those long bangs was a pair of eyes with the most striking colour of blue she had ever seen.

"Yes, is there something you require?" He asked regarding her suspiciously.

"I'm looking for my cousin; I'm told he was recruited into the Roshigumi. I have an important letter to deliver to him!" She held her breath desperately hoping this man could or would help her.

"What is his name? Maybe I can deliver it for you." The man said as he continued to scrutinize her.

"I'm sorry but it was his sisters dying wish that I deliver it directly into his hands. His name is Okita Souji." The man squinted slightly as he studied her face more closely.

"I have never heard Souji, make mention of a cousin." He said crossing his arms.

"You know him!" Kaiya exclaimed excitedly. "He may not know of me. I am a cousin from his mother's side. Please just let me see him or have him come to see me and let him be the judge if I am to be believed or not." _Please_ , she thought to herself.

He studied her a moment longer. "Alright, we are on our way back to our headquarters; you can accompany us. I am Saitou Hajime and you are?"

Kaiya bowed again politely, "I am Ishikawa Kaiya."

"Ishikawa-san, I shall warn you now; the Roshigumi do not like liars." Obviously he didn't trust her, what kind of people do these guys deal with to be so suspicious.

"Well then I have nothing to worry about as I am not lying. Thank you for the warning though Saitou-san." He nodded and stepped around her and continued down their intended path.

It was dark by the time they had reached the Roshigumi headquarters, which was situated in a large mansion surrounded by a beautifully tended yard. Upon passing through the gates Saitou turned to one of his men and asked him to request Okita to meet them in the meeting room then turned to her and instructed her to follow him. He led her to the entrance of the meeting room, sliding the door open and motioning her to go in. Stepping in behind her, he closed the door leaving them in total darkness; she heard his steps as he walked further into the room. She turned her head when she heard him strike a match and saw him standing next to a lamp, as he lit it.

"Sit where ever you like, Souji should be here momentarily." He said as walked up to another lamp and lit it as well.

Kaiya took a seat in the approximate centre of the room, while Saitou sat along the wall in front of her. Saitou placed his hand in his lap as he bowed his head a little and closed his eyes. Kaiya looked at him curiously, _what a strange thing to do when you are so distrusting of someone!_ She thought. They sat as such her studying him, and him doing…whatever he was doing, for several long minutes until finally the door from which they had entered slid open once again.

"Oi, Hajime-kun what's the big deal. I was about to go have some fun with the Heisuke and Sano-san."

"I'm sorry it's my fault." Kaiya said as she stood up and bowed politely.

Okita stepped into the room and closed the door. "And you are?" he asked with a smile.

"I am Ishikawa Kaiya, your cousin."

"My cousin?" Okita crossed his arms and looked at her again more carefully.

"Is she lying?" Saitou asked from where he remained seated on the ground.

"Ishikawa you say?" Okita said starting to frown and scratching his head.

"Yes," Kaiya said patiently "from your mother's side. My father was your mother's elder brother."

"My mother maiden name _was_ Ishikawa, but I don't know much about her family. You do kinda resemble her from what I can remember. I suppose I'll believe you for now. So what brings you here?" He gave her the same suspicious look that Saitou had.

"A letter." Kaiya pulled the letter she had tucked in her sleeve and handed it to him.

"A letter? You came all this way to deliver a letter?" He asked as he took it from her.

"Yes, it's from your sister? I promised her I would give it to you directly." Kaiya did her best to keep her face neutral as exhaustion was making it hard for her to contain her emotions.

Okita eyes widened in shock, "My sister? Why would she write me a letter now after all these years?"

Kaiya looked down at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry to tell you this but your sister has passed on…"

Okita remained silent for a time turning the letter in his hands then looking up and studying the woman before him. "How did you know of this? And how did she die?"

Suddenly Saitou stood up and walked to the door. "I shall take my leave and let you discuss this further in private."

"Thanks Hajime-kun." Okita said. Saitou nodded his head and closed the door. He looked down again at the letter in his hands. Kaiya placed a gentle hand on his arm, "let's sit and I will tell you."

They both took a seat on the floor facing each other. "Okita-kun, has your sister ever tried to make contact with you since she left you at that dojo?"

He studied her face, looking for any trace that told of deceit. "No…never." Kaiya felt saddened by the bitterness she heard in his voice.

"Well month's after your father's death, my father found out and went looking for the two of you. He managed to find your sister, she was living in a small shack near to where you used to live; he took her in and raised her like another daughter. My father wanted to fetch you from that dojo too, but she didn't want to further burden my father. She thought that you would have a better life there. My father passed away about six years ago protecting us from ronin. Up until a month ago it's been just your sister and I surviving by ourselves."

"Wait how did the two of you survive by yourselves for so long?" Okita was genuinely curious.

Kaiya smiled sadly, "My father was a physician, a rather good one. Since he had no sons to pass his knowledge on to, he passed it all on to me. In our village he was very well known and respected so when he passed the villagers looked to me for their health needs and they felt sorry for us as well, so they'd repair our roof or other odd jobs to repay us for our services."

"I see, so what happened to my sister?" Okita asked once again studying her closely.

Kaiya looked down, "about a year and a half ago your sister fell ill with tuberculosis. There is no cure for it. I've heard that some have survived it, though that's extremely rare." Tears started sliding down her cheeks, "I'm sorry I did everything I could but…I failed…" Kaiya put her hands to her face and started to weep.

Okita was silent for a moment as he let her story sink in. He was fairly certain she wasn't lying, her emotions were just too real. He slid forward a bit and place his hands on her trembling shoulders.

"Hey it's not your fault, like you said it's incurable. I'm sure you did everything you could. Do you have a place to spend the night?" He asked in a soothing voice. Kaiya looked up wiping the tears from her eyes and shook her head. "Well then you can spend the night with me…I mean if you wanna trust me that is."

Okita dropped his hand, "Didn't you say to Saitou-san that you were going out with some friends. I don't want to burden you." Kaiya wiped the tears from her eyes.

Okita rubbed his head feeling a little awkward, "Don't much feel like going out now. It's the least I can do for you; I mean you must have come quite far to bring me this."

"It was no problem; I needed a change of scenery anyways." Kaiya laughed half heartedly.

"And you won't be a burden come on. In the morning I can introduce you to Kondo-san, maybe we can let you stay for a little while." Okita said with a wink.

"Oh no, I couldn't!" Kaiya exclaimed waving her hands in front of her. Okita smiled and pulled her to her feet.

"Bah! I doubt you got better places to be right now. Beside we might have some work for you to do. You said you have considerable medical knowledge right? I mean we're warriors; we get injuries all the time! I'm sure we could find a place for you." He patted her on the head then headed for the door.

Kaiya stood there shocked for a moment, and then bowed again. "Thank you Okita-kun."

"Hey we're family right! Call me Souji can I call you Kai?"

Kaiya smiled, "Yes that is just fine Souji."

"Then right this way Kai!" He smiled at her and dragged her out of the room.

The next morning Kaiya woke to find Souji sitting in the corner of the room reading the letter that she had given him. When he noticed her sitting up, he put the letter down on his lap.

"Good morning, Souji! How long have you been awake?" Kaiya asked as she stretched her arms and yawned.

Souji smiled at her, "Ah about an hour. I went to go talk to Kondou-san for you; he would really like to meet you."

"You know I didn't come here to ask for handouts. I had fully intended on returning home, I just wanted to deliver that letter to you." Kaiya looked sadly at the letter still in Souji's hands as she ran her fingers through her hair trying to get rid of the tangles. She undoubtedly looked like a mess, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I know. You're one of those open book type of people," Kaiya blushed. "You're the type that wears their heart on their sleeve for the entire world to see, consequences be damned. I'm generally not an easy person to gain trust from, I generally opt to cut people first before they get a chance to do something. But you, I don't know, there's something about you that makes me trust and believe you. This letter helps too."

"Did you read it?" Kaiya asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Yes. She apologized profusely for leaving me, wishing she could have at least come to see me but she couldn't and so on and so forth. You know this whole time I've been very angry with her, for leaving me. Kondou-san always told me growing up that she did what she did because she cared and she figured that my life would be better there at that dojo. Honestly I loved it there…after the first couple of years that is, but I still felt abandoned. I thought Kondou-san would just tell me those things to try and make me feel better, but now reading this letter I find out that he was right about her." He looked down at the letter a little sadly.

"Are you still mad at her?"

Souji sighed and scratched his head, "No, not anymore."

Kaiya smiled brightly as Souji stood up. "Kai, why don't ya get cleaned and get ready for breakfast. Kondou-san is probably waiting for us already."

"Thank you Souji." Kaiya said bowing her head.

"Don't thank me yet, I don't know what Kondou-san will say and besides, you also get meet with all my fellow captains as well. They kinda act like a jury, but don't worry I won't let any of them bully you!" He said with a wink.

"How many will there be?" She asked cautiously.

"Ha ha well besides me and you? Well about seven, depending if everyone's there. I'll wait outside the door." Souji stopped at the door and looked back at Kaiya.

"Don't tell anyone what I said 'kay? I have an image to keep up and the guys would tease me to no end."

Kaiya smiled and nodded. A while later Kaiya stepped out and like Souji promised, he stood by the door waiting. Souji indicated down the hall with his head "This way." Souji started down the path and called over his shoulder, "You look a lot better with that rats nest combed out of your hair."

Kaiya blushed and gave Souji a bit of a shove, which in turned caused him to chuckle. Souji led her to what she was pretty sure was the room they had originally met in the night before. Even before they reached the door Kaiya could hear a loud argument going on in the room.

Souji sighed, "Sounds like those two are at it again."

Kaiya looked at him questioningly. Souji shook his head as he reached for the sliding door, "Just boys being boys."

He turned back to the door and slid it open. Souji walked in and took a seat behind a tray already loaded up with food. When she entered all conversation in the room stopped; everyone but Souji and Saitou stopped to stare at her.

As if someone suddenly remembering her, Souji perked up as he grabbed for his chopsticks. "Kondou-san this is the cousin I told you about this morning."

Kaiya followed his gaze to a group of three men who sat at what she presumed to the head position. The man in the centre nodded his head and motioned her forward. Kaiya walked forward and sat down in front of them and bowed politely. When she looked up she was greeted with a warm smile from whom she assumed was Kondou. His dark hair was mostly cut short, except she could see a hint of a top knot stick up from behind his head. Like his smile his eyes were very warm and gentle…not at all what you would expect from a man leading an apparently malicious military group.

"I am Kondou Isami, to my right is Hijikata Toshiza and to my left is Keisuke Yamnami. You must be Ishikawa-chan, it is a pleasure to meet you." Kondou said breaking her from her revere.

Kaiya bowed her head slightly. "The honor is mine. I've heard many things about the Roshigumi in the short time I've been in the area of Kyoto."

Behind her she heard someone scoff, "Tch, not likely anything good! People think we're just a menace!"

"Don't sound so sour Sano-san." Souji said with a mouthful of food.

"Please don't speak with your mouthful, Souji! You'll give this woman a negative impression of how you were raised which, will make Kondou-san look bad." Hijikata grumbled.

Kondou chuckled, "As you can see we speak freely amongst ourselves. I apologize for their rudeness."

Kaiya smiled kindly, "Oh not at all."

"Souji told me that you have considerable medical training." Kondou said clearing his throat.

"I don't wish to boast but I did my best to absorb all the things my father tried to teach me. I don't have an extensive experience with soldiers but I do with farmers and sometimes their injuries can be quite severe."

Kondou laughed, "Believe me, Toshi and I know exactly where you're coming from considering our past. Sickle's can be just as deadly as any katana."

Kaiya felt confused by his statement but kept quiet. Kondou turned to Hijikata. "So what do you think Toshi, do you think we could use her help?"

Kaiya looked at the man Kondou was speaking too. He was younger then Kondou but wore an almost grumpy expression. He had long hair tied back and eyes that could look at your soul. And at the moment he was closely studying hers.

"If she's as talented as she claims, then I have no qualms." Hijikata finally said with a sigh.

Kondou turned to his left, "and what about you Sannan-kun?"

Kaiya met the man's eyes. She could see considerable intelligence in them as well as a bit of a coldness in them. His expression seemed softer then Hijikata but she had a sense that there's roles tended to be in reverse. Sannan had a more modern look with chin length hair and glasses gracing his face.

"I agree with Hijikata-kun, as long as her talents are as they claim to be I see no harm in her staying. Even if she doesn't intend to stay long, it might prove beneficial to Yamazaki-kun to learn from her."

"Hm, you're right Sannan-kun that's a great idea! Then it is decided, Ishikawa-chan you can stay for as long as you see fit presuming you aid the Roshigumi with your medical knowledge." Kondou's smile broadened.

Kaiya bowed more humbly this time, "I humbly accept your generosity."

Souji scoffed, "Kai no need to be so formal here. We aren't used to people with manners."

Kondou laughed heartily, "I have to admit that Souji is somewhat right, but it's very much appreciated. Maybe you can teach these boys a thing or two on that matter, hmm? Anyways why don't you take a seat by Souji there, Heisuke-kun why don't fetch Ishikawa-chan a tray as well?"

Kaiya turned and saw a young man jump to his feet. "I'm on it, Kondou-san!" He said with enthusiasm. As he ran from the room Kaiya stood up and walked over to Souji and took her seat beside him. Souji bent over and pointed at the door.

"That was Todou Heisuke, everybody just calls him Heisuke. And mister negative over there…" Souji pointed with his chopsticks.

"Hey who you calling negative!" He was the one who had spoken up earlier, Kaiya noted. Kaiya's first impression of him was womanizer and arrogant, he wore a cheeky smile on his face. Souji smiled also but otherwise continued like he hadn't heard him.

"…that's Harada Sanosuke. He's a bit of a letch but otherwise harmless…"

"Hey! Who you calling harmless! Well maybe to the opposite gender I am..." Kaiya chuckled, Souji was obviously enjoying ribbing him.

"…the beefcake over there…" instantly the man indicated started flexing his muscles. From the corner of her eye Kaiya could see Hijikata put a hand to his head as he shook it. Beside him Harada laughed and joined in the muscle flexing. Souji rolled his eyes as he continued "…that idiot is Nagakura Shinpachi, also letch and likes his alcohol a bit too much but also harmless and both of you idiots are coming as totally desperate so knock it off!"

"Hey I ain't desperate, I can get any girl I want it's this one over here who can't get a girl." Harada said jabbing his thumb in the direction of Nagakura. Nagakura frowned and punched Harada in the side making him laugh.

Souji shook his head, "Children." He mumbled quietly. Then Souji pointed beside him, "You met Hajime-kun yesterday. He's too serious to be a letch and far from harmless but he's good guy."

Saitou nodded his head politely acknowledging her. Heisuke stepped in and put down a tray in front of her smiling broadly. Kaiya smiled back thinking, _what a cute kid._ From behind him Kaiya heard the loud clatter of dishes hitting the ground. When Heisuke turned around Kaiya could see Nagakura sitting on Harada repeatedly punching him in the side and back while he lay in a turtle position laughing hysterically.

Heisuke chuckled, "Whoa what did I miss?"

"Nagakura-san didn't like being called desperate I think, and I'm pretty sure Harada-san was making fun of his lack of ability to attract girls." Kaiya said as sweetly as she could.

Souji and Heisuke burst out laughing, even Saitou cracked a smile. Then there was another loud bag as Hijikata banged his fist on his tray.

"That's enough you two!" He roared. Nagakura climbed off of Harada and sat down with his arms crossed. "Now both of you clean up the mess you made!" Hijikata said in a more controlled growl.

Hijikata turned to look at her, "I apologize for the spectacle like Souji said; some of us have no manners." He gave the two a pointed glare.

Kaiya laughed lightly, "Think nothing of it, I don't mind." Kaiya picked up her chopstick and started picking at her questionable breakfast. _Definitely gonna be an interesting time here_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Well? I hope you enjoyed it! R&R! Let me know of my mistakes so I can correct them!

-Shockra


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! So how'd you like the first chapter? Well I hope you enjoyed it! Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuoki or any of the relating characters.

* * *

In the following days Kaiya set up a medical room. The Roshigumi had very minimal medical supplies, but that was understandable considering the closest thing to a doctor they had was Yamazaki Susuma who was in fact the son of acupuncturist. Yamazaki had a general knowledge of how the body operated and had learned a few things in attending to the other members but his knowledge was very limited. Upon meeting her Yamazaki seemed relieved to have someone who knew what they were doing and seemed eager to learn from her.

She asked him to accompany her on a shopping trip and used the trip as an opportunity to see what his knowledge was and to teach him what she could. He actually seemed to want to learn more and seemed quite capable, he just lacked the knowledge. Within a day a friendship was quickly blooming between the two. At the market they had picked up a broad variety of herbs, and various other things like needles, a proper suture kit and other such things that the Roshigumi lacked.

She then set about getting the men to submit to a physical (which was almost like pulling teeth), and once again Kaiya taught Yamazaki what was normal and what was not. After assisting her with a couple of exams she left him to perform his own physicals which made some of the older men more comfortable since there were several who weren't comfortable with being taken care of by a woman. She also directed those who were a little too excited to be checked out by her to Yamazaki.

Kaiya took it upon herself to check out the Captain's as well as Kondou, and Sannan, herself. Kaiya practically had to force Hijikata to submit to an exam, it took a direct order from Kondou to get him in her clutches. She hadn't found anything serious, just the lack of proper sleep but given time Kaiya was concerned that disease would start breaking out.

Now she once again sat in the meeting room with Sannan, Kondou and Hijikata. They had gathered to hear her verdict.

"So, Ishikawa-chan, what's the state of our men?" Kondou enquired.

"Well, it's mostly what I expected to see. Several sprains and bruising but only one broken bone which is better than I expected. At least three quarters of the men have an outbreak of a rash either on their sides or backs due to unclean bedding and unclean clothing. This place is extremely unhygienic I suggest a good cleaning and I think the men would benefit from a better diet."

Kondou laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "We're a group of men I guess we're not that good at cleaning. Uh but what are you suggesting we do exactly?"

"Basically this place needs to be opened up so it can air out. This place is practically a breeding ground for disease. Then all the bedding and linens need to be washed. That's the minimum of what is required. Ideally I think the floors need to be washed and the walls and screens need cleaning."

"I think I can get the men to do all of that." Said Hijikata

"But the food will be more difficult. As I'm sure you've already figured out, we all cook for ourselves." Said Sannan.

"Their diets seem passable but I thought that considering how rigorous their daily routine is, they might need better food. But you're right they need to take care of that themselves."

"Thank you Ishikawa-chan. Toshi will get the men organized for the cleaning, we'll probably skip training for one day and focus on getting this place more liveable. Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"Just that maybe you could inform the men that the more they maintain everything, the less likely they'll have to do it again."

Later that evening, Kaiya strolled through the market trying find the remaining items she required with Saitou in tow. Hijikata and Kondou decided that she needed an escort when going into town. They worried that once people realized that she was with the Roshigumi, her life might get threatened. It just so happened that Saito had just finished his duties for the day and even offered to go with her when she had mentioned to Kondou that she wanted to return to the market after lunch.

Kaiya stopped at a booth loaded with a bunch of fresh herbs piled high. When Saitou stood by her side she smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry that you have to accompany me. I'm sure this isn't how you wanted to spend your free time."

Saitou shrugged, "I didn't _have_ to escort you; I volunteered to. Besides you are a lot easier to be around then say Sanosuke-kun or Shinpachi-kun."

Kaiya laughed as she rummaged through the piles of herbs, trying to find the freshest herbs. "Yes, I can imagine a quiet man such as yourself would find them a bit obnoxious."

"I really don't mind them most of time I even consider them friends, but they certainly don't act like Samurai."

Kaiya paid for her selection of herbs and continued on. "I got the impression that most of the Roshigumi weren't Samurai."

"That's correct, the Roshigumi are mostly average men who just want to make a difference. Technically speaking Kondou-san and Hijikata-kun are not even Samurai but they act more Samurai than most men I've known. They even wear their swords like Samurai."

"What about you, you seem like a Samurai?"

"I was born one yes, I am now more considered Ronin due to my…circumstance."

Kaiya approached another booth but continued speaking as she shopped. "But you serve Kondou-san, so wouldn't you still be considered Samurai?"

"Kondou-san, as much as I respect and admire him, is still just a Commander. He is not a lord so therefore I am just a Ronin."

"Then wouldn't that be true of the other Samurai of the Roshigumi?"

"Yes, but no man likes to consider himself a Ronin."

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"You may ask but I make no promise to answer."

"Fair enough. I was just wondering if part of the reason you are now a Ronin is because you are left handed."

Saitou studied her for a moment, "…it did play a part, but it is not the only reason. Due to my handedness I am considered soulless."

"Just because you're left-handed?" Kaiya said exasperated.

"Samurai tend to be very superstitious. When I was younger they tried to…correct it but even though I am a decent swordsman fighting right-handed I discovered in my early teenage years that I was considerably better left-handed. Now I have a question for you. How do you do it?"

Kaiya gave him a confused look, "Do what Saitou-kun?…I can call you that right?"

Saitou's face remained in its typical neutral mask but she could see the humour light his eyes. "Yes that is fine. What I mean is Souji. Normally he's very reckless in both speech and action but when you're around he actually acts almost kind and decent. You barely know each other but have quickly bonded."

Kaiya laughed as they turned and started back towards the Roshigumi compound. "Is he that different when I'm around?"

"As black is to white and night is to day."

"I'm not sure, I guess our personalities just click. Maybe he sees in me the sister he always wanted."

"Maybe." Saitou allowed, "But I think it has more to do with your personality. You seem to be the type of person almost anyone can get along with, just like Kondou-san."

"That's kind of you to say." She said as they passed into the compound.

"I mean it. You don't just affect Souji but everybody."

"Even you?"

Saitou smiled. "Yes even me. I rarely say so much as I have said to you, let alone to someone I barely know."

They stepped up into what was now the Roshigumi's medical room. "Well we know each other better today." Kaiya put her purchases down on a low table then turned back to Saitou. "Thank you for accompanying me."

"It was my pleasure, truly. If it's not any trouble, I would like to continue to keep you company." His expression remained the same but Kaiya could swear she saw a slight blush.

"Really?" Saitou looked a little taken aback by her delighted tone. "It'll be no trouble at all. I'm just going to be mixing up some remedies in case of emergencies, it gets quite boring doing it by myself."

"I won't be a distraction?"

Kaiya laughed, "Oh no. When Souji's sister was still a live we'd talk while doing the very same thing. It's just makes time go by faster."

"Well then, I'm not the best conversationalist but I will try to help you pass the time."

Kaiya smiled brightly than took a seat at the table she'd set up for mixing her herbs, and patted a spot beside her. "If it's not too much trouble maybe you could assist me. You don't to have though."

Saitou gave her a small smile. "Of course."

The next morning Kaiya was woken by a banging at the door. "Ishikawa-chan are you a wake? I need your assistance." It was Yamazaki.

Kaiya climbed out of bed. "Just give me a moment to get changed." After quickly changing Kaiya opened to door to where Yamazaki was waiting. "Please Yamazaki-kun, you can call me Kaiya. Now what's the problem?"

Yamazaki gently grabbed her arm and guided towards the medical room. "One of our patrols was ambushed by a group of Ronin. One was injured, he has a deep laceration to the abdomen. It's beyond my capabilities and I need your assistance."

He pulled the door open to reveal a man on his back with another man pressing fabric to the others stomach. Kaiya entered the room and knelt down beside him and had the man remove the fabric. As Yamazaki had claimed the wound was quite deep. Kaiya looked over her shoulder and indicated a small cabinet in the corner.

"Yamazaki-kun could you grab my surgical kit from in there." She looked at the man a cross from her. "I need you to make it as bright as possible in here so I can see what I'm doing." He nodded started opening the window and door and went to fetch some lamps.

"Here you go Kaiya-chan." Yamazaki said as he put the surgical kit down beside Kaiya.

"Thank you Yamazaki-kun. If you could get me a bucket of water and some bandages, then could you monitor his breathing so I can focus on sewing him up?"

"Of course."

As Yamazaki stood up to fetch the water, the other man entered the room holding three lamps. He lit one as set it directly besides her and put another on the other side of the injured man then hung the third above her head.

An hour later Kaiya sat back and wiped her forehead. The sun was now up and shining into the room while she examined the bandages. Yamazaki offered her a wet towel to wipe the blood from her arms.

"Thank you Yamazaki-kun."

"Is he going survive?"

Kaiya wiped off her arms then stood and stretched. Yamazaki stood up as well as and helped her clean up. "Well, I believe I got to him quick enough. He didn't seem to have lost too much blood. I think he'll be ok after a couple weeks of recovery."

"That's a relief to hear, we are so few as it is. I think that maybe you should go and report to Kondou-san, this is our first critical injury like this. They should all be eating breakfast together by now."

Kaiya nodded and headed for the door. "Thank you for your assistance Yamazaki-kun, I'll be back in a short while."

"Of course, make sure you eat something too."

Kaiya gave him a smile as she left. Walking down the hall she walked up to the meeting room door and thought how strange it was with no sound coming from within. Usually you could hear Heisuke, Harada and Nagakura arguing like a couple of five year olds from the other side of the compound. But now all she could hear was a little bit of murmuring with in. When she opened the door she stopped half way over the threshold. Beside Kondou sat a man she had never seen before.

"Ah Ishikawa-sensei! I'm glad you're here, please take a seat." Said Kondou as he indicated her spot between Saitou and Souji. "This man here, is Serizawa Kamo he is the reason we are able to patrol Kyoto and the man at the end there is Ibuki Ryunosuke. Serizawa-san this is Ishikawa Kaiya, she's Souji-kun's cousin and we asked for her help doctoring our men and after today, from what I hear she's proven her talents. How is that young man doing?"

Kaiya sat down as Heisuke put a tray down in front of her, she nodded her thanks and turned back to Kondou. "I think he'll survive. He had a very deep laceration to the abdomen and I had to repair several organs but he should be on his feet in a couple of weeks."

"So, Ishikawa-chan, where did you acquire this apparent knowledge of medicine? Okita doesn't seem to come from a family with that sort of intelligence much less the income to send someone off for education." Said Serizawa.

From the moment she first saw him, she disliked and distrusted the man, opening his mouth only made her like him less. Beside her she saw Souji tense but he said nothing, which surprised her. Keeping her face as neutral as she could and her voice as patient as she could she said.

"As a samurai, you should know to never underestimate somebody, I would think it particularly dangerous for you in your profession. It's true enough the Souji's father was only a low class samurai but his mother is of noble birth. His mother in my father's younger sister, and my father was the second born son. So instead of doing what most second born noble son's do, my father decided to dedicate his life to medicine. He even went to England for a short time to expand his education." Everybody looked at her in surprise. "As I was his only child, he taught me everything he could. I helped him with his practice from the time I was old enough to assist him, to his death and then have carried on his practices ever since."

He glared at her, "for such a beautiful face you've got an awfully loose tongue! Apparently your father forgot to teach you some respect, maybe I should teach you!" He leaned forward like he was going to get up but stopped when Souji jumped to his feet and put himself between Kaiya and Serizawa. He looked up at Souji's furious expression and let a cold smile cross his lips.

"Souji! Sit down!" shouted Kondou.

Souji stood his ground a moment longer, then reluctantly returned to his seat.

Kondou turned Serizawa, "I'm certain Ishikawa-sensei didn't mean any disrespect, did you?" He gave her a hard look.

Kaiya forced an apologetic smile on her face and gave a small bow. "Please forgive my imprudence I meant no disrespect."

Serizawa broke out into a laugh than stood up. Souji scooched closer to her and glared up at Serizawa as he stood, all around her Kaiya saw everyone tense but instead of walking over to Kaiya he strode out of the room calling of his shoulder. "Dog! Bring me some sake!" With a sigh the other newcomer which Kondou had introduced as Ryunosuke, got to his feet and exited through a different door.

Everyone remained silent as Ryunosuke's steps faded away. After the moment passed Kaiya huffed and bowed again to Kondou. "I really must apologize again, Souji warned me about him but I ignored it."

Kondou also let out a sigh, "It's alright Ishikawa-chan, and I know you meant no harm. But I strongly advise to steer clear of him."

"I agree" said Hijikata "Serizawa-san has a very foul temper and is unforgiving. He has created almost as many problems as he has solved. It would be wise to avoid him, if you have to be in his presence say as little as possible and try to avoid his notice. He might've done something to you if Souji hadn't stepped in, it wouldn't be the first time."

Souji patted her head and gave her a smile, "Hey don't be so depressed Kai! He was being a prick but I don't need you speaking out for me, I can look out for myself."

"And we've gotten used to him insulting us and looking down on us, so we just ignore it." Chimed in Heisuke from the other side of the room.

Kaiya looked down at her hands, she understood why they tolerated Serizawa the way they did but it just didn't seem right. It was men like him that made her dislike samurai so much; that was what she was afraid Souji might be like when she found him. Lucky for her, he was not; as much as he tried to be in front of the others.

Later that day Souji stopped by her clinic as she was looking in on her new patient, wearing the blue and white haori of the Roshigumi. Souji and sat down beside her as she bandaging up her patient. He sat there silently as she bandaged him and when she was finished he finally spoke up.

"I just wanted to check on you to make sure you are alright. I haven't seen you since breakfast."

Kaiya chuckled as she stood up with the tray of dirty bandages and walked over to her table and set it down beside it as she sat down again at her table. She would wash the bandages later.

"I'm fine Souji, did you just come back from patrol?"

Souji scoffed, "don't deflect my question."

"I didn't, I answered it and then moved on. What else do you want me to say?"

"You just reacted a little funny to him, I want to know why."

Kaiya sighed and rubbed her head, "you don't know me that well Souji. It's only been a week."

Souji remained silent for moment as he tried to study her face but when she noticed his scrutiny she glared at him. "Why so defensive Kai? I'm pretty good at reading people you know."

"Just mind your own business, Souji, it has no relevance to you." Kaiya turned back to the table and slid the mortar and pestle towards herself and grabbed some herbs and dumped them into the bowl.

He stared at her a moment longer than got to his feet. "Fine. You don't want to talk, then I won't bother about it anymore. I'm just concerned about is all." He walked up to her and bent over to kiss her on top of her head then said, "If you change your mind, come find me."

* * *

Well that's chapter 2! What do you think? R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Well so far so good! I'm glad to here the positive feed back! Now hopefully I can keep this one chapter a day thing till the end! Hopefully I can do that since I get the whole summer off! Yay me, first time in over 10 years! I worked while in high school so...yah. Hopefully I'll be able to finish off My Life, My way as well! Wouldn't it be horrible of me if I finished this story first? Well I guess it would be great for my The Effect readers, eh? Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hakuoki or its characters

* * *

One night after having been two weeks after her incident with Serizawa, Heisuke came banging on her door.

"Kaiya-chaaaaan, open up! I need help." Kaiya smiled to herself, judging from his slur he was definitely drunk. She slid the door to find him swaying in front of her door. When he noticed her open it he smiled and stuck out a bloody right hand.

"That doesn't look to good." She grabbed a candle from within her room and brought it to the door so she could better inspect his hand.

"You should see the other guy!" Heisuke gave a bit of a drunken giggle.

"Hopefully it wasn't one of your partner's in crime." She took his hand gingerly in one hers and in her other hand she held the candle as she did a visual inspection of his hand.

"Naw but they just sssat there and watched while I beat the cramp out of two guys."

Kaiya rolled her eyes than pointed to two deep lacerations on the top of his hand. "How did you do that?"

"Oh, I went to punch dis guy and he put this jug in front of hish face. Funny thing is, I hit the jug AND hish face." Heisuke gave another drunken giggle.

"Well, you need stitches and I don't have any of the supplies I need here." She let go of his hand, put her candle down near the door and pushed Heisuke aside as she exited the room and closed her door. She led him to the medical clinic and lit the candle she had left on her table.

"You should take a seat there before you fall down and hurt yourself more." She indicated a spot beside the table, then turned towards the cabinet where she kept most of her supplies. She pulled out her suture kit and a numbing agent and placed them on the table, then turned and went deeper in to the room to fetch the bucket of water she had left out and a bowl as well as a cloth.

She sat down in front Heisuke who had begun to look sleepy. "Hey, don't fade out on me. I am NOT dragging you back to your room when I'm done."

He cracked a lop-sided grin, "Shorry."

She poured some water into the bowl and dunked the cloth in the water. Then she grabbed his hand again and began to wipe the blood off so she could see his injuries better. His hand was still bleeding but she cleaned it off enough to properly see the lacerations. The one wasn't as deep as she had initially thought and would only require a few stitches but the other was deep and still had some pottery stuck in it. She applied the numbing agent around the wounds and sewed up the first cut, then she grabbed a pair of tweezers and dug out the pottery from the other cut in his hand. She had expected him to whine but he was so drunk that he probably barely knew what she was doing.

Kaiya final dropped the suture needle into a small dish with alcohol in it, finally wrapped his hand and said, "There, all finished! Time to get you to bed." Kaiya grabbed his arm and tried to haul him to his feet but he just hung there limply.

"Awww! Kaiya-chhhaaan, I was gunna go back and finish!"

Kaiya tried to haul him to his feet again and was met with limp resistance, "Why do you need more sake! You are already drunk!" she huffed.

"Hey, take it easy there Kaiya-chan! I got this!" Kaiya nearly jumped out of her skin, she hadn't heard Sanosuke come in.

"Sano-san!" Heisuke cheered from the floor, "ready for round two!"

Sanosuke chuckled as he bent over and haul Heisuke to his feet. He smelt like a barrel of sake but seemed sturdy on his feet, evidently he held his liquor a lot better than Heisuke. "Sorry, parties over Shinpachi is probably crawling into bed right about now and I figured I should probably come check on you. Sorry for his drunkenness, Kaiya-chan."

"It's no problem Harada-kun, I have a feeling it won't be the last time I sew one you guys up while you're drunk."

Sanosuke laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand as he helped Heisuke to the door. "No probably not, we tend to get into trouble a lot when we're sober let alone when we're drunk. And could you cut the Harada crap? We know each other well enough for you to call me Sano; almost everybody else I like does."

Kaiya smiled, "Alright Sano-kun it is."

Sanosuke let out a big dopey grin as he said, "Good night Kaiya-chan! Oof!" Heisuke had straightened up enough while they were walking to give Sanosuke a hard shot to the ribs. "BAKA!" he shouted as he smacked Heisuke in the head with his free hand.

"Shtop flirting with Kaiya-chan, Souji will beat you up. Gud night Kaiya-chan!"

Sanosuke continued dragging Heisuke out the door, disappearing quickly. Kaiya chuckled to herself, Heisuke was probably right; if Souji caught one of his fellow Roshigumi flirting with her he'd have a few words to say. He had already proven quite protective over her despite their disagreement a few weeks ago, if anything he's gotten more protective since then.

He had a right to be suspicious, though. Serizawa and men like him made her very uncomfortable. She had surprised herself, when she arrived, at how comfortable she had felt with the captains; they were, like Souji said, quite harmless. But Serizawa and his group of followers, made her very uneasy. The others had even begun to notice. Kaiya shook her head, she didn't want to think unsettling thoughts before she returned to bed; it would undoubtedly bring on her terrifying nightmares.

Kaiya bent over the candle she had lit and blew it out and exited the clinic. When she turned around she saw a figure staggering her way, Kaiya stopped and waited for the shadow to approach. By his shape she figured it must be Shinpachi approaching her with some need but when he got closer, he seemed a little too thick and if it had been Shinpachi he probably would've been hollering out to her loudly by now. Kaiya forced the fear that began to rise back down, they probably meant her no harm. Probably did something stupid to themselves like Heisuke, the man had come from the direction of the entrance.

Then she realized who it was and took a large step back, Serizawa. He was much too close to make a strategic exit, and he was obviously drunk. He finally stopped less than a foot away from her. Kaiya had to work at not crinkling her nose, he stank worse than Sanosuke and Heisuke put together. Thinking of them she looked to see if they were still in sight but they had disappeared.

"Now HERE is a beautiful woman, those whores all look like ugly pigs! You'll do." He lunged out and grabbed her, pulling her towards him. Kaiya tried to pull herself away, terrified of what he was going to do to her. Nasty images started flashing through her head, causing her to fight him harder. His hand were like iron and the more she struggled the more they tightened around her arm. Finally he got angry with her struggling and raised his hand to strike her but was stopped by another man grabbing it.

Serizawa wrenched his hand out of the other man's hand and turned to face him, keeping hold of her wrists in his left and grabbing for his sword it his right. When Serizawa was out of the way, Kaiya saw Saitou standing in front of them; thankfully he seemed very sober.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Serizawa bellowed with his hand still on his sword. "Back down now or I will kill you!"

Saitou's hands still remained loosely at his sides but Kaiya saw that he too was armed, though apparently unconcerned.

"Consider your threat carefully. Due to your drunken state, I shall show some amount of patience. Consider though, who you are talking too. Do you really think you can beat me? And is it really worth chancing your life over a woman? Because if you draw that sword, I _will_ kill you."

Serizawa stared coldly at Saitou for a moment who was looking back at him with an equally cold stare, then dropped his hand from his sword and practically threw Kaiya at Saitou. Saitou gently caught her as she stumbled in his direction. "Have the wench, she's too feisty for my liking anyways." Serizawa turned and stumbled off again for the entrance, probably to get more liquor. Saitou sighed and looked down at Kaiya as she watched Serizawa leave.

"Are you alright?" He asked her softly as soft footsteps approached from behind him.

When she looked up at his face it started to blur from the tears forming in her eyes, "Thank you." She choked out.

"Don't just thank me." He said turning to the side and indicated the man who belonged to the footsteps she heard from behind Saitou. "Ryunosuke-kun is the one who alerted me that you might be in trouble."

Kaiya quickly dashed away a tear that threatened to roll down her cheek and bowed. "Thank you Ibuki-san, I am in you debt and you as well Saitou-kun."

"I'm sorry I didn't find someone sooner, he didn't hurt you did he? He's one heck of a bastard, trust me I know." Ryunosuke shifted from foot to foot looking like he felt very awkward.

Kaiya shook her head slowly, ignoring her throbbing wrists. "No. I didn't get you two in trouble, did I?" She looked up a Saitou worriedly.

Saitou made a bit of a harrumph sound and said, "Worry about yourself." He was going to leave it at that but even in the dim light he could tell she was still worrying so he finally said. "It's unlikely he'll even remember this in the morning. Even if he does, he's unlikely to say anything because he backed out of a fight, and he doesn't know about Ibuki's involvement to begin with."

"Did you want some tea or something to help you sleep? Serizawa-san gave you quite the fright." Ryunosuke took a step closer.

Kaiya shook her head, "No, I'll be ok. Thank you Ibuki-san."

Ryunosuke scratched his head, "You know call me Ryunosuke, Ibuki is what you would call my father…"

Kaiya choked out a laugh, "Alright, I shall call you Ryunosuke-san from now on."

Ryunosuke gave a bit of an awkward smile than turned and left. Kaiya looked at her hands as he left and realized she was still clutching on to Saitou. She suddenly let go and took a couple steps back and mumbled a sorry. She still felt like she was going to burst into tears at any moment but she fought fiercely against them, not wanting to look anymore the fool. Saitou stood there a moment waiting for her to look up again, then realized she probably wasn't going to and was waiting for him to leave as well. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and felt her tense up but she looked up at him.

"I shall escort you to your room, if you feel comfortable with me doing so." He let his hand drop and tried to make himself as unthreatening as possible.

She remained silent for a moment as she considered, Saitou has never done a thing to make her think he would harm her. In fact he had been very much a gentleman to her and until tonight she would have never thought twice about being alone with him. She silently shamed herself for even entertaining the idea…and then she realized she didn't particularly want to be by herself right now.

"Yes, that would be appreciated."

He nodded and fell in step beside her as she walked towards the rooms. They walked in total silence but when they approached her door he finally said, "You should have screamed."

"It had crossed my mind, but it has never helped before so I decided to save my strength for fighting against him."

He turned and frowned at what she had just suggested…it made unfortunate sense. "It would have helped here. If someone tries to hurt you, no matter who it is, someone will come and help you. It is what we do."

Kaiya put her hands on her door and stood there a moment debating. "Saitou-kun…could you stay a few minutes longer I…don't particularly want to be a lone…at the moment."

Saitou nodded, "as long as you like."

Kaiya opened her door and picked up the candle she had left by her door and lit it. Then carried it into the room and lit a second candle. She placed one candle on her desk and the second on the floor beside her. Saitou entered closing the door behind him and took a seat by the door. Despite the ending to her evening she couldn't help but laugh inwardly at his attempts to make her more comfortable.

"You don't need to sit way over there Saitou-kun, I know you would never try to harm me…I was just…a little…tense." Saitou got up and started towards her. "Why don't you smell like a distiller, Saitou-k…what?"

As he sat down in front of her, he frowned and then gently picked up her wrists. When she looked at what he was seeing, she saw that they were turning purple, green and blue; in a perfect shape of a man's hand. Her left wrist in particular was starting to swell. Anger flared up in his eyes but he quickly squelched it, worried that he might frighten her. He let her right hand fall back in her lap but gingerly started feeling her wrist, causing her to hiss in pain and pull away.

"I'm sorry. I may not be a doctor but even I can recognize a sprain, do you have any bandages here so that I might wrap it?"

She smiled weakly at him. "Its fine, the swelling should go down in a couple of days."

He gave her a cross look, "How can we take your advice seriously when you won't follow your own."

Kaiya gave a half-hearted chuckle, "You have a point." She sighed then pointed to a satchel sitting by her desk. "There should be bandages and ointment to help with swelling and pain."

Saitou got up and grabbed the bag, then sat down again in front of her. As he pulled out the bandages she asked again, "Why don't you smell like a distiller? You never answered me before."

"I hardly drink anymore." He answered as he unravelled a bit of cloth.

"Anymore? So you use to?" She studied his face as he focused on what he was doing.

"Yes, I was a Samurai before, if you recall."

She looked at him slightly confused. "So all Samurai are alcoholics?"

Saitou gave a bit of a smirk, "Drinking is considered manly, and if you don't you are considered less of a man. That doesn't necessarily mean we are all alcoholics. Now which ointment?"

She pointed to the correct ointment and continued, "Why don't you now?"

He paused a moment while he applied the ointment gently to her left hand and wrist. When he looked up he said with a bit of a light in his eye, "I no longer care what other Samurai think. I rather take care of my own health than feel ill in the morning. I'm not the only one here who doesn't drink, neither Hijikata-san nor Kondou-san drink." He picked up the bandage again and started wrapping it tightly around her wrist. "Why do you ask about the lack of alcoholic stench?"

She smiled again as she began to relax more, "Oh Heisuke-kun came to me about an hour ago with a busted hand, we went to the clinic so I could sew it up. He was very drunk, but mostly just really relaxed, I was worried I might have to drag him back to his room. Then Sano-kun came and dragged him off, they both stank to high heaven of sake…and…and then Serizawa-san stank like he bathed in it."

"So that's why you were out so late." He looked at her other hand. "Should I apply the ointment to the other hand too?"

Kaiya flexed her right wrist a bit but it didn't hurt more than a mild ache, "No I think it should be fine. And yes, I had been getting ready to go to sleep but Heisuke-kun came banging at my door."

"Maybe we should instruct the men to either wait till the morning for more minor injuries or go to Yamazaki-kun and let him decide if you're needed. With the newer recruits, I'm not certain all can be trusted to behave properly around you." Saitou returned the ointment to her satchel, and sat there silently for a moment uncertain what to say next. It was Kaiya who broke the silence this time.

"Saitou-kun, should I tell Kondou-san or Hijikata-san what happened?" Kaiya looked down at her hand subtly inspecting his wrapping job.

"I strongly suggest you do…in the morning. They will want to know what happened to your wrists. Even now it's quite evident that a man grabbed your wrists, in the morning it will look even worse. I'd tell them when it's just the two of them, they'll know how to deal with the other four. They'll be very angry, especially Okita-san."

Kaiya sighed at the thought, "That's just what I need an even _more_ over baring Souji. Did he really threaten to hurt someone if they flirted with me?"

"He's made no such threat to me, but I wouldn't put it past him to say it to the others. Does that bother you?"

Kaiya finally looked up again into Saitou's face, she saw something there but she wasn't too sure what it was. "Mostly no, if it keeps the riffraff away but I also don't want them to be afraid to approach me when they genuinely need my help. I rather you didn't let Souji keep you from talking to me, I think I'd get rather lonely."

Saitou let the first full smile that she had ever seen from him, spread across his face. "Okita-san could never prevent me from doing what it is I want to do. Most of the Captains will probably ignore his threat also, he's unlikely to get truly mad at them…he trusts them enough I suppose." Saitou looked away feeling a little awkward.

Suddenly he got to his feet and headed for the door. He placed his hands on the door then stopped and looked back over his shoulder, "If you need anything else, I'm not far away. Don't be afraid to ask, no matter how late it is." He turned back to the door and exited, silently closing it behind him.

Kaiya stared at the door for several minutes wishing he would come back. She thought momentarily of running out the door and ask him to come back but she didn't want him to think she was anymore pathetic than she already felt. She knew she wasn't going to sleep well tonight, or for the next several nights for that matter…that tea Ryunosuke had offered was sounding like a good idea but now she was suddenly too afraid to leave her room…it was going to be a long night. She shook her head in self-disgust, she was such a coward.

* * *

So? What do you all think? Hopefully I didn't miss too many mistakes! I kind of proof read this while watching tv and was having issues focusing...haha. Let me know! R&R!

-Shockra


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's another chapter! Only one day late! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hakuoki or anything associated with it

* * *

As Kaiya had predicted, she had nearly no sleep. After a couple hours she did pull out her futon and try to lie down but after a couple minutes in the dark, she was in boarder-line panic attack mode. The nights events had brought to surface memories that she had worked hard on forgetting, events that hadn't ended as well as it had this night. Several times she had nearly gotten up to go see Souji or Saitou but both fear and pride prevented her from leaving her room, that and if she went to see Souji he'd undoubtedly go ballistic on Serizawa.

When daylight finally broke she was relieved, but even so it took her several hours to work up the nerve to leave. When she did, she made straight for where Kondou's rooms were situated. Then she stood outside the door for several minutes working up the nerve to knock. She felt like such a coward, getting so worked up over what happened last night, when in the end she had been saved. When she finally found the nerve to knock, Kondou quickly opened the door but looked shocked to see her.

"Kaiya-chan I thought you were Toshi!" He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Is he coming? I would like to speak with both of you…if that's alright…" Kaiya tucked stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, of…Kaiya-chan what happened to your hand?" Kondou's eyes opened wide in concern.

Kaiya quickly dropped her hand and looked at the ground, "that's what I want to talk to you about."

"What are we going to talk about?" Hijikata had come up from behind, causing Kaiya to jump. "I'm sorry, Kaiya-chan I didn't mean to startle you."

"I think we should all talk inside." Kondou said as he indicated them to go inside. Kondou sat down beside Hijikata and Kaiya sat down in front of them.

"So Kaiya-chan, tell us what happened." Kondou said as he pointed to her wrist.

Taking a deep breath, Kaiya went off into last night's events ending with showing off both wrists. As Saitou had predicted the bruises were even brighter than they had been last night. She managed to keep her voice level but once again her tears threaten to flow over. Hijikata drew an unsettled breath to try and calm himself.

"Did he at any point…force himself...on you?" Kaiya could hear the barely contained rage seething in Hijikata's voice.

Kaiya kept her eyes glued to the ground, afraid that if she looked at either man she would lose control of her emotions. "No, he never got the chance but…I'm certain that's…that's what would've happened if Saitou-kun hadn't interfered." Her voice cracked at the end as her emotions were fast approaching their breaking point.

Suddenly she heard one of them get up and approach her and was surprised when she was suddenly caught up in an embrace. All those emotions she had worked so hard to bottle up came bursting forth and suddenly she was unashamedly crying into somebodies shoulder. After she finally regained some self-control, she pulled back and was surprised to see Hijikata looking down at her looking very concerned.

"I'm sorry for crying on you like a spoiled child." She said trying to regain some control over the embarrassing hiccups and wiping her face.

"Think nothing of it." Hijikata sat back again once he was certain she wasn't going to break down again, but didn't return to his spot beside Kondou. Instead he put out his hand and asked if he could see her wrists again. Reluctantly she lifted them and put her hands into his. He first looked at her right and even wrapped his hand around the very evident print of a hand, quickly glanced up to see if he was upsetting her then let it drop. He then took her left hand and saw that the bandage had come loose from the swelling going down and unwrapped it. He looked at her wrist and prodded it gently like Saitou had the night before, it still hurt but she managed to not pull away and kept her wincing to a minimum. When he went to wrap it again she stopped him.

"There's no point wrapping it right now. It will just swell again if I don't reapply some ointment."

Hijikata nodded and looked back at Kondou. When Kaiya finally looked at both men's face she could see a barely contained rage there. After a deep breath Kondou spoke again.

"I'm sorry Kaiya-chan but Serizawa-san is in a position where we can do nothing against him but he will pay one day whether it's at our hands or somebody else's I don't know. But we will do everything we can to protect you from him and any other who would do you harm. But for right now, you should return to your room and get some rest. You obviously haven't slept any. Toshi, you know what kind of tea to make to help with sleep, right?"

Hijikata nodded his head, "yes."

"Why don't you make some for Kaiya-chan so she can rest and help her re-wrap that wrist? You and I will talk more after."

Hijikata nodded again and got to his feet and helped Kaiya to hers. "Go to your room, I will be there momentarily with some tea."

Kaiya nodded and then turned to leave. As she opened the door, she found Souji standing there in his blue and white haori just about to knock. When he saw her he smiled brightly but then noticed her red and puffy eyes and sullen face, Souji immediately grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the face with a very worried expression on his.

"Kai! What wrong?" he said with slightly panicked voice.

She brushed off his hands and said, "not now" as she quickly rushed away.

He called after her and sounded like he had started to pursue her but was called back by Kondou. She couldn't face him like this, not right now. She had already bawled into Hijikata's shoulder she was afraid she would cry even harder into Souji's. She quickly retreated into her room, afraid she might run into somebody else. When she got inside she sat down at her desk and worked hard at composing herself before Hijikata arrived.

When he finally did arrive, she had her emotions clamped down tight. He settled down across from her, like Saitou had the night before and handed her the tea. He took the ointment she had set down beside him and took her left wrist once again in his hands and applied it while she sipped at the tea. She hadn't tasted the tea he had given her before but it was certainly fast acting for by the time he was finally done applying ointment and wrapping her wrist again she was having a hard time staying conscious. Hijikata had to help her lie down on her futon and gently pulled the covers over her shoulder as she faded off into a deep sleep.

When she finally woke again, the sun seemed very bright and high in the sky. She glanced around the room and found Souji sitting with his back against the wall facing the foot of her futon. At first she wasn't sure if he was really there, maybe just a delusion. He hardly moved for several seconds just his chest rising and falling with each breath. His head was bowed and she thought maybe he had nodded off but when she finally rolled up to a sitting position he looked up. Several emotions raced across his face but it eventually settled on worried. After a moment he stood up and walked up to her and sat down beside her and pulled her into a very tight hug.

After a few moments she pulled away and patted him on the cheek, "I'm fine Souji. Nothing actually happened."

Souji scowled as he looked down, "I should cut the bastard open and let him die a slow death but Kondou-san says I can't let him know that I know what happened let alone touch him." He crossed his arms over his chest. They sat there in silence for a few more minutes, then he reached across to grab for her wrists but she tucked them into her sleeves. He gave her a confused frown.

"No, Souji. Seeing my bruises will only make you even angrier."

Souji let out a frustrated huff. "I'm angry whether I see them or not. Just let me see…" he took a deep breath to settle himself. "Please Kaiya."

"I'm sorry but it's still a no."

Souji closed his eyes and focused on controlling his temper, he would _not_ lose it on her! That was the last thing she needed, he had to encourage and protect her.

"Are you hungry?" He finally asked.

"Starving, how late is it?" She asked as she pushed back the blanket.

"It's the middle of the afternoon, you probably haven't eaten any since supper last night huh?" Souji stood up then reached down to give her a hand getting up.

"Souji, my hair is a mess and I need to straighten myself out. Could you wait outside?"

He withdrew his hand and gave her a nod, then went outside. Kaiya sat there a moment longer, then stood up and walked over to her desk. She sat down she once again unwrapped be wrist and took out the ointment. Once she had applied the ointment she awkwardly wrapped her left wrist back up and looked at her right. It too had swollen some but it didn't hurt like her left so she decided against applying the ointment to it as well. She finally combed the tangles out of her hair, washed her face and organized herself. When she left her room she found Souji, just like the first day she had arrived, standing by her door waiting. As soon as she left her room, she once again tucked her hands in her sleeves to prevent Souji nor anybody else from seeing them.

"All set?" Souji had finally worked his face into a more friendly expression.

Kaiya just nodded and Souji put a hand on her back and guided her towards the meeting room. He walked straight in when they arrived but Kaiya hesitated at the door. Souji looked back at her, concerned by her hesitation.

"There's no one else here, it's _ok_."

Kaiya choked back the emotion that suddenly rose up. The way he said ' _it's ok'_ , made it sound like he was trying to convince her that there were no monsters inside. Kaiya forced a smile on her face and stepped inside. Souji studied her for a moment, not at all happy at what he saw but decided it was best to not let her know that he saw through her.

Instead he asked, "I'm gonna get you some food, are you gonna be ok here by yourself for a few minutes? Serizawa-san is gone on some errands he won't be walking in here."

Kaiya nodded her head, "Yes Souji, I'm not a child."

Souji stood there a moment longer, not convinced but ended up turning and leaving anyways. Kaiya took a seat where she approximately always sat and waited for him to return. After a few minutes someone entered from the opposite side that Souji had exited, startling her. Saitou followed by Sanosuke had entered the room. Kaiya put her hand to her chest and tried to settle her now rapidly beating heart.

Saitou bowed his head when he saw her, "I'm sorry we didn't mean to startle you."

Sanosuke lit up when he saw her, walked over and plunked down beside her. "Rough night, huh?"

"Sano!" Saitou scolded.

"What? Kaiya-chan is tough." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The relaxed air around him helped settle her nerves somewhat and she couldn't help but chuckle. Just then Souji walked in with a tray laden with food. When he saw Sanosuke with his arm around Kaiya he walked up and gave him a hard boot in the chest.

"Souji! Sano-kun was just trying to be nice to me and cheer me up, you don't need to kick him!"

Sanosuke groaned as he sat up again, favoring his ribs. "Geez, Souji! What gives?"

Souji put the tray down in front of her and dropped down on the other side of her. "I told everyone, I'd hurt anyone who touched her, that includes you."

Kaiya gave Souji a shove but automatically hiss in pain. Souji, immediately concerned try to grab her wrist but she pulled away again. "Souji, knock it off!"

Saitou sighed and sat down across from her. "I think if you two want to make Kaiya-chan feel better, you need to back off and give her some space. Let's go Sano, we need to get going and you said you weren't going to take long."

"Eh? Oh yah, just a sec." Sanosuke jumped out and left the room. Then came back a few minutes later armed with his katana, yari and his blue and white haori. "Right, let's go."

Saitou nodded at her and stood up. Sanosuke gave her a wink as he left and closed the door behind him, Souji made as sound of disgust.

"The gall of that guy." He made a sour face as he looked away.

Kaiya picked up her chopsticks, "Lay off Souji! I appreciate you wanting protect me but you don't need to protect me from Sano-kun or Saitou-kun or any of the other Captain's. I know that they won't hurt me, I'm not afraid of them. I'll be fine during the day and I probably won't be leaving my room at night any time soon. So just give me some space."

"I'm sorry Kai, I just feel responsible for you. You nearly got put in a seriously bad situation in a place were you should have been safe. It's my fault." Souji's face became pained.

Kaiya's face softened, "Don't be ridiculous, Souji. You couldn't have known."

Souji smiled and rubbed his face. "You're way too nice to work with guys like us. Now just shut up and eat, you're already way too skinny."

After eating Kaiya spent the rest of day in the clinic, attending to various injuries that came in. Souji didn't stay around all day but popped in frequently to make sure she was doing alright. Yamazaki also popped in every so often to see if she needed any assistance. He had been a lot more assertive about seeing her wrists and in the end she let him look at them. She was pleasantly surprised at his knowledge and complimented him on his knowledge. He just chuckled and said,

"I've become very knowledgeable in dealing with sprains, a common injury among the Roshigumi."

As dinnertime approached she began to get really uncomfortable, Souji had already dropped by about an hour ago to tell her that he wouldn't be there. The Choshu had been causing trouble and he and his unit had been tasked with keeping the peace. She wasn't sure if she wanted to face everyone quite yet, plus Serizawa might be there and she definitely couldn't face him yet. She was so caught up worrying about what she should do that she didn't hear Saitou come in. He stood there waiting for her to notice him but after several minutes she was still caught up in her thoughts. Finally he cleared his throat, not wanting to startle her again but wanting her to notice him. She finally turned and saw him standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry Saitou-kun! How long have you been standing there?" She gave him a bit of a weak smile.

Not wanting to embarrass her he just said, "Not long"

"Did you need something?" She looked at him like she was appraising him for injuries.

A small smile broke across his face at her immediate concern for him. "No, I just thought you might want to be informed that Serizawa-san won't be dining with us."

"Oh." Kaiya dropped her eyes.

"And to assure that the others will behave. I thought you might want to know, so it might help you decide if you wanted to join us tonight or not."

Kaiya put a hand to her head. "You'd probably think me a coward if I didn't go."

Saitou made a face, "Of course not. Last night would be traumatic for most women, and considering you have to face men like Serizawa all day every day, I think you are quite brave."

Kaiya scoffed. "I don't quite agree, but thank you."

He offered his hand and helped her to her feet. "I have been thinking about your situation."

Kaiya gave him a cautious glance. "Oh how so?"

"Like I said, it's quite dangerous here not just from the men in the Roshigumi themselves but just being associated with us can be dangerous. I thought it might be wise for someone to teach you some self-defence." Kaiya looked up at his face and he looked back at her with a very serious expression on his face.

"You'd teach a woman how to fight?" She found his proposition hard to believe but if he was willing she was very excited to learn.

"Yes of course. Women who are born to samurai families are also taught to fight, obviously not to the same extent as the men but are still quite dangerous. If it was me, I would want to teach you like I would teach the men here, with a sword and hand to hand." He looked her straight in the eyes very serious.

"Would they allow that? I mean I would like to learn but most men would be against something like that." She looked down blushing, suddenly becoming conscious of him staring down at her so intently.

"I would still ask Kondou-san first, but I think he would approve…he's a bit unconventional. It would be beneficial to us if you could accompany us on dangerous missions. You definitely could save more lives if you can get to them sooner." He put his hand under her chin and tip her head back so she could see his face. "You would be good at it, you have tons of spirit and you've got a knack for detail; which is beneficial in learning swordsmanship and other forms of combat."

"Well I'm willing if they'll allow it." He smiled at her as he let his hand drop back down to his side, causing her blush to deepen.

He stepped back and motioned towards the door. "Shall we? Dinner is likely to be ready."

She nodded, working hard to keep the smile from her face. Once again he fell in step beside her as they walked to where everyone was already eating. Kaiya instantly knew that Saitou had been right about Serizawa not dining with everybody, it was much too lively. Serizawa usually didn't dine with them but sometimes he did. Presently she could hear Heisuke shouting at Nagakura, more than likely something to do with food. Saitou put his hand on the door and looked over shoulder,

"Are you ready?" He asked gently.

She nodded her head and he opened the door and went inside. She followed expecting everybody to quieten as soon as they saw her but instead, they continued on like they always did. There was already a tray with food standing where she always sat, waiting for her.

So far it was only Sanosuke, Heisuke, Nagakura and Sannan who were present. Heisuke was trying to reach around Nagakura with his chopstick while Nagakura held out what looked like half of Heisuke's fish and Sanosuke was trying to talk to Sannan over top of all the noise that Nagakura and Heisuke were making. When she sat down, Sannan looked in her direction and gave a polite nod. Just after she started eating, Kondou and Hijikata finally entered laughing as they entered. Kaiya couldn't help but smile upon hearing Kondou laugh, it was just so hearty and almost childlike. She very much understood why Souji looked up to him so much.

When Hijikata saw Nagakura and Heisuke fighting, he immediately shouted at them to settle down and ordered Nagakura to give Heisuke back his fish. Nagakura looked like a kicked puppy when he finally handed it over to Heisuke. When it was finally quiet enough to hold a proper conversation, Sanosuke addressed her.

"So Souji didn't poison you with his food huh?" He smiled at her broadly.

Kaiya smiled feeling more comfortable than she had felt all day. "No, it wasn't that bad." Her smiled turned a little more rueful. "I'm sorry Souji kicked you like that, it was totally uncalled for."

Sanosuke just shrugged.

"Eh!? Souji kicked you, Harada-kun?" Asked Kondou.

"Yup, right in the chest. Completely caught me off guard too, didn't like me being friendly with Kaiya-chan. Thought I was too close or something. Don't worry about it, Kondou-san. He was just trying to take care of Kaiya-chan in his own messed up way." Sanosuke gave her a wink.

"Tch. I swear I didn't raise him to be like that, Kaiya-chan." Kondou pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head.

"I'm sure you didn't. Please don't scold him, like Sano-kun said he was just trying to protect me in his own messed up way. Besides I already gave him an earful about it."

Kondou just sighed and nodded.

"Oi, since when did you start calling Sano-san, 'Sano-kun'?" Asked Heisuke as stuffed what was left of his fish in his mouth.

"Since last night, when I had to haul your drunk ass to your room after she had to stitch you up." Sanosuke gave him a bit of a snide look and Heisuke suddenly looking like he felt guilty. Kaiya wasn't sure if it was from what happened to her or for getting into a fight.

"Since we seem to have stumbled onto the subject that you all said you wouldn't bring up. I have a request to make of you Kondou-san." Said Saitou as he shook his head.

Kondou looked a little confused but nodded consent.

"I think it might be wise to teach Kaiya-chan how to fight. It would be just as beneficial to her as it would be to us."

Nagakura scratched his head, "how do you figure that?"

"Like I said, it would help her to defend herself from attackers both here in the compound but also out in the city. Eventually people will start associating her with us and they may try to attack her because of it." Saitou responded

Hijikata's interest looked piqued but still he had to ask. "You've only said how it'll help her so far."

Saitou just nodded and continued, "If she was trained to the level that we train our own recruits, then she could accompany us into combat. If someone was seriously injured, she'd have a better chance at saving them if she could get to them quickly."

Kondou nodded his head and looked first at Hijikata and then Sannan, both nodded to him in return. He then looked at Saitou. "So let me make sure I'm getting this right Saitou-kun. You want us to teach Kaiya-chan the way of the sword, so that she can defend both herself and aid the Roshigumi."

"Yes as well as hand to hand combat." Saitou confirmed.

"You do realize that in doing so that would make Kaiya-chan an official member of the Roshigumi?" Saitou said nothing, obviously he hadn't ever considered that. Kondou then turned to Kaiya.

"Kaiya-chan, I do think it is a good idea but I can only grant you this training if you become an official member. Which means you have to abide by all our rules, some of which are quite severe. Do you think you can do that?"

"Aw, come on Kondou-san. That's a bit much don't you think, it's not like she would be doing patrols or anything…would she?" Heisuke, ever the sweet heart was trying to come to her rescue.

Hijikata was the one to respond, "No Heisuke, it's a reasonable request. Saitou is suggesting full training, not just some basics and we only give that kind of training to full fledged members of the Roshigumi. And no, her responsibilities would mostly be the same."

They all turned to look at her. She considered her options, technically it sounded like she could still stay and continue on as she had over the last couple months, she could also just return to what was left of her home, or she could take their offer and have a permanent home among the Roshigumi. Unfortunately the first and last option put her in Serizawa's path and the second put her at the mercy of every other samurai and Ronin without the protection of Souji and Saitou and no ability to protect herself.

"Alright, I'll accept your terms." She said when she finally decided.

Kondou laughed and slapped his thigh, "You truly are a brave one, Kaiya-chan. I think you'll do well too. Saitou-kun, I think you should take on teaching Kaiya-chan since you suggested it and you are our best teacher and the most skilled in hand to hand." Kondou sighed and scratched his neck. "I have a feeling Souji is not going to like this."

* * *

R&R! Till next time!

-Shockra


	5. Chapter 5

I just realized that I had some of the characters addressing each other wrong! I guess I'm gonna have to go back and fix it! This chapter _should_ be correct! Its been a while since I watched the anime so I went back and started watching Reimeiroku all over again! Man there is stuff in there I totally forgot about! Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Hakuoki

* * *

Kaiya knelt in front of Saitou in the meeting room early the following morning, barely able to control her excitement. They had gotten up extra early so that Saitou could give her lessons privately without interference. Saitou was usually too busy during the day to give her any lessons.

"Are listening to me, Kaiya-chan?" Saitou looked at her sternly.

"Yes sorry. I'm just a little nervous, I've never had to do such a thing before." Kaiya gave him a bit of a rueful look.

"I will start you small, but I intend to progress as quickly as possible. Today will involve no swords, first we need to teach how to hit somebody properly and how you use your small frame to your advantage." Kaiya listened intently as he went on to describe the proper way to throw a punch with causing little to no damage to herself. He then had her stand and went about showing her how to do it. When he was satisfied with her skill he went about showing her areas of the body that a well place jab could incapacitate an enemy; most of which made complete sense when she thought about the anatomy of the body.

Throughout most of their first session together she mostly listened to what he had to say, watched when he gave examples and the few times he asked, she did her best to execute what he was teaching her. She could see why Kondou thought of him as a good teacher and she totally agreed. Despite being very quiet, he was very skilled at communicating what she needed to know, and when she didn't immediately grasp what he was trying to tell her, he was patient.

Finally he said, "we are done for today."

Kaiya gave a polite bow, "Thank you for everything Saitou-kun."

He returned her polite bow, "I'm only doing my job."

"Today, maybe but you didn't have to suggest this in the first place."

"It was the best thing…for all of us." Saitou paused for a moment then looked her square in the eye. "Quite frankly I am surprised you accepted Kondou-san's terms and even so, I had fully expected him to assign Souji to teach you given your relationship with him."

"So you regret giving the suggestion?" Kaiya was shocked with how sad this made her and hurt with how cold he was acting towards her.

Saitou sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm not as accustomed to dealing with women in such a way. I have…enjoyed teaching you, truly. You are in fact a good student." Kaiya had bite her lip to keep back the smile. "Souji is very protective of you and everyone can see you trust him most. Considering what happened I thought Kondou-san would have Souji teach you solely because you trust him."

"I trust you as well, Saitou-kun. Besides you were the one who saved me." Kaiya let out an internal sigh, he was starting to relax a bit.

The corners of his mouth twitched up for a second then fell flat and his stoic expression returned. "That brings me to the other reason why you accepted Kondou-san's terms. By being a member the Roshigumi, you are now obliged to answer any order given to you by Serizawa-san and you can't just leave here if your situation with him becomes too uncomfortable; you'd considered a deserter and that is punishable by death." Saitou face was now very serious.

Kaiya bowed her head for a second then looked up into Saitou's face. "I know that, trust me I considered it but I've been running and hiding from men like him since my father was murdered. They ruined my life but I will never be able to stop running if I don't learn to stand up for myself. I need to start learning to do that now."

His face softened as he looked down into her passion filled eyes. "Very brave and admirable of you, most would keep running I think. I promise I will not fail you, you _will_ learn to defend yourself…and others. I will make you my best student."

Kaiya gave a grateful sigh and bowed again. "Thank you" she said as she exhaled. Then she bowed again, this time more deeply.

"I won't take it easy on you, your lessons will be difficult. Today was just a very small taste of what I can teach you." His face became hard again.

"I look forward to it." She said with a smile.

After about the fourth session, Kaiya was beginning to regret accepting his challenge. He was a man of his word, and he was indeed not taking it easy on her. He been teaching her various throws and counter attacks, letting her land hard on her butt which led him to teach her how take a fall and even roll back onto her feet…this took more than a week to learn and was still shaky in her landing.

One evening after a long day of training and then doctoring, Kaiya sat in her room nursing the various bruises she acquired when a knock came at her door. She immediately assume it had to be Souji, coming for his regular update. Every night he would come just before she went to bed to make sure all was well. Sometimes…well most of the time really, he would enquire about her lessons and what she had learned that day. She always hid her bruises from him, not wanting him to take issue with Saitou and his rough treatment of her. During the day she generally cursed Saitou for being so rough with her but at night when she had the time to think about things, she was more grateful than anything knowing that his not holding back benefited her in the long run.

Kaiya quickly pulled her sleeve down over her bruised fore arm. "Come in!"

When the door slid open, instead of Souji, Saitou stepped inside carrying something in his hand. "Forgive the intrusion."

Kaiya wiped the shocked expression from her face and smiled at him. "No, not at all. I was just expecting you to be Souji, he's been showing up almost every night lately to check on me."

"I don't intend to be long." Like always he sat down in front of her placing the mysterious object he had when he entered, in his lap. "We haven't had much time to talk beyond our morning sessions, we've both been busy people lately. I hardly see you at any of the meals lately."

A couple of the meals Kaiya had just decided not to show purely because Serizawa had decided to dine with everyone. Ryunosuke was always kind enough to give her warning of his showing, and she had become quite fond of the young man. He showed up regularly with bruises from recent encounter with Serizawa and sympathized with her not wanting to be near him. He had even started asking for her advice for talking with a girl he'd become infatuated with. Most of the time though, she had real reasons for not showing. With the increase of men, as well as the increase of Ronin roaming the streets there was inevitably an increase in injuries.

After Kaiya's encounter with Serizawa, Kondou had assigned Yamazaki to be on call for any evening emergencies. Kaiya was only disturbed when it was something beyond his means, which was occurring less and less frequently with all that he was learning from Kaiya. It truly seemed that Kaiya and Saitou only met each other in the morning for their sessions and Saitou was always right to business, not leaving much room to chat.

"I had intended on giving you this, this afternoon but I have been indisposed of until now." He handed her the object that lay in his lay lap, wrapped in cloth. "I saw it in the market this morning while I was on patrol. It seemed appropriate."

Kaiya unwrapped the present and found a beautiful small dagger in her hand. "Are you going to teach me how to use this?" She asked excitedly.

Saitou couldn't help but smile at her excitement. "Of course. This is the sharp end you stick it into the bad people." He said sarcastically, which made Kaiya a little shocked since he was always so serious around her.

She laughed and swatted him in the arm, knowing full well that the man allowed her to hit him. She removed it from its sheath to admire it better. The blade was definitely a piece of art, likely expensive.

"It's beautiful" she breathed "but it's too much."

"I don't think it is, I have been very hard on you. I think you deserve a reward and besides, you may hate me for giving it to you once I start teaching you how to use it."

Kaiya smiled then bowed her head politely. "Thank you so much."

Saitou started to blush, "I wasn't looking to find you a gift…I just spotted it on my rounds and thought it suited you." He let out a huff of frustration then put out his hand. "Put out you let arm and give the dagger to me." Kaiya did as he instructed. He took the dagger and then showed her how to attach it to her arm and where it was ideal to position it. She smiled again, deepening his blush. After an awkward moment he suddenly stood up and turned toward the door.

"That is all I wanted." Saitou approached the door and stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I will see you in the morning." Then opened the door to find Souji standing there with his hand raised about to knock, looking shocked at the door suddenly opening.

Unfazed, Saitou nodded to him. "Good evening Souji." And moved passed him. Hand still raised Souji watched as Saitou left and then turned back to Kaiya with a confused look. She waved him to come in and he sat down in front of her replacing Saitou.

"I'm not use to seeing men leave your room." He said watching her face.

Kaiya chuckled, "He was just preparing me for tomorrow's lesson."

Unfortunately the following morning Saitou did not show up, instead it was Hijikata who met her the following day. He sat waiting for her in an outdoor garden that she and Saitou had been practicing in lately. On the ground beside him sat two Shinai.

"Good morning, Kaiya-chan. I know you weren't expecting me." He said as he saw her approach.

Kaiya chuckled as she sat across from him. "No I wasn't, but I imagine something requires Saitou-kun's attention."

"Yes, I'm afraid he's going to be gone for a couple of days. Saitou told me you hadn't yet started training with a sword. I don't want to get you mixed up with the things he has already taught you, so I'm not going to even touch hand to hand combat. To be honest, Saitou is much more of an expert in that field than I am. So I'm going to teach you the fundamentals of swordsmanship, he can build on from there as he chooses."

Kaiya smiled, "I take it we aren't starting with real swords."

Hijikata returned her smile and got to his feet. "No, not until I feel comfortable you won't hurt yourself and besides, when you spare we use Shinai." He helped her to her feet and handed her a Shinai. Then proceeded to show her how to hold it properly, then to swing it technically sound. "It's good to practice your swings this way, it helps build the proper muscle tone but only has limited practical use."

Unlike Saitou, Hijikata was quite social during they're practice session and quickly learned a great deal about him. She had learnt that both Hijikata and Kondou came from farming families and had learned their swordsmanship from the same dojo. Happily she had learned quite a bit about both Hijikata and the sword, and became quite fond of him. She noticed that he was generally more friendly with her the most of the men.

The rest of her morning went on as it normally did, with her mending mostly minor injuries. The afternoon was a little less….comfortable. It had started like normal her sitting at her desk, preparing various ointments and salves for both current cases and future emergencies. Yamazaki hadn't yet arrived, and wouldn't for another hour. Ever since he had been declared the "evening" medic, he no longer started until well into the afternoon and he didn't generally stay in the clinic.

Suddenly the door slammed open causing Kaiya to flinch. When she turned to see who had entered, she was horrified to see Serizawa entering with a bleeding hand.

"Ishikawa-san, fix this!" He hollered as he marched towards her.

Kaiya took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm herself, then motioned to the spot beside her desk. "Please if you could take a seat, I will do what I can."

Kaiya steeled herself as he approached her, when he moved to the side she saw that Ryunosuke was following behind him. When Serizawa sat down he looked up at Ryunosuke and flicked his hand at him.

"Go get me some sake, dog!" Ryunosuke glanced at her and she gave a small nod, Serizawa didn't seem to notice the silent communication between them but grew impatient with Ryunosuke for lingering. "NOW!" he hollered thumping his good hand on her desk. Ryunosuke turned and rushed out of the room, giving her another glance as he left, leaving the door open.

Serizawa shoved his bleeding hand in her face, "now fix this." Kaiya gingerly took his hand in hers and inspected it. Upon looking she found a deep gash running across the back of his hand right from his pinky almost up to his thumb. She carefully released it and got up to get what she required to clean and stitch it.

Once she sat down again, she set about repairing his hand. As she worked, she could feel his intense scrutiny and after she cut the thread on his last stitch, he grabbed her chin with his good hand and forced her to look at him.

"Such beauty. It even makes up for your rotten personality and unfortunate relation to Okita. You've even bewitched Kondou-kun into making you a permanent member of the Roshigumi without my consent. Well I suppose there is a good side to that, I can order you to do whatever I want and you can't say no. Not even Kondou-kun dares to say no to me."

Kaiya tried to pull gently away but he didn't let go. "Please Serizawa-san, I haven't finished with your hand." Just then Ryunosuke rushed in with a tray carrying Serizawa's sake and a cup. He finally let her go when he looked up at as Ryunosuke. Ryunosuke set the tray down beside Serizawa and poured him a cup, Serizawa grabbed the cup and gave Ryunosuke a kick in the leg.

"About time dog!"

Kaiya quickly applied the ointment to his hand and wrapped it up while he kicked back his first cup and held it out for another. She tried to work quickly hoping that he would leave once she was finished. He continued to leer at her but now his eyes started to roam down her figure, lingering on her chest and on her folded legs.

"Oi, Kaiya-chan you got a minute? I got this pain in my…" Kaiya looked up to see Sanosuke standing in the doorway looking surprised. "Oh, sorry Serizawa-san didn't expect to see you there."

Serizawa kicked back the last of his sake and stood up. "I needed stitches." He said holding up his now bandaged hand, he turned and pushed passed Sanosuke. Kaiya grabbed the small jar of ointment from her desk and handed it to Ryunosuke. "Apply this twice a day for a week," she said quietly "the stitches are made from a material that will dissolve in time into the skin so they won't need removing."

Ryunosuke smiled at her, "You certainly think quick don't you." He patted her gently on the shoulder, then stood up and left taking the tray with him. Sanosuke took Serizawa's spot beside her desk and stared at her intently. Kaiya kept her mind blank to prevent herself from freaking out, then remembered what he said as he entered the room.

"Did you need my help with something?" She asked quietly.

"Nope."

Kaiya started become uncomfortable with his staring. She knew he was staring for an entirely different reason then Serizawa but she wasn't comfortable enough to be sharing her emotions with him. Suddenly another thought popped into her head.

"You knew didn't you?"

Sanosuke gave her a smile and surprisingly it helped her relax a little. "Yup, when Serizawa-san sent Ryunosuke to get him sake, he made a mad dash to find someone to come rescue you. I thought that if I followed him in immediately, he'd realize what Ryunosuke did and we'd all be in trouble. So I decided to hang back for a few minutes then come barging in like I was looking for your help. And it worked like a charm, genius aren't I?" A big grin broke across his face.

Kaiya tried to force a smile but it didn't work. She looked down as several unpleasant memories swirled passed her mind's eye, nearly choking her with tears that wanted to come but she refused to let flow. She flinched a little when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Kaiya looked up as he pulled back his hand, his face had turned very solemn and worry was very evident there.

"Hey," he said gently "are you ok? Did he do something?"

Kaiya nodded her head and took another deep breath. "Yes." She said shakily "But I'll be fine in moment, I just got a little shaken up. Pathetic aren't I? I can't even talk to that man without getting emotional." She glared angrily down at her hands.

"There's more to it isn't there? Not just his one attack." Sanosuke continued to study her while he spoke. "Other men like him have done things to you, haven't they?"

"Sano-kun that's none of your concern!" She said sharply, he had hit a cord and the tears started welling up again. Just as he was about to respond another knock came at her door. She looked up but quickly looked away when she saw who it was. Kaiya couldn't decide if he had good timing or rotten timing. It was Souji, armed and dressed in his haori, looking like he was getting ready to leave for a patrol.

"Kai? What the hell did you do, Sano-san!?" He shouted as rushed up to her.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I'm the rescuer here." Sanosuke crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Souji cautiously, probably remember the last he'd been that close to her.

Kaiya wiped away the tear that had escaped. "He's right Souji. Sano-kun and Ryunosuke-san came to my rescue."

"Rescue? From who…Serizawa-san?" He gently turned her face up towards him. "Did he hurt you?" Kaiya could see the rage filling his face.

"Not this time, Souji. He just needed some stitches…but he said things." Kaiya stopped and pulled her face away as her voice failed her.

"What did he say, Kai?" She just shook her head speechless. Souji just sighed and rubbed her back, knowing that she wouldn't say anymore to him right now.

"Well I came to see if you wanted to tag along with me while my unit went on patrol, we'll be passing through the market but I doubt you want to go right now."

"No!" She said as she jumped to her feet. "I do! Getting out of here for a while is just what I need right now."

Souji scratched his head, "Are you sure? I can't have you melting down on me halfway through our rounds."

She grasped the front of his haori and looked up into his face. "Please Souji, let me come!" He looked straight into her eyes but she didn't look away. He sighed then surprised her with a kiss on the forehead. "Fine, you can come. Damn you're stubborn."

Kaiya heard Sanosuke mumble, "Must run in the family" from his place on the ground.

Souji turned and started to leave, Kaiya turned to Sanosuke again and bowed. "Truly Sano-kun thank you, your genius may have saved me. I owe you…and I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Sanosuke laughed than gave her a wink. "Any time Kaiya-chan." She could still see him worrying over her but he knew that Souji would look out for her.

Souji stood by the door waiting for her, when they left he gave her a strange look. "Genius? You never call me a genius." Kaiya couldn't help but laugh at his childish expression.

* * *

So hopefully by tomorrow the other chapters will be fixed! Let me know if I miss anything in past or future chapters. I try to be accurate but I do miss things some times! R&R

-Shockra


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Here's a bit of a short chapter! Its a bit on the depressing side and the next couple will be also but it does get happier later on! There is some very adult content in this chapter, where the suggestive content comes in. Just a heads up!

* * *

That night Kaiya didn't sleep well and the following morning the overwhelming sense of foreboding overcame her. Kaiya kept telling herself throughout the day that she was being ridiculous, that it was just a conversation. He had no interest in her, he was just being a letch and a jerk. Besides he had a girlfriend already…if you could call her that.

She had to work hard to focus on her daily tasks but apparently she wasn't succeeding. The morning on the second day after her encounter with Serizawa, they were midway through their practice session when Hijikata stopped what they were doing and looked her square in the eye.

"Are you ok, Kaiya-chan? You've been so quiet and reserved these last couple of days. I've even noticed Souji-kun watching you extra carefully lately also."

Kaiya looked up and smiled at Hijikata, trying to disguise her uneasiness that had been plaguing her. "I'll be ok, I've just been scaring myself."

Hijikata frowned as he continued to study her, "did something happen that I wasn't told about?"

"No, it was nothing. Its ok, I'm just over analyzing." Kaiya could feel his eyes boring into to her, trying to read her while she looked down.

Hijikata crossed his arms over his chest and gave his best vice-commander glare. "What happened?" He said firmly.

Kaiya sighed, it was obvious she wouldn't be able to deflect Hijikata like she did Souji, who was concerned about upsetting her. "I just had an uncomfortable encounter with Serizawa-san. He'd injured his hand and needed stitches. Yamazaki-kun hadn't yet arrived so I was by myself when Serizawa-san sent Ryunosuke-san away for some sake. Nothing happened really just some unpleasant conversation but Sano-kun came to the rescue and Serizawa-san left without any problems. It's nothing really, like I said I'm over analyzing things."

"But you still feel uncomfortable, like he might do something again." His expression softened to that of concern.

Kaiya shrugged, "I don't know, I'm just being silly. It's sweet of you to worry about me, Hijikata-kun, but don't bother yourself with my foolishness."

"Don't be afraid to come to me…for anything. I know I can come across a little…cold sometimes and I'm not very good expressing myself but I do look out for my people and your concerns are my concerns."

Kaiya chuckled, "so the demon commander has a soft side."

He smiled and gave her a wink, "don't let anyone else in on my secret."

After a short laugh, they returned to the lesson with a bit more of a merry mood. When the lesson came to an end, Hijikata gave her a bow before they parted. "Today is probably the last day you will receive a lesson from me for a while. Saitou should be here tomorrow to continue your lessons from where he left off."

"It has been a privilege. I think I could tolerate learning more from you." She said with a chuckle. They gave each other a polite bow and Kaiya headed off to her med clinic. The day started like normal, Kaiya replenishing the supplies used up from the day before but by noon she was suddenly slammed with a sharp intake of patients.

Apparently several of Serizawa's followers had still been out early this morning drinking and on their way back to the compound when they picked a fight with some Choshu. There had been only three of them to start with when the fight with the Choshu broke out, all of whom had been seriously injured but the morning patrol happened to pass by as the fight broke out and turned a seven on three to a seven on twelve brawl.

On top of the original three who had been injured three other Roshigumi had been injured though they had won the day. Yamazaki had to be called in after only a few hours of rest to give her some assistance. Four of them could be attended to by Yamazaki with deep lacerations but with what he'd learned so far from Kaiya, they were well within his skill set.

The other two weren't so lucky. One had been run though and Kaiya suspected several organs had been hit, the other had lost his hand as well as deep lacerations to the torso. Kaiya decided that the man who'd been run through had highest priority and that the other man's injuries could be managed until she could get to him.

Yamazaki did what he could for the second man to stop the bleeding and lessen his pain. He sewed up the lacerations in his torso but could do no more. When Yamazaki was done tending to the others, he did his best to assist Kaiya with her operation. It had been as she thought, three organs had been affected by the blade passing through his body. It had taken Kaiya six hours just to repair the one man.

By the time she had finally sewed up her man, her eyes and body ached and was covered in sweat. Kaiya took a quick moment to eat a quick meal and drink some water, she had begun to feel light headed from not eating anything thus far. It had been well past noon approaching the evening, when she took her quick breather. As she took a quick bite, Hijikata came to talk to her.

"Can I have moment Kaiya-chan?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but this had better be quick. Once I'm done this I have to repair what's left of that man's arm." Kaiya impatiently put the sweaty strand of hair hanging in her face behind her ear.

Hijikata grimaced, "That bad?"

"Four with deep lacerations, but they should recover. One was run through and I just finished putting him back together, I have yet to work on the one who's lost his hand but Yamazaki-kun sewed up some lacerations on him as well. I haven't eaten anything yet and was feeling a little light headed so I figured that I better eat something before I pass out."

Hijikata nodded "I just wanted to let you know we were all going to be out for tonight for a celebration. You could come if you want to but Serizawa-san will be there."

"Yah that's deterrent enough, but I need to be here to look after these guy." Kaiya put her empty bowl and chopsticks down. "Now if that's all?"

Hijikata smiled at her brusqueness, "Yes go ahead."

Kaiya gave a polite bow as she stood up and went back into the med clinic. She returned to her duties and repair what damage she could in the man's stump and then sewed him back up. By the time she was done the sun had begun to set. As she sat in front of a basin washing her hands, Yamazaki sat down beside her.

"You must be tired Kaiya-chan. You should call it a night."

"Me? What about you? You couldn't have gotten more than a few hours of sleep."

Yamazaki chuckled, "The evenings aren't exactly difficult. I'm sure I can get a bit of a nap and besides, I'm a little more accustomed to operating on minimal sleep."

Kaiya considered for a moment, she really was rather tired but those men needed attention. At the same time Yamazaki had become very competent and would be able to manage, it would show that she had faith in him. He also seem quite insistant.

"Fine." She finally conceded with a sigh.

He patted her on the shoulder as she dried her hands. "I'll come get you if anything bad happens."

Kaiya smiled as she slowly got to her feet, "That would be appreciated." She started for the door and as she crossed the threshold, she looked back. "Thanks, Yamazaki-kun." He just smiled at her and nodded as she left.

As Kaiya walked to her room, she couldn't help but berate herself. She was letting one man ruin her life. The Roshigumi was largely filled with good men. The captains and most of the Roshigumi had been great to her, they had begun to be her family…other than Souji, who was her family. They certainly bickered like a family.

Kaiya tiredly opened her door and stepped inside. She stopped dead in her tracks when her door slammed shut behind her. Kaiya jumped away from the door and looked at the wall beside her door, she couldn't exactly see him but she could tell from his outline that it was Serizawa. Kaiya started backing toward her interior door,

"What do you want, Serizawa-san?" she said barely keeping the fear from her voice.

"You!" He growled as lunged forward.

Kaiya tried to dodge out of the way but was only half successful. Serizawa was quick and managed to change his direction enough to capture her leg. Kaiya kicked out trying to kick him in the face but only got his shoulder, enraging him. He completely wrapped her legs up and pulled himself up her while she continued to struggle to get free. When he was within arm's reach she tried to break his nose but he saw the blow coming in time to turn his face aside and her blow only landed on the side of his face. Kaiya tried one more time to free herself from his grasp, but only ended up more tied up than before. She finally decided to use the blade that Saitou had given her, she had been carrying with her ever since she'd recieved, before he immobilized her hands and left her completely defenseless.

She ripped it from its sheath and tried plunge it in at the base of his skull but only ended up giving him a shallow wound to his shoulder. He had grabbed her arm and then slammed it hard on the ground which caused the blade to skid across the room. He now had her completely tangled up, to the point where she could barely move. Panic was finally starting to rear its ugly head as the evitable was beginning to happen. In a last ditch effort she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that there was someone still nearby.

Serizawa back handed her with a closed fisted, causing Kaiya's world to blur and she lost all sense of feeling. Serizawa chuckled and said something but her ears were to ringing too loudly and her brain too fogged to understand what it was he said. Then blessedly, she blacked out.

When finally Kaiya came to again, she wasn't sure she was really awake. It was so dark, and so quiet that she thought that she must still be asleep but then it occurred to her that it must now be night-time. After laying still for several minutes Kaiya finally became bitterly cold as the front of her kimono was open. Kaiya lurched up into a sitting position as her memories of her last moments of consciousness came back to her.

Her whole body screamed out at her in pain, particularly the right arm and her left ankle. After a moment Kaiya finally broke down as what happened to her finally hit home, she cried bitterly for several minutes before collecting herself and painfully getting to her feet.

She refastened her kimono and limped towards the door. The first thing she did was limp to Souji's room but when she opened the door, she found it empty. Then she went to Saitou's, now that he was supposed to have returned from whatever he had left to do but once again there was no one home. Kaiya wanted to cry again but knew it wouldn't help her situation. Obviously everyone had gone out for whatever celebration they were having and hadn't yet returned.

She finally decide to head to the med clinic, surely Yamazaki was still there. But when she limped up to the door there was no light coming from within. When she opened the door, and all she saw was the heavily sedated patients within. Kaiya closed the door, then slid down to the ground as her body protested at her movements. She looked at her right arm in the dim moonlight. Even in the dim light, she could tell her wrist was broken and when she looked at her ankle it was definitely swelling.

Kaiya considered her options, she couldn't risk sitting where she was, for fear of running into Serizawa again. She was also afraid to return to her room and didn't think it wise to hide in Souji's. Even if he was lucid enough when he returned to see her he would undoubtedly go off in a drunken rage and try and kill Serizawa. Not that she was particularly against him killing Serizawa, but she was just afraid of what the repercussions would be for him if he did succeed and was scared that Serizawa might kill Souji if he didn't.

She needed to go to either Kondou, Sannan or Hijikata with this. Kaiya hauled herself back to her feet despite her pain hobbled out of the compound past the guards…who happened to be asleep, much to her displeasure, and headed off to the teahouse that she knew most of the Roshigumi frequented when they wanted to celebrate.

As Kaiya hobbled along, she was disgusted with how many people simply ignored her. She was obviously injured, but no one seemed to care. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally made it to the street that the tea house should be on. Kaiya took a moment to lean against a building to both catch her breath from walking with a bum ankle and to gather her courage.

Just as Kaiya pushed away from the wall again, she heard loud voices coming from the direction of the tea house. When she looked up, she managed to catch sight of Ryunosuke running from the establishment with Heisuke hot on his heels, then finally Harada came bursting out with Saitou behind him.

Kaiya couldn't believe her luck, or the lack of it. Something had happened and in the process of trying to avoid the busiest streets, she'd missed them as they were leaving to deal with whatever they running after. Kaiya considered hobbling over to the tea house to see if anyone remained but as she stood there thinking, panic once again set in. She couldn't face them, especially Saitou. He'd gone to great efforts to teach her how to protect herself, and when she gets attacked, she utterly failed. Shame and fear finally overcame her.

Instead of turning to head back to the compound, she decided to head for the city limits. It took her a lot longer than it should but after some time, she was finally well outside the city. When she couldn't walk any further, she decided to take refuge in a nearby forest. She sat down with her back to a tree. She knew that she should tend to her injuries, she probably should have done that before even leaving the compound but in the stupidity that her fear had brought on her she hadn't even thought to fix herself until now.

Putting a piece of wood in her mouth to prevent herself from biting her tongue accidently in pain, Kaiya set the bone in her arm in its proper places. Blinking through her tears of pain, she put short branches she'd found on the ground, on either side of the break to stabilize it. Then using the straps from the sheath of the dagger that Saitou had given to her, she tied the branches to her arm, storing the sheath in a pocket.

She felt gingerly down her sides and discovered two broken ribs, which she awkwardly set but had no way to properly bind her ribcage. She found no lacerations, just bruises and breaks. Lastly she tried to inspect her ever worsening ankle but she had nothing to wrap it with nor the ointments to reduce swelling and pain. Exhausted, Kaiya finally slumped back against her tree and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

So basically the end of Reimeiroku! R&R

-Shockra


	7. Chapter 7

Well here the next chapter to the story! I hope you enjoy! I figured I should get this one out quickly since I left the last chapter as a bit of a cliff hanger! I hope you all continue to enjoy my little story! Thank you to all my devoted followers! Have a great day!

* * *

Kaiya was awaken the following morning by a Sika Deer smelling her face. When she raised her hand to wipe away the moisture that it left behind on her face, it turned and jogged away. Kaiya instantly regretted waking up, for a flood of pain rushed through her. She blinked hard for several moments to clear the black spots that swam across her vision.

After the pain receded, Kaiya realized that it had been her broken arm that she had moved and the ensuing pain had mainly resulted from her arm. Careful to not move her arm and trying to not breathe to deeply, Kaiya got to her feet, careful to mind her ankle. She couldn't hear anyone nearby, so she decided to hobble in the general direction where she knew some of the herbs she required, grew. What should have been a ten minute journey ended up taking her over half an hour to reach. Once she could see the sky, she realized it was very early in the morning and most city dwellers didn't rise quite so early; explaining why she hadn't seen anybody yet.

When she was finally in the field she had been aiming for, she did the best to search for the herbs that she desired. It took her over an hour to find them, then clutching them in her left arm, she hobbled west hoping that she wasn't too much further away from the lake. Another two hours, sweating and in considerable pain, she had finally made it to the lake. She collapsed at the water's edge and carefully stuck her painful arm in the cool water to try and take down the swelling.

After about ten minutes, she finally sat up and then stuck both feet into the lake. She took the bundle of herbs she'd carried with her and with two large stones she found within arm's reach, she mashed half of them into a paste. Kaiya was already missing her med clinic but she was still filled with shame and couldn't bring herself to go back. She ever so gingerly applied the paste she'd made to her arm and a tender spot on her face. Then after looking to see if anybody was any where's in sight, she pulled opened her kimono to survey the damage to the rest of her body. She did the best she could with one usable arm and no cloth, to rinse off yesterday's sweat and grim and made herself look and feel a little more human again.

She then applied more paste to her body, then quickly pulled her kimono closed; sickened with how her body looked. She then pulled her sprained ankle out from the water and applied the ointment to it. She was slowly starting to feel better, with the herbs doing their job in reducing pain. She hobbled back to her feet and found two large leaves than scraped what remained of the paste into them so that she could later reapply it as the herbs wore off.

Kaiya stood there uncertain what to do next. She'd left Kyoto without a clear plan, just to run. Finally after considering her options, she'd decided to it was time to go home. She looked down at her damaged body…that was going to be difficult. It had taken her two weeks to reach Kyoto when she was healthy, it'd take at least twice as long in her current condition. Well maybe she could hitch a ride with a farmer or a merchant who was heading in her general direction. There was a town just a little further down the lake, maybe she could find someone there to take her.

It was well past noon when she finally hobbled into town. It was a small farming type of town that was accustomed to seeing travellers. Kaiya took a seat on a bench that was placed near a local restaurant. Her stomach rumbled loudly, besides the few berries and other various edible vegetation that she'd found on her way, she hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. Unfortunately, she hadn't thought to bring any money with her; she literally only had the clothes on her back. The only thing she had to barter with, was her skills.

She sat on that bench for an hour before a curious passerby stopped to talk to her. He was a middle age balding man, who looked like he worked with his hands.

"Miss, are you alright? I've noticed you sitting there for a while."

Kaiya did her best to smile despite her bruised cheek. "Well I've had better days, but I think I'll be ok. Unless you know someone who's heading in the direction of Edo?"

"What's in Edo?" The man asked.

"I'm not heading to Edo, just a small farming community not far from it. That's where home is."

"May I ask what you were doing here?" The man took a seat beside her. Kaiya was trying to decide whether this man harmless or not.

"I came to visit my cousin, who lives in Kyoto. I had a bit of a…incident and decided it was time to go home."

The man tapped his chin like he was in thought. "Ah!" He exclaimed. "I think I may be able to help you. My neighbour and his wife are going to Edo! The day after tomorrow, I think. Would you like me to introduce you to them?"

Kaiya considered for a moment, he did seem harmless she decided and travelling with a husband and a wife would make her feel better then travelling with a man or a group of men. "Alright, if it's not too much of a burden."

The man helped her to her feet when he noticed her struggling to get up, then supported her as they walked down to a residential area. After a few moments of silence he finally asked. "Are you sure you want to be travelling in your condition?"

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be alright. I should mention, I don't have any money to pay them for a ride but I am a doctor if that'll be of any help."

"A doctor, eh? Well that'll be for you to discuss with them."

Presently they came up to the door of a middle class looking house and the man knocked. After a few moments a very petite looking woman answered the door. "Tanaka-san! It is nice to see you! Who's your friend?"

"This is…I don't believe I got you name."

"I'm Ishikawa Kaiya." Kaiya gave a polite bow.

"Yes, Ishikawa-san is on her way back to her home village near Edo but she's injured and walking will be quite difficult. I remembered that you were planning on going to Edo in a couple of days and I was hoping that you might allow her to accompany you in your wagon."

The woman stared at her for a moment, then said with a smile. "I think it should be ok but I will go ask my husband. Wait here a moment." The woman closed the door and Kaiya could hear her steps walking deeper inside the house. When she returned she was still smiling. "Yes my husband says it should be ok. Do you have any skills?"

"Oh yes, I can do all the normal things that are expected of a woman like cooking and such but I am also a doctor, like he said. If you have any injuries or ailments I can treat them, but I'm afraid I don't have any money."

The woman indicated the bruising on Kaiya's face, "Is that what happened to you?" She asked.

Kaiya looked down, she didn't want to tell the truth but it wouldn't be a completely lie either. "…yes." She said quietly.

"Oh, you poor thing. Please come inside I doubt you have any where's to stay." She stepped a side and indicate for Kaiya to go in.

Tanaka bowed his head as Kaiya took a step forward. "I should you leave here than. I'm glad it has worked out for such a beautiful young woman as yourself. I hope your return home is a safe one, Ishikawa-san."

Kaiya turned and gave Tanaka a polite bow, "Thank you very much, I wish I could repay you for your kindness."

"The pleasure of your company has been enough." He turned and left.

Kaiya followed the woman inside. "I do believe I have been rude. Let me introduce myself, I am Morita Hamako. You may call me Hamako-chan and what shall I call you?"

"Kaiya-chan is fine."

"Well then Kaiya-chan, let me introduce you to my husband than get that ankle wrapped; that looks painfully swollen. And your arm, I should be able to help make a better splint than that."

Hamako lead Kaiya to the back of the house where her husband was loading up supplies into the back of a wagon. "My dear husband, I'd like to introduce you to Ishikawa Kaiya. She says she is a doctor, maybe she could help you with your bad back. Kaiya-chan this is my husband, Morita Kenchirou."

"Morita-san will due." He stopped what he was doing and studied her. "It don't look like she can do much of anything right now."

Kaiya bowed, "Forgive me. I'll do whatever I can to not be a burden to you. I may be able to help you with your back, when you have a moment I can take a look?"

The man shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his work, "maybe we'll see."

Hamako guided her back into the house and instructed her to sit down. Kaiya did as she was told and watched Hamako disappear into one of the other two rooms. When she returned she had a stack of old linens in hand. Kaiya stuck out her swollen ankle and pulled from her sleeve the paste she had made earlier on in the day.

Kaiya applied the paste herself but instructed Hamako how to best wrap her ankle. When Hamako grabbed her arm and tried to untie her bindings, she nearly passed from the pain. Kaiya told her that it was best to leave the splint in place for now and just use the remaining cloth to better bind it. Then Kaiya pulled out the second small bundle of herbs she hadn't yet mashed and asked for a pot of water she might make a tea out of them for her pain.

While they waited for the water to boil, Kaiya did her best to assist Hamako with the making of the evening supper.

"You really are a doctor aren't you?" Hamako asked.

Kaiya smiled, "Yes."

"You don't very often see female doctors." She gave Kaiya bit of a meek smile.

"Well I didn't get my education by ordinary means, I learned it from my father. He had no sons and women don't generally receive that sort of education." Kaiya said as she stirred the broth.

"Well you are very fortunate. Do you have no husband?"

"No." Kaiya didn't really feel like explaining herself and thankfully Hamako never asked. Kaiya drank her tea and did her best to help Hamako with preparing supper. When her husband finally came inside to eat, they all sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence. When they were done Hamako led Kaiya off to where she was to sleep.

"I must apologize for my husband" Hamako said quietly. "He has nothing against you, he's really a very kind man but he's had a hard life and has never been one for words. He'll say more once he gets used to you."

Kaiya chuckled, then was reminded of her ribs. After the pain receded, Kaiya smiled at her. "Don't worry, I've become accustomed to the strong silent type. A friend of my cousin was like that. He came across as serious and brooding but was a really sweet man…although I would never call him sweet to his face. Men seem to hate being called sweet."

Hamako chuckled as got to her feet. "They are such strange creatures aren't they? Now you had better get your rest. We decided this morning to leave a few days earlier so we'll be leaving in the morning."

"I had wondered when I saw your husband packing." Kaiya paused a moment then bowed. "Truly thank you! I am a complete stranger who has nothing to give but you and your husband have given a roof over my head for the night and are giving me a ride to my home. I am in your debt."

"Not all, I only hope someone would be as kind to me if I was in your situation. And you're welcome, good night Kaiya-chan." Hamako turned and left her alone.

The tea Kaiya had drank before supper had started to make her very drowsy. She had been fighting to stay awake since half way through supper now that she was a lone and she had a futon and a blanket, she could barely stay awake long enough to crawl into bed.

In what seemed like no time at all, the morning came. Kaiya actually felt refreshed after having spent the night before sleeping upright against the tree. She was still in considerable pain but even that seemed to have dulled somewhat. Kaiya applied what remained of her medicinal paste to her ribs and ankle, then awkwardly rewrapped her ankle.

When she stepped out into the living area, Kaiya found Hamako making breakfast. When she heard Kaiya approach, she turned and smiled. "Good morning, Kaiya-chan. I was beginning to wonder if I might have to wake you."

"Sorry, I'm normally an extremely early riser but that tea did me in." Kaiya responded with a smile.

"Well I hope you feel better this morning." Hamako said as she returned the smile.

"I actually feel surprisingly refreshed. Is there anything I can help with?" Kaiya knelt down carefully beside Hamako.

"No, breakfast is almost finished and Ken-kun is almost done loading. All there is to do is eat really. Seven days or so from now you should be under your own roof." Said Hamako encouragingly.

Kaiya sighed. That would be nice in some ways, to be home again but it also would be horribly lonely without any family there. That was her life now, she'd just have to deal with it. Besides the villagers were so good to her, she couldn't complain. "Yes that will be nice."

Shortly thereafter they ate their breakfast and Kaiya and Hamako got on the back of the wagon while Morita hitched up the horse to it. Thankfully the Morita's had a covered wagon so Kaiya wouldn't be out in the elements cramped in the back of the wagon. Hamako and Morita sat together in the front as Morita set the wagon in motion. As the plodded along the street on the way out of town Kaiya saw a familiar figure step out in the street behind them.

Nagakura stood in the middle of the street looking around. Kaiya quickly ducked behind the fold of the canvas covering the wagon to avoid being seen by him. She wasn't sure if he was looking for her, but it wouldn't surprise her either. Technically she had broken the rules by leaving and the consequence was death. Kaiya choked back the tears that threatened to burst forth, part of her still didn't want to leave but with Serizawa there, she could no longer remain. So she remained hidden until she could no longer see Nagakura.

She spent the rest of the day miserable and depressed. Between the physical pain and the pain of running away from her new family she was barely keeping it together. The rocking motion of the cart did not help her ribs but it was saving her ankle and time. Once she was home, she would give her body a better chance to heal up. The psychological scars would take a lot longer time though.

That evening, they camped out underneath the stars with little more than a blanket. Kaiya managed to track down some more herbs to make the paste for her wounds and even found some herbs that she recommended Morita have Hamako apply to his back to help with muscle pain.

The following days they fell into a pattern. Get up at the crack of dawn, eat, pack up, set out again and then in the evening they would stop just before dusk, eat again, Kaiya would apply her paste to her wounds and they'd all go to sleep. Blessedly there was no rain and the temperature was mild. Fall was now in full swing and nature had become a vibrant array of colour.

Watching the scenery crawl by and watching the various wild life, helped make the journey more tolerable. The constant bouncing and rocking did not help Kaiya's injuries and after the second day she was wishing their journey had been over. Kaiya also distracted herself by talking with Hamako and even Morita had begun to speak with her; she might've even seen him smile.

They were an adorable couple really. Every morning Hamako would crawl up into the wagon beside her husband and the whole day they sat close together, sometimes Hamako would even put her head down on his shoulder. When they looked at each other you could see the love in their eyes, even a blind man could see these two were utterly in love. Which made Kaiya very envious, she wished she could be in love like that.

That's how Kaiya remembered her parents being, so in love. Her father had been devastated when she was murdered. Kaiya wondered if her existence had been the only thing that kept him going. He never showed any interest in another woman as far as Kaiya could remember. For him the only things that mattered in his life was his daughter and his work.

On the fifth day, Kaiya became even more depressed as her last days with Roshigumi began to swirl by. It didn't help that when talking with a fellow traveller on horseback, who'd just come from Kyoto, started talking about the Roshigumi and they being renamed the Shinsengumi. Kaiya hadn't recalled any mention of them considering renaming themselves and apart of her wondered why. That brought back the memories of the excitement she'd felt when Hijikata told her that Saitou had returned.

She had been looking forward to him teaching her how to use that dagger effectively…that might've come in handy; which caused her to swirl into all the what ifs. Ultimately she now regretted leaving but now it was way too late, part of her wished she had jumped out of the wagon when she saw Nagakura and begged for forgiveness; Kondou was a very kind man. But certainly Serizawa would want her dead for attempting to refuse him and even trying to stab him, after all you were supposed to do whatever your commanding officer wanted; even if that meant giving herself to him. Kaiya bowed her head and choked back the tears.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed your reading! Hope to see you at the next chapters!

-Shockra


	8. Chapter 8

Good Afternoon all! Well I actually managed to finish my batman story! Yay for me! Now I don't have to feel bad about working on this story while I have a much older story to finish! Yay for you! Well this chapter is less depressing over all. Just get through this chapter and we get back to some of the cast of Hakuoki! Enjoy!

* * *

Half way through the morning of the sixth day, they finally arrived at Kaiya's village. Despite the doubts that had been plaguing her, she was extremely happy to see it. She guided Morita to where her house was located near the village. When they finally came to a stop in front of it, Kaiya couldn't help but think it looked a little depressing. She invited the Morita's inside but they insisted that they needed to be in Edo by tomorrow morning. So they said their good byes, Kaiya inviting them to spend the night on the way home and parted ways.

In the large garden patch that was once been largely dominated by herbs, now had weeds growing up to her waist. She approached the front door and slid it open. It was very dark inside and smelled very musty. Kaiya stepped inside, not bothering to take off her shoes for the moment, the floors were insanely dirt covered.

Kaiya went to work opening all the windows and doors, trying to air the place out. Then she found a bucket and walked back outside to the well and pulled up some water, then went back into the house and instantly went to work washing the floors and every possible surface. Although her ankle was feeling nearly back to normal, it was extremely difficult to do everything with just one hand and took quite a bit of time.

Half way through her cleaning, a small knock came at her door. Kaiya walked back to the front of the house and found a familiar little face staring back at her from the doorway. The moment Kaiya came into view, the little girls face lit up.

"Kaiya-sensei!" The little girl squealed as she ran up to Kaiya and gave her a hug around the waist.

Kaiya smiled, "Hana-chan! My, you have grown!"

"What took you so long?" Hana said trying to cross. "You said you'd only be gone for a month, you were gone for at least two!" Hana had to stepped back and put her hands on her hips and frown at her.

Kaiya chuckled lightly, trying not to disturb her broken ribs. "Well that was the original plan but Mitsu-chan's brother wanted me to stay longer, so I did."

"Was he nice?" Hana took her shoes off and stepped into the house. Kaiya followed as the little girl navigated through her house like she lived there and picked up to rag Kaiya had been using to clean with and continued cleaning the floors for Kaiya.

"You don't have to do that Hana-chan."

Hana dunked the rag in the bucket, swirled it around and ringed it out again. Then as she unraveled the rag and spread it out on the floor she said, "Your arm is hurt Kaiya-sensei, it must be very difficult to clean with one arm. But sensei, you didn't answer my question!"

Kaiya smiled as she sat down. Hana put both her hands on the rag that was on the ground, stuck her butt in the air then took off down the hall pushing the rag along the floor.

"Yes he was very nice, did his best to take care of me while I was there. I made some friends in Kyoto too. I wish I could've stayed longer but I couldn't." Kaiya watched as Hana ran back and forth.

"I'm glad you came home, Kaiya-sensei but why didn't you stay?" Hana was seven, much too young to understand so Kaiya put it simply.

"I was just in the way. Souji never said as much but I know I was burdening him."

"Oh." Was all Hana said as she dunked the cloth in the water again. Kaiya loved how simple a child's mind was. They didn't need the details just a general answer was usually enough at that age.

As Hana ran up and down her halls again, Kaiya picked up the bucket and got fresh water to replace the now blackened water. Hana moved on to the room that was used to tend to patients and went about washing that room. Kaiya found another rag and used it to wash the walls, doorways and windows. About an hour and a half later they were all done.

"Thank you so much for the help, Hana-chan! If you come back tomorrow, I'll try and make you something nice!" Kaiya lightly ruffled her hair and smiled down at her.

Hana clapped her hands in delight, "Ok! Maybe momma will let me help you weed your garden! But I should go now, supper must almost be ready! Bye sensei!" Hana waved vigorously as she ran out of her house. _Supper_ , thought Kaiya _where was she going to find that?_

Kaiya closed up several of the windows as a cold draught started blowing through house, then walked outside to her garden. She had planted some vegetables a few weeks before leaving but wasn't sure if any of them had survived being completely ignored. Surprisingly Kaiya could see some carrots and beets sticking up between the weeds. Kaiya sighed, there wasn't a lot one could make with just beets and carrots.

In the morning, Kaiya could pull some of her herbs that didn't normally grow in this region, to make some poultices and sell them at the village market and buy some food to feed herself with. Kaiya grabbed her small hand spade that still sat at the edge of the garden and dug up enough beets and carrots to make her reasonably full. Then since she was already out there and with the sun light quickly fading Kaiya pulled some more herbs to make herself a better pain killing poultice.

After going inside and munching on her vegetables, thankfully her cheek was now fully healed, she made herself a poultice as well as a tea to treat her pain with. Then she went to her own room and pulled out her futon. Rolling it out Kaiya realized she probably should have also aired it out and beaten out some of the dust but it was now dark and the tea was taking hold of her. So she no longer cared as she crawled into her musty smelling bedding and just passed out.

The next morning Kaiya didn't wake up until about mid-morning and as it was, it was Hana who woke her up. Embarrassed for sleeping in so late Kaiya got up quickly as Hana ran back out into her living area. Kaiya quickly combed her hair and organized herself before stepping out into the living area as well. Kaiya stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted a woman bent over her stove cooking what looked like a pot of rice. The woman turned as she heard Kaiya approach.

It was Hana's mother, Akari. "Hana-chan!" She scolded "You should've let Sensei sleep! I'm sorry Kaiya-sensei!"

"It's alright." Kaiya said as she knelt down beside her. "It was time for me to get up anyways. Not that I'm complaining Akari-chan but what are you doing here?"

Akari lifted the lid of the pot and as Kaiya thought, it was rice. "Hana-chan came home very excited last night, saying that you had just got home and how she thought she should help you since your arm was injured. I figured you mustn't have any food right now so I thought I should come and make you some breakfast. As it turns out, I was absolutely right."

"Oh you shouldn't have, I do hate being a burden!"

Akari gave Kaiya a smile, "oh no burden at all. I do believe we still owe you for taking care of Hana-chan last winter when she came down with the cold."

The kindness of neighbours was something she definitely missed, and something you rarely found in the cities like Kyoto. Akari finished making the breakfast and served it to Kaiya as well. When she was done eating, all three went outside and started weeding her garden. It took about an hour for them to completely weed the garden, when they were done Kaiya made them some tea from the Jasmine that was growing in her garden and when everyone was finished Akari and Hana left to go take care of their own chores at home.

When they had gone, Kaiya hauled out all her futons and bedding. She laid the futons in the front yard and grab a stick and beat the dust out of them. Then she grabbed a huge washing basin, filled it with water and dumped the bedding into it and let it soak as she went back to her garden with a weaved basket and gathered a large bundle of various herbs then brought them inside.

Once inside she went into what once had been her father's room and where all her apothecary equipment lay. She sat down at her table and just stared for a moment. There were many memories here, this is where most of her lessons stemmed from and she could almost still feel her father's presence there. Then with a sigh, she focused her mind and went about blending various things for various common ailments. Once she was done she placed her mixes into various containers and labeled them, then put them into a special carrying case that would prevent the glass from fracturing.

Gathering everything together, she stepped outside and headed of in the direction of the village market. It took her almost twice as long to get there, even though it wasn't far, because as she walked a long various neighbours stopped to say hello to her and some asked if she could stop by when she had time. It was nice to instantly have work, both to keep her mind busy as well as to keep food in her belly.

There wasn't too many vendors for Kaiya to choose from but Kaiya was particularly familiar with one man of whom she had pretty much grown up with. His parents had lived very close to her and her father, and as children they played together frequently. He was almost guaranteed to buy something from her, whether or not he thought he could resell it.

When he saw her approach his body language visibly changed from a bored stupor to an excited happiness. He waved at her as he saw her approaching and greeted her warmly when she was within ear shot. "Kaiya-chan, my goodness it is so good to see you! It's been way too long!"

Kaiya awkwardly put down everything she had with one hand. "Good day, Haru-kun." Kaiya said with a smile. Kaiya had once been attracted to this man, right up to the time when she left but now seeing him again he seemed somehow plainer _. I wonder what's changed,_ thought Kaiya to herself.

When Haru saw her favoring her right arm he instantly grabbed it to see it which caused her to hiss in pain. He instantly let go when he heard her hiss. "Kaiya-chan what happened?" Concern was clearly written across his face.

"Oh, I just ran into some trouble in Kyoto. It's fine, don't worry about it Haru-kun. Now I'd like to sell you something's if you can afford them."

He continued to look at her in concern but answered, "Of course Kaiya-chan, I'll do anything to help out." Finally he stopped staring at her and looked through what she had brought. In the end he taken all her herbs and several of her most common concoctions.

"The farmers will be happy to see these tomorrow when they come in. A lot of them have been grumbling about me not having any of Ishikawa's famous health potions." He laughed to himself as he counted out the money he now owed her.

"So, I imagine with you being gone so long that you found your cousin?" Haru leaned up against his booth and studied her face.

"Yes." Kaiya said with a smile, it was the question of the day. "Souji asked me to stay so I did for a time."

"Souji, huh. You must have gotten real friendly with him. Why did you leave?"

"I love Souji, he's like the little brother I never had. He reminded me so much of Mitsu-chan. But he's a warrior and I was only getting in his way." Kaiya had decide to stick with the explanation she'd given Hana, for it wasn't a lie but it left out all the uncomfortable bits.

"There's more too it isn't there." Haru said after studying her for a moment.

 _Dammit!_ Kaiya thought. He knew her well enough to see when she was trying to hide something. But fortune was with her today as a customer came up to his booth and started asking him questions about his prices. Kaiya took the chance to quickly gather up what he hadn't bought, waved good bye and took off for another booth to go purchase herself some food. Kaiya had enough money to buy enough rice for a month and enough salted pork to last her a couple of weeks. It would keep her fed for a while and by the time she ran out, she should have the means to buy more.

Kaiya had just enough money left over to buy some wagashi, which she intended to give to Hana as promised. So Kaiya made her way home, dropped her groceries off in side her house than headed off to find Hana. She found her playing in front of her house playing with several other children and when they all saw her approaching they all came up to her screaming "Sensei! Sensei!"

Kaiya received several hugs from several of the girls and even the boys seemed happy to see her. The all started talking at once asking questions about her trip and what it was like in Kyoto and other such questions that curious children ask. She answered as best she could and eventually they became bored and went back to their game, all but Hana. Hana stood there expectantly, clinging to her kimono and staring up at her. Kaiya patted her on the head and handed her the small package with the wagashi in it.

"This is for you." She said, "It's that gift I promised you!"

Hana laughed excitedly as she took the package from Kaiya gave a little bow and said thank you as ran inside her house. With her mission accomplished Kaiya returned home herself and set about finishing her chores. Her bedding now had plenty of time to soak, so she went about scrubbing it on a wash board than hung it from the clothes line. She had a couple extra kimonos inside that hadn't seen the light of day for some time now and she decided it was time to wash them as well.

Two of her kimonos were fancier kimonos, which she only wore to special events. They had been her mother's long ago and were really quite expensive. One kimono could probably feed her for a year if she sold it in Edo or Kyoto but she couldn't bear to part with them. The other was just another simple kimono that she sometimes wore. It was newer than the one she currently wore but when she decided to go to Kyoto, she thought it was better to continue wearing her older kimono so she wouldn't ruin the newer one.

Once she was done washing her Kimonos and any other remaining linens in the house, she sat down and made herself a very late lunch. Her ribs were really starting to bug her from all the moving around she had done, so she decided to apply more of the ointment to them.

As the afternoon faded into the evening, Kaiya found herself with nothing to do. She tried to find something to occupy herself with for just a little longer but still the moment she'd been dreading since she got home came crashing down on her. The loneliness suddenly hit her like a tonne of bricks.

Kaiya hadn't been truly alone in this house since Souji's sister Mitsu had passed. The villagers were constantly visiting her giving her their condolences and keeping her company as best they could, especially Haru. Kaiya felt kind of bad dodging him this morning but Kaiya wasn't ready to talk about her last day with Roshigumi and he'd surely find a way to pry it out of her.

Now Kaiya was also finding that she was missing the friends she'd made with the Roshigumi, especially Souji and Saitou. She couldn't contain her tears anymore and she broke down and sobbed. Part of her was annoyed with her tears not only because of the physical pain it brought her but also how weak and pathetic it made her feel. Finally after what felt like hours of crying Kaiya settled down into her freshly washed bedding and quickly drift off to sleep.

* * *

Well? I even did a little research into the real people. Fun fact that some of you may or may not know. Hakuoki is loosely based the actually Shinsengumi, all but Chizuru and Ryuonsuke actually existed! R&R.

-Shockra


	9. Chapter 9

Good evening everyone! Its been over a week and I've pretty much posted a chapter every day! I'm so proud of myself! Thanks to my anonymous reviewer for that last review! Hopefully thing don't go as badly for Kaiya from now on! Enjoy!

* * *

Six months later

Kaiya sat inside a villager's house inspecting the injury of a farmer. He had sustained a deep cut a couple weeks ago while harvesting the early spring harvest, nearly cutting off his hand. Beside her, the farmer's wife watched worriedly as she inspected his stitches.

"Well, so far there isn't any infection. Keep on cleaning it and give it a couple more weeks and it should be all healed up."

The woman gave her pleading eyes, "Are you sure it won't heal quicker, Kaiya-sensei?"

Kaiya shook her head as she rewrapped the man's wrist. "I'm sorry I can't force nature to work quicker. Maybe one day there will be better alternatives to help heal injuries faster but right now, that's all I can do."

"But we need him to able to work, I can't do it all myself."

"I'm sorry. Maybe one of the neighbours can help you."

Kaiya collected her supplies and put them in the bag she carried them in. Kaiya left without another word and headed towards the market. Since her return to her home village, she had completely healed; the break in hear arm didn't leave her with any lingering impairments and she could barely tell that anything had happened. Which was the way Kaiya wanted it, she didn't need any reminders.

Kaiya finally walked onto the street which the market was located on. Today, she was only looking to buy some meat to add to her meal, maybe visit Haru. In the following weeks after their reunion he was always around, helping her with her garden, repair things in and around her house; he had even managed to coax the story out of her little by little. Kaiya wasn't particularly attracted to him anymore but she had no other potential prospects right now and he was really good to her and despite everything he knew about her, he was sticking around.

Last week the man had finally worked up the nerve to kiss her. It was…nice but it wasn't amazing. Haru spotted her approaching and gave her one of his enthusiastic waves. When she got close enough he gave her polite kiss on the cheek.

Kaiya smiled. "Well that was bold."

Haru shrugged his shoulders and gave her an embarrassed smile. "Like no one here knows how I feel about you. So what are you getting here today?"

"Oh just some meat. One of only things I can't really do myself. Father never really taught me how to raise chickens or any other livestock, let alone butcher them. But that was probably because he didn't know either." Kaiya chuckled at the thought of her father raising livestock, it just seemed too ridiculous for such a refined man to do.

Haru chuckled also, "No I don't think they teach that sort of thing to sons of nobility. You know Kaiya-chan…"

Just then Haru was interrupted by a group of men shouting. When they turned to looked down the street from where they heard the sound come from, they saw six ronin surrounding two other men and you could hear the distinct clank of swords hitting others swords. There was a momentary gap in the men when one of the ronin got cut down, giving Kaiya a quick glimpse of the men who'd been surrounded.

Kaiya's first instinct was to run and hide, she wasn't sure if they'd come after her next but the next and more powerful instinct was to go and help, for it was Souji and Saitou who stood trapped in the centre of those men. Still though, she hesitated. Even if they didn't kill her which she wasn't sure Souji could do, she might still get in their way. After all, they were some of the best swordsman the now Shinsengumi had to offer.

"Kaiya-chan, what are you doing!?" Haru reached for her as she moved towards the battle.

Kaiya moved out of his reach and approached a merchant table with butcher knives on it and watched the battle continue. Kaiya saw Saitou strike down one more man down but as he did so he lost track of another man who moved in behind him. He finally took notice of him but a moment too late, as the man's blade ripped across his chest.

"Saitou-kun!" She screamed. Kaiya grabbed the knife she'd been eyeing up and quickly closed the distant between her and the battle. She brought the butch knife up and swung it as hard as she could at soft spot between the ronin's neck and shoulder; he instantly crumpled to the ground.

Saitou had fallen to his knees and clutched his chest just after the man had stuck him. When he heard Kaiya scream his name he looked up startled. When the man crumpled to the ground, his partner took notice of Kaiya and came at her, she quickly dodged out of the way with admirable speed. This also put the man within reach of Saitou's blade, so with the last bit of his strength Saitou came up and in one swift motion, removed the man's head.

Saitou crumpled immediately after the blade passed through the man's neck and Kaiya rushed forward to catch him. The last two didn't last long as Souji dispatched them in two more strokes. Souji stood there a moment longer making sure no one else would get up again to challenge him then rushed over to Saitou and Kaiya, swinging his blade to remove the remnants off blade and sheathing it.

"Kai?" Souji knelt down beside them looking back and forth not knowing who to focus on.

"Not now Souji, we need to get Saitou-kun to my house where all my supplies are." He nodded and started to reach for Saitou's arm when he sensed somebody behind them. He quickly shot to his feet turning around as he got up and placed his hand on his katana. He was about to draw it when Kaiya caught his hand.

Behind them stood Haru, looking worriedly between the three of them. "It's alright Souji, he's just worried about me. I'm fine Haru, this is my cousin Souji. He will make sure I'm safe."

"Kaiya-chan, you said they would kill you if they found you again." Kaiya saw Haru glance at the blade she had dropped on the ground.

Souji pressed his mouth in a hard line and glared at Haru. Kaiya yanked on Souji hand trying to get him to help her again. "Souji won't hurt me and Saitou-kun can't right now. Souji help me! He's going to bleed to death if I don't repair him!"

Finally Souji bent down again and grabbed the other side of Saitou and hauled him to his feet. Saitou was somewhat conscious but his eyes were blank and unseeing. They started away in the direction Kaiya indicated but Haru persisted.

"You can't go with them and save them. How could you save your would be killers?" Haru shook his head uncomprehendingly.

"Because I'm a healer that's what I do and its time I face the consequences of my actions." Said Kaiya as Souji used the toe of his foot to flip Saitou blade in the air and caught it.

" _Your_ actions? What about…"

"That's enough Haru!" Kaiya said as Souji shot the man a death glare and he stopped following them. After they were out of earshot, Souji couldn't help but ask.

"Who's that? He seems awfully friendly to you."

Kaiya could see her house now, "Not now Souji." He didn't ask any more questions as they approached the house and Kaiya guided them inside. They finally laid Saitou down on a futon in the center of the room. He was now sweating profusely and his breathing was becoming shallow as the blood ran down the front of him.

Instantly Kaiya started giving Souji some instructions. "Open up that window there. Then take that bucket and fill it with water from the well outside and bring it back here."

As Souji rose to his feet, he had bit of a smirk. "Yes sensei."

Kaiya quickly inspected the wound, luckily no organs had been hit. The cut was deeper by the shoulder and got shallower as it went from left shoulder almost down to the right hip. Saitou must have been able to step back somewhat, just not enough. She grabbed the supplies she required and when Souji brought the water back she washed away as much blood as possible.

She worked from the deepest part of the gash so that she could slow the bleeding and worked her way down, repairing blood vessels, muscles and other such things below the surface as she came across them. After she was done her work, she covered the wound with her famous ointment and covered his wounds.

Kaiya finally sat back and wiped her forehead with her sleeve. Her whole face as covered with sweat as was her back. After taking a quick check of Saitou's pulse, she stood up and motioned Souji to follow her out of the room. They sat in total silence as Kaiya made them some tea. When she handed Souji a cup she saw him staring at her intensely.

Finally he said, "We thought you were dead, you know. There was blood in your room and Saitou-kun found the dagger he had given you, also covered in blood. We thought that maybe one of... _them_ got you."

"One of who?" Kaiya looked at him confused.

Souji shook his head, "It doesn't matter. What happened? Why did you leave?"

Kaiya bowed her head uncertain what to say. If she told the truth, who knows what Souji would do to Serizawa. Souji waited patiently while she wrestled with what to say. Finally she decided that the truth was the best, maybe they could forcibly remove Serizawa. When she finished her story, Souji looked angrily into his untouched tea.

Finally he said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you like I said I would. I know it doesn't change what happened. I've never regretted my involvement but damn am I glad I was there when Hijikata killed him."

Kaiya looked up shocked, "Dead?"

Souji nodded, "Yeah, the same night you disappeared. He knew we were going to kill him so that's probably why he…attacked you." He rubbed his face roughly with both hands and let out a sound of frustration. "Why did you leave?" He asked after taking a moment to collect himself.

Kaiya looked at the floor. "I did try to find someone originally. But neither you nor Saitou-kun were in your rooms and Yamazaki-kun wasn't at the clinic. Then I went to the tea house where I figured you might be…it took me a while to get there with my sprained ankle and just barely got on to the street to only to see Ryunosuke-san, Heisuke-kun, Nagakura-kun and Saitou-kun all running back in the direction of the compound. After that I guess I just panicked. I couldn't face Serizawa-san again and I was ashamed of what happened. So I fled…like a coward." Kaiya hung her head in shame.

Souji sighed again, then moved beside her and gave her a tight hug. He kissed her on the temple and whispered, "You're not a coward."

Kaiya returned his hug as she bit back the tears that wanted to come. They remained so for several minutes until they became uncomfortable from staying in the same position for too long. Souji sat down again and drank his tea in silence. When he finished he looked up at her and gave a strange look that she couldn't interpret.

"So are you gonna tell me who that guy is now?" A small smile finally broke across his face.

Kaiya couldn't help but laugh, only Souji would go from a serious conversation right into a light hearted one. "A friend."

"Do you call all your friends just by their name? The last time I checked, you only did that with me."

Kaiya sighed, "You haven't really known me all that long really. But Haru has known me since we were small children and he's been looking out for me since my father died."

"Does _he_ know you're just friends? Cause he seemed to think you were more."

Kaiya gave him an incredulous look, "You saw him for like a few seconds, how could you know that?"

"So I'm not wrong." He gave her an 'I got you cornered' kind of smile.

Kaiya said nothing at first then said, "It's not like I have lots to choose from and I can't survive on my own forever. And shouldn't you be worrying more about Saitou-kun who's practically on his death bed?"

Souji shrugged, "I trust you and it's not like there's anything I can do. Now do you even _like_ the guy let alone _love_ him? He seems to me like a bit of a…tool."

"Souji!" she scolded as she smacked him as hard as she could. "You don't even know him!"

"Answer the question, Kai!" He tried to give her a serious look but he was very rarely successful when talking to her.

"He's a nice man! He takes good care of me but…" Kaiya sighed as she confessed what she's been trying avoid saying or thinking, "No, I don't love him."

Souji gave her a big smile. "See that wasn't so hard!"

Kaiya just scowled. When the moment passed, Kaiya reached into her sleeve and pulled out the money she had stored there and tried to hand it to Souji. He just looked at her confused.

"Take it Souji and go back to the market and buy some meat for you and I, then I'll prepare it. That's why I was there in the market to begin with. I'll stay here and look after Saitou-kun."

Souji made a sour face, "Feh! I don't need your money, you need it more I'm sure. I'll go buy us some meat with my own money. Besides you saved _us_ today. Also, I should probably get a message sent to Kondou-san and Hijikata-kun about us being delayed. How long do you think before Saitou-kun will be road worthy?"

"He's lost a lot of blood and there is strong potential for infection, especially on the road. I wouldn't dare move him for at least another month. You could still return you know, I can look after him by myself."

Souji shook his head, "no that's not a good idea. We have enemies out here too like you just witnessed. They might try to come after him and I would never forgive myself if something else happened to you."

"Are you going to mention me?" Kaiya tried to not sound apprehensive.

Souji touched her cheek gently and smiled, "No, not just yet. You told that Haru-san character the truth, I could never do you any harm." Souji got to his feet and left.

Once Souji was gone, Kaiya got to her feet to check on Saitou. His breathing was still shallow but steady. Kaiya grabbed the bucket of now red water and emptied it outside and refilled it with refresh water. Once back in side, she returned to Saitou's side and started washing his body. Kaiya figured that he must be fairly well muscle but she never guessed, in his own way, that he was almost as muscular as Nagakura. He also had several scar that looked rather old, probably acquired in his late teenage years.

She then returned to her living area and made a tea that would help bring down his fever and help fight off infection. When she returned, she knelt down beside him and carefully lifted his head. She then slowly poured it down his throat, careful not to cause him to choke.

When returned to living area to prepare the fire to cook on, Souji came in carrying some pork and followed closely by Haru. When he saw her, he rushed to her side.

"Kaiya-chan! Thank goodness you're alright!" He wrapped her up in a tight hug.

Kaiya pulled him a way. "I told you I'd be ok. I can't believe Souji let you follow him!"

" _Let_ is a strong word but he is one persistent bugger, I'll give him that and I didn't think you'd appreciate me killing your boyfriend." Souji handed her the meat, then sat down and stretched out his legs.

Kaiya glared at Souji as he sat down then looked back at Haru. "He could've killed you, you know. He's quite good at what he does. Harmless to me but to everyone else, he's quite the lethal."

"Hey at least I'll warn somebody before I kill them!" He said if it was a kindness. "Well…usually." Souji gave Haru that weird smile he gave people he didn't like.

Haru gave Souji a distasteful look then looked back at Kaiya. "I was worried for your safety. I know he's your cousin and all but like you said, he's a dangerous man." Haru looked at Souji again. "Why are you here anyways? To arrest her?"

"Tch, no. We though Kai was dead. We came here and to the surrounding villages to recruit."

"Recruit? Why out here? Your Shinsengumi are way out in Kyoto."

"Yes, but we originated from near Edo. Kondou-san and Hijikata-san were both farmers once, they like giving others to a chance to accomplish what they have. Your village was our last stop before heading back to Kyoto. Those ronin who attacked us were Choshu sympathizers…unfortunately skilled ones, since they managed to get to Hajime-kun."

Kaiya had started chopping up vegetables and the pork as she had decided on a stew, while they talked. It made sense to her what Souji was saying, having known Kondou and Hijikata but Haru looked at Souji suspiciously.

"You aren't going to let him stay here with you, are you? Even if he isn't a threat to you, what if he attracts others here?" Haru looked back at her

"Then I'll help him ward them off. I'm not quite as defenseless as you think I am." She didn't even bother to look up from what she was doing.

"Apparently you're not quite as good as you think you are, since that Serizawa character forced himself on to you." Haru barely managed to finish that sentence before Souji was grabbing him +by the throat with one of Kaiya's kitchen knives at his throat.

"Do not speak of things you know nothing about, flea bag!" Haru stared wide eyed at Souji's rage filled face.

Kaiya got up and gently grabbed Souji's hand with the knife, "He didn't mean it like that Souji. Please, let him go."

Souji relinquished the knife but held the man's throat a moment longer before thrusting him backwards. "It'd be wise to leave before I change my mind about killing you."

"N-no, I think I should remain to make certain Kaiya-chan is safe."

Souji lurched forward but was intercepted by Kaiya. "I think you should listen to Souji, Haru. I'll be perfectly ok." Reluctantly Haru turned and left.

Souji glared down at her, "He's definitely a tool."

* * *

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Well I hope everyone is having a good weekend! :) Here the next chapter, I hope all enjoy!

* * *

Kaiya woke to the sound of foots steps in the living area. It was the middle of the night and Kaiya had taken to sleeping in the room Saitou was recovering in, so she might keep a close eye on him over the next couple days; which were crucial to his recovery.

Kaiya glanced over to where Saitou lay, he was as still as a corpse. She grabbed his katana which had been lain down beside him, and approached the door. She stood by the door and listened carefully to hear for any more footsteps or other unusual sounds. When she heard none, she slowly opened the door and cautiously looked out into the house. She saw do dark figures so she crept back into the back of the house where her father's room was and Souji was staying. She opened the door and found his bed empty.

 _Maybe it was him that I heard walking_ , she thought. Still though she cautiously walked back to the front of the house and went into the living area and looked around. Still not seeing anybody, she walked to the front door and peered outside. Initially she saw no one but when she looked down the road, she saw Souji's figure walking towards the village.

Kaiya returned to Saitou's side and did a quick check on his breathing and his pulse, laying his sword at his side as she did, then returned to her futon. _Why is he out at this time of the night?_ Kaiya sighed trying to clear her mind and slow her heart so that she might get some sleep.

Before Kaiya knew it, the morning sun came streaming though the screens of her room. Kaiya rolled up into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. Saitou was still lying deathly still but as Kaiya got up to check on him, she found that his breathing was deeper and he was sweating less. His pulse was still a little weak and he was still very pale, almost grey but it was a major improvement from yesterday.

When Kaiya was done checking on him, she cleaned his wounds and replaced his bandages with fresh ones. Then she left the room and went to prepare breakfast for Souji and her. By the time she had finished making breakfast, Souji still hadn't come out of his room so Kaiya decided to check to make sure he had returned.

She walked down the hall and knocked on the door. She heard him groan and sit up. "Souji, I've made breakfast. If you want some you better get up."

Souji let out a couple deep coughs that caused Kaiya to frown, then said "Just give me a moment, I'll be right there." He coughed a little more as Kaiya turned to leave.

While Kaiya waited for him to come sit down, she dished out the food and put his portion on a tray and placed it across from her. It was several minutes, most of which she could hear him coughing, before he came out and took a seat. She studied him closely while he picked up his chop sticks and started eating his food. After a moment he stopped eating and gave her an annoyed look.

"What the heck, Kai! Why are staring at me like that?"

Kaiya crossed her arms and continued scrutinizing him. "How long have you been sick?"

"I was just choking on my spit, no big deal." He said looking away.

"Bullshit, Souji. You might be able to pull that with Kondou-san but you should know better than to try and it pull it on me. That cough comes from deep in your chest."

Souji tried to stare her down but in the end he caved. "I don't know a couple months. It started just a small coughs ever once in a while till now, where I get fits pretty much every morning when I wake up."

Kaiya got up and sat down again beside him. "Eat your damn food, Kai. I can wait until after."

Kaiya ignored him and start probing his neck, then moved on to his ribs and abdomen. Then she put her ear to his chest and ordered him to take a deep breath and then when to let it out. She did a couple more tests, then got up and went into the room where Saitou slept to get an ointment. When she came back and ordered him to open up his robe so she could apply the ointment to his back and chest.

She then made him a tea and handed it to him. "You have a serious infection of the lungs, you are pretty much on the verge of getting Tuberculosis if not, you're already are in the early stages of the disease. If you don't take care of yourself, you will die in the next year or so."

Souji was taken aback by her bluntness. Then collecting himself he said, "I won't allow myself to be killed by a stupid disease. It's one thing to die in battle, that I'm more than willing to do but to die because of a cough that is a little…lame."

"Well if you don't want to die because of a _cough_ , then you'd better listen to me. Does anybody in the Shinsengumi know you're sick?" Kaiya asked as she took her place behind her own tray and finally started eating.

"No, though I think a couple are growing suspicious. It hasn't been affecting my duties yet." He too resumed his eating.

"Does it bother you when you lie down or just when you wake?"

"So far just when I wake up in the morning. Sometimes I get a bit of a cough during the day but nothing big."

Kaiya studied him a moment then let to subject drop but decided to move on to another. "You gave me a bit of a scare last night."

Souji tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"When you got up in the middle of the night and decided to go for a walk in the village."

Souji looked shocked. "Damn you heard me? Guess I'm not as stealthy as Hajime-kun."

Kaiya continued to look at him as she waited for him to answer. He sat there scratching his head like he was trying to figure out what to say. "I don't know what to tell you Kai, it's kind of need to know."

"So recruiting was just your cover story?"

"Mm, not entirely. Have you ever heard of Koudo-san? We were dealing with him while you were still there."

"A doctor of some sort isn't he? I never met him though."

Souji nodded and continued scratching his head like he was still trying to make up his mind whether he wanted to tell her more. "If I tell you more, you have to come back with me and Hajime-kun. I don't think Kondou-san would or could order you to seppuku. You've both saved Hajime-kun's life and are still very valuable to us. Kondou-san would rule your actions justified, he's now in sole possession of the Shinsengumi."

Kaiya finally looked down, then sighed in defeat. She was getting bored of her life here anyways. "Alright fine. You need me to take care of both you and Saitou-kun still for a while anyways."

Souji gave her a bright smile then continued. "Koudo-san was doing some research for us on something called the _Water of Life_. That same night we killed Serizawa-san and you disappeared, so did Koudo-san. There was a fire where he was doing his research and no corpse. Hajime-kun and I were trying to find him. He was from Edo, so we went to check to see if there were signs that he'd returned."

"I've heard of the Water of Life before, but father said it was just a myth that our enemies made up to scare us, a bunch of 'hocus pocus' I believe is how he worded it." Kaiya gave Souji a bit of a skeptical look.

"The Aizu charged us with researching it. It was part of the deal in getting their sponsorship."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain last night."

Souji finally put down his chop sticks, "I was looking for furies."

"Furies?" Kaiya collected the dirty dishes and put them in the stone sink.

"Yah that's what we call what the Water of Life turns people into. " Souji crossed his arms. "You aren't going to like what I'm about to tell you." Kaiya nodded for him to continue. "You see, when the volunteer takes the serum a change overtakes them. Their hair turns white and eyes turn red but it's not just their appearance. They become substantially stronger and VERY hard to kill, most turn out insane though. We now think that Koudo-san switched sides and is making furies for the enemy."

Kaiya frowned. "You're right, I don't like the sound of that. Why would Kondou-san or Hijikata-kun condone such a thing?"

"I don't expect you to understand their reasons, Kai but if you really want to know, ask them. Although they may not like that I told you. They wanted to keep you out of that stuff. Not that I disagreed with their decision but you deserve to know now."

"I appreciate you telling me." Kaiya frowned again. "Is the village in danger?"

"Well, I didn't find any and I think you would've heard about some strange murders. This village isn't exactly big." He seemed truly unconcerned. "So how's Hajime-kun been doing anyways?

"He's not out of the woods yet but he has improved quite a bit. I'm sure you're well aware, but Saitou-kun is a fighter."

Souji chuckled, "That I do know. You know, when you disappeared, Hajime-kun was almost more upset than me and I was livid."

"I'm sure he was just as upset as everyone else." As if she meant anything to Saitou.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's got the hot's for you and he was upset that he wasn't able to protect you. Hijikata-kun would probably be in third place in the most upset department but I think he just see's you like a sister type of affection. You really had an impact on the then Roshigumi, you know."

Kaiya scoffed. "I had barely become friends with any of them, I doubt my presence truly affected them. You're just trying to tease me."

"Think what you will, but I swear I'm telling the truth." He stood up ruffled her hair then walked outside.

Three days later Kaiya was walking through her rounds, checking on her patients when Haru met her as she left one of the farmer's homes. In his hands he carried a bouquet of freshly picked flowers. He came up to her and this time planted a kiss on her lips. Kaiya didn't return the kiss but smiled when he pulled back. Judging from the smile on his lips, he didn't notice her lack of response.

"Good morning, Kaiya-chan." He said with some meekness.

"What are you doing, Haru?" Kaiya asked as Haru handed her the flowers.

"I thought I'd make amends with how I've been acting lately over the last day. I just want to take care of you."

"That's sweet Haru but I'm not needing you to protect me from my cousin. He loves me like a sister and he'll lay his life down to protect mine, you don't need to worry." Kaiya smelled the fresh bouquet of flowers.

"I…I'm working on believing that. He doesn't seem to have done anything so far. He just seems like a cruel kind of character." Haru ran his hand down her arm and touched her face with his other.

Kaiya stepped back from him and frowned, "He's a samurai. They aren't like farmers or regular people, they have to be somewhat cold but that doesn't make him cruel."

"I'm sorry, I'm making you upset again. I'm doing the opposite of what I had been intending." He let out a sigh. "I did come here with a purpose. There might be a better way to do this but I've been working up the nerve to do this for a while…Ishikawa Kaiya would you honour me with becoming my wife?"

Kaiya stood there dumbfounded for several minutes, Haru sifted from foot to foot suddenly becoming uncomfortable. "Haru…I'm sorry, no I can't. I've made promises to my cousin. I've turned my back on him once I can't turn on him again."

"So then break them! He's done you no favours. What about your life? You said yourself they'd kill you if went back. You're just going to let them kill you?"

"Souji thinks that they'd make the exception for me, considering the circumstance of my departure. I tend to agree with him, Kondou-san was really good to me and they can use my skills as a doctor."

"I love you! I can't let you go, I forbid you to go." He started to sound frantic and angry at the same time.

Kaiya crossed her arms and looked at him furiously. "You don't have the right to forbid me from doing anything. You've been good to me Haru, but don't make my angry with you."

"Yah, especially with me right here." Souji came out from behind a tree.

"Souji! You're supposed to be watching Saitou-kun." She glared at Souji with the same intensity.

"Yah I'll get to that," Kaiya tried to protest but he cut her off "hey you might have the gull to ask her to marry you but she said no. So you got no right to tell her what to do and you have to get my permission which you don't have…ooff." Kaiya had elbowed him in the stomach as he was now standing beside her.

"You aren't my father, Souji! I can marry whomever I want!" Kaiya was only getting more irritated.

"Yah, well your father can't put his opinion in and I'm the only relative left a live who cares what happens to you. You kinda made it my right when you came to me." He gave her a hard look.

"Why are you here?!" She asked exasperated.

"Oh, Hajime-kun's awake or at least he was when I left." Souji said it so matter of factly, that it really pissed her off.

This time Kaiya punched him as hard she could in the gut, keeling over he said "Damn Hajime-kun for teaching you how to hit people properly ugh!"

Kaiya turned on her heels and ran off in the direction of her house. She barely slowed enough to take off her shoes then rushed into the patient room and found Saitou up on one elbow, face twisted in pain as he pulled back the bandage to look at his wounds.

"Lay down you fool!" Kaiya hissed nearly having a heart attack seeing him sitting up like that. Saitou looked up shocked by her abrupt entrance but obeyed her order. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she knelt down beside him. When she caught her breath and settled her heart she finally apologized.

"I'm sorry, Saitou-kun. I didn't mean to yell at you like that, blame Souji for irritating me so much before telling me you were awake." She gave him a repentant look.

Saitou let out a huff of air which she interpreted as a laugh, "That sounds familiar. It's good to see you again, Kaiya-chan…despite the situation." He said in quiet voice.

"I'm sorry…how I left. I'll tell you what happened when you're strong enough to hear it." Kaiya put her hand on his forehead, then checked his pulse.

"How bad are my injuries?" He laid perfectly still while she checked his injuries over again, making sure he hadn't ripped anything open.

"They're fairly serious. You'll be bed ridden for at least another week, possibly two. Once you heal though, I don't foresee them having lingering effects. But full recovery will take you at least two months."

Saitou winced as she applied more ointment to his wound. "Do you have a particularly intense pain in a certain area?"

"No, it mostly just hurts when you touch it." Despite the pain he kept his eyes glue on her face.

Kaiya gently put on fresh bandages. "Well that ointment has a pain killer in it, so the pain should subside soon. Are you feeling hungry or thirsty?"

"I am feeling quite hungry actually."

"Alright, I'll go fix you something. Don't even think of sitting up again or I'll have you unconscious for a week." Despite the fact that she was serious she still smiled.

A huff of air escaped his lips again and a smile reached his lips, "I wouldn't even dream of disobeying your order when it's in regards to my health."

Kaiya smiled and touched his shoulder before she got to her feet and went to the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Good evening everyone! I hope you all have been enjoying your weekend! I just came back from my nieces 5th birthday, boy 5 y/o's have tons of energy! All went to meet my brothers tripod kitten. Another bundle of energy! You certainly can't tell that the kitten's missing a back leg! Makes me want to get a kitten again! Anyways enough rambling! I hope you enjoy my newest chapter!

* * *

Almost a week later, Saitou was joining them in the living area for their meals. His diet still largely contained broth with tiny slivers of meat and vegetables, a small portion rice and rather foul tasting tea that helped aid his healing. Kaiya didn't allow him to move around to much more otherwise, largely because she tend to think that if given the chance Saitou would push his limits.

Three days after his awakening she had finally decided to tell him what had happened the night she'd disappeared. She could see the rage in his eyes as she told the story, and the irritation when she told him how close he had been to preventing her from leaving, despite the rest of face maintaining a more neutral look. He didn't hug her like Souji did but he did show more affection and concern than she'd expected. He'd grabbed hold of one of her hands gently and pulled it towards his heart and placed his other hand tenderly on her cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." he said softly.

Kaiya had managed to keep the tears to herself but his eyes were like daggers that pierced through the act she put forth to protect herself and others from her real emotions. When she tried to move on, Saitou seemed to feel the need to tell her where he had been those few days he'd been gone.

The Aizu had been receiving several complaints that the Roshigumi were extorting and bullying local farmers and merchants. They had enough faith in Kondou and Hijikata to believe that it wasn't them who were committing these crimes but all parties didn't have a hard time believing that Serizawa and his followers would do such a thing. Saitou had been charged to investigate and though he had never found solid evidence, he did find enough evidence that when mixed with Serizawa's recent behaviour, it was reason enough to order the assassination.

He'd also managed to meet Haru, who came over one supper and made a big scene in front of them. While Kaiya and Haru were arguing, Souji leaned over to Saitou and whispered "He proposed to her the day you woke up, she rejected him and told him that she'd be leaving with us."

Saitou looked a little shocked, "She is?"

"Pfft, like she'd trust me to take care of you or you to take care of you on our way back to Kyoto. Anyways he thinks he's protecting her from us. They are childhood friends apparently, he's totally in love with her." Suddenly an orange struck Souji in the head.

"I can totally hear you whispering over there Souji!" Kaiya growled.

"And I _am_ try to protecting her from you and from herself. You're just leading her off to her death, I know you're lying! I hear what they say about the Shinsengumi, you're nothing but a bunch of murders!" Haru said pointing his finger at them angrily.

Both Souji and Saitou gave Haru a deadly glare that caused him to take as step back, "See, that's exactly what I mean!"

"It's not wise to question a Samurai's honour. If you weren't Kaiya-chan's friend you'd already be dead." Saitou took a sip of his broth.

"Pfft, you can barely stand." Haru crossed his arm and tried to look unperturbed.

Saitou reached for his katana, "would you like to test that theory."

"And then there's me. Careful what you say, there's a point where not even Kai can save you from our blade. If it's a matter of our honour, we will do what it takes to restore it." Souji gave him another deadly look.

Kaiya stepped in between Haru and Saitou and Souji. "Stop posturing you fools and that includes you Haru. I know who I'm dealing with, way better than you. And you two are just proving his point if you strike him down." Kaiya threw her hands up in the air "Men!" then turned and stomped off to her room which she had moved back into when Saitou awoke.

Three weeks after Saitou had been injured, she found him stumbling down the street towards the village on her way back from the market. She rushed forward and managed to catch him as he stumbled and nearly pitched forward.

Once he managed to steady himself and stand up as straight as his injuries would allow, she yelled him. "Baka! What do you think you're doing? You're no where's near ready to be walking around on your own!" She steered him to the side of the road and ordered him to sit.

"I'm going to lose my sanity if I'm locked away in that house any longer." After getting Saitou to sit down, she sat down beside him.

"You know, my father's room is full of books. You should read some of them." Kaiya had to work to keep her hands to herself. She desperately wanted to check on his stitches to make certain that he hadn't ripped any open but he wouldn't like it if she started pulling his clothing open in the middle of the road.

"I'm not a man who likes to remain idle. I do enjoying reading every once in a while but doing it all day for an extended period of time, I'm not sure I can do that." Saitou relaxed against a tree.

"It's not like I'm telling you to do it for the rest of your life, Saitou-kun. Think of it as a time to reflect and a time to expand your mind." Kaiya smiled at him. "You consider yourself an intelligent man don't you? Reading will help you think more creatively in battle situations. Haven't some of the best general's been readers?"

Saitou huffed out a little frustration, "You are not wrong."

"Let me make a deal with you Saitou-kun. Stay inside for a few more days, then I'll let you accompany on my rounds throughout the village. You would only be walking short distances before you would get to rest while I look after my patients."

Saitou gave her a small smile. "I think that will help my sanity. I'd feel better being able to keep an eye on you anyways."

Kaiya chuckled then frowned, "where's Souji? He should have stopped you from leaving."

"Visiting his sister's grave, I believe but he is not my keeper." Saitou slowly got to his feet. "I believe I am hungry."

"Yes I believe your short little walk would work up an appetite. I have a treat for you, solid food not a broth in sight." Kaiya got to her feet and grabbed on to his arm, only partly to support him.

"That will be a nice change but I imagine the tea will be there to ruin my meal." They slowly strolled back towards her house.

"Yes, you'll be drinking that tea for a while." Kaiya patted his arm sympathetically.

"You should cook more often, I don't believe we had the privilege of tasting your cooking during your stay." He looked down at her and smiled, in a way he very rarely did.

"I do believe you are trying to flatter me." Kaiya blushed but looked up into eyes and returned his smile.

"If the truth flatters you than I'm more than happy to do it. I am at your mercy right now, you know." They stepped into the house to be greeted by Souji.

"Where the hell did you wander off to Hajime-kun, trying to get me into trouble?" Souji groused.

Saitou slowly sat down near the cooking area as Kaiya brought her purchases and started preparing lunch. "That would give me some entertainment." He said with a sigh.

Kaiya listened to Souji and Saitou banter back and forth in silence, not as entertaining as watching Heisuke, Sano and Shinpachi doing it, but it was still entertaining. It also showed how much better Saitou was feeling and it made her feel good to see him do so well. He was a tough one though, so it wasn't entirely surprising to see him improve quickly.

Still, it was going to be difficult for them to get Saitou to walk all the way back to Kyoto as they hadn't ridden there. Even if they had, the movement wouldn't do well for Saitou's stitches; even could possibly rip the wound open again. The best option would to be able to catch a ride on the back of a wagon just like she had done to return home.

The more Kaiya listen to them as she cooked, the more she realized how unhappy and even depressed she had been over the last six months. When Serizawa wasn't around, Kaiya had been very happy with the Roshigumi; even felt like she was a part of a family and as well as a worthwhile cause. In light of what happened to cause her departure, she never realized that her happiness had never recovered and that she had be perpetually depressed ever since.

Now watching them, they brought back all the happy memories she had started to accumulate. She knew that she had made the right decision to eventually return with Souji and Saitou, even if it might lead to her death, at least she had been happy again for a while.

"Yo, Kai. Wake up!" Souji said snapping his fingers.

Kaiya shook her head when she realized that she was being address. "Sorry Souji, what where you saying?"

"Food, is it done yet?" Souji made an eating motion with his hands.

"What, are you five? Can't speak full sentences?"

Souji gave her a broad smile. "I was trying to be considerate to you since I had call you name like six times before you responded."

"Sorry, I was just thinking how much I missed you guys. My life has certainly been boring over the last six months." She said as she returned his smile.

Still smiling Souji came up behind her and gave her a big hug. "I missed you too Kai. Now about that food!"

Kaiya tried to elbow him in the ribs but this time he was expecting it and rolled away before she hit him. "If you keep that up, you won't get anything and only Saitou-kun and I will be eating."

Souji made a sad puppy face, "Don't be so mean Kai. Hey you should take up cooking when we get back…although Chizuru-chan is pretty good cook too."

Kaiya gave him a confused look, "whose Chizuru-chan?"

"I thought you would have told Kaiya-chan about Chizuru when you let her in on the Furies since the two are indirectly related." Saitou gave Souji a bit of a cross look.

"She escaped my mind. Yukimura Chizuru is Koudo-san's daughter." Souji said with a shrug. "She showed up a couple weeks after you disappeared, looking for her father. Since we both were looking for Koudo-san, Kondou-san decided to let her stay and make her Hijikata-kun's aide" Souji broke out in a laugh.

"I take it that Hijikata-kun didn't like that." Kaiya smiled as she started dishing out food and placing the dishes on to trays and put the first one in front of Saitou along with his tea.

"Tch, no. But he was the one who wanted to bring her back to the headquarters after she witnessed us killing furies. Oh and we originally thought she was a man when we first met her, as she was dressed as one. I wanted to just kill her…although I thought she was a man at that point." Kaiya was about to put a tray down in front Souji but stopped. Souji tried to look as repentant as possible. "What? She witnessed a very big secret, what better way to keep a secret then to kill the one who witnessed it."

She gave him a bit of a glare before finally putting the tray down but didn't really feel any better with what he said. Kaiya glanced over to Saitou who was digging into his food without hardly coming up for air. "Saitou-kun slow down, you're going to make yourself sick."

He stopped and took a sip of his tea. "I'm sorry but eating barely more than broth for three weeks has left me with a bit of an appetite. This is also delicious, I think it's the best I've had in years."

Souji gave her a meaningful look which she ignored. "I'm glad you like it Saitou-kun. I haven't really cooked for too many people other than my father, Mitsu-chan and sometimes Haru."

"No wonder he won't leave you alone." Souji chimed in. "Saitou-kun's right, this is awesome."

"Did you tell her about Ibuki? They were friends." Saitou resumed eating his food but more slowly.

Souji looked up a little worriedly. "Huh, no." He looked back down at his food and started stuffing food into it.

"Souji, what is he talking about?" Kaiya pulled his tray a way.

"Well, you see. He kinda witnessed us assassinating Serizawa-san and he didn't like how we did things. He ran, Hijikata-kun sent me after him to…dispatch him. But I didn't kill him, at least not out right. You see I stopped him on a bridge. I thought I could kill him, being so pathetic and all. But he saved you twice from Serizawa-san…I couldn't gut him and I couldn't disobey my orders either…so I pushed him into the river."

"Souji!" Kaiya's face started to flush with anger.

"Hey, it's not all my fault! Hajime-kun was supposed to prevent Ibuki-kun from finding out and failed." Saitou gave Souji a bit of a glare but said nothing. "I'm sorry Kai but I had to. If it makes you feel better, I think he survived. I glimpsed somebody in Edo, looking a lot like him running in the opposite direction."

Later that night Souji went out on his typical 'rounds' looking for both troublesome Ronin and Furies. While he was out Kaiya decided to clean and re-dress Saitou's wounds. He seemed willing enough to let her worry of him when Souji wasn't around but if Souji was present he was a little grumbly.

Saitou stripped down to the waist so she could proper see his wounds. Instead of sitting in the patient room they sat in the living area by the fire with an extra lamp to help with the light. Kaiya carefully pulled back the bandages that had begun to stick to the suture and when she began to peel it back she saw him wincing.

Kaiya mumbled a sorry then peeled the bandages even slower. After she finally had removed the bandages, she grabbed a bucket of water that she had warmed. Then she began to wash his chest. It had become a very awkward routine over the last week with him being more and more healthy. Saitou generally closed his eyes and tried to blank her out but by the time she was done washing his chest, his cheeks were good and red.

Just as Kaiya dropped the wash cloth into the wash bucket, Haru came bursting and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Saitou bare chested. When he finally collected him he finally stuttered out. "W-what's going on?"

Saitou opened his eyes and glared at Haru, "Isn't it obvious." He said in a more patient tone, indicating the large gash down his chest.

"You were enjoying her touching you way more than is appropriate, don't you think?" Haru crossed his arms and tried to look intimidating.

Saitou got to his feet and closed the distant between him and Haru quicker than Kaiya could react. He grabbed Haru by the throat and since he was a little shorter than Saitou, managed to lift him the couple inches to bring him eye level. "You really need to watch your tongue when dealing with Samurai. Any other Samurai would have split you open a long time ago. Your survival has ridden solely on our affection for Kaiya-chan."

Kaiya grabbed his arm and looked at him pleadingly. "Saitou-kun please, he thinks he's protecting me. Rather misguidedly but still. Put him down before you hurt him or yourself."

Saitou dropped him so suddenly that Haru collapsed as soon as his feet hit the ground. He then turned around and resumed sitting from where he had begun when Haru first entered. When Saitou resumed his seat, he took up a posture that he had taken when she first met him.

Kaiya knelt down beside Haru, to make sure he was alright. After getting him to sit up, she made sure Saitou hadn't crushed Haru's windpipe. When he caught his breath Kaiya asked "What are you doing here Haru, besides trying to get yourself killed."

Haru coughed to clear his throat before answering, "I just wanted to come plea with you one more time before you leave. Kaiya-chan please don't go with these men, they're dangerous! Even if they or their boss don't kill you, they deal with dangerous men all the time. Your life will be in constant danger! I _CAN_ make you happy, Kaiya-chan, if you let me. I will love you and support you and protect you with my last strength."

"That's really sweet, Haru and I'm sure you'll make some woman happy. But I don't love you Haru. My life is now with the Shinsengumi. You can't change my mind." Kaiya hated having to say it and breaking his heart.

Haru hung his head and sat there silently for several minutes, then with a shaky voice asked. "Just answer me one question, Kaiya-chan. Would you have said yes, if they hadn't shown up?"

"…yes, I probably would have. But not because I loved you Haru, because I can't live on my own anymore. You deserve better than to have a wife who settled. I'm so sorry Haru…" Kaiya hated being brutally honest but he needed to hear how she felt, maybe he would move on.

"I am too." Haru got to his feet and he left without another word.

Kaiya sat there staring at the door until Saitou sat beside her and touched her back. "I'm sure that wasn't easy but he needed to know. And I'm sorry that I upset you."

Kaiya put a hand to her face as a tear trickled down her cheek, "I just feel like a horrible person, leading him on like that for so long, taking advantage of his kindness."

"You're the most giving person I know, Kaiya-chan. You deserve to have somebody who will look out for you and you thought it was going to be him. It isn't. Men and women break up all the time." He said trying to sooth her.

Kaiya dashed away the tear and tried to chuckle, "I'm not used to breaking men's heart. I'm sure a handsome man like yourself breaks hearts of women all the time, intentional or not." Saitou just gave her a little smile, which to her meant he probably had. "Now let's finish tending to your wounds."

* * *

So what do you think of the way I have the three interacting? I hope you enjoyed the read. R&R

-Shockra


	12. Chapter 12

Well kiddies, here's a bit of a longer chapter to make up for being a day late! I hope everybody had a great Monday and your Tuesday is going great also!

* * *

In the following week Kaiya made preparations to get ready to leave for Kyoto. As it was, little Hana's family was going to see some relatives there but were feeling very uneasy traveling by themselves without any protection. They had a small wagon which they had planned on loading up with some of their harvest to give to their relatives and when Kaiya offered Souji's services as a Samurai to protect them and even pay them a fee for letting them tag along, they were more than willing. Saitou could swing his sword if he really needed too, but Kaiya feared it would be detrimental to his recovery and therefore didn't offer his protection.

She also bought enough food to last them for the week, for all three of them, and pre made as much as possible. Their meals wouldn't be anything extravagant mostly onigiri and smoked fish, which was both the easiest to make and to store. She also made an excess of herbal remedies and spread them out to the various local shops so that the village might be stocked for a time. Most of the villagers begged her not to go, which made her feel really bad. So she taught several of the women from the village, her most used remedies so that they might continue to help each other.

On the day that they were to leave, Kaiya collected as many of her father's books and medical instruments as she dared bring with her and climbed into the back of the wagon with Souji and Saitou. Just as they were about to leave, Haru came running down the road waving his arms like a mad man. From behind her Souji mumbled "Geez! What does he want now?"

When he came to the side of the cart he looked sadly into her eyes, "Kaiya-chan, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know I acted like a jealous idiot, but I could feel I was losing you," His eyes drifted to Saitou on her left "but you deserve happiness and if this makes you happy then I won't stand in your way. Just know that you'll always be in my heart."

"This _is_ what I want Haru. Without looking for one, I managed to find a family among the Shinsengumi. I know that sounds strange especially coming from a woman, but it's the truth. I really regret hurting you Haru, I'm sorry." Kaiya tried to sound as sincere as possible.

Haru just nodded his head and stepped back, then indicated for Hana's dad to leave. Haru watched as they disappeared over the horizon and it broke Kaiya's heart. Souji sat there studying her face then finally asked. "Do you want to go back?"

Kaiya shook her head vigorously, "No this is what I want. I just hate hurting people."

Souji wrapped one arm around her shoulder, "well I guess that's why you're such a great doctor. I got to give it to the guy, he totally see's it."

Kaiya gave him a confused look, "see's what?"

Souji chuckled and shook his head, "you'll figure it out on your own."

Kaiya turned so she could look at him more squarely. "Figure what out?" Souji just laughed and shook his head that sat back and rested his head on the frame of the wagon.

Just after lunch, it began to pour. There was a canvas draped over the wagon and everyone but Hana's father huddled underneath it. After getting over her fear of Saitou and Souji, Hana started talking none stop to Kaiya. Going on and on about her friends and her chickens and her pigs and so on. Souji faded in and out of sleep brought on by sheer boredom but Saitou was wide awake as the wagon jarred his injuries and by the end of the day was as white as a sheet and covered in sweat.

He didn't utter a single complaint during the whole day but Kaiya did her best to get him comfortable. When he tried to climb off the wagon, he nearly fell off and had to be assisted by Souji. Souji helped him sit down and lean up against a tree so that he had some support. Souji helped collect wood with Hana's father and Hana and Akari started a fire to cook over, while Kaiya took a look at Saitou's injuries. He hadn't ripped any stitches open luckily but the cut was looking unnaturally red.

Kaiya cleaned the wound, applied the ointment then bandaged him up. Once she finished bandaging him up, she gave him some onigiri and fish but she could tell he had to force it down with the pain taking his appetite away. She then gave him a tea that both had a pain killer in it and a sedative so he might sleep. Once Saitou was fast asleep, Kaiya joined the others with their meal.

"Kai, maybe you should do the guy the favour of doping him up for the rest of the trip. I mean he looks awful!" Souji was leaning back against a tree with his swords laid across his lap.

"After today, that might be a good idea but you know Saitou-kun, he'll want to tough it out." Kaiya grabbed an onigiri and started munching on it. Across the fire, Hana was fast asleep on the ground between her parents.

"He might change his tune after a couple days." Said Souji. Kaiya cocked an eyebrow at him, "ok, so he won't. Then you just have to make his mind up for him. He trusts you, he might listen…or I can just knock him over the head." Souji gave her a cheeky smile.

"Saitou-kun has enough problems, I don't think giving him a head injury will help anything but I'll see what I can do." Kaiya rolled her eyes as she tried to suppress a smile.

"Kaiya-sensei, Is this rain going a problem for Saitou-san? He really didn't look so well." Akari asked as she gently stroked Hana head while she slept.

"If it continues, it may. Moisture helps breed infections, I'm going to have to be on top of keeping his injury clean."

And it did continue. They had a reprieve the first night but after that it rained day and night and everyone was wet, cold and miserable. Though the rain made them miserable, in some way it was a blessing in disguise. Even criminals don't like standing outside in the cold rain unless absolutely necessary. Unfortunately though, by the fourth day a serious infection had set in to Saitou's injury. Kaiya had begun dressing Saitou's injuries with large leaves in attempt to try and keep it dry.

Saitou's health wasn't the only one that had been compromised. Souji's cough had come back with vengeance. Kaiya had managed to nearly to stop his fits entirely while they had stayed in her village but with being constantly wet and the humidity making it harder for him to breath, Souji was coughing worse than ever. It was no longer just in the morning but throughout the day, only applying the ointment to his back and chest seemed to stop a fit.

Kaiya didn't have to force Saitou to take the tea past the second day as a fever had already began by the time they had stopped for the night and by the following morning he couldn't get to his feet on his own and the morning after, Saitou wasn't waking up. Kaiya began sleeping right beside Saitou, so she might keep a closer eye on him.

Kaiya nearly cried with relief when Kyoto came into view. Saitou's forehead was scalding hot and she was barely keeping his infection under control. It was the middle of the day when they rolled into town, but the streets were largely empty due to the rain. Souji instructed Haru's father how to get to the Shinsengumi's new headquarters which had since moved from when Kaiya had last stayed with them.

When the compound finally came into view, a thought dawned on Kaiya that probably should have dawned on her before they had even left her village. "Souji, do they even know I'm coming?"

"Kondou-san and I think Hijikata-san should. I told them that you should probably talk to them privately first before the rest of the captains know you're here. I didn't give them the specifics of why you left but I did say that they'd understand once they heard your story." Souji said almost matter of factly.

Kaiya wringed her hands suddenly doubting their mercy. Kondou and Hijikata were intentionally strict and said that they'd make no exceptions for anyone. "Are you sure they'll show mercy, Souji? They made it clear that the rules were unbendable."

Souji took her chin gently and stared her straight in the eye. "I'm certain Kai. Those rules were meant for men and were never meant for your situation. There is nothing in the Shinsengumi rules that dictate how to react to what happened to you. If I'm wrong, then I will defend your life with my own."

Kaiya shook her head vigorously. "NO! You will not, I made the mistake and I will be the one to pay. You will not sacrifice your life for mine, I would never forgive you."

Souji chuckled a little but it turned into a cough, when it settled he finally said. "Kai you should have been born a man. You certainly have the courage of one, you would've made a great samurai."

"Thank you, I guess." Kaiya said with a bit of a smile as she patted him on the knee.

By this time they had come to the gate that entered into the Shinsengumi compound. "Halt, state your business!" Came the demand from the guard. Souji stuck his head out of the wagon so the guards could see him.

"Oi, let us through. We need to cart Hajime-kun in, he's in really bad shape!"

The guards bowed deeply and stepped aside, "Yes sir, Okita-san. Should we alert Yamazaki-san?"

Souji glanced over his shoulder at Kaiya, then turned back. "No, I'll take care of it." Souji told Hana's father to go forward and told him where to drive.

The wagon rolled as close to the captains sleep quarters as possible, then Souji ordered her to remain in the cart for a moment while he dragged Saitou back to his room with the help of Hana's father. Kaiya protested considerably, but Souji insisted it was for the best for now. While Kaiya waited anxiously for Souji to return, she peer out at the unfamiliar compound. It was probably for the better that it was an entirely new place, it would have no lingering memories of Serizawa.

"Kaiya-sensei, is this place really going to be your new home?" Asked Hana as she looked outside from beside Kaiya.

Kaiya smiled at Hana. "Yes it is."

"It's so big, aren't you going too lost here?" She looked so sincere that Kaiya couldn't help but laugh.

"Well there's many people who live here and if I get lost, they'll help me find my way."

When Souji returned he quickly unloaded her things so that Hana's family could go meet their family, then helped Kaiya out of the wagon and led her off to where Kondou's quarters were situated. Finally Souji stopped at a door, then turned and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It'll be ok, Kai." He said softly. "I wouldn't be the only one upset if they ordered you to Seppuku, especially after everything you went through."

Kaiya took a deep breath and nodded. Fear had settled in her stomach and was making her feel unwell but she had to do this. Souji turned to the door and knocked. They heard Kondou asking them to enter and Souji slid the door open. In side Kondou, Hijikata and Sannan sat around a table playing a game of daifugo.

They all looked up to see who had entered and all three of them smiled when Souji entered, looking a bit like a drowned rat. When Kaiya entered they continued to smile but she could see the solemnness in their eyes. They all put their cards down and indicated them to sit down.

Hijikata looked over his shoulder and hollered, "Chizuru-chan!"

As Souji and Kaiya took a seat on the ground, a young woman dress in men's clothing entered the room. "Oh, Okita-san! You have returned home! Welcome! Where's Saitou-san?"

"Never mind Chizuru-chan, bring these two some hot tea. They're soaked."

Chizuru bowed, "yes right away."

When Chizuru left, Kondou frowned and looked at Kaiya. "Where _is_ Saitou-kun? Souji said in his last letter that he was on his feet and well on his way."

"This journey was very difficult on him. We should have waited longer…with the rain and humidity his wound has become infected and is running an extremely high fever. It's my fault, I should have known this would happen." Kaiya looked morosely at the ground.

"Kai, don't be so damn hard on yourself! Hajime-kun was up and moving around, his injuries hardly seemed to be bothering him anymore. You couldn't have known the weather would be so uncooperative, it was clear and warm when we left." Souji crossed his arms and gave her an agitated look.

Chizuru entered the room with two cups of tea and handed them to Souji and Kaiya, then put a kettle down between them in case they wanted seconds. This time Kondou addressed Chizuru.

"Chizuru-chan, please make sure no one interrupts us until I give the ok. That includes you."

"And no eavesdropping!" Put in Hijikata put in with a scowl.

Chizuru gave a bit of a sheepish look, then turned and left. Hijikata huffed and shook his head. Then he look too looked at Kaiya but his eyes softened, "Kaiya-chan you look terrified! What have we done to scare you so?"

Kaiya bowed her head, " _You_ nor Kondou-san or Sannan-san, have done nothing. But you made it clear that I was an official member of the Roshigumi, and I…deserted. You've made it clear that the punishment is severe for deserters."

They all remained silent for quite some time when she finally looked up, she found the three of them studying her intently and Souji staring at them with pleading eyes. It was Kondou who broke the silence.

"Souji-kun wrote that there was a very good reason for your departure, and that if anything, it was our fault that you left. Could you explain what he's talking about?"

Kaiya looked at Souji but he continued to stare steadily at Kondou, sipping his tea. Kaiya looked back "I wouldn't say it's your fault but…" Kaiya went off into her tall of that fateful nights events. As she told them, they had the same response to it as Souji and Saitou. At first angry at her being exploited and no one being there to save her and then annoyed that they had been so close to helping her but not seeing her. Kondou was the most irritated though. He slammed his fist on the table and put his other hand on his face.

"I was in the teahouse still, Kaiya-chan! You should have come to me!" Kondou, always the soft one, was the one who came forward and wrapped her in a tight hug. When he finally released her, Kaiya shook her head.

"I was too ashamed of what had happened by then. Even if I knew you were still in there, I still wouldn't have been able to face you." Kondou looked worriedly into her eyes but she couldn't meet them.

"Souji-kun's right, this is our fault. We were supposed to protect you, but we didn't." Kaiya couldn't see Hijikata with Kondou's large form directly in front of her, but she could hear his frustration.

Kondou returned to his spot beside Hijikata, then looked at him then Sannan. "I believe we are in an agreement that Kaiya-chan did nothing wrong and therefore there is nothing to punish her for?" They both nodded their agreement "Then, as we are no longer the Roshigumi, you can leave if you like and fear no retribution from us or we would happily let you resume your responsibilities."

Finally Souji spoke up, "Yah about that. I kinda told her about the Furies."

"Souji!" Kondou scolded, "It was you whom didn't want her involved in that!"

Souji gave one of his infamous shrugs, "she was coming back the moment she saw Hajime-kun and I, she's way too smart to keep a secret like that from her! It's amazing she never found out while she was still here."

"I still want nothing to do with this…experiment. I don't agree with what you're doing but I'm willing to pretend like it's not happening." Kaiya said firmly.

Hijikata nodded, "understood Kaiya-chan. We won't bother you further with it then."

Sannan frowned. "Wait a second, Hijikata-kun. Kaiya-chan has the most knowledge here in regards to the body and has displayed exceptional skill with blending herbs. Isn't it reasonable ask her assistance?"

"She made it clear that she wants nothing to do with it and after everything she's been subjected to because of us, I think she has the right to say no." Hijikata said firmly.

"Kondou-san?" Sannan looked to Kondou hopefully.

Kondou studied her for a moment then shook his head. "Kaiya-chan isn't needed. She is needed to look after Saitou-kun and our other injured, I'm sure that will be more than enough to keep her busy. Kaiya-chan, for now I want you focusing on getting Saitou-kun better. We would like Yamazaki-kun to know immediately that you have returned, so if he needs your assistance you can give it. Now if you please, I think we have a few things to discuss with Souji in private."

Kaiya bowed got up and left the room. Kaiya walked back to Saitou's room trying her best to stay under the overhang so she might stay as dry as possible. She entered his room without knocking knowing full well he couldn't respond. The first thing she did was to completely remove his clothing as they were very wet and found a second blanket to try and get him as warm as possible.

She quickly cleaned his wounds and applied his ointment, then covered the wounds, before tucking him tightly into bed. Kaiya left momentarily to retrieve her things from where Souji had left them and brought them into Saitou's room so they had a chance to dry as well. There was several things Kaiya wanted to do at once but only a few she could do right now and that was make some herbal tea for Saitou and find something dry to wear but she didn't know where to find either.

She finally decided to just take a crack at it, kitchens where generally in the same place although this place was even bigger than the last. Kaiya stepped into the hall and almost immediately ran into Nagakura…literally. He was shocked to have someone bump into him and seemed struck dumb when he saw whom he had run into, he even poked her in the forehead just make sure she was real.

Then all at once, "Kaiya-chan? Kaiya-chan!" he wrapped her in a tight bone crushing hug.

"Can't…breath…Naga..kura…kun…" Kaiya managed to wheeze out.

"Eh? Oh sorry." He finally let go and Kaiya bent over as she tried to catch her breath. "Kaiya-chan, where have you been? …you're soaking wet."

Kaiya finally collected herself and stood up. "I just got here, I accompanied Souji and Saitou-kun…"

"Oh, where are they?" Nagakura looked around him like he expected them to suddenly show up.

"Souji's talking with Kondou-san, Hijikata-kun and Sannan-san. Saitou-kun took a turn for the worse on the journey here and is resting in his room." Nagakura started for the door but Kaiya stopped. "No one is allowed to visit him right now, he needs a proper rest. Could you help me, Nagakura-kun? I'm looking for the kitchen and if possible some dry clothes."

"Stop it with that Nagakura crap, it's Shinpachi to you" he said with a wink "And I can help you with the direction of the kitchen but not the cloths although Chizuru-chan might be able to and she's likely to be in the kitchen at this time of day."

"Aren't you supposed to be pretending she's a man, _Shinpachi-kun_?"

Shinpachi grinned "Oh yah right, _him_. This way." Shinpachi lead her down several halls and finally came to a door and opened it and disappeared beyond. As she entered through the door after him, Shinpachi said, "You'll never guess who's here!" Kaiya couldn't see who he was talking to immediately because Shinpachi's broad back blocked her view. Then when he stepped aside, she saw both Heisuke and Chizuru standing over a bubbling pot of something good smelling.

"Kaiya-chan!" Heisuke practically shouted as he dropped his utensils and ran towards her but stopped short of hugging her and gave her a questioning look. She chuckled and nodded, which was all he needed to wrap her up in a tight hug. After a moment he stepped back and looked down at his clothes.

"Kaiya-chan, you're soaked!"

Kaiya laughed but it was Shinpachi who answered. "That's half the reason why I led her here. I figured Chizuru-chan might have a change of clothes for her until hers dries, she'll catch a cold drenched like that. She also wanted to find the kitchen, I imagine for something for Saitou since you came from his room?"

"Yes, I was going to make some herbal tea for him. He got as wet as me on top of the serious infection and fever, he needs warming and since he's unconscious, he can't move around to warm himself."

Heisuke looked shocked, "I thought he was getting better!"

"He was until we left my village." Kaiya frowned as she answered

Shinpachi looked down at her with a confused look, " _your_ village?"

Kaiya smiled, "I'm sure Souji or I can tell you all about it later. But we're all being rude, excluding Chizuru-chan from our conversation. I can call you that can't I?"

"Yes you may. I'm Yukimura Chizuru, I'm pleased to meet you." Chizuru bowed to her politely.

"I'm Ishikawa Kaiya, sorry that I didn't introduce myself earlier. I was actually the doctor for these bozos several months agi and I will be eventually returning to my duties." Kaiya smiled at Heisuke and Shinpachi.

"Bozo?" Shinpachi asked with a pouty face and at the same time Heisuke smiled and said "Really?!" with quite a bit of enthusiasm. Both Chizuru and Kaiya laughed at their response.

"Well, anyways I'll put a pot of water on the stove and while we wait, I'll find you something dry to wear!" Said Chizuru as she put a pot on and then she took Kaiya by the hand. "Heisuke-kun, could you take it off when it starts to whistle?"

"Sure thing!" Answered Heisuke brightly.

The two women left the kitchen and Chizuru led them back in the general direction that Shinpachi and Kaiya had come from but turned down another hallway instead of continuing down the hall to where Saitou's room was. Near the end of the hallway they finally came to the door that Chizuru opened and went inside. Once inside Chizuru walked to a wardrobe and opened it up. Kaiya didn't know why she had one because there was only one kimono in it.

"It's nothing fancy, but it should do until your clothing dry…although that may take some time in this weather."

Kaiya sighed, "Yah I'm done with this rain, especially after travelling in it."

Chizuru smiled as she pulled it out. "You can change in here, I better return to the kitchen before Heisuke-kun ruins lunch. I'll bring the hot water to Saitou-san's room."

"Thank you Chizuru-chan." Kaiya said earnestly.

Chizuru nodded and left. Kaiya quickly changed her clothes, sighing at the feel of dry cloth against her skin. She then collected her wet clothes and brought them with her as she returned to Saitou's room, starting to feel concerned having him out of her sight for longer than she'd like.

When she did returned, she found him in the same condition not having moved a muscle. Kaiya had started going through the things she had brought a long when Chizuru knocked at the door. When she entered she brought in a tea pot and a cup. She put the pot down by Saitou and looked down at him sadly.

"He's so pale. I haven't known Saitou-san long but he seemed so indestructible. You know it was because of him that Hijikata-kun let me out."

Kaiya grabbed the container with the appropriated tea leaves and came and sat down beside Chizuru. She quickly made the tea and let it steep a little. "You've known him longer than me but I know Saitou-kun comes across as cruel and uncaring at times but in reality he's a very kind and considerate man."

"Are the two of you close?" Chizuru asked.

Kaiya smiled as she poured the tea. "Next Souji, I was probably closest to him. He was acting as my teacher in self defense before I left, I guess spending a lot of time with someone brings you closer."

"You seem close with everyone." Chizuru observed.

"Ha, yah. Saitou-kun once said that I was just one of those type of people that everybody likes and wants to be with. I guess the others agree with him. Souji said that your father is a doctor as well?" Kaiya asked trying to change the subject.

Chizuru nodded "Yes, he specialized in western medicine which I think is why they chose him to help."

"Did he teach you anything?"

"Well just in patient care, he took care of everything else. I've been helping Yamazaki-san as I can with the more serious injuries."

"My father was a doctor as well but he taught me all he knew but we were kept quite busy with all the farmers around where we used to live. He couldn't keep up by himself."

"Oh!" Chizuru suddenly got to her feet. "I better get back to the kitchen, just let me know if you need anything else!"

Kaiya chuckled, "I will, thank you."

Chizuru stopped by the door and looked back at Kaiya. "Will you be joining us for lunch?"

"No, but I may for supper if I feel comfortable enough leaving Saitou-kun." She looked down at him sadly.

"Then I will bring you your lunch here."

Kaiya smiled at Chizuru. "Thank you again."

Chizuru turned and left her alone with Saitou.

* * *

So Saitou is bedridden again! Poor Satiou! R&R

-Shockra


	13. Chapter 13

Hey all! You know I had this done yesterday but I got caught up learning Japanese on Rosetta Stone that I kind of forgot to post it...oops! :'P I can be easily distracted sometimes. I want to replay Dragon Age Inquistion since they finally released the DLC for PS4 but if I do it'll be a long time before I post again...I can get pretty wrapped up in my RPGs. So I'm trying very hard to hold off until I finish this story. I really don't want to do what I did with My Life. I think it was like three years from start to finish. But I'm still into this so I'm hoping that wont happen. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Saitou's fever broke about a week after arriving but he didn't wake up until week two. Kaiya had brought a second futon into his room so she could keep an eye on him. It was for the best anyway as they currently didn't have a room to put her into. It was very early in the morning when he finally woke, the sun had just barely begun to rise and there was barely any light in the room.

Kaiya had been fast asleep beside him when suddenly something touching her face, woke her up. When she opened her eyes she saw Saitou's silhouette, his head turned towards and his hand on her pillow where her face had once been. She couldn't see him clearly but she could see him enough to see his eyes were still open.

Kaiya quickly sat up, "Saitou-kun!" She grabbed a lantern that had been near her bed and lit it. His eyes met hers when she sat down beside him. His face no longer had the sheen of sweat but he was still pale. She took a cloth from a bucket of water, wringed it out and wiped his face and neck.

"How long have I been out?" He asked in a whisper.

"Almost two and a half weeks. You had a very high fever and your wound is still infected. Are you thirsty?" He weakly nodded his head. "Alright. I'll go make you some tea, it'll make you feel better. For now I'll give you a mouthful of water." She grabbed a cup and a pitcher then poured the water into it. She gently lifted his head and tipped the cup back and slowly let it trickle down his throat. When it was emptied she gently laid his head down again.

She moved his hair from his eyes, "rest a bit longer. I'll go make some tea. Do you think you can eat a little?"

"Maybe a little…I'm back to broth aren't I?" His voice was slightly stronger but not much.

"Yes, I'm sorry. If you recover quickly, I'll make you what ever want." She smiled down at him, then got to her feet.

Saitou smiled as she stood up. "Sounds like a good deal to me."

Kaiya left the room and rushed to the kitchen and put the tea pot on with water and pulled out a cooking pot then made a quick broth that Saitou could eat. She found a tray and put both the tea and the broth on it then picked it up and carried it off towards Saitou's room. Just as she was about turn that last corner, she stopped suddenly nearly spilling both tea and broth, in order to avoid running into Hijikata who was also coming around the corner from the opposite direction.

Hijikata put a hand to his chest like he'd been startled. "Kaiya-chan what are you doing up so early?" He looked down at what she was carrying. "I'm assuming that's not for you."

Kaiya smiled suddenly feeling self-conscious, she hadn't taken the time to straighten herself out or comb her hair so she probably looked like a disaster. "No, Saitou-kun just woke up. He was thirsty and hungry so I've made him things that his body can handle."

"Hungry? That's a good sign!" Hijikata said with some enthusiasm.

Kaiya nodded and took a step around him, "Yes. I'm sorry but I really should get this to him."

Hijikata let her go without another word. She continued on to Saitou's room without meeting another person. When she entered his room, Saitou opened his eyes and turned his head in her direction. Kaiya came and sat down beside him as she set down the tray.

"Alright, Saitou-kun. I've got your very early breakfast ready, would you still like some?" Kaiya picked up the bowl.

"I've been getting hungrier the longer I wait."

Kaiya chuckled and gently raised his head. She put the dish to his lips and tipped it back, Saitou drank it up eagerly and quickly. When he was done that, she grabbed the tea and offered it to him. Saitou made a bit of a face, well aware of how it tasted but drank it all down anyways.

It was at least another week before Kaiya had managed to completely rid Saitou's wounds of infection but at least she was getting him back on track. He didn't get back on his feet until a few days after. Kaiya only allowed him to wander to just outside his room and no farther. On his first meal with the other captain's they both fired off tons of questions and ribbed him a bit for getting hurt in the first place. Some making lewd suggestions that he had done it just to get into Kaiya's care.

Saitou handled them all the same way he always had; either saying nothing if he didn't feel it worthy of a comment or making some coy jibe with that ever present stoic expression. It was very evident though, that everybody had been very worried about him. They felt the same way that Chizuru did, that he seemed indestructible. It also unpleasantly reminded them how mortal and vulnerable they were as well.

That same night Saitou was letting Kaiya clean his wounds before leaving him for the night. After she bandaged him up, he grabbed her hand as she was about to get up and leave.

"Kaiya-chan, I have something for you." Saitou slowly got to his feet and walked over to where there was a small set of drawers sitting beside his desk. He slid open one of the drawers and pulled out a familiar bundle of fabric with a familiar shape inside of it. Kaiya was on her feet still when he passed her the bundle. She unravelled it then stared blankly at the object she held in her hand, it was the dagger he had given her.

"You left it behind when you left." Saitou said somewhat awkwardly. "If you no longer want it, I'll understand. I bares some unpleasant memories for you."

Kaiya managed to smile somewhat, "No I'll keep it. I just never expected to see it again…will you still teach me?"

Saitou let out a soft chuckle, then put his hand over his stomach as pain made him wince. "I'm sure I will have more than enough time to finish your training."

Kaiya gave him a mortified look. "You can't train me in your condition! Not right now!"

He smiled as he dropped his hand. "Sure I can, I'll just have to take a different approach. You were a really good student, you understand things rather easily. Whatever I'm not capable to demonstrating or whenever I'm not capable of relaying proper instruction, I'm sure Souji or somebody else will be willing to help."

"As long as you don't push yourself too hard then I'm more than willing." Kaiya started to feel excited.

"Then may I teach you some basic knowledge? It may save your life one day. It won't be physically trying in the least."

Kaiya gave him a bit of a timid look, "You promise?"

Saitou smiled again, "I promise." She nodded her consent. He grabbed the dagger then her right hand and showed her how to grip the handle properly. Then he walked behind her, "may I touch you for moment?" he asked gently from behind her. Kaiya was glad he couldn't see her face at that moment as she could feel a deep blush setting in.

Kaiya nodded her head and he gently placed his left hand on her waist then pressed his right knee into the back of hers, forcing her to take a step forward. He used his foot to position hers, then grabbed her right arm and positioned it in the way he wished.

"This is the best defensive position for someone your size. It more evenly distributes your weight and makes it harder for someone to knock you down." He said from behind her ear. Kaiya face felt very warm as she tried to focus on what he was trying to tell her. He had never gotten this close to her before. If it had been any other man she might been either fearful or distrusting of him but she trusted Saitou fully and she found it more delightful then anything.

He then came around to stand in front of her again but stood closer to her this time. "If you're going to attack someone these are the best places to attack with a dagger…" He indicated several area's on his own body, putting in that certain areas did more damage than others and other areas even completely incapacitated the target.

When finally finishing his explanation, he stepped back. "Did I make any sense?"

Kaiya smiled trying to hide her blush. "Yes that was very helpful, thank you. You want to know something funny?"

"What?" He glanced at her curiously.

"I've kept the sheath, this whole time. I'm not sure why I kept it. I never thought I'd see any of you ever again." She looked down at the dagger in her hand. Then she bowed, "Thank you Saitou-kun. Thank you for tolerating me, I'm sure I'm not always the easiest woman to put up with."

"I think you quite the contrary, really. I do enjoy your company. I should be thanking you really. You've saved my life, twice and burdened you greatly with my care. Yet you remain patient with me, even when I don't always do what you like." He suddenly looked rather awkward. When he looked down, she saw a blush forming on his cheeks. "It would please me greatly if you called me Hajime…you call almost everybody else by their first name, so it makes sense that you would do the same with me."

Kaiya smiled brightly, "All right Hajime-kun" he tried to meet her gaze but his blush only deepened. "But I don't find you a burden at all, I am a doctor after all, it's what I do."

Kaiya wrapped the dagger up once more and headed for the door. Then stopped at the door and turned around with the bright smile still on her face. "Or maybe I should call you Hajime-sensei. You are my teacher as well as my patient after all."

Hajime finally met her smile with a coy smile of his own, his cheeks still red. "No. Hajime-kun will be just fine."

Kaiya chuckled, "alright. Get a good night's rest Hajime-kun, it's been a long day for you today. If you have any pain or trouble sleeping come get me I'm just next door to you. Good night, Hajime-kun."

"Good night, Kaiya-chan."

Kaiya opened the door and stepped out into the hall then once the door was closed she made the short walk to her new room beside Hajime. Once Hajime had awoken and his condition stabilized, they had managed to make room for her. She hoped her presence hadn't displaced someone. It just so happened that this room put her smack dab in between Souji and Hajime, part of her wonder if that had been intentional.

A few days later, while sitting down for their lunch Sanosuke plunked himself down right beside her throwing his arm around Kaiya's shoulders and earning a slight glare from Hajime. Sanosuke was only being so bold because Souji was gone on his rounds and therefore couldn't give him a beating.

"So Kaiya-chan, do you have any plans for tonight?" Sanosuke was grinning from ear to ear.

Kaiya gave him a cautious look not really knowing what he was asking. "No" She answered slowly. "Why?"

"Well you see, we're all planning on going out and having a bit of a celebration tonight. So we all want you to come and tag a long!" He said brightly.

"Why would I want to come watch the lot of you drink? And who is 'all'?"

"All means everybody present and Souji of course and that includes Chizuru-chan as well, so you won't be the only girl. And if you don't go, then Souji won't go because he'll want to keep an eye on you and then Saitou also won't be allowed to come because you wouldn't be able to baby sit him."

Kaiya cocked an eyebrow, "Who says I'd let him go either way?"

Sano ruffled her hair as he said, "Ahh come on Kaiya-chan! Don't be so cruel!"

Hajime looked at her, "Actually Kaiya-chan. I would really like to go, it'll give me a reason to escape this place for a little while."

"I thought you said you didn't drink." She said almost accusingly.

"I don't really. Sometimes it's good to go out and just enjoy the companionship of your friends. You should be honoured that Sano wants to include you." Hajime said as he looked almost angry at his tea as he held it in front of his face.

"If it makes you feel any better, Kaiya-chan" put in Hijikata from his spot beside Kondou. "We won't be drinking either." He indicated Kondou and himself. "It's as Saitou says, it's nice to just enjoy comradery with your friends every once in a while but if you don't think it's good for Saitou's recovery then I can order him to remain."

Kaiya finally relented with a sigh, "Fine. I have no medical reasons to not let him go…but no drinking, Hajime-kun. That tea I've been feeding you doesn't react well to alcohol of any sort."

Hajime smiled slightly and nodded, "You have my word."

"Great!" Heisuke exclaimed excitedly from the opposite side of the room, "this is going to be epic!"

"That means you're coming too, right Kaiya-chan?" Sanosuke asked with pleading eyes.

"Yah, please Kaiya-chan!" Heisuke bowed his and put his hand together as he pleaded.

"I promise, you'll have a blast Kaiya-chan! Pleased come!" Shinpachi bowed like Heisuke.

After a moment of staring at everyone staring back at her with pleading eyes, Kaiya couldn't help but laugh at them. If only they knew how adorable they were behaving. Kaiya finally caught her breath and said with a smile. "Alright, alright. You've twisted my arm, I'll come."

That evening Kaiya walked down the street with Hajime, Souji and Chizuru. They had to walk at a slower pace to accommodate Hajime so that he wouldn't wear himself out before they made it to the tea house. By the time they arrived, everyone else was already seated and waiting for them to arrive.

Sanosuke and Shinpachi were already playing some sort of a drinking game as the four of them took a seat. Chizuru took a seat close to Kaiya and Hajime sat on the other side of her while Souji went to sit down where Sanosuke, Shinpachi and Heisuke who were already getting rowdy.

It wasn't long before everything was in full swing. The four were quickly pounding back the sake while Kondou, Hijikata and Hajime were enjoying their conversation over their tea. Kaiya and Chizuru sat together talking about their lives growing up and comparing their fathers and Chizuru told Kaiya about why she had come to Kyoto and Kaiya told Chizuru about Souji's sister and why she had come to Kyoto as well.

After a couple of hours Hijikata and Kondou stood, "alright I think we'll call it a night." Said Kondou

"You four are getting pretty rowdy, don't make me regret leaving you alone. Are you two going to accompany us back?" Hijikata turned to look at Chizuru and Kaiya.

Chizuru immediately got to her feet, "Yes!" she said.

Kaiya looked over at the four and then at Hajime. Kaiya turned back to the four as she heard one of them approach her. Souji came and plunked down beside her, and he held up a bottle of sake. "Kai, you should stay." Kaiya could already detect a bit of a slur.

"If you wish to stay longer, Kaiya-chan, then so will I." Hajime still sat where he had been visiting with Hijikata and Kondou.

"Alright then, I'll stay a little while longer. I can maybe try and keep those four from getting into too much trouble." Souji laughed beside her.

"Are you sure, Kaiya-chan? They get pretty rowdy when they get drunk." Hijikata gave her a bit of a concerned look. Kaiya could tell that he was quite fond of her but his affection was more of the brotherly sort and ever since her return, he'd been almost as over protective as Souji.

"Yes. I'm sure they'll be a nuisance but I'll get them back in the morning when they're hung over." She said with a sweet smile.

Kondou and Hijikata both laughed as the left the room and she could hear them joking about what she might do as they walked away. Souji grabbed her empty tea cup and poured some sake into it and handed it to her.

"Here have some! On me!" Souji said brightly.

"Souji!" Hajime scolded. He got up slowly from his spot and came to sit down beside Kaiya. The other three also got up and together they formed a little circle.

"What? Kai should have some fun too!" Souji gave her a pouty face and she received encouragement from the other three.

"That's alright Souji, I don't need any."

"Oh come on Kai, don't be a stick in the mud. Have you ever tried Sake before?"

Kaiya sighed, "No I haven't."

"Then how can you say no, when you've never tried it?" Souji grabbed her hand and put the tea cup into it.

"Souji, stop pressuring her. If she doesn't want to drink, then she doesn't have to. You would never pressure Chizuru-chan, why would you pressure her?"

"Because she's Kai, not Chizuru-chan and she needs to let loose every once in a while too. I promise you Kai, I'll never pester you again if you try it at least once." He tried to smile at her sweetly.

"You can do it Kaiya-chaaaan!" Heisuke cheered. Sanosuke and Shinpachi were grinning from ear to ear waiting to see what she would do.

Kaiya glared at Souji, "You promise?"

Souji wrapped on arm around her shoulder and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, "I promise."

Kaiya wiped the saliva from her cheek and held up the cup of sake. Hajime gently touched her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "If you don't want to do it, Kaiya-chan, then don't. They're drunk, they'll do anything for entertainment. I can just walk you home if they won't leave you alone."

"Tch, you can barely stand Saitou. You couldn't protect Kaiya-chan if she needed it." Sanosuke gave a bit of a drunken laugh.

"Don't under estimate me Sano. I can forget my injuries for a time if I need too. I could still beat you." Hajime looked at him steadily without a trace of doubt on his face.

"Oh hush you two, Kaiya-chan's about to do iiiit!" Heisuke brought their attention back to Kaiya.

She had the cup close to her mouth and before Hajime could say another word, she kicked back the whole contents of the cup and swallowed. A moment later she was holding her throat choking as the sake burned its way down. While she tried to cough it back up, Souji, Sanosuke, Heisuke and Shinpachi where roaring with laughter. Souji slapped her on the back trying to help her cough, but it was Hajime who had gotten her a cup of tea to drink and washed away the burn.

"You shouldn't have drank it all at once like that. You're not accustomed to the burn of alcohol, if you had only sipped it, it wouldn't have been so unpleasant of an experience." Said Hajime as he tried to hide his amusement.

Kaiya could already feel that the sake was making her feel a little weird. "Why didn't you say so, sooner?" she croaked indignantly.

"I was about to but you kicked it back before I could." Hajime said as the corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly.

Souji had finally started to collect himself as he poured himself a cup, pounded it back then said. "That was awesome Kai! You should try it again but slower this time! I doubt you actually tasted that!"

"That's enough, Souji! A woman her size can't handle as much alcohol, especially if she's never drank before!" Hajime gave him a firm look.

"Alright here's the deal." Souji poured another round of sake into her cup. "I promised I wouldn't bother if you tried and you did, so I won't nag you but I seriously think you should try it one more time…but slowly." He offered her the cup with a huge grin on his face.

The other three were still working on recovering from her last shot, but poured sake into their own cups and kick it back. Kaiya took the cup reluctantly from Souji's hand and looked at it, trying to decide if she really wanted to put herself through that torment again. Even Hajime said it shouldn't burn so much if she drank it more slowly. Finally she took a reluctant sip and this time only had a small cough as it went down.

"Better?" Souji said with a smile.

Kaiya let a small smile form on her lips, "a little."

Souji then jumped to his feet and held up another full cup of sake in his hand. "Gent's let's show the lady how it's done!" He shouted. Heisuke and Shinpachi both jumped to their feet and poured themselves another round and kicked it back together. Sanosuke remained seated and watched her with an amused smile.

They started to talk loudly again, now forgetting about Kaiya, much to her relief and moved on to another drinking game. Kaiya stared down at the still mostly full cup of sake. Hajime moved himself a little closer so she might hear him better over the others.

"You don't have to finish that you know." He indicated the cup.

"I know but it'd be a waste of money if I don't drink it."

Hajime chuckled and reached for the cup, "then I'll finish it for you."

Kaiya pulled it out of his reach, "no you won't. Don't you remember what I said this morning?"

"Then let one of them finish it." He said sounding a little frustrated.

She shook her head, then pounded it back again. And like before she choked on her sake. This time Hajime didn't bring her tea to wash it down instead he crossed his arms. "I told you not to do that." He said firmly.

Kaiya put a hand to her head as the world started to slant and blur a little. She had tears in her eyes from her coughing fit but Hajime seemed to show her little sympathy. If their situations were reversed, she'd be the same way so she couldn't blame him. He tried to help her but she rejected it all because of her pride, now she had to pay.

Hajime grabbed her chin and made her look at him. His stare was intent and when he found what he was looking for he told her to stand.

"Why?" She asked, a little shocked at how awkward her mouth felt.

Hajime slowly got to his feet and offered her his hand, "Because you're already getting drunk. If these four have their way, they'll talk you into more and you can't seem to say no to Souji, especially now with alcohol in your system."

"Shhure I can!" Kaiya suddenly put her hand to her mouth in shock, he was right. She sighed and got to her feet without Hajime's help a little frightened of injuring him. Once on her feet she instantly stumbled to the left. She would've hit the ground if she hadn't been caught by Hajime.

She heard the other roar with laughter and she turned bright red. Hajime held on to her until he felt certain she wouldn't go tumbling in the other direction. Hajime helped direct her towards the door, still holding on to her elbow just in case. From behind them she heard,

"Kkkkaaiyaaa-chaaan, where you going?" Heisuke gave them a sad face. "You were jjjust starting to have fun! Shhame on you Hajime-kun."

"I think she's had enough for today, good night." Hajime nodded in their direction.

Kaiya didn't argue as he guided her out the door. Once they were outside of the tea house and out of the earshot of the others Kaiya asked.

"Do you hate me now?" She asked with a bit of a childish pout.

He looked down at her and despite himself was slightly amused. "No why would I hate you?"

Her brain just kept on feeling more and more foggy. "Because I'm weak. I let them bully me into sssomething I didn't want to do, jusht like all those other men. Just like Serizawa. I'm just so pathetic…" Kaiya stopped abruptly and looked down at the ground.

Hajime grabbed her shoulder in one hand and her chin in the other. "You are _not_ pathetic. You're the bravest women I have ever met. And I don't hate you, I could never hate you."

Kaiya stood there a moment silent and swaying ever so slightly. Then abruptly turned and continued down the path for home. They continued the trip in near silence, with the occasional near fall but just before they reached the gates Kaiya stopped abruptly again and turned to Hajime. She studied him for a minute then blurted out.

"Do you like me? Like more than a friend?" She blinked hard trying to get her eye to focus on him properly.

Hajime was taken aback, she would never had asked that question without the sake in her system. When he finally recovered from his shock he finally answered. "I don't think that's a discussion we should have in your present state."

Kaiya squinted at him, mostly because it helped bring his face back into focus. "That's not an answer!"

"If you still want to know in the morning, then I'll answer. For now, we should get you into your own bed to sleep." Hajime indicated for her to move forward.

"Is that a yes?"

Hajime sighed and grabbed her arm again and gently guided her forward. "Come on Kaiya-chan, time for you to get some rest." After they passed through the gate Kaiya stopped trying to turn back to look at him so he let her go. They entered the building and walked down the hall to her room. When she approached the door, Hajime turned towards his own room and said "Good night, Kaiya-chan."

Kaiya abruptly reached for him and pulled him back towards her, then grabbed his shocked face and brought it down to hers and kissed him fiercely. Hajime didn't pull away both too shocked to react and despite her drunkenness, was rather enjoying the kiss. It was Kaiya who ended the kiss, pulling back only a few centimeters and whispering "Good night." Before letting him go and turning back to her door smiling and went inside, leave Hajime standing in the hall struck dumb.

* * *

Oh yah I forgot to thank my anonymous reviewer again. I totally love the long reviews! But I love all reviews, they make my day! Any writer likes hearing postive feedback! -Shockra


	14. Chapter 14

Oopsy! And here I was so proud to put out two chapters in one day! I don't even know how I mixed them up! Anyways it should be fixed now. Yay! Well there is a bit of fluff in this chapter! So if you don't like fluff this isn't the chapter for you...but there is a bit of humour also or at least my attempt at humour anyways! I've noticed that I have a bit different sense of humour than most people but then again I don't know many nerds so that might be the problem! lol Anyways let's get this party started!

* * *

The next morning Kaiya woke with a pounding headache and the sun shining in her eyes didn't help. Kaiya moaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over her head. She laid there for a few more minutes, then with another moan sat up. As Kaiya got ready for the day, she tried to recall the night before.

She scowled in irritation, as she recalled Souji coaxing her into drinking some sake and of course being too stubborn to let someone else finish the cup after she'd tried it. They probably thought she was such a light weight getting drunk after two cups. Hajime had been very sweet to her, trying to defend her from Souji and the other guys.

Kaiya paused…Hajime…Kaiya gasped and put her hand to her mouth and blushed despite being by herself. In her drunken state, she'd kissed him rather...vigorously, before parting. She paused again and frown while she continued to try and recall last night. He hadn't pulled away, not even gently. It had been her who had ended it. Before that, she had asked him if he liked her. He told her he'd tell her when she was sober.

She was shocked at how desperately she wanted to believe that that meant that he did like her. Until now she hadn't realized how her feelings had developed for him, then she suddenly realized that she has always liked him. _Ugh_ , thought Kaiya as she put down her comb, _this was going to make my life awkward_.

Suddenly a soft knock came at her door. "Kaiya-chan are you awake?" Kaiya nearly had a panic attack when she heard his voice.

"Yes, just give me a second!" Kaiya glanced at herself in her tiny mirror, cursed her red eyes and straightened out her clothes and her hair. When she was somewhat satisfied, she called. "Come in Hajime-kun."

He stepped in, closing the door behind him and came and sat down across from her. He looked nice and rested, although somewhat pale due to his body still healing itself. "How are you feeling today, Hajime-kun?"

Hajime smirked, "I was going to ask you that. I imagine this is the first hang over you've had to live through."

"I'm going to kill Souji." Kaiya said somewhat pouty as she put a hand to her throbbing head.

"It wasn't entirely his fault." He pointed out.

Kaiya rubbed her temples trying to alleviate the pain somewhat. "I know, it's my fault for letting him coerce me. Thank you by the way, for trying to fend them off from me."

His smirk widened somewhat, "In vain, apparently."

Kaiya chuckled then regretted it as the sound of her own laugh made her head hurt. "I'm sorry. I was a bit of a nuisance to you."

"I'm certain I've been more of a nuisance to you over these last two month then you were last night. I have to admit it was amusing to watch." The expression on his face certainly matched his words.

"Ugh." Kaiya dropped her face into her hands. There was a bit of an awkward silence between them for several minutes before Hajime got the nerve to break the silence.

"You asked me a question last night, do you remember what it was?" His face was beginning to flush a little as did hers.

She cleared her throat, "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. I was drunk, I don't want to make things awkward between us."

He smiled at her, "I think you passed that barrier when you kissed me last night." Kaiya face turned beet red as he continued. "I think I know how you feel…unless I'm wrong."

Kaiya shook her head, "no I think you have it right."

Kaiya was shocked at the brightness of his smile, she had seen a full smile on his face before but this smile blew her a way and it didn't help her already rapidly beating heart. He reached across and grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips then flipped it over and kissed the soft spot on her wrist. "If you haven't figured it out, I feel the same."

For a blissful moment she was extremely happy but then she suddenly frowned. "…why?" she asked causing Hajime to frown as well. "You know everything I've been through, I'm damaged Hajime-kun. You deserve better than me." Kaiya's voice had lowered to a whisper.

Hajime's expression softened as he realized what she was saying. "You're not perfect but neither am I. Nobody is. You really don't know that much about me, I think we should remedy that but even I fear that you might change your mind about me once you know me better. There are many things that even the Shinsengumi don't know. I'm not coming into this blind, Kaiya-chan. I know what I want, and it's you…if you'll give me the chance to prove it."

A smile broke across her face again and Hajime scooted in close and pulled her face to his and kissed her deeply. He tangled his hand in her hair and pressed in even closer as his tongue grazed by her teeth. Kaiya put one hand on his neck and draped the other arm over his shoulder as she returned his kiss until they finally they had to pull away to get some oxygen. Kaiya still had a headache but it had now taken a back seat to all the other emotions and sensations she was feeling as he caressed her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes.

She could see the passion there that he was containing, he wanted her, badly. In most men that look absolutely terrified her, it generally meant ill things were going to happen to her but in the case of Hajime, he would never force himself on her. Besides, it was daylight out and someone could walk in on them at any moment, people tend to barge into her room when they needed something.

After a moment, he pulled away and put some extra distance between them now that the air between them was absolutely electric. Kaiya chuckled weakly, still a little winded. "I don't suppose now would be a good time to check on your wound would it?"

Hajime smiled and chuckled as well. "No, that'd be…unwise in my current state. I may have a solid grasp on my emotions but I'm still a man. If a woman of whom I'd just finished kissing rather thoroughly asks me to disrobe, even partially, my instincts will override my better judgement. It is best to let me settle down for…a few hours."

"Hours?" she asked. His smile turned mischievous as he got to his feet and headed to the door.

"Breakfast is in a couple minutes, I shall see you there. I do suspect that the other four will be missing it though, they only returned a few hours ago." He said changing the subject.

"Really? Who's going to lead the patrols this morning?"

Hajime put a hand on her door. "Hijikata-san and Sannan-san. They knew this was going to happen so they planned a head, a part of the reason why Hijikata-san left early last night. It's not unusual for Kondou-san to leave early but Hijikata-san likes to keep an eye on them. I should go, Kaiya-chan. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Kaiya smiled and nodded as he left. When the door closed she put a hand to her lips and her smile broadened and a blush came to her cheeks as she remembered the taste and sensation of his kiss. She felt like a woman who'd been starving to death and just received a few crumbs of food but longed desperately for more. She hadn't once yet regretted leaving her village to return here but Hajime gave her another reason to stay…Haru's attempts at affection had nothing on Hajime's. Kaiya generally only thought, _oh that's nice_ , whenever Haru kissed her or caressed her face. Hajime had only kissed her once and she needed more of it and of him, she _needed_ more.

Kaiya took a couple of deep breaths to settle her rapidly beating heart and forced her mind to focus on herbal recipes and what they did to distract her from the memory of Hajime's kiss. Once she centered herself, she recheck herself and was glad she had for Hajime had seriously messed the back of her hair up. She quickly sorted herself out then left for the kitchen. Kaiya needed to make herself a tea to help with her hangover. She had a remedy for it but seldom let the knowledge be put into use as she generally thought most people deserved to suffer the hangover. She also needed to make the medicinal tea for Hajime. He hated it, but so did everyone else she'd ever forced to drink it but it did wonders for one's body.

When Kaiya entered the kitchen she found Chizuru hurriedly assembling trays, assisted by Inoue. "Good morning, Kaiya-chan. Are you here to make Saitou-san's tea?" She asked.

Kaiya walked over to the tea pot and found that there was already water in it. "Yes, do you need a hand?" Kaiya put it on the fire so it could heat up.

"No, only Kondou-san is in the meeting room at present. I guess the other four stayed out too late, will Saitou-san be needing a tray?"

"Yes, and I can make my own tray so don't worry about that. Are you going to be delivering the others trays to their rooms?" Kaiya asked trying to look neutral as possible.

"Um yes." Chizuru had a tray in her hand and was about to leave the kitchen.

"Leave Souji's to me, I'll deliver it personally." Kaiya tried to give her a winning smile.

Chizuru looked confused but answered, "…ok." Then turned and went to deliver Kondou his food. Inoue gave Kaiya a suspicious look.

"Chizuru-chan doesn't know you too well, especially the relationship between you and Souji, but I do. What are you up too, Ishikawa-chan?" He too had a tray in his hand and a foot out of the door.

Kaiya gave an innocent smile, "Whatever could you be talking about Inoue-san; I love my cousin!"

"That's what I'm worried about…" He gave her one last suspicious glance and walked out. Kaiya waited long enough for the water to boil, mixed the tea then set it aside to let it steep. She then grabbed Souji's tray and headed to his room. She slid the door open with a loud bang but got no response as he was passed out on his futon…he hadn't even bothered to change.

Kaiya put the tray down safely to the side then approached him and stomped on his side…not so hard as to break anything of course. Souji let out a _Huhf_ sound and sat up suddenly and turned around furiously. When he saw it was her, he settled down to just being irritated.

"What gives Kai?" He whined.

"Your breakfast is ready!" She said loudly causing him to cover his ears and squinting in pain. He put a finger to his lips and went _sshh_. "Don't shush me! I told you I'd make you miserable and I won't be called a liar." She continued in a loud voice.

From behind Kaiya came a loud laugh, when Kaiya turned around Kondou and Hajime were standing in the doorway she had left open. Kondou slapped his thigh in laughter keeling over as he did, while Hajime merely smirked. Kaiya put her hands to her hips.

"Inoue-san tattled on me didn't he!" Continuing to talk loudly hoping to annoy maybe one of the other three.

Souji flopped over and pulled the pillow over his head and moaned in pain, "Yes he did." Hajime answered as Kondou was still too busy laughing, ultimately helping Kaiya make Souji's headache hurt worse. "Remind me to never annoy you." Hajime add as he turned and headed back in the direction of the meeting room.

Kondou finally straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Oh boy." He cleared his throat and smiled broadly at Kaiya. "I think that's enough Kaiya-chan, I'm sure he gets whatever point you are trying to make. Now why don't you come join us for breakfast?" He stepped aside and motioned her to leave. Humour still lit his eyes but it was clear that she was not to argue. So she stepped out of Souji's room and Kondou closed the door.

"I'll be right there Kondou-san I just have fetch Hajime-kun's tea."

Kondou nodded with a smile still on his face and headed back in the direction of the meeting room. Kaiya went to the kitchen, quickly drank her tea then picked up Hajime's and headed to the meeting room. Kondou sat in his typical spot eating and smiled broadly as she entered. Chizuru sat near Inoue, when they saw her enter Chizuru gave her a bright smile and Inoue gave her a bit of a guilty look. "Sorry Ishikawa-chan but I couldn't hold my tongue."

Kaiya smiled, "That's ok Inoue-san." She took her typical seat beside Hajime and set the tea down on his tray. He made a disgusted look, then picked it up and drank it as quickly as possible. Unlike most people he didn't make a face after, just washed the flavour away with a different tea.

"Are you feeling ok today, Hajime-kun?" She asked him once he was done his tea.

His face remained his typical stoic expression but she could see the humour lighting his eyes. "I'm a little sore from the extra walking but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Kaiya-chan, is it possible for Saitou-kun to return to his less physically intensive jobs?" asked Kondou suddenly.

"That depends on what you mean. I have allowed him to do some minimal physical activity already, certain amount of activity actually aides in recovery but there's a fine line. Anything stressful can be detrimental to anybody's health let alone somebody who nearly had their intestines spilled on to the ground." She looked over at Kondou curiously.

"Well was I thinking of maybe getting him back into training our recruits and some other small duties. Saitou-kun seems like he's becoming very bored being so idle. Quite frankly, I don't blame him. I'd be going crazy by now!" Kondou laughed.

Kaiya looked over at Hajime and thought about the last couple days. He had become more and more mobile over the last week. He still got up slowly and tired fairly quickly but once on his feet, he didn't seem to feel much pain otherwise and considering his flirting with her this morning, he definitely was feeling fine.

"That should be ok." She answered finally, "but only a couple days a week for the first week or so and if I think he's handling it fine then I'll let him do more."

"How long before you think he can return to full duty?" Kondou finished off the last of his breakfast.

"If he listens to me?" she asked and thought a moment. "A month if he behaves himself."

Kondou laughed out loud. "Poor Hajime-kun, left at Kaiya-chan's mercy."

Hajime smirked, "It's not so bad...most days."

Kondou laughed again and looked between the two of them a little strangely, then got to his feet smiling. "Come find me shortly after lunch, Saitou-kun and we'll talk about your duties."

A few hours after breakfast, Hajime and Kaiya sat in the clinic while Kaiya inspected his wound. They had both decided it was best in light of today's development and the strong attraction that was not going away, if anything it was intensifying. In some ways she was almost afraid to be alone with him but for a completely different then she had been afraid with being alone with men in the past. Kaiya wanted to be with him and he wanted to be with her but they were both more interested in an actual relationship, so they had opted to take things slowly.

Kaiya inspected the wound and decided that it was time. She looked up at Hajime who was staring straight ahead trying to focus on anything but her touching his bare chest. She smiled at him. His eyes flicked down at her when she looked up but he turned away when she smiled at him and took a deep breath.

"Well I got some minor good news for you." She said as she got up and walked over to the cabinet they had brought over from the last place. "Looks like I should be able to remove your stitches, should help with minimizing the pulling you feel when you move your upper body."

He smiled at her, "Good that means I'm progressing."

"Yes but you should still be mindful with how you move still. At least the stitches reminded you of the wound. Now you might not notice it until you feel something tear, which is a step backwards." Kaiya sat down beside him again and bent over to look closer at the stitches. About ten minutes later she had removed the stitches and slathered on the ointment.

She picked up the jar and gave it to him and was rewarded with a confused look. Kaiya laughed and explained, "Now that I've removed the stitches, I don't think you need bandaging anymore and I think you're capable of applying the ointment yourself. Your wound is getting to the point where I don't need to check it every day...unless you want me to." Kaiya gave a bit of a shy smile in which he returned with a blushing smirk.

After a moment he cleared his throat and answered, "I think I can manage." He pulled his clothes closed. "It seems like I'll have less reason to spend time with you though."

Smiling Kaiya responded, "Not necessarily. You still have to teach me self-defence. That will involve a lot less removal of clothing and make it a little more comfortable between us without you constantly baring your chest to me."

Hajime chuckled, "True."

"I will need to look at the wound once a week though for the next couple weeks, just to make sure no infections return and you don't do something foolish that causes a tear. Anyways you haven't taught me anything today, are you going to?"

Hajime got up slowly and offered his hand to her. She grabbed it but used her own strength to get to her feet. "We can but I was thinking only doing a bit of practice swings with the Bokken. Hijikata-san told me that's what you worked on in my absence before."

"Yes, it was. It's probably a good idea to teach me more about swinging a sword so that I can get involved in the battles like Kondou-san and Hijikata-kun had originally planned." Kaiya gave him a hopeful look.

Hajime nodded and studied her solemnly. "I'm sure you know this but using a blade causes death, are you certain you can kill someone if need be?"

Kaiya looked him straight in the eye, "If it's to defend myself or others, then yes." She looked down, "I won't deny that I might be upset the first time I have to do it, but I'll deal with it."

Hajime grabbed her chin and angled it up so he could look into her eyes and stared for several long minutes, then surprised her with a small light kiss and smiled as he let go of her chin. "You'll do fine. You're feisty, intelligent and incredibly adaptable."

Hajime motioned for the door, "How about we do a bit of practice now. I have nothing to do for the moment and I believe you do not right now either." Kaiya smiled and brushed his hand as she passed him and headed for the door.

* * *

Read and Review!

-Shockra


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! I should have the right chapter this time! So did you all have great Father's day weekend? Mine was alright, finally got my car back! I've been without a car for a week! You don't realize how much you rely on one until you don't have it! Anyways without any further adieu!

* * *

A few days after Kaiya had removed Hajime's stitches, Hijikata and Sannan left to go to Osaka for some business. A day later Hijikata had sent a letter informing them of Sannan getting injured. Hijikata requested that Kaiya be on stand by and prepare for their arrival in a couple of days. Sannan's life was no longer in danger but Hijikata was concerned about the skill of the surgeon's that had operated on Sannan and wanted Kaiya to give them her own assessment.

Kaiya was relieved to see Sannan walking into the headquarters under his own power, he must not have hit a major artery or else he wouldn't have been walking yet. It broke her heart though watching Sannan approach her, he looked like a man defeated even though he tried to look unperturbed. She accompanied him to his own quarters, Sannan didn't wish to see the others quite yet.

When she unwrapped his arm, she saw a long cut running diagonally down his forearm. She felt gently around the wound and almost immediately felt something amiss. Hijikata had been in the room waiting to hear her diagnosis when he saw her frown.

"What is it Kaiya-chan?" He asked immediately concerned.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, I think I'll need to operate. But something doesn't feel right, like a muscle in a wrong spot or disconnected. Do you feel a lot of pain still, Sannan-san?" She studied his face.

"Yes, I can't hardly move it. When I try, it pains me more. If you feel it needs operating, then do it now."

"Wait a second Sannan-san. Is that possible, Kaiya-chan? Won't you need to sedate him?" Hijikata looked between them concerned.

Kaiya shook her head as she got to her feet and walked to the door. "Not necessarily. I can just numb the area so he can't feel what I'm doing. He's strong enough to walk himself here from Osaka, he's strong enough to go through another surgery. Sannan-san is right, I need to do it immediately. The sooner I do it the less likely he'll have complications. I'm going to get Yamazaki-kun to come and assist me and go get the medical supplies that I require. You can stay, Hijikata-kun, if Sannan-san is ok with it but it may take me an hour…maybe less, maybe more, to repair the arm. I'll be right back."

Sannan looked up at Kaiya, "Thank you Kaiya-chan. I'm more grateful than ever that you have returned."

Kaiya shook her head, "Don't thank me yet, Sannan-san. I don't even know if I can successfully repair your arm or at least not yet." She then turned and left.

It took Kaiya longer than she'd like to find Yamazaki but in the end she found him eating with several of the other Shinsengumi. He smiled when he saw her approach, while the others looked shocked to see her wandering around the compound. These particular members Kaiya had never met but lately there where several she didn't know due to the influx of new members.

"Good day, Kaiya-chan." He greeted her. "What brings you out here among the common solider?" He asked in a teasing tone.

Yamazaki was normally a very quiet person but got a long with almost all the other soldiers very well and she was quite fond of him herself. Kaiya smiled faintly for a moment.

"Did you hear about Sannan-san?" she asked him in a more serious tone. He nodded his head solemnly. "I need your assistance Yamazaki-kun, can you help me?"

He instantly got to his feet leaving his half eaten food to walk up to her. "Of course, Kaiya-chan!"

"First I need some things from the clinic." The two of them turned to walk away but one of the soldiers got the nerve up to ask.

"Sensei, is Sannan-san going to be ok?" He looked nervously between her and his buddies.

Kaiya turned, partly grateful that this man at least had some respect for her and also glad that Souji hadn't completely made her seem unapproachable. "I'm sorry but it's not my place to say. When the time is appropriate, Hijikata-kun or Kondou-san will inform everyone on his status." The man nodded and the two of them headed for the clinic.

When they entered, Kaiya listed off the items they needed and they went about collecting them. When they had everything, Kaiya asked Yamazaki to go on a head and prepare Sannan for surgery while she fetched a bucket of water. When she returned to Sannan's room, Hijikata was still there accompanied know by Kondou.

"I hope you don't mind me being here, Kaiya-chan?" he asked

Kaiya shrugged. "It doesn't bother me as long as you don't distract me and Sannan-san doesn't mind your presence." She looked at him as she sat down.

He nodded his head, "It's alright."

Kaiya returned his nod. Yamazaki had helped Sannan strip down to the waist and had prepped the sight for surgery, applied the numbing agent and was just removing the last stitch from the last surgery when Kaiya sat down. Kaiya gently tugged on the sides and as the wound hadn't yet healed enough yet to start growing together, the skin parted easily.

Yamazaki had already opened every window and door to let as much of the fading light pour in as possible and now stood with a lantern held closely to the wound so she might get as much light as possible. Kaiya looked up to see if Sannan was showing any signs of pain but apparently the numbing agent was already working. He was in fact staring down at her while she worked, watching with fascination etched on his face.

Kaiya worked quickly knowing that the numbing effect wouldn't last long. As it turned out, she had been correct; a muscle had been severed, coiled up into the wrong part of the arm like a spring. So she did the best she could to repair it and some other small things that she hadn't been able to feel and repair some other shoddy stitch work the other surgeon had done. It really hadn't taken her long, maybe twenty minutes before she was done.

When she sewed the last stitch and started wrapping Sannan's arm, Kondou finally asked. "Well? How does it look?"

Yamazaki took over wrapping so she could turn and address Kondou and Hijikata properly. "Hijikata-kun had a right to be concerned. That surgeon was a low rate doctor, who shouldn't be allowed to practice." Kaiya wrinkled her nose in disgust. "If he had been left to heal as it was, there is no way Sannan-san would have ever been able to fight again. I can't guarantee that he will now, but his chances have gone up exponentially. I found several things in his arm that should have been seen by the last doctor and what he did _repair_ was poorly done." Kaiya shook her head.

"How long before we know if his arm is healing properly?" Asked Hijikata looking a bit more relieved.

"Mm, probably in a week we should see his mobility start returning. If all goes well and he heals like he should, then he can return to full duty in about three weeks."

Both Kondou and Hijikata sighed in relief. "Good job, Kaiya-chan." Said Hijikata.

Sannan touched her elbow with his other hand and looked at her with sincere gratitude written there. "Thank you Kaiya-chan, again. Even if I don't get my full mobility back, at least I know I had the best to look after me. I am eternally in your debt." He bowed his head respectfully.

Kaiya smiled at him kindly, "You don't have to thank me. Nobody does. It's enough for me to see you do well."

Early one morning, a few days later, Kaiya felt disappointed when Hajime came to meet her for her training session with Souji in tow. Unlike the last couple days, Hajime wasn't carrying any Bokken, in fact he wasn't carrying anything. Hajime stopped unusually short of her, obviously giving her more space now that Souji was there.

"Good morning, Kaiya-chan. I thought you might enjoy Souji's help today." Hajime said by way of a greeting.

Souji walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Morning, Kai. Are you ready to start throwing me around?" He said with a smile.

"Oh really, this sounds like it might be fun!" Kaiya said enthusiastically.

Souji laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, while Hajime just smirked. "I thought you might enjoy that. I know I've taught you some grapples and throws already but I thought it was time to teach you some more advance techniques, give you a bit of a change in pace from practicing swings.

"Normally I would teach you like I did before but I didn't think you'd be willing to throw me around with my wound still healing and Souji seemed like the perfect victim."

Kaiya smiled broadly and practically bounced with excitement, she rarely got the chance to get back at Souji for teasing her all the time. Unfortunately Kaiya was a little disappointed with how unconcerned and willing he seemed. She was even more disappointed when they started and found out that Souji was very good at breaking his falls and almost never landed with a thump like she did but neither had Hajime back when he had been teaching her the basics.

Kaiya crossed her arms and pouted at Souji who sat on the ground smiling up at her smugly. "Souji, you're no fun."

Souji snickered as he got to his feet, "What kind of warrior would I be if I couldn't soften my falls when I expect to be thrown around. And besides we can't have you hurting me just before I go on patrol can we?" Kaiya gave him a hard shot to the ribs with her elbow when he tried to wrap his arm around her shoulders again.

"Tch, that's not nice!" He said as he rubbed his ribs. "Well I got get going anyways, Chizuru-chan is supposed to becoming with me today on my patrol."

"What? Isn't that dangerous?" Asked Kaiya suddenly concerned. Kaiya never went out with patrols only with a single escort, it was too dangerous now days for someone like Chizuru to go out by themselves when she could be associated with the Shinsengumi but they must figure Kaiya could handle herself a little better.

"We can't afford to let her wander around by herself and we don't have enough men to escort her everywhere while she looks for her dad. So Hijikata-san decided to send her with the patrols. Don't worry, I'll look after her." He gave her his best reassuring smile.

Kaiya put her hands on her hips, "She's probably scared of you, with you always threatening to kill her all the time!"

Souji winked, "I'm just teasing her…mostly."

"Souji!" Kaiya scolded

"Later!" Souji turned and walked away waving over his shoulder.

Hajime came behind her and gently laid a hand on the small of her back. "You make it too easy for him to tease you as you well know."

"I know." She said with a sigh.

Hajime stared down at her intently for a long moment looking like he wanted to say something but trying to gauge how she might react. "What?"

"Please, don't be mad at me." He said looking a little rueful.

She looked at him suspiciously, part of her thought it was adorable with how concerned he was with how she might react; he didn't normally seem the type to care too much. The other part of her was concern with what he was worried about. "Why would I mad?" She asked cautiously.

Hajime looked away with a guilty expression. "I've been practicing…"

Kaiya frown. "Practicing what?"

"My swings mostly but other things as well. I'm sorry but I'm getting impatient and you are coddling me. I appreciate your concern, I really do but I'm a Samurai…or was. I need to be active in order to get myself back into fighting shape." Hajime worked his face back into its stoic expression but she could see the worrying in his eyes.

Kaiya huffed working to control her anger. "How long?"

"Just since you've removed the stitches. I've been careful, I know my limits. The exercise has been helping too, my energy has been increasing and the stiffness is fading. Please, I'm not like the farmer's you're used to dealing with. I'm more resilient in many ways." If they hadn't been in such a public place, he would have gently grabbed her face but no one knew about their budding romance and they thought it best to keep it that way.

Kaiya stared at him hard, he returned her stare but his look was one that was trying to soothe the anger flaring in her eyes. When Kaiya was about to respond she was interrupted by Hijikata coming up to them. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the angry expression gracing Kaiya's face.

"What's going on?" He asked. Kaiya had been angry with the others for various reasons in the past but he had never seen her so much as give Hajime an irritated glance.

"I'm trying to decide how angry I am with Hajime-kun." Kaiya stated, the anger very evident in her voice.

"This is new, what did you do Saitou?" Hijikata obviously found it entertaining to find Hajime at the receiving end of Kaiya's anger.

"I told her about my practicing." Hajime said it as coolly as he could.

Kaiya was quick in the pickup. "Wait, you knew Hijikata-kun?" She turned and looked at him furiously.

"Careful Kaiya-chan. I am still your superior but yes I knew. When I first saw him, I told him that it was unwise but he insisted that he wouldn't push too hard. Over the last couple days, it's become evident that he can handle it."

Kaiya took a deep breath to calm herself before answering. "He's too stubborn to show pain."

"Maybe but I'm not foolish enough to compromise my health." Hajime responded. "I want to get back to my duties but would rather not be bedridden again. Check my wound for yourself. It's still healing fine, I swear to you."

"Oh I will…when I calm down." Kaiya turned on her heels and marched away. She wasn't angry because she felt that she was wrong or that he had even been practicing, it was more to the fact that Hajime felt the need to hide it from her as well as Hijikata.

About an hour later, Kaiya sat in her room reading one of her father's medical journals when a knock came to the door. She told whomever was there to come in and wasn't shocked to see Hajime entering. Unlike his normal habit, he stood by the door and waited to see her reaction. Kaiya sighed still somewhat irritated and hurt but indicated for him to sit down across from her.

When he came in he sat down very near her and leaned in close to her, "I'm very sorry for upsetting you. That wasn't my intention." His breath swept across her face as he spoke, then leaned in and kissed her deeply. _Damn him_ she thought. She couldn't help but forgive him when he kissed her like that. When he pulled back she gave him a bit of a playful shove, "Fine, I forgive you."

He smiled as he sat back and gave her a tiny bit more space. "I think you should know why I was so angry though, I think the both of you got it wrong." Kaiya said still feeling the need to explain herself. He nodded his head and looked at her curiously. "I wasn't angry because of you practicing. It was more that you kept it from me. It hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me and then finding out that Hijikata-kun kept it from me too? What kind of doctor am I, when my patients feel like I'm going to scold them for making more progress then I'd predicted instead of encouraging them?" Kaiya gave a bit of a downcast look.

Hajime sighed and shook his head. "I'm a fool, I'm sorry. You're right I should have told you sooner. We all trust you Kaiya-chan but we're all a bunch of egotistical men who don't like being told what we can or can't do, myself included." He suddenly started pulling his clothes open. Kaiya gave him a bit of an uncertain look which actually caused him to laugh out loud.

"If I had intended to instigate sex with you, there'd be a whole lot more kissing involved and lot more tender words." He laughed again, his face starting to turn a little red. "I promised you could inspect my wound, so you might feel better and it's been about a week since you removed the stitches and you said you wanted to look at it after a week."

Kaiya gave a bit of a sheepish laugh and choked down the disappointment and then the shock at her disappointment and tried to get into doctor mode. She tried to force herself to look just at the wound, but her eyes kept on wandering to the rest of his bare chest. He had been wise enough to just expose the wound, as they were very alone and things were already becoming electric. It took her longer than it should to inspect the wound but in then she did though she didn't dare touch his chest for the sake of both of their sanities.

After she was done, she sat back. "Well, you are right. I don't see any damage to the skin around your wound, it's a nice healthy pink. Have you been applying the ointment twice a day?"

He smiled and looked her in the eye despite the flush in his cheeks. "Of course, I haven't ignored everything you've told me." He pulled his clothes closed and got to his feet, Kaiya noticed that he no longer moved slowly but moved with his typical ease. "I think it's time for me to leave."

Kaiya got to her feet as well and grabbed his arm as he began to leave. "Just a minute Hajime-kun." He stopped and looked back at her. "I want to talk to Hijikata-kun and Kondou-san about you." He gave her a questioning look. "I think I'm ready to let you return to full duty, if Hijikata-kun is in agreement that is. I should probably apologize to him as well." Kaiya made a guilty look.

Hajime smiled at her brightly then wrapped her up in his arms and gave a deep kiss pressing himself up against her. When he pulled away, they were both panting. He pressed his forehead against hers, then breathed in her ear. "Thank you."

Kaiya back out of his arms, then grabbed his hand and they walked out of her room. Once they were out of her room they dropped hands and Hajime gave her the acceptable distance as they walk to Hijikata quarters. His outer door was open, but she knocked anyways.

He was sitting at his desk, looking at some papers. When she knocked he looked up. He smiled when he saw them together. "Looks like Saitou managed to get your forgiveness, come in."

Kaiya bowed to him respectfully. "I'm really sorry Hijikata-kun, I was out of line. I feel like I should explain myself."

Both Hajime and Kaiya then took a seat. Hijikata smiled not really seeming truly upset by her display. "It's alright Kaiya-chan. I understand. We ask for your assistance and knowledge then don't listen to you when you give us sound advice, I'd get angry to."

Kaiya shook her head, "No that wasn't it. I'm only human, I _can_ make mistakes and I'm willing to admit it. It was the fact that both of you hid it from me that I got upset. It just made me feel like a bad doctor when my patient can't come to me with their progress."

"I see, I'm sorry that you felt that way Kaiya-chan." Hijikata rubbed that back of his head looking a little guilty.

"I've already told her that wasn't why we hadn't told her." Hajime put in.

"Is that why you came here, Kaiya-chan? To apologize?" Hijikata asked almost shocked.

"That was one of the reasons but the main reason was to talk to you about Hajime-kun." Kaiya looked Hijikata in the face. "I looked at Hajime-kun's wound and he was right. There's been no damage done to it, it is in fact healing quite well. So I decided that, if you will it, to give him the all clear. So he might return to full duty."

Hijikata looked surprised. "Really?" Kaiya nodded and weight suddenly seemed to lift from his shoulders. "You have such good timing Kaiya-chan. Are you will to let him go straight into battle tonight?"

Hajime and Kaiya both frowned. "Tonight?" Hajime asked.

"Yes, Souji accidently stumbled into a Choshu network this morning, thanks to Chizuru-chan. We arrested their leader and questioned him. He revealed a secret meeting tonight at an Inn. We don't know which one it is yet but we plan on attacking. Saitou's leadership and skills will be needed."

Kaiya looked at Hajime then back at Hijikata. "I don't think his injury should hinder him, but I think he should be tested to make sure he has enough strength and endurance by you or one of the Captain's to make sure he's _combat_ ready."

Hijikata nodded, "Fair enough. That is something we can do right now, we need to get it out of the way. We'll be meeting in a couple hours and we'll be leaving right after. The word is being spread as we speak." Hijikata got to his feet and walked over to the corner where a pair Bokken were leaned up against and picked them up and offered one to Hajime as he too got to his feet.

He nodded to the outside where there was a space big enough for them to spar. The two men stepped out while Kaiya took a seat on the edge of the walk way so she could watch. It wasn't every day you get to watch the Shinsengumi's two best swordsmen go at it. Just at that moment Chizuru and Heisuke came around the corner together and saw Kaiya watching Hajime and Hijikata taking their places.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Heisuke asked almost excitedly.

Kaiya smiled and patted the spot beside her. "I gave Hajime-kun the all clear. Hijikata-kun is making sure he's combat ready."

"Wow, really that's great!" Heisuke said happily. He looked over at the still standing Chizuru. "Take a seat, Chizuru-chan. You're in for a treat, they're both masters of their craft."

Chizuru took as seat down beside them. "Who do you think will win, Heisuke-kun?"

"Normally I would say it could go either way, but Hajime-kun is probably a little out of practice from being bed ridden for so long. He won't be as quick as he normally is, that was Hajime-kun's greatest advantage. So this time I'm going with Hijikata-san."

Kaiya shushed them and they all turned to watch. Hijikata had his blade drawn while Hajime stood seemingly at rest, his normal stance. Hijikata attacked and Hajime struck out, just at the nick of time to stop Hijikata's blade from striking him. Heisuke frown and tapped his chin in thought. A quick exchange of blows occurred quicker than Kaiya could follow, by the time the exchange had ended Hajime's blade had clattered to the stone and Hajime was shaking his hand.

From here Kaiya could see that there was slight increase in Hajime's breathing while Hijikata seemed not bothered. Hijikata indicated the blade and said "again" and went to his starting position. Hajime picked up his blade and this time took up a similar ready stance, as soon as he indicated he was ready, Hijikata went at him hard and quick. Hajime put an admirable defense but he never recovered and in the end he was struck hard in the ribs.

Heisuke looked deep in thought as Hajime and Hijikata bowed to each other respectfully. Hijikata looked over in Kaiya's direction then took notice of Heisuke. "Heisuke, come here! See how you do against Saitou. We all know he can defeat you easily when he's at his best."

Kaiya laughed, "Oh ouch."

"Geez, Hijikata-san. Do you have to say it like that?" Heisuke said as he got to his feet.

Hijikata smiled as he handed him his Bokken and stepped to the side. Hajime stood at a ready stance and waited for Heisuke to do the same. When they were both ready, Hijikata indicated them to go. Heisuke lashed out first but Hajime intercepted Heisuke's attacks more easily, the battle was short and in the end it was Hajime who disarmed Heisuke.

"Aw, Hajime-kun come on! This sucks, I can't even beat you when you're injured!" Heisuke complained as he rubbed his arm.

"That's enough Saitou." Said Hijikata with a smile.

Kaiya and Chizuru got up to join the other three in the court yard. "So what's your verdict, Hijikata-kun?" asked Kaiya.

Hijikata studied Hajime for a moment, his breathing was slightly elevated but otherwise looked unaffected. Then he looked at Kaiya. "He's not nearly as good as he usually is but Heisuke is also a skilled swordsman and he was capable of defeating him. Most of the Choshu are average in skill, he should be ok, especially in a group setting. Kaiya-chan and Chizuru-chan I want you two at that meeting as well. Saitou I need to talk to you further, the rest of you are dismissed."

* * *

You may have noticed but the further along the story I go, the further I veer of the original story. I do try to follow the same events somewhat though. I even took dialogue from the anime in a few chapters. R&R

-Shockra


	16. Chapter 16

Well today we move more towards action! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kaiya stood with Chizuru and Sannan as they watched everyone depart. Pretty much the whole body of the Shinsengumi moved out to deal with the Choshu. Kondou had opted for her to stay behind this time to stay with Sannan and keep watch over the compound with him. Kaiya felt slightly apprehensive letting Hajime join them, she hadn't counted on them throwing him into battle almost immediately. Hajime on the other hand seemed very pleased, although irritated with how easily Hijikata had defeated him.

Hijikata and Kondou had split up the Shinsengumi as they weren't entirely sure which Inn the Choshu might be gathering at for their meeting at. Yamazaki had been sent to find out which it was but Hijikata didn't want to wait at the compound and the Aizu weren't sending orders, so they had split up. Hijikata took the greater bulk of the force to Shikoku Inn, guessing since they'd used Ikedaya more in the past and having been where they had caught their leader, made Shikoku the more likely choice while Kondou took a small group but some of the most skilled warriors to Ikedaya.

Once they were out of sight the three of them went back into the meeting room to await word. Kaiya had thought to wait in the clinic but word would first come here, so she had decided to wait with Chizuru and Sannan. The three of them made idle chatter while they waited but most of it came from the two women. Sannan was clearly frustrated with having to left out of this conflict but at least now he had a chance of recovery.

Suddenly the door slid open and Yamazaki stepped inside dressed in all black. "It's Ikedaya." Was all he said. Sannan and the two women stood to address Yamazaki.

"How careless of me. I have misjudged." Sannan said frowning.

"I will inform Vice Commander Hijikata at the Shikoku Inn at once." Yamazaki said instantly.

"Thank you. Time is of the essence. Also, Yukimura-kun." Sannan turned to Chizuru. Kaiya thought calling Chizuru _kun_ was strange then remembered that everyone thought Chizuru was a man, even Yamazaki.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You go with Yamazaki-kun as well, please."

Chizuru gave him a confused look. "Huh? You want…me to?" she asked confused.

"Pardon me, but I can convey the message on my own." Normally Kaiya would've thought he was being a gentlemen not wanting to put a woman in danger but the fact that he didn't know she was a woman left Kaiya to think that he just didn't want her help.

"We don't know what could happen. To ensure the message is delivered, two is better than one." Sannan reasoned.

Yamazaki nodded. "Understood."

"Yukimura-kun. You'll go, won't you?" Sannan asked. Unlike Kaiya, Chizuru wasn't an official member of the Shinsengumi so Sannan couldn't really order her to do anything.

"Yes!" The two turned and dashed out the door together. Kaiya turned to Sannan.

"Should I go to Ikedaya to back them up? They may need my help and I could let Kondou-san know that back up is on its way."

Sannan turned and looked at her a little surprised. "You're a brave one, aren't you?!" He studied her for a moment then asked. "Do you even have a blade yet?"

Kaiya scratched her head, "No but Hajime-kun has been working hard to teach me swordplay. He said I was doing really well. He is very confident in my hand to hand skills."

"This battle requires a blade I'm afraid Kaiya-chan." He studied her a moment longer. Then with a sigh "come with me." She followed him down a hall that led them to his quarters. Inside Kaiya saw a desk set up with all sorts of research equipment set up on it. Along one wall there was several set of blades set up on display. He grabbed one and handed it to her.

"This blade should suit you, for now anyways. I'm sure Hajime-kun or Hijikata-kun will be happy to help you find a permanent blade later on. Are you sure you can use this?" He looked her in the face just as Hajime had.

And in return she looked him square in the face as she answered. "Yes." After a moment a smile broke across his face.

"Good. Gather some supplies and get down to Ikedaya as quickly as possible." Kaiya nodded and headed off in the direction of the clinic. She had left her satchel there pre-packed in case of this very emergency. She picked it up and strung it across her body, made sure her borrowed katana was secure then took off across the compound. Shortly after she was outside, she found Yamazaki engaged in combat. Chizuru was no where's in sight, she must have run on a head. Kaiya stopped and considered helping him but when he spotted her yelled "GO!" So she turned down a side alley and headed off to Ikedaya.

By the time she arrived at Ikedaya, the front door had been kicked in and the street in front of the Inn was completely empty. Kaiya ran up to the door way and drew her blade before slowly stepping in. Immediately a blade came down at her head and Kaiya instinctively brought her blade up to deflect. The blades never made contact as Kondou quickly recognized her from both the Haori she'd been given like all the other Shinsengumi and her face. He quickly turned his back on her and struck out at another man.

"Kaiya-chan, what are you doing here?" He didn't quite sound angry but he did sound impatient.

"Sannan-san sent me. Yamazaki-kun is getting Hijikata-kun, they're on the way. In the meantime he sent me to help." Kaiya heard a man yelling and turned in time to intercept a man's blade, the man looked at her shocked to see a woman but she didn't give him time to recollect himself and struck him down.

They were rushed by two more men coming from either side. When they had dispatched them, Kondou said over his shoulder "It seems Saitou-kun has done his job well. Stay here with me until the reinforcements come. It's too hot for you to go in any further."

Kaiya nodded. The next couple minutes were like torture, everything seemed like it went in slow motion. There was only ten men with them and all Kaiya saw was enemies and the top of Shinpachi's head dodging all over the place. She had heard Heisuke and Souji hollering back at each other but otherwise she hardly saw any other Shinsengumi.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, a group of Shinsengumi rushed through the door led by Hajime. They instantly scattered throughout the Inn as Hajime came to their side. Hajime glanced at her as he gave Kondou a quick report and Kondou gave them orders. As they were about to go off Chizuru burst through the door and ran up the stairs. Kondou indicated for Kaiya to go follow after her and Kaiya managed to reach her just in time to dispatch a man who was about to kill her.

Chizuru looked over her shoulder, "Kaiya-chan!" She said shocked.

"Chizuru! You have to defend yourself! This is a dangerous situation!" Kaiya scolded.

"Right." She turned and continued up the stairs.

"Kaiya-chan!" She heard Hajime call her name from the back of the building on the main level. She ran back down the stairs and down a hall and found Hajime standing by a back door. He pointed to two injured Shinsengumi, one lying face down on the ground. Not far away Sanosuke and his unit was engaged with men who had cut down their comrades. Hajime turned and ran back inside the building as she rushed to check on the injured men.

The one man was already dead, there was nothing she could do but the other was still alive and bleeding profusely. She quickly tourniquet his bleeding shoulder and found that the blade had only hit flesh. She quickly stitched and bandaged it up. .

By the time she was done Sanosuke was looking over her shoulder.

"Is he going to be ok?" He asked.

Kaiya nodded her head as she got to her feet. "Yes." She was about to turn and go back inside when Sanosuke stopped her.

"Wait! Are you ok? You're covered in blood!" He looked very concerned.

She nodded her head, "Yah, I'm fine Sano-kun. I got here just before the rest of you and helped Kondou-san guard the front door, this blood is someone else's."

She turned and headed back inside. There was now several men injured in the hall. Kaiya quickly checked on the ones that were Shinsengumi, some needed stitches but weren't urgent so she wrapped their injuries up and sent them along. Kondou was still near the entry way but the battle on the main floor was over so he was instructing the men what to do. When he saw her he pointed upstairs.

"Heisuke-kun and Souji-kun are both injured go check on them!" He ordered.

Kaiya nodded and ran up the stairs and dodged around the bodies. Up here there was mostly Choshu lying about. She found Heisuke sprawled out on the floor and she rushed to check on him. Shinpachi came up behind her along with two men carrying a door they were going to use as a stretcher.

"Is he going to be ok?" Shinpachi asked a little worried.

Kaiya saw Heisuke's head protector split in two and quickly checked his head. He showed signs of a head injury but it didn't seem to be too serious, he'd mostly wake up with a serious headache or so Kaiya hoped but there was nothing else she could do at the moment. She motioned the two men to take him. "He should be ok."

From another room Kaiya heard Chizuru shout, "Okita-san! Okita-san!"

Kaiya was instantly on her feet and rushed into the room in time to see the retreating back of a man jumping out of the window and Souji collapsing. "Souji!" Kaiya cried as she rushed forward.

She knelt down beside him and turned him over as he was lying face down. Blood was coming from his nose and mouth and nearly caused Kaiya to panic. She checked him over and knew she needed to get him back, something was bleeding internally.

As morning rose Kaiya marched down the street with the other Shinsengumi as they marched together back to the compound closely beside Souji on his improvised stretcher. Kaiya could see the town's people murmuring to each other as they walked along, they were going to be the talk of the town again.

As soon as they got to the compound all the injured were helped or carried off to the med clinic. As the injured poured in, Kaiya immediately started barking out orders. Chizuru was put in charge of the most minor injuries which were many while Yamazaki helped her look after the more major injuries.

After the one death at the Inn, nobody else died. Kaiya had to only perform surgery on Souji and as it was, it wasn't as serious as she had fear but she did find something interesting when she had opened him up. There were several small lacerations on his lungs, Kaiya didn't know how they were formed but they explained his recent issues with breathing. She did her best to fix all that she could before sewing him up.

Days later all but Kondou were together eating in a loose circle, even Heisuke and Souji had joined them though both were very sore. This had been the first time they had all gotten together since the attack on the Inn. Today Souji didn't sit by Kaiya like his typical routine but leaned against a wall to relieve the stress on his abdomen. Instead Hajime sat on her left like normal and Sanosuke sat on her right.

They were all discussing the events of the attack when Hijikata turned to her. "Kaiya-chan, I hear you did quite well during the attack. Kondou-san was very impressed with your skill. He said you showed no fear or hesitation."

Kaiya looked at Hajime, then back to Hijikata and smiled, "Well I had a good teacher. You helped too Hijikata-kun."

Hijikata smiled at her fondly, "That's kind of you to say but I taught you very little. Saitou deserves the most praise. It's even more impressive that Saitou was injured during his time teaching you sword play."

"Kaiya-chan is a quick learner." Put in Hajime.

Sanosuke nudged her in the arm. "Looks like you guys made a good call letting Kaiya-chan get taught like a solider. Getting praise from Saitou is quite something…or maybe Saitou's got a soft spot for the ladies."

Everybody laughed while Hajime made no response at all. Kaiya was a little confused at what they talking about. "What do you mean 'ladies' that's plural, as in more than one."

Souji smiled at her with a strange twinkle in his eye, "Hajime-kun was practicing…when he wasn't supposed to. He tested Chizuru-chan to make sure she could handle herself if we let her out. She passed…mostly."

Kaiya glared at Souji and Hajime and Hijikata both gave a sigh. "You knew too! And you didn't say anything!?"

Souji stopped smiling as he realized he had suddenly got himself in trouble. The others started snickering at Souji obvious discomfort. She looked around and studied them. "You all knew, didn't you? And you didn't say anything to me!" She felt so frustrated.

"Kaiya-chan calm down." Hijikata gave her a look that told her to rein it in. "They didn't say anything to you out of loyalty to Saitou."

"Yah that right!" Said Shinpachi. "We all told him that he shouldn't be doing that without your permission but we weren't gonna go tell on him either! If he wants to get himself in trouble with you, that's his business."

"We were praising you, Kaiya-chan." Hajime scolded. "Don't turn it into an argument, we've already discussed this you don't need to bring it up again."

Kaiya huffed out her frustration, "I'm sorry you're right."

"Don't get me wrong." Said Hijikata softly, "We're glad that you're passionate about what you do. You take very good care of us. You just need to remember, we're warriors. It's unlikely we'll go to you for each and every little thing."

"Apparently you three have had this discussion already." Observed Sannan.

"Right before the Ikedaya incident in fact. It was part of the reason Kaiya-chan gave Saitou the ok...after she chewed him out that is." Hijikata resumed his eating now that Kaiya had settled down again.

"Whoa!" Put in Heisuke "Kaiya-chan actually yelled a Hajime-kun! I wish I could have seen that! It'd be almost as entertaining as seeing her yell at Souji. Nobody can make him squirm but you!" Heisuke and Shinpachi both broke out in laughter.

"Shut up, that's not funny." Souji complained as he kicked Heisuke in the back from his position against the wall.

Later that evening while Kaiya was getting ready for bed, a knock came at her door. Kaiya had let her hair down already but hadn't yet changed her clothes. "Come in!"

The door slid open and in came Hajime. "Good evening Kaiya-chan." Kaiya was somewhat surprised, Hajime hadn't paid her a late night visit since she had returned and considering his recent declaration it was probably a good idea. At the same time they hadn't had any time together since the Ikedaya incident.

"Good evening Hajime-kun. Are you going to take a seat?" Hajime was still on his feet.

"Not a wise idea, right now. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment, we haven't had much time a lone recently."

Kaiya got to her feet and approached him. She ran her had down his chest approximately where his wound should be. "You haven't come to me about any pain or re-opening of your wound."

"That's because I've experienced none of that. I'll admit I was a little sore the next day but I saw little action compared to you or the others who had arrived first at the Inn. I'm very proud of you, you know. I saw no fear in your eyes, just focus and determination." He grabbed then hand that she had left on his chest and kissed it tenderly.

"It's because of you, that I did so well." She said tenderly.

He shook his head. "I taught you how to swing a sword and throw a solid punch. Courage is not something that can be taught or learned."

"I certainly don't feel courageous, I have run away before." She put her face into his chest, she really didn't feel like she deserved anybody's praise. She was just trying to make up for everything they've done for her.

Hajime made a bit of a grunting sound as he wrapped her up in his arms. "Your first instinct is to fight and you did that but you were given time to think and that is what caused you to leave. You said it yourself that you did try to find me or somebody. Most women probably wouldn't be able to handle the shame and killed themselves or just fled without looking for some help." He kissed the top of her head.

Kaiya just shook her head as much as she could with her head pressed up against Hajime as she was. Kaiya had considered taking her own life. In that ride back to her village and several times over the months while she was there, the thought had crossed her mind. "I did think of it though…taking my life…later on."

Hajime squeezed her more tightly as some tears escaped her eyes. After a moment he released her somewhat and tilted her face up so he could see into her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't come here to make you cry." She laughed weakly as he kissed each of her wet cheeks. "You can ask me any uncomfortable question you like, I'll do my best to answer it."

Kaiya took a step back and he released her. She took him by the hand and took a seat forcing him to take a seat right beside her. She tapped her chin as she put her head on his shoulder while she thought of a question. When she finally thought of one she raised her head again and looked at him.

"What's your family like? How did you grow up?"

Hajime winced, "Straight to the most uncomfortable question."

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer. I'll think of something else." Kaiya had kind of figured it was a sensitive subject but he'd reacted more than she thought he would.

Hajime shook his head as his face fell into his classic stoic question, he obviously didn't want her to see how uncomfortable the question made him. "No it's a fair question considering our relationship and I said you could ask me anything." He paused a moment while he collected his thoughts and then continued. "I was born near Edo like you. My father was or possibly still is a high ranking samurai. I was his third born and second son. My mother died when I was only a few months old. My older sister and brother raised me mostly, there is almost ten years difference between my sister and I and twelve between my brother and I.

"My father was very cruel to us growing up. We never did things right in his eyes, and I sometimes wonder if he blames me for mother's death."

Kaiya frowned, "How could it be your fault, you were a child?"

Hajime shook his head and shrugged, "She died not long after I was born, maybe she couldn't handle giving birth to another child at her age."

"That would make it more his fault for not being able to keep it in his pants or at least taking the proper precautions." The thought of a child being blamed for its mother's death by its father infuriated her.

"He is one of those kind of men who was never wrong in his own mind, everybody else is wrong. Anyways, he was a drunk. I can't remember a time when the man wasn't drunk. He never took care of us children and when my sister got noticed by a noble's son when I was five, she more than happy to get away. I hear that she's actually quite happy with him." Hajime's stoic expression softened for a moment while he thought of his sister, then quickly put it back in place as he continued.

"I won't go into detail about my childhood, it's unpleasant and I wouldn't want to give you nightmares. My handedness is actually heredity but my family has been…correcting it for generations now. My father and brother are both left-handed, one of our family's greatest secrets. Most don't know that my family are because my family has become so good at covering it up. I can fight right-handed if I wished to but my skill is less. When I was sixteen, I was forced into a duel with a much older and experienced man. I hadn't yet exposed myself. I had been teaching myself how to fight left-handed for about a year at that time and had already noticed that I was considerably better when practicing that way but a left-handed samurai is considered soulless. On that day that I was forced into that duel, I had started the fight with my right like I had been properly taught. I actually held my own quite well in the beginning but after a time the man started picking at my considerable amount of weaknesses. The man did not like me, he was a friend of my father and it soon became clear that he had intended to kill me."

Kaiya looked at him shocked. "Wait. You were using real blades?"

"Yes, it's actually quite common among seasoned samurai. You're expected to have enough control over your blade to either strike with the blunt side of your blade or stop before you actually strike your opponent. Which wasn't happening in this situation. I was lucky that even then I was every quick on my feet, I had to be for most of my childhood. My situation was getting worse and in a last ditch attempt to save my life, I switched hands. After that I managed to defeat my opponent without killing him but I had disgraced my father and our clan." Hajime stopped and shook his head. "At the time I was very angry for my father disowning me but now I'm grateful for being removed from that toxic situation."

Kaiya put her head back onto his shoulder. It really saddened her that he had such a rough early life, the last few years had been rough on her but at least she had parents who loved her.

Hajime continued, "I started drinking real early in my life. After I was disowned I had a harder time paying for my alcohol, especially sake. It still took me until just before meeting Kondou-san that I stopped."

"How did you support yourself? There must have been at least a few years in between meeting Kondou-san and you being forced out of your home." Kaiya couldn't imagine him doing anything but being a samurai.

"I went to a dojo for a time, to learn how to fight properly left-handed. I earned my keep there by doing chores. Afterwards, I think I needed to prove something to myself…to this day I'm not sure what it was but I went from dojo to dojo and challenged the strongest warriors. I never lost…until I came to Kondou-san's dojo." A small smirk finally broke a cross his face.

"Did Kondou-san beat you?" she asked.

He smiled down at her, "No. Neither him nor Hijikata-san where there when I arrived. It was Souji who met my challenge. In most cases I could beat my opponents in one stroke but your cousin managed to properly block me. It was an intense drawn out battle that was interrupted by the eventual arrival of Kondou-san, so it was called a draw."

"Have you ever had a rematch since?" Kaiya was extremely curious. No one seemed to dare say who the better of the two was.

"Yes many times, Souji enjoys a challenge as much as me. I stuck around there for a time but I eventually left. When Kondou-san left to come here, I did not follow. You probably aren't aware of it but I didn't arrive too much before you had."

"Really?" Kaiya was shocked, she had assumed he had been with them the whole time,

Hajime got to his feet again. "Really. Now I should go, I've spent more time here then I had intended and you need your sleep."

Kaiya got to her feet as well and wrapped her arms around his waist, she tilted her chin back and silently asked to be kissed. He smiled as he wrapped one arm around her waist, pressing her firmly against his body and the other hand grazed down her neck as he kissed her deeply. He hadn't intended it to last long but before either of them knew it his tongue was deep inside her mouth and she returned with equal passion. He started grinding his hips against her and his arm around her waist slipped down her back to grab her buttocks causing them to both moan in pleasure.

He suddenly ripped himself away from her panting and turned to the door. "I'm sorry, I hadn't intended for that to happen." He ran a hand roughly through his hair, clearly irritated with himself. When he caught his breath he looked over his shoulder, and said softly "Good night Kaiya-chan."

"Good night Hajime-kun…don't be afraid to come back. I won't attack you again, I swear." She smiled at him. It pleased him greatly to see that she still had no fear of him. He returned her smile than left.

* * *

So there was a little bit of fluff at the end and their will probably be more fluff in the next chapters!

-Shockra


	17. Chapter 17

Hey all! Welcome chapter 17! Just a heads up, I'm going to the lake so I won't be able to post a new chapter until at least Tuesday. Maybe I'll find the time to write more but I won't have access to wi-fi! Well I hope you all have a good weekend. Up here in Canada, some people will be prematurely celebrating Canada Day! So happy Canada to all my fellow Canadians! That's July 1st for all you non-Canadians. And happy Independence day to all my American readers if I for whatever reason don't post by July 4!

* * *

Over the next couple weeks, Kaiya was kept busy. An attack on Kyoto was imminent and she was expected to get as many men back into fighting shape as she could. Unfortunately Kaiya knew she wouldn't be able to get Souji or Heisuke back into the thick of it in time. Heisuke was still having dizzy spells and vision problems from the blow he had received to the head. Souji was still having problems breathing and whenever he did something that accelerated his breathing, he'd end up in a coughing fit. Sannan on the other hand had started healing by leaps and bounds. His coordination with his left hand had almost returned to normal and he was almost back to his old self.

On the day that Kaiya had official cleared Sannan a great burden seemed to lift off of Kondou and Hijikata. While Sannan was still capable without his arm of doing most of his duties, he would've no longer been able swing a blade and this would've severely affected his psyche. What kind of samurai couldn't swing a blade?

Hajime's wound was now nothing more than a long scar across his chest. Kaiya teased him one night that it made him look even tougher, should he ever have to bare his chest to the enemy. Whenever they were together, Kaiya felt like they were in a boiler with her emotions boiling over and wanting to be released. Hajime had remained firm in wanting to take their relationship slow, even though he was struggling to keep his word. Kaiya no longer felt that way anymore though, she had no doubt in her mind with how she felt about him and for once in her life she _wanted_ to be with a man.

Hajime also didn't want their relationship to be a distraction to them nor to those around them and Kaiya understood that. Unfortunately, it was still a distraction to her and she imagined that it must affect him too. Like he had said to her, he was still a man. Now was not the time though, things were happening at an accelerated rate. Choshu were up to something and the whole compound seemed to be on knifes edge.

Finally one morning Hijikata had ordered every able body to assemble. They had finally been summoned to protect the city. So they marched to the gate as instructed but were turned away by some arrogant Aizu bureaucrat. It was infuriating with how they were being treated, thankfully though Kondou was a patient man. Hajime told him that they would get no where's here and Kondou agreed, so they decided to meet up with the main force. By the time they had marched to the gate, it was approaching noon and now as they marched again, the heat was becoming intense causing Kaiya to worry that the men would be burnt out before they even reached a battle.

When they finally reached the main body, they once again ran into trouble with the commanding officers but this time they managed to sway the man in charge. Unfortunately, it seemed that these men were being kept for the reserves. It seemed that the Shinsengumi might not get involved with the conflict after all. So as the afternoon faded to the evening, they waited.

Kaiya, Hajime, Chizuru, Sanosuke and Shinpachi all sat around a fire together as they waited. There was not being a lot said except for the occasional question and answer. Finally Kaiya couldn't hold herself up any longer and Sanosuke practically yanked her head into his lap.

"Quit being so stubborn, Kaiya-chan. Get some rest, you're not accustomed to this and you'll be needing the energy in the morning." Kaiya didn't really argue, she was extremely tired although there was another lap she preferred to rest her head on but Sanosuke would do for now.

"Chizuru-chan you can borrow my thigh!" She heard Shinpachi say.

"Eh?! No I'm ok thank you." Kaiya opened her eyes in time to see Chizuru blush.

She lifted her head and glared at Shinpachi. "Don't be such a letch, Shinpachi-kun!" She scolded. "I expect that from him," she jabbed her thumb towards Sanosuke "but not from you!"

"I was just being courteous. Are you jealous Kaiya-chan?" he said with a wink.

Kaiya scoffed as she put her head back down. "Hardly Shinpachi-kun, why would I?"

The others all laughed, even Hajime gave a bit of a chuckle. "Shinpachi-kun, she's WAY out of your league man! Chizuru-chan too." Sanosuke said as he rested an arm on her shoulder.

"Hey woman love me!" Kaiya's eyes were closed again but she could hear the pride there, in Shinpachi's voice.

"Tch, just the loose ones…" Sanosuke had said more but Kaiya was quickly falling asleep and before she knew it, she was being awoken by a loud explosion.

Kaiya immediately sat upright and noticed that early morning had just begun to dawn. Everyone was already on their feet looking towards the city when Kaiya got to hers, she could see a huge cloud of smoke billowing from the gate they were supposed to be protecting. Hijikata, Kondou and Sannan came bursting out of a partitioned area where all the officers were meeting. All the Shinsengumi quickly gathered together into their units. As they started to move out, the Aizu protested them leaving without orders but Hijikata turned told them off as everyone continued to march forward.

By the time they reached the gate it was once again approaching noon and evidence of battle was evident. Hijikata gave Kaiya the order and she dashed off to start helping those she could while other members of Hajime's unit either assisted her or questioned the surviving members. After talking to a solider, Hajime rushed back to Hijikata's side and spoke to him. While they spoke both Sanosuke and Yamazaki also approached and waited their turns. Kaiya was too far away to hear what was happening but when she heard her name hollered, she got up and rushed to Hijikata's side.

Hijikata quickly gave out the orders splitting them up into several different directions. Sannan went with Sanosuke to the other gate which was currently still under attack, Kondou was sent off on some political errand that Kaiya didn't quite understand and Hajime and Yamazaki were ordered to handle the original mission. Everyone else was to accompany Hijikata to Mount Tennozan to pursue the men who had attacked the Imperial palace, and that included both Chizuru and Kaiya.

Kaiya was in the middle of the pack as they came up to a bridge. The men in front of her suddenly came to a stop when they heard one their men cry out in pain. They let Kaiya work her way to the front but Hijikata put his hand out to stop her from continuing forward when she saw Shinpachi and Chizuru kneeling down next to one their fellow Shinsengumi. Across from them and in front of Kaiya stood a blonde hair man, dressed in fine clothes.

"Those coats mean you're the Shinsengumi, yes?" He said as he turned to address the rest of them.

Chizuru gasped suddenly and looked over to Hijikata. "That man was at the Ikedaya that night."

"What?" Hijikata looked back at the other man.

"I was surprised to see you at the Ikedaya Inn that night," the other man answered. "But to see you here again in search of more glory looks like you country samurai haven't had enough yet. No. I can't even call you dog 'samurai'." The man gave them a cruel smile as some of the men glared at him in hate.

"So, you're one of the skilled foes that was there at the Ikedaya Inn?" Hijikata asked somewhat matter of fact like. "Your attempts at provoking are rather sophomoric." Hijikata said with a bit of a chuckle.

The man made a sound of contempt, "I'd heard you were a band of skilled, rogue samurai. Seeing you like _this_ , though, that would seem like a lie. His name was 'Okita', right? His skill was so meager that he couldn't be called a 'swordsman'"

Kaiya lurched forward but Hijikata caught her arm, the man smiled at her. Shinpachi slowly got to his feet and glared at the man before him. "If you want to speak ill of Souji, by all means do so. But before you do, tell why you attacked this man. If I don't accept your reason, I will kill you here and now!" He said angrily.

This man looked down on them and it infuriated Kaiya to no end, every time he opened his mouth, she wanted to punch him. "You bastards know nothing of samurai pride." Said the man. "All you think of is gaining notoriety. You're dogs of the Bakufu. For what reason are you pursuing the defeated, those who've already fled the battlefield. Why can you not understand the pride of the Choshu samurai, who seek Tennozan Hill to cut their stomachs?"

Chizuru looked up angrily. "So, it's alright to take a person's life in the name of someone else's pride? I think being protected by someone in name alone renders pride to shreds." Chizuru looked away in frustration.

"Well, if the Shinsengumi exists to achieve great deeds, how can it defile the pride of another?" the man asked.

"That's…" Chizuru had begun to talk but Hijikata interrupted.

"You had me curious, talking like a big shot…don't dare insult the battlefield!"

"What?" the man asked irritated.

Hijikata glared at him as he continued. "Pissants who start fights for their own selfish reasons and then, lacking the resolve to die in battle, turn tail and run don't deserve the glorious death of a warrior! Beheading is enough for a criminal! The honor of cutting one's own stomach is wasted on traitors who would attack the Imperial Palace, is it not?!"

"Are you saying instigating battle to equate a readiness to be killed?" asked the man.

Hijikata placed a hand on his sword preparing himself for a fight. "If you instigate a battle, without the readiness for death, you are not worthy to be called a warrior." Hijikata drew his sword, "If they have a warrior's pride, then our holding nothing back would be parting gift, yes?"

The other members of the Shinsengumi moved around to surround the man. "Imbeciles! Have you forgotten your own rolls?" Hijikata stared at Shinpachi meaningfully.

After a moment Shinpachi smiled, "Hijikata-san, I'll be borrowin' your command of this unit for now." He turned to the unit, "Let's go!"

Hijikata glanced over his shoulder at Kaiya, "Go with them!" He ordered her.

Kaiya ran by the man keeping a close eye on him as she passed. Shinpachi was the last to leave hollering over his shoulder. "Chizuru-chan look after him!"

As she ran along at the back of the unit, Shinpachi ran past her to the front to take point as they ran to top of the hill. When they finally found the enemies, they found them all lying in a circle with each of them having cut their stomachs open. Kaiya ran forward and checked each one of them to make sure they were dead. After checking the last one she looked up at Shinpachi and shook her head.

"Alright, there's nothing we can do. Let run back down and make sure Hijikata-san is alright." Kaiya got to her feet and ran after the men as they ran back down the hill. Half way down, they met Hijikata and Chizuru walking up with the injured man.

"Hijikata-san!" yelled Shinpachi as they got closer. "We went up there, but those Choshu guys…they committed Seppuku, ever last one of them." Kaiya and another man stepped forward to take the burden of the injured man off of Chizuru. Kaiya frown when she saw the bandaging on Chizuru's arm. When she saw Kaiya staring she gave her a bit of an awkward smile and shook her head.

"Suicide, eh?" said Hijikata with a faint smile. "They may be the enemy, but that's splendid way to die."

Chizuru looked up at Hijikata, confused. "Is that all right?" she asked.

He looked at her, "As a Shinsengumi, no it ain't right. They did our work for us. However, when it comes to giving credit when credit is due, 'enemy' and 'foe' doesn't matter. Do you understand?"

Chizuru looked down and contemplated for a moment then looked up again. "Yes. I feel like I do, and also like I don't." Hijikata smiled down at her.

"Hey! Look! The city is on fire." Everybody turned around to look and was shocked to see flames spurting from a large section of the city.

It was well into the evening before Kaiya had gotten a chance to rest. Although very few of the Shinsengumi had been hurt, every able body was put to the task of putting out the fires so that the whole city wouldn't burn. When the fires were under control and the Shinsengumi no longer needed, the group that had remained in the city travelled back to the compound together. Kaiya felt bad returning to her room with so much to do but it'd take months before Kyoto was back to normal…if at all.

A few days later, Kaiya walked to her door and opened it just as Hajime had raised his hand to knock. They both smiled at each other, then he gently pushed his way inside and closed the door behind him. He was wearing the blue Haori obviously about to go on his rounds. He walked further into room and approached her closet and opened it, then pulled out her own blue haori and held it out to her.

"Put this on, you'll be accompanying me today." He said with a pleased smile.

She grabbed it from him and put it on. "I don't normally go on rounds. Even when I do, it's to do some shopping for the Shinsengumi and they don't normally require me to wear this."

"That was before. Now Kondou-san and Hijikata-san want to make it clear to everyone where you stand in this organization. You're still mostly just our doctor but a full member none the less. Also, the last two conflicts you have been using a borrowed sword. I am to help you find your own, as I am your teacher and the one who truly enjoys such things."

Kaiya made a bit of a pained face, "I'm not sure if I have enough to pay for a decent sword and I'm pretty sure it's a requirement to buy your own sword."

Hajime approached her and touched her cheek, "Don't worry about that. I'll buy it for you."

Kaiya stepped back and waved her hands in front of her face. "I can't let you do that! That's way too much, Hajime-kun."

Hajime grabbed her wrists and shook his head like she was a foolish child. "Think of it as a thank you gift for saving my life, twice."

"I don't need payment for that, and the Shinsengumi already pays me for that." She said still shaking her head.

He grabbed her face and brought his face close to hers. "It's a personal thank you." His breath tickled her face and made it hard to think. "Besides, it's your birthday tomorrow isn't it? What kind of lover would I be if I didn't buy you a birthday present?" He then kissed her deeply but pulled back quickly so they didn't get lost in it. Kaiya wasn't sure what made her blush more; his kiss or him calling her his lover…both definitely made her extremely happy. He took a step back and walked over to the outer door and opened it.

"Come, we're going to be late." He said as he indicated for her to exit. She smiled coyly and ran a hand over his stomach as she passed him, which caused him make a quiet moan and look away from her as he worked to keep the smile from his lips.

Kaiya walked next to him throughout the rounds, staying quiet and trying to not distract him. Hajime showed little notice of her as they walk through the street as his eyes were constantly roaming as they walked. They stopped a couple times to stop some criminals who were taking advantage of people who had been the hardest hit by the fires. When the patrol was complete he ordered them to return while he and Kaiya remained.

He turned to her, "You must be hungry by now. Would you like to eat something before we find you a sword?" He removed his haori and threw it over his arm, then took hers as well when she had removed it.

"Is that ok? I'm sure you have a lot to do as it is!" In truth it would be nice to have some private time with him, like a normal couple would.

He kept his face neutral but there was a definite smile in his eyes. "Yes, I'm off duty right now. I won't have duties to perform until after lunch, so we have time."

She just nodded happily and he turned and guided her to a small restaurant. When they had taken a seat and ordered their food, Hajime started asking her questions. "I'm kind of curious about your family story. From what I gather from what Souji has said, both sides of your family are of nobility. Yet your father was a doctor of a very small farming community…"

"And you want to know why we ended up there?" She interrupted with a smile.

"Yes. Most people try to get themselves further up in the social ladder yet your family went down. Was it by choice?" Hajime seemed genuinely interested in the subject of her family.

"Kind of." She said with a smile still on her face. "My father is the second son of a fairly minor noble lord, which would also be Souji's grandfather. It's generally well looked upon for men to learn a few things, especially if you're a second son who's only chance at ruling anything is through marriage. My father had always been interested in furthering his knowledge, when he came across medicine, it lit a fire in him…or at least that's how he's explained it to me. He eventually went under the tutelage of some well known doctor of the time, when he'd learned all he could from the man he went out to seek more knowledge."

"Your father already sounds like a rather ambitious man." He said as the server set down their food in front of them.

"He was. On his travels he accidently met my mother who had gone to visit a dear childhood friend. They very quickly fell in love and when she returned to her home, he followed. He asked her father, who is a daimyo still, for her hand in marriage as he had a son and another daughter and that my father breeding was satisfactory, he said yes. Somehow while they were still betrothed it slipped that my father was wishing to sail to England to further his education and this was not acceptable to my mother's father. They were half way to my father's home to get married when the news had reached, that my father plans had been made known and father said that if his father too found out he would be disowned. Mother could have gone back home and continued to live the only way she'd known but she loved him too much. So instead they found someone to marry them, then managed to smuggle themselves to the main land and then onward to England, which is where I was conceived and born."

Hajime had to swallow before he could ask his next question. "Why did he come back? Did something happen to your mother?"

Kaiya looked down a little sad, "When I was three my mother was murdered by some purse snatcher. My father was devastated at losing her…he never did remarry. So my father found a way to smuggle us back here. When my father had asked for my mother's hand in marriage, my grandfather had given him half of my mother's dowry and was supposed to receive the second half when they were married. The sum was rather large so they'd used it to leave here and father used the rest of it to return home and to support us until we found ourselves a home. I suppose father was sick of wealthy people and thought it was more satisfactory helping those more needy."

"Your courage seems to come from both sides of your family." He said smiling slightly.

"Most people don't find running away, courageous."

"Think about it Kaiya-chan. Both your parents came from very soft lives, just washing their own clothes and making their own food was beneath them. To willing live in squalor and to move to a country in which you don't know their language or customs, that's quite courageous in my eyes."

"Well, when you put it that way." She said with a smile. They past the rest of their breakfast with idle chatter. When they were finished, Hajime escorted her to a shop with swords prominently on display in the front window. When inside, it had an even more impressive display of swords. Most were daisho, katana paired with a wakizashi, the traditional way a samurai wore their swords but a long one wall it was just katana's by themselves.

Hajime walked immediately over to this wall and Kaiya followed. The shop owner smiled and walked over to them. "Good morning Saitou-san, you haven't been in here for some time!"

Kaiya raised an eyebrow as Hajime turned to acknowledge the man. "Good morning Ginjiro-san. I have been rather busy as of late."

"I can't even imagine with those Choshu bastards setting the city on fire!" The shop owner shook his head. "Anyways, I take it since you are looking at just katana's and not daisho that you're not looking for yourself."

Hajime was now studying the blades closely as he conversed with the man, "No I'm not. It will be for her." He pointed in her general direction then picked up and blade, drew it out part way and studied it.

"For a woman?" He said in a shock tone.

"For this woman, she is quite skilled and a full member of the Shinsengumi and therefore requires a blade. A cast offs will not due, she needs a quality blade." Hajime slid the blade back in to place and returned it to the wall. The shop owner didn't seem too pleased to be selling a blade to a woman but he wisely said no more. After carefully studying several more blades, he finally pulled another one off the wall, pulled it out a couple inches, studied it more and then finally pulled it out all of the way. He gave the sword a quick solid swing with one hand, formally placed it on both his hands and offered it to her, hilt first.

"Try it Kaiya-chan, you should be able to tell immediately if you find it comfortable."

Kaiya respectfully picked it up, then properly gripped the sword and studied it. It was certainly a beautiful blade he had chosen, almost delicate but dangerous looking at the same time. It felt nice in her hands.

"Give it a swing, you have the room." Hajime said. Kaiya did as she was instructed and swung the blade. Kaiya smiled, it felt wonderfully comfortable in her hands. "I think that's the one." He said as a small smile broke through.

Hajime approached the shop owner with it and the haggled for several minutes before they agreed on a price. Kaiya couldn't believe how much this man was willing to spend on her. He had already given her an expensive looking dagger and now was buying her a high end katana. As they walked back to the headquarters she gave Hajime a bit of a guilty look.

"I feel like I'm taking advantage of you Hajime-kun. This is so expensive!" She shook her head disbelieving.

Hajime suddenly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down a side street, then put her back against a wall before pressing himself against her and kissing her. Despite both their swords pushing uncomfortably into their sides, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. His hand travelled down her back, on to her buttocks and proceeded to grope her. Moans of pleasure escaped both their mouth, this time instead of stopping when they ran out of breath, he continued to kiss her neck then moved some fabric out of his way and continued on to her shoulder.

Even though he was no longer kissing her on her lips her breathing became more and more laboured. He suddenly straightened up and stepped back several steps and put a hand to his face while he panted, his other hand tightly grasping the hilt of his sword. "I'm sorry, I hadn't intended on going that far…I went too far."

Kaiya shook her head, "No, Hajime-kun not too far…not you." She reached out her arms inviting him back.

"I didn't buy you a sword, so I might have sex with you. That's not what I was trying to say." He said still panting, looking like he very much wanted to return to her.

"I know, Hajime-kun. You're much too noble for that. And most men buy women clothing or flowers or other much more girly things." A huge smile was on her face.

"Dammit." He cursed to himself as he rubbed his head. "I just goes to show how much you've gotten to me. I've never been so…like this before. I love you Kaiya-chan, I just want to protect you or at least make it so you can protect yourself when I'm not there."

Kaiya, who had been leaning heavily against the wall, finally stood up and crossed over to Hajime and smiled at him as she gently touched his face. "I love you too, Saitou Hajime." This time she poured as much love as she could into her kiss, much more tender then the last. When they parted again, she whispered in his ear. "Make love to me Hajime-kun, _please_. We both want it, it may prove to be more therapeutic than you realize…for the both us. I want to know what it feels like to be with a man that I _want_ to be with…please." She pleaded.

He put his forehead to hers, "Alright Kaiya-chan. Tonight we will be together." Then kissed her softly on the lips again.

* * *

So yah, fluffy! Lol I'm wondering if I should push up my rating...I read about the ratings but I don't know. If any of you think I've rated too low, let me know!

-Shockra


	18. Chapter 18

Hey I'm back! My holiday was alright but there was a bunch of forest fires burning around where we were camping so it was dark and smoke most of the time! It was supposed to be in the 30 degree Celsius range (I think that's around the 86 Fahrenheit for my american readers) but it certainly didn't feel that warm! Then there was the monster horseflies that harassed you almost constantly! I really don't like bees, wasps, and horseflies so that made my long weekend less fun! But I still had fun. Anyways we start off with a little bit of fluff and well you can read the rest to find out what happens afterwards! Enjoy

* * *

Early the next morning Kaiya was awoken from her blissful sleep by a hand stroking her bareback. When she opened her eyes all she saw was a strong shoulder and her arm draped across a half covered chest. Kaiya smiled and made a happy sound when she remember where she was, in Hajime's room draped over his naked body. His hand moved to stroke her head when he noticed her awake and whispered softly. "Kaiya-chan, wake up."

Kaiya moaned and hugged him tightly burying her face into his neck. Hajime chuckled as he ran a hand down from her shoulder all the way down the leg that was draped over his naked waist.

"I don't want you to leave either, but we can't let the others know. You must return to your own room." Hajime let out a regretful sigh.

"No!" she said in a whiny voice. For the first time in her life she felt so blissfully happy, she wanted to spend the rest of her life lying in this wonderful man's arms. He laughed again, then tried to lift her up but latched herself to his body. He changed his tactic and started tickling her side. Unfortunately for Kaiya, she was extremely ticklish and immediately turtled in order to protect herself, forcing her to let him go. Kaiya covered her mouth, trying to not laugh out loud.

Once released Hajime quickly rolled out of bed so she couldn't grab on to him again. Kaiya just scooted over into the middle of the futon and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and closed her eyes again. Hajime bent down and scooped her up with ease, nearly causing her to squeal in delight. He had a wonderfully mischievous smile plastered on his face as he suddenly whirled her around. He then set her down at arm's length and tried to keep his eye on face and not her very naked body.

"You're mean!" she said with a pouty face.

He groaned in agony as his own desires assaulted him. "Stop being so damn beautiful! I'm trying to get you dressed and in your own room not make love to you again…" He shuddered and closed his eyes trying desperately to focus. "I think you're the mean one here, putting me through this." He said, trying to chuckle.

"Fine." She said with a sad sigh. "But if I have to put clothes on so do you." Hajime just nodded and turned away from her. As she dressed, she watched sadly as his beautifully muscled body disappeared underneath fabric. When he was done he kept his back to her and asked. "Are you done?"

Kaiya laughed at him, he wasn't trying to protect her modesty he had seen all of her so there was no point in that but she was fairly certain that if he glimpsed her naked form that might be the end of his control. Kaiya did up the last knot in her obi.

"All done." She said sadly. He turned slowly at first, glancing over his shoulder to make certain she hadn't been lying, then turned completely to face her.

"I'm sorry." He said regretfully "I would be lying with you still if I thought I could but…" Hajime sighed again.

"We must keep up appearances. It's ok Hajime-kun, I expected this. Doesn't make me want to do it anymore but I understand. Are you still going to teach me how to use my sword better? I may have some natural talent but I'm still very much an amateur." She gave him pleading eyes, knowing full well his defenses were down and would have an extremely hard time saying no to her.

"Fine." He said with yet another sigh. "I don't know how good of an idea it is, but I can't seem to say no to you. Meet me in the courtyard in an hour and I'll do my best to focus my mind on teaching you."

Kaiya crossed the room and kissed him, letting her hand slide between the folds of his clothing and groping him. He moaned and pushed her back, "Kaiya-chan!" He scolded. "I won't teach you anymore if you do that…during the day. I can't focus with you touching me like that."

"I know." She said smiling slyly. "I just had to do it once. You groped me in public so now we're almost even."

Kaiya turned and walked to his interior door and listened intently, when she heard nothing she slid the door slightly open then peered out. When she saw no one she stepped out and closed the door behind her and walked next door to her own room and entered.

An hour later, the two of them stood outside together. Hajime had managed to settle himself down enough to put his stoic expression back on, although it was hardly stuck there as she did things that made him smile. He had even at one point, while correcting her stance ran his hand down her back down to her butt and lingered a moment before turning away to hide the lecherous smile that had formed. Shortly after though, their bubble was popped by Hijikata coming to visit.

"Good morning Saitou, Kaiya-chan." He said as he approached. "How's her progress coming, Saitou?"

"Her swings are sound but she's lacking in the foot work." He said as his typical personality suddenly snapped into place.

"And this is the sword you chose for her?" He indicated the blade in her hand and Hajime nodded. He turned to Kaiya and put out his hands. "May I have look at it?" He asked her.

Kaiya nodded and handed it to him hilt first. He studied it exactly as Hajime had in the store, then gripped it properly and swung it. "Both beautiful and well built. I think it's well suited for you."

"You two seem to take swords quite seriously." She noticed.

Hijikata smiled, "Something him and I share in common. We're both a bit of sword enthusiasts. There's nothing like a well-built blade. Although any warrior should know what to look for in a blade. Sannan-san is a bit of an enthusiast himself, there are a few others among the Shinsengumi who appreciate blades like we do, like your cousin. He badly wanted to go with the two of you yesterday but he had to look after himself as you well know."

Kaiya turned her head in the direction of Souji's room. "Speaking of which, he should be awake by now. I should go check on him."

Hijikata handed her back the blade, "Make sure you show him this. I'm certain he'll want to see it."

Kaiya smiled as she sheath the blade. "I will. I'll see you two at breakfast." Then turned and headed off to Souji's room.

When she got to the door she knocked and was met with no sound. Kaiya knocked again but no answer again, so she slowly opened the door and looked inside. Kaiya frowned, the futon lay in the middle of the floor but Souji wasn't lying in it and there was no one in the room. Kaiya turned and walked back to the court yard, where Hajime and Hijikata where still talking.

She put her hand on her hips as she stopped in front of them. "Have either of you seen my bastard cousin?"

Hijikata smiled and shook his head, "He bolted didn't he. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Neither have I, maybe ask Kondou-san. He sees him the most frequent besides you, maybe Souji went to go see him?" Suggested Hajime just barely keeping the smile from his lips.

"Well." Kaiya said, "It's a place to start, at least it's better than me finding out that he's been practicing behind my back." She gave Hajime a meaningful look. Then turned away just as she smiled.

"I don't think she's going to let you live that down, Saitou." Hijikata said with a smile. Kaiya left and headed off in the direction of Kondou's rooms. On the way there she ran into the man she was looking for. She stopped in front of him and put her hands on her hips again, while he gave her a bit of a guilty smile.

"Good morning cousin!" he greeted her giving a kiss on the cheek and taking katana from her obi.

"You're supposed to be resting." She scolded as she tried to reach for her sword.

"Damn, Hajime-kun said he was going to buy the sword for you but he got you something real nice. Happy birthday by the way." He pulled out the blade and started walking in the direction of his room as he inspected the blade.

"Thank you Souji. I didn't want him too but he said he wanted to repay me for saving his life which I told him he didn't need to. Then, he used the excuse of my birthday, which I'm sure he heard about from you…now get back on topic, what are you doing wandering around?"

"I swear, I was just walking looking for you actually…" Kaiya gave him a disbelieving look "What? I swear! I went to see if you were at the clinic since you weren't in your room."

"Hajime-kun was teaching me more about swordsmanship." She said a little too quickly.

"Oh?" He said stopping to eye her suspiciously, then shrugged. "I guess you were excited to try it out huh? Oh and I think Kondou-san wanted to talk to you. Something to do with Heisuke-kun I think."

"Well then, I'll go talk to him. I'll come check on you later." She turned to walk back in the direction they had come but Souji stopped her.

"Hey, do you mind letting me eat with the others? I'm getting tired of eating by myself." Souji gave her a pleading look.

She smiled and stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I think I can allow that. You seem to be moving around alright, so have my permission to wander…"

"Yes!" Souji exclaimed excitedly.

Kaiya put a finger up "…but only a few hours a day. Rest is still a priority and NO PRACITICING." She glared at him.

"I won't. You wouldn't hold back against me like you did with Hajime-kun. I'm just happy that you're letting me out of my cage, even if it's a few hours a day!" Souji seemed so excited. He reminded Kaiya of a kid sometimes.

"You're welcome, now I better go see Kondou-san." He just nodded as she left. Kaiya walked up to Kondou's door and knocked. She heard him invite her in, so she opened the door and entered. Kaiya found Kondou at his desk writing something, when he looked up he smiled at her.

"Good morning Kaiya-chan, did Souji talk to you?" He indicated for her to take a seat nearby.

Kaiya sat down, "Yes he did. He said it was something to do with Heisuke-kun?"

"Yes it is. I was wondering if you think he's healed enough to accompany me to Edo. There's a man by the name of Itou Kashitarou of whom I wish to speak with. I want to ask him to join us. Heisuke and Itou-sensei where pupil's at the same school, he may be able to help me get Itou-sensei's support. I was hoping that you might give Heisuke the ok to come a long with me." Kondou put his brush down and looked at her.

"I don't see a problem in that, just as long as he doesn't get hit in the head again he should be ok. He's had no dizzy spells for almost a week and his vision has cleared. I think he should be ok."

Kondou sighed in relief, "That's good to hear. I would like to leave by this afternoon, could you maybe send some supplies with us just in case somebody gets injured?"

"Yes, I will have a bag of supplies packed by the time you leave. I'll even label them as to their uses." She said with a smile.

Kondou returned her smile. "That would be most useful. You're dismissed, I'm sure breakfast is ready by now." Kaiya nodded and got to her feet. She turned for the door as she opened the door Kondou called, "Oh by the way, happy birthday Kaiya-chan!"

Kaiya looked over her shoulder, "I guess Souji can't keep his mouth shut. Thank you Kondou-san." He smiled as she turned and left. Kaiya headed straight to the meeting room and entered without pausing.

As she entered several said "Happy birthday!" in unison. Kaiya looked around and saw Souji, Chizuru, Sanosuke and Shinpachi smiling in her direction.

"Souji!" Kaiya complained.

He got up and gave her a hug as Chizuru suddenly got up and left. "Don't be mad. You deserve a little bit of positive attention don't you think?"

"It's your birthday, Kaiya-chan? You didn't say anything this morning!" Hijikata gave a bit of irritated look.

"That's because I planned to keep it to myself." Souji indicated for her to sit in her normal spot between him and Hajime. As she sat down, Chizuru re-entered with a tray of food. She came and set it down in front of her. When Kaiya looked down, there was a gourmet meal in front of her.

"Did you make this Chizuru-chan?" Kaiya said a little shocked.

"Yes! Okita-san wanted to make you something special and since he can't cook he asked me to do it, while he paid for the special ingredients. It's your present from the both of us!" She smiled brightly at her then got up to sit down at her own tray.

Kaiya looked over at Souji. "You didn't have to do that, either one of you! But…thank you."

"If Souji had said something sooner, we might have done something for you as well Kaiya-chan!" said Sanosuke with a smile.

"And you don't have to. You guys don't do anything for each other's birthdays, so I don't expect you to do anything for me. Souji's done enough."

"Aw, we owe it to you Kaiya-chan. Not just for the last month but also for the last year, you deserve the attention. And that means _none_ of you are to pester Kaiya-chan." Hijikata said as he glared at the guys. "And emergency cases only for your actual duties. You have my permission to take the day off, consider it my gift to you." He said smiling.

Kaiya looked at him shocked, "You don't have to do that!"

"Just shut up and take it. Now eat Chizuru-chan's food she worked so hard to make for you." He gave her a firm look but she could see the humor lighting his eyes.

Kaiya picked up her chopsticks, "Thank you! All of you, really." She said with a humble smile.

Almost two weeks later Kondou returned along with Itou and his supporters. Kaiya sat with the Captain's and Chizuru while Kondou, along with Hijikata and Sannan, was showing Itou around the compound. Kaiya didn't pay too close attention to what was being said as she leafed through a medical journal of her father's that she had brought with her. The general tone of what she heard from everyone was very negative, they didn't like him.

When Kaiya looked up to study the man as he walked up to the front of the meeting room, she saw a very soft looking man. Most of the men in the Shinsengumi were men who'd obviously worked their whole lives but this man, though skinny, seemed like he'd lived a soft life.

Everyone stopped talking as he approached with Kondou and got to their feet. Kondou went about introducing all the captain's and then indicated Kaiya and introduced her. Kaiya bowed respectfully. He gave Kaiya a bit of a lecherous leer then looked at Kondou while Souji moved in closer and put her arm around her shoulders protectively.

"I'm surprised the Shinsengumi would employ a woman, even in a less dangerous capacity."

"Actually though she isn't one of the soldiers, she has the same training as our soldiers and does get involved in conflicts when need be. She's quite skilled both as a doctor and a warrior." Kondou said with confidence.

"Is that so? Well I look forward to a display. I imagine it must be difficult to keep the soldiers in line around her, with such a beautiful woman around."

"Not really." Souji replied while not glaring, his look was hard. Kondou and Hijikata both shot him a warning look. "Most of the men don't want to cross me and they know if they so much as irritate my cousin in the wrong way, there'll be hell to pay."

"Oh, you and Ishikawa-chan are related?" He looked intrigued but unperturbed by Souji's subtle threat.

"Yah she is and I can be a bit protective of her, so you might want to let your men know she's off limits." His face didn't change expressions but his tone said enough.

"Souji!" Both Kondou and Kaiya said in unison.

"I'm sorry Itou-sensei. He didn't mean it like it sounded but Kaiya-sensei is a very important part of the Shinsengumi, so she is very well protected. Her abilities have already proven very vital to us." Kondou said trying to appease both of them.

"Kondou-san is quite right. If it hadn't been for Kaiya-sensei, I wouldn't be able to properly perform my duties as a warrior. She is quite worth our protection." Said Sannan with a smile.

The conversation moved on from her on to other topics that didn't matter to her and Kondou, Hijikata and Sannan moved inside the meeting room leaving the rest of them outside. Souji and Sanosuke also moved off to do the afternoon rounds with Chizuru in tow. Souji gave her a one arm hug and a kiss on the cheek before departing.

When it was just the three of them Kaiya asked "Did Heisuke-kun not return with Kondou-san?"

Shinpachi shook his head, "No, he's looking more into Koudo-san's disappearance. Anyways I've got duties of my own to look after, I'll see you two later."

Kaiya bent over and grabbed her book, "I should get back to the clinic. I believe Yamazaki-kun has duties of his own to preform and we got a couple sick men who need attending to."

"Kaiya-chan wait a moment." He took her by the hand and led her to where they wouldn't easily be over heard. "Are you alright? Itou-san was not the kindest to you. He wasn't outright unkind to you but with your history with his type I wasn't certain if he might've upset you." He reached up and touched her cheek softly as he studied her eyes.

"I'm fine Hajime-kun, really. I think Souji made himself heard and I'll be careful. If something happens I know where to go." She gave him a smile and touched his hand on her cheek. Over the last couple weeks, their relationship had settled in some ways. During the day they had become comfortable spending a lone time together without that same electric attraction but they had also spent several nights together and that seemed to be enough to expend that electricity.

He stared into her eyes for several minutes then glanced around briefly before planting a kiss on her lips, "Alright but if he bothers you, tell someone!" He stepped back and then turned around and left her alone.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter! I hope you all have a great and safe weekend!

-Shockra


	19. Chapter 19

Hello! Man that was a short week and weekend! Well I hope you all had a good Monday! Enjoy

* * *

One morning only a few months after Itou's arrival, Souji came knocking on the clinic door while Kaiya was replenishing the clinics supplies. "Good morning Kai. You weren't in your room earlier…again."

"Because I was here, obviously." She said rolling her eyes.

"No, earlier than that." He gave her a little bit of a suspicious look then let it drop, "Anyways I was feeling quite a bit better today, so I was hoping you'd let me out to go out with every one again."

Kaiya frown "You're going out? Just with your fellow captains or is Hijikata-kun and Kondou-san going too?"

"Just Hijikata-san. You can come too," He said with a wink "I swear I won't even offer you a drink." He came further into the room and sat down beside her. "Chizuru-chan will be coming again. Sano-san is treating us with the reward money he got for protecting that sign and you definitely deserve a reward…more than I do." He said a little mopey.

"You've been sick! Now let me take a look at you and listen to your chest and we'll see about letting you go. By the way you won't be drinking, even if I do let you go for the same reason I didn't let Hajime-kun last time."

Souji stripped down to the waist but complained while she started feeling the glands by his throat. "Aw come on Kai!"

"Trust me Souji, you'd regret it." She got him to lay back and felt around his abdomen. "Well I don't feel any more swelling, I can probably take you off that tea that will prevent you from drinking. Although I still want to keep on putting that ointment on your back, your lungs are still not sounding good." She pulled a drawer open in her desk pulled out the ointment she had specifically for Souji.

Souji sat up again and Kaiya put her ear to his chest and listened to him breath. When she straightened up again, Souji turned his back to her. "Aww, that feels nice!" He said as she massaged the ointment into the skin of his back and then his chest.

Once it was dry she then listened to his breathing again. "Well you aren't quite ready for active duty, probably another couple days but I suppose you can go out tonight."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug, "You're awesome Kai!" He got to his feet once he'd redressed.

"Take care Souji, your body isn't fighting off infections like it should!" Kaiya was actually quite concerned about him still, though he had made some progress since she had first noticed the illness back at her village.

"I will. You never answered my invitation!" He pointed out as he walked to the door.

Kaiya sighed, "I guess, although I think it should be Sano-kun doing the inviting since it's his money. I feel like I have to make sure you don't drink, I don't trust you. Is Hijikata-kun and Sannan-san doing tomorrow morning's patrols?"

"Nah. Hajime-kun never drinks a lot to begin with and Shinpachi-san promised he wouldn't as well. Now don't tire yourself out too much for tonight 'kay?" He winked at her and left her alone.

After breakfast Kondou asked Kaiya to remain behind while everybody else left. When everybody else was gone, he gave her a bit of a guilty look. "The Bakufu are sending us a doctor to give checkups to the men."

"Why? Don't they know you have me?" Kaiya said while trying to keep her face neutral.

"Yes they do and I told them that it really wasn't necessary but they insisted. They probably don't trust a woman's judgement. I'm sorry Kaiya-chan." Kondou's expression was pained

Kaiya sighed. "It's not your fault and sometimes it's good to get a second opinion. When is he coming?"

"In the next hour or so, I believe."

"Alright, I'll get the clinic ready for checkups. Is there anything else?" Kaiya tried to sound as normal as possible. It really wasn't his fault. It was probably time for checkups again anyways.

Kondou smiled with relief. "That's all for now. Thank you for being so understanding."

Kaiya laughed. "I know I can be a handful sometimes but I think the only time I'd ever scold you is if you do something to compromise your health. Now if you'll excuse me."

Kondou smiled broadly and nodded his head as she got to her feet and left the room. She headed straight for the clinic and immediately opened up all the doors to let traffic flow freely through the clinic. The more Kaiya thought about the situation the less it bothered her. They had had several new men arrive since she had last preformed compound wide checkups and in particular Itou and his men. She was avoiding the awkward situation of having to do a checkup on that man and now this male doctor could do it and save her the trouble.

Just as Kaiya pulled out her massive medical journal with all the men's records, a knock came at the door. Kaiya turned and saw bald middle aged man with a soft smile.

The man bowed. "I am Matsumoto Ryojun, you must be Ishikawa Kaiya. It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope I am not intruding."

Kaiya returned the bow, "not at all Matsumoto-sensei!" She held out the massive journal. "Here are all the records that Yamazaki-kun and I have been keeping on the men. I hope it will be helpful."

Matsumoto took the journal and leafed through it a bit then smiled at her. "You are indeed a meticulous woman, Ishikawa-sensei. May I ask where you got your training?"

"From my father, Sensei. He was passionate about medicine and passed both his passion and his knowledge down to me." Seeing Matsumoto left an ache in her heart. While the man was younger than her father, he very strongly reminded her of him.

"He must be proud of you." Matsumoto smiled at her.

"He was." Kaiya gave a sad smile.

"How careless of me, I'm sorry." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"No that's fine…" Kaiya was going to say more but was interrupted by Itou loudly entering the room.

"Are you that Bakufu doctor coming to give us all checkups?" Kaiya and Matsumoto both turned to him.

"Yes. I am Matsumoto…" Matsumoto started to respond.

"Good. I'd like to get this done before everyone else shows up, although I don't know why we need it when we have our own doctor. I've never been ill myself but I hear she is quite good." Itou sat down on a stool that Kaiya had set up. Matsumoto glanced at her side ways than he walked over to the other stool and then he too sat down.

"I've never done any checkups or dealt with any injuries for Itou-sensei so he doesn't yet have a record neither will most of his men who all recently arrived." Said Kaiya.

Matsumoto nodded and tried to pull Itou's clothing open but Itou immediately pulled away with a mortified look. "What are you doing?"

"You need to expose your upper body so I can properly check you over." Matsumoto said patiently.

"I don't think so! You'll have to make do with my clothes on!" Itou looked offended.

"If it's because I'm here" Kaiya said. "Then I can step out."

"Oh no Ishikawa-sensei it's not you. I'm just a very modest man." He gave her a winning smile.

Matsumoto sighed. "Fine. I won't be able to tell as easily if there is something wrong with you but that's for you to deal with."

By the time Matsumoto was finished with Itou, a line up had started to form. Many of the men gave Kaiya a guilty look while they were being looked at by Matsumoto and when Matsumoto was done they all gave her a respectful bow. Some of the men who'd been with the Shinsengumi longer even protested at having to be checked by a different doctor.

When it came to the first of the captain's it was Shinpachi who got looked at first. He immediately started flexing his muscles although he seemed to be posing just as much for Matsumoto as he was for her. Hajime was directly behind him and was shaking his head, although a small smirk was on his lips.

From a few men back Heisuke said "Yeah, Shinpatsu's body is strong and tough. It's his head that needs lookin at." He shook his head.

Kaiya laughed then shook her head as Shinpachi turned towards Heisuke. "Talk like that and I'll strangle ya!"

Matsumoto let out a sigh. "I'm sorry about them they can be quite lively sometimes. Especially Shinpachi-kun and Heisuke-kun." Kaiya apologized.

Shinpachi blushed and finally sat down. After Matsumoto was done, Shinpachi reluctantly got up and as he walked by Sanosuke, Sanosuke flexed his muscles. Shinpachi stopped and then started flexing his muscles again and flexing match started between the two. Suddenly Chizuru laughed at their display, Kaiya hadn't even heard her enter the clinic.

Hajime sat down and let Matsumoto inspect without a word. Matsumoto looked up at Kaiya. "This scar doesn't look all that old."

Kaiya shook her head. "It isn't. It's only been fully healed for a couple of months. No substantial damage was done to his organs, I have extensive notes in my journal on his healing process but it no longer affects him."

Matsumoto glanced at her notes on Hajime then continued his examination, paying close attention to the area around his scar and even following it down to where the scar hid still under his clothes. After his extensive examination he gave Hajime the nod. "You are quite healthy considering the extent of your injuries."

By noon they had checked pretty much everyone but Souji, who hadn't shown up. After everyone had eaten, Kondou came and paid them a visit.

"So how did everything go?" He asked.

"You're doing quite well as a whole. Mostly just minor injuries, most of which Ishikawa-sensei has already been treating. There were only a few unreported injuries. Most, from what I gathered, are new members and haven't quite learned to trust her. This place could use a cleaning but it's not terrible. The Shinsengumi are fortunate to have acquired such a skillful doctor. But I'm sure you already knew that." Matsumoto smiled.

Kondou returned his smile. "Yes, thank you for your time Matsumoto-sensei." He turned to Kaiya. "Now if you could excuse us, Kaiya-chan." Kaiya nodded and went back to work.

Later that evening Kaiya sat in the clinic making one last check on the man from Sanosuke's unit who'd been injured the night before while protecting the sign. She was waiting for Hajime to come and get her, so that they could meet with the others by the gate.

Kaiya was just pulling the blanket over to cover the man's chest when the clinics door opened. Kaiya immediately assumed it was Hajime. "I was just finishing…."

As she stood and turned she saw it wasn't Hajime standing by the door, but Itou standing by the door holding his wrist. He smiled at her in that weird annoying smile he had. Kaiya had come to like the man less and less. He was constantly flirting with her whether Souji was there or not. There had been more than a few instances of Hijikata coming to her rescue when Souji was not in sight, they were all keeping a close eye on her from the moment that Itou had stepped foot in the compound. Unfortunately Kondou didn't seem to notice Itou's slimy nature.

"You obviously weren't expecting to see me." He said as he walked up to her.

"No, I was expecting Hajime-kun or Yamazaki-kun. What can I do for you, Itou-sensei?" Kaiya asked pleasantly.

Itou held out his wrist. "Our practice got a little out of hand I think. My sparring partner caught me on the wrist, it's much more swore than it should be."

Kaiya reached up and took his wrist into her hands and gingerly inspected it. It hadn't been sprained but was a little swollen. "It should be ok, it maybe be a little tender for a couple days but it's not sprained. I'll go grab you something to help with the pain and swelling." Kaiya turned and walked to her cabinet.

"I still don't understand it Ishikawa-sensei. What is a beautiful woman like you is doing here? I even hear you have noble blood on both sides of your family! It's quite visible in your feature's you know."

Kaiya pulled out what she was looking for and scooped some of the ointment into a smaller container. "I enjoy helping here and I don't really have a home anymore. I'm not sure where you heard about my bloodlines but that person failed to tell you that both of my parents were disowned, so that option was gone before I was even born." She took some ointment into her palm, then instructed him to hold up his wrist and she applied to his wrist.

"Oh I hadn't heard that, you poor thing. Surely you could still find yourself a well off husband to look out for you, treat you the way a woman such as yourself should be treated!" He looked at her kindly but it still creeped the heck out of her.

"I'm not exactly the trophy wife type. My father may have raised me to be a little too independent." Kaiya closed her own container, then put the lid on the smaller jar and handed over to Itou. "This is for you to take back with you. Apply it three times a day for the next three or four days."

"It's such a shame, I know _I'd_ take care of a woman like you. I don't think these country men know how to take care of a woman like you." He was about to reach up and touch her cheek, when the door behind them opened again. When Kaiya looked around Itou, she saw Hajime entering.

"Good evening, Itou-san." Hajime said respectfully. "Kaiya-sensei, are you ready to go? The others are waiting." Kaiya couldn't get use to the others calling her sensei. They only seemed to do that when Itou was around, she supposed they were trying to make a statement.

"Yes, unless Itou-sensei needs help with something else?" Kaiya was unbelievably relieved to see Hajime, she didn't like the direction Itou was taking.

"No, Ishikawa-sensei. That is all I was needing." As Itou turned to leave, Yamazaki entered the room from the other side.

"Yamazaki-kun, perfect timing!" Kaiya smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I got delayed but everything's taken care of." Itou slipped out the other door while Kaiya had addressed Yamazaki. "I hope you weren't waiting for me."

"No not all. Hajime-kun just got here too."

They both gave the other a silent nod of greeting. Kaiya couldn't help but notice some of their similarities, which probably helped them get along so well. Yamazaki smiled at her, "Have some fun Kaiya-chan."

Kaiya smiled, "I will do my best."

Both her and Hajime turned and walked out of the outer door and walked across the compound to the gate where everyone was waiting. They all greeted them happily and headed off for their favorite tea house. Kaiya was already laughing hard by the time they reached the tea house. Heisuke and Shinpachi where already razing Sanosuke.

They were ushered into a room that was big enough for the eight of them. Just after the Geiko entered the room and introduced herself, they were served their food. When the Geiko looked around, she seemed surprised by Kaiya's and Chizuru's presence. Chizuru looked at the woman in awe, obviously taken aback by the woman's beauty and a little intimidated. Kaiya on other hand didn't care much, she had the man she wanted and he wisely didn't seem to take much notice of the other woman.

The woman instantly went over to Hijikata, as he was obviously a man of importance. As Kaiya looked around her, she could tell the liquor was getting to the guys. Even Hajime's cheeks had begun to flush as he had started working on sipping from his second cup.

Eventually the conversation had turned to the incident that had bought them all their meals and sake.

"Hey Sano," Said Shinpachi turning to look at him. "Why'd you let them go? If there were eight of them, you should have been able to figure something out."

"Yeah. I thought that was weird, too." Put in Heisuke. "At least some of 'em got caught, right?"

Sanosuke looked like he was deep in thought then looked up at Chizuru. "Chizuru. Did you go out that night?"

"Huh? No." Chizuru looked both surprised and confused.

"Truthfully?" He stared at her hard.

"Yes. I'm always at headquarters at night." Chizuru answered.

"Hey what's up Sano?" Shinpachi asked.

"It's just, when we went up against Tosa soldiers, someone who looked like Chizuru was there. And then our cordon fell apart…" Sanosuke let his thought drop off.

"It can't be!" said Chizuru somewhat confused.

"Hey, could it be that girl you, Heisuke and I met on patrol before?" put in Souji. One of the three who were still sober, much to his own disgust. "She said her name was Nagumo Kaoru, right? She did really look like you, huh?"

"But that's not big enough too…" Chizuru started to say but was interrupted by Heisuke saying "I didn't think so but…the other one was dressed like a girl."

"Then we should have Chizuru dress in a girls kimono." Suggested Hajime.

Chizuru looked around the room panicked, as they all stared back at her.

"Chizuru." Heisuke said jumping up.

"Oh yeah! That's a great idea!" Said Shinpachi also jumping up beside him. Shinpachi looked over at the Geiko. "Hey Kimigiku-chan! Would you dress this one in a girl's kimono for us?"

Hijikata got annoyed and started to rise, "You all..." but the Geiko put her arm out to stop him.

"Very well I shall do my utmost." She said with a smile.

Chizuru looked panic stricken. "Chizuru-chan I can come with you if you want?" Offered Kaiya. "Or you can say no and I'll make them leave you alone." She glared at all of them.

Chizuru took a deep breath, "No. If it'll help Harada-san, I'll do it." Chizuru got to her feet.

"Hey why don't we get Kaiya-chan dressed up too?" said Sanosuke as he gave her a wink.

Souji jumped to his feet to knock Sanosuke's lights out but Kaiya intercepted him. "I don't think so Sano-kun. Only in your dreams." She gave Souji a glare and he then sat back down.

"Man, Souji. I know she's your cousin and all but you're way too quick to react man!" Scolded Sanosuke.

"You're one to talk." Mumbled Heisuke to his sake.

Kaiya ignored them and turned to Chizuru, "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" she offered again.

Chizuru smiled at her weakly, "Yes, I'll be fine." Then she turned and the two women left. After she left, the conversation resumed and was quickly getting loud again. Souji watched in quiet amusement while the other three where having a war of words over who was the better man. Hijikata had gotten up after finishing his food and wandered into the neighbouring room.

Hajime hardly stopped looking at her, even when they weren't talking, looking like he wanted to get more cozy with her but not drunk enough to follow through.

"Doesn't this remind you of the good ole days, Hajime-kun? You know before we came here to Kyoto. Stuff was so much easier back then." Said Souji after a time.

"It does. We don't take nearly enough time anymore just to enjoy each other's company. Sadly we don't seem to have the time either, more often than not." Hajime finally stopped looking at her for a moment to look at the other's arguing on the other side of the room.

Finally the door opened again and two well dressed women entered. It took a second for even Kaiya to realize that the shorter of the two was Chizuru. Chizuru's eyes were downcast and obviously embarrassed with how she looked. The men in the room all stopped what they were doing to stare at Chizuru, mouths hanging open. Kaiya gave Chizuru an encouraging smile.

"H-huh? That you Chizuru?" said Heisuke breaking everyone's revere.

"Y-yes." She answered meekly.

Kaiya got to her feet walked over to Chizuru, "This look really suits you." Kaiya said enthusiastically.

"Well. Talk about change." Said Souji with a coy smile. "For a second, I didn't know who it was."

Hajime turned his head and looked at Sanosuke. "Well? What do you think, Sano-san?"

"Hm?" Sanosuke blinked a couple times as he looked at Hajime then back at Chizuru. "Well I don't know. Chizuru's so pretty I can't tell anymore."

Chizuru's face turned scarlet as she gasped at Sanosuke's bold compliment. Heisuke jumped to his feet again.

"You said it! Chizuru's pretty huh?" He said enthusiastically.

And just like before Shinpachi also jumped to his feet exclaiming, "Yeah! She's quite the looker!"

Kaiya giggled at their outbursts, they obviously weren't used to thinking of Chizuru as a woman.

"Huh? Shinpachi-san, fallen under her spell?" Souji teased.

Shinpachi laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Idiot. Don't make me blush."

"Please, stop it!" Chizuru suddenly burst out of the room into the one Hijikata had disappeared into.

"Chizuru-chan!" Kaiya called but she thought it best not to follow.

"Hey Shinpatsu! Why do you gotta say such weird stuff?!" Heisuke shook his head like Shinpachi's conduct had shamed him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Shinpachi said sitting down.

"Honestly Shinpachi-kun!" Said Kaiya as she returned to her seat beside Hajime. "It's no wonder you can't get a girlfriend!"

Everyone present burst out laughing even Shinpachi. Everyone started teasing Shinpachi at once until he finally managed to deflect them with suggesting Sanosuke's 'stomach show'.

Kaiya gave them all a confused look. "Stomach show? Dare I ask what that is?"

"I'll do better, I'll show you! Souji get Hijikata-kun and Chizuru, Shinpachi get me the ink and brush." Sanosuke suddenly started opening his shirt to expose his abdomen better.

"Oh dear." Said Kaiya worriedly as she glance at Hajime. He just smiled back at her, the look in his eyes made her shiver somewhat though. He wasn't thinking too much of what was currently happening, just what he wanted to happen.

After a moment everybody was back in the room and the show began. Kaiya couldn't help but laugh a long with everyone else with how ridiculous they all were behaving. It was like being stuck in a room of five year olds, if she hadn't known better she'd have never thought these men as deadly warriors.

When Sanosuke was done, Hajime got to his feet. "I think I shall call it a night. I still have to go on patrol in the morning."

Shinpachi sighed, "Yeah, so shall I. Man and things were just getting fun too!"

Kaiya go to her feet as well, "As shall I. Unless you want help, changing back Chizuru-chan?"

Chizuru smiled up at her brightly, obviously no longer embarrassed with how she was dressed. "No, I'll be fine Kaiya-chan. Good night."

Kaiya looked down at Souji and glared, then looked at Hijikata. "Hijikata-kun, can you make sure he doesn't drink." She indicated Souji.

Although somewhat blurry eyed, Hijikata gave her a nod. "When I leave, he leaves." Satisfied Kaiya followed the other two out.

* * *

Thanks again to my anonymous reader for all the wonderful reviews and to all my other loyal readers!

-Shockra

Edit: I just realized I never proof read this before I posted it...oops. Well it should be good now!


	20. Chapter 2021

Well that was kind of annoying! For what every reason my Chapter 20 wouldn't upload! I tried it in multiple kind of ways but it just wouldn't! So I decided to post ch. 20 & 21 together! Which is also weird because it had no problem uploading 21! I put in a line break where the first chapter is _supposed_ to end! Well anyways enjoy!

* * *

Kaiya let out a sigh of contentment as she laid her head on Hajime's chest as Hajime rubbed a slow circle on her back while he stared down at her with a gentle smile on his lips. After a long time of utter silence Hajime was the first one to break it.

"You know, the others are getting suspicious of us. We're going to have to tell them eventually." Hajime yawned lazily and covered his mouth with his other hand while doing so.

"Mm, yah. Souji's made several comments about me never being in my room in the morning. I think he's guessed why but is trying to get me to say it." Kaiya reluctantly sat up and looked for her clothes. It had been a couple days later since they had all gone out to celebrate Sanosuke's success.

Today everyone was to meet early. Hijikata didn't say why but Kaiya got the impression that it was a top secret meeting. By the time she was done getting ready Hajime had been standing by the door for several minutes waiting for her to finish. He had even rolled up the futon and put it away.

They walked to the meeting together and sat down in their normal places. Everyone but Souji and Hijikata were already gathered waiting, even Yamazaki was there which was rare. As always, Sano and Shinpachi were teasing poor Heisuke and being loud and rambunctious. After about five minutes of waiting the two arrived together, Souji took his seat by Kaiya while Hijikata took his seat at the front with Kondou and Sannan.

"Good morning everyone." Started Hijikata "We have gathered here to inform you of some recent events. While on his patrol, Souji came into some important information. Apparently Roshi have been spilling their guts to some Geiko's about planning an attack on the Shinsengumi."

"Roshi, huh." Said Sanosuke as he rubbed his chin deep in thought. "Where?" He asked.

"Shimabara." Souji responded.

"So what's the plan, Hijikata-san?" Asked Heisuke.

Hijikata glanced at Chizuru who had been looking at the ground fidgeting nervously since Kaiya had arrived. "We have discussed it extensively. We have decided that Chizuru should go undercover. She has agreed to it."

"Wait what? You can't make Chizuru do that? It's dangerous!" Kaiya looked across to Chizuru.

"It's okay, Kaiya-chan. I want to be useful." She looked up at Kaiya and gave her a pleading look.

"I don't like it either!" Heisuke said jumping to his feet.

Hijikata gave a sigh like he knew they were going to object. "We aren't making Chizuru do anything. She volunteered to do it. She'll be protected."

"Or are you volunteering too?" Asked Souji with a smile and a wink to Kaiya and Kaiya gave him a glare in return.

Shinpachi slapped his thigh. "That's actually a good idea! Two spies are better than one, right!"

Hijikata and Kondou looked at each but it was Hijikata who responded again. "No. Kaiya-chan is too well known. Even if she was done up in a fancy kimono and make-up, I fear she may still be recognized."

"Yeah Kaiya-chan is so beautiful all the village men are probably always staring at her. If one of them saw her, they'd know who she was!" Sanosuke said as he winked in her direction.

"Behaving like a Geiko and eavesdropping, even Chizuru-chan can do that." Souji gave a sly smile.

"Well if she doesn't make any serious mistakes, I don't think she'll get busted. Chizuru looked like a real Geiko back then." Said Sanosuke.

"True!" said Shinpachi.

"It'd be my pleasure to see Shimabara's most beautiful woman again." Sanosuke gave a winning smile while Chizuru's cheeks turned red.

"Anyways," Hijikata gave everyone a glare, clearly telling them all to shut up and let him finish. "I'm not entirely for it myself but Sannan-san is right we don't have time to do find out the information any other way. She'll be protected. I've already asked Yamazaki-kun" he nodded in Yamazaki's direction "…and Saitou I assume that you'll be up to doing this as well." He looked over at Hajime.

Hajime nodded his head. "Yes."

"I've already talked to the owner, they've agreed to let Chizuru go under cover. Souji, since this was all your idea, you can escort Chizuru. You'd better get going." The two got up and left. Hijikata looked in Kaiya's direction with a pained expression. "I know you've already got a lot on the table but if you could pick up some of Chizuru's chores, that'd be appreciated. I'm sure you remember the state of this place the very first time you came here. We're not the best at cleaning but we'll all do our best to help out." He looked around the room for emphasis. "But if you could find the time to handle the cooking…we're even worse at that. Souji said you're really quite good at it."

From the corner of her eye, Kaiya saw Hajime nod in agreement. "I'll do the best."

Kaiya left everyone to finish their plans so she could quickly make breakfast. When she was done, Inoue helped her pass out the trays. Kaiya never stuck around to see if they liked what she had made but instead she headed straight to the med clinic. Two hours later Hajime showed up in her clinic. She hadn't heard him come in while she took stock of what supplies she had, she was planning on going to market with Hijikata a little bit later.

When he touched her back, she nearly dropped a very expensive vial of medication. "Hajime!" She said trying settle her heart.

"I'm sorry, Kaiya-chan. I didn't mean to scare you." He said with a slight smile.

"Where did you come from? I didn't hear anything!" Kaiya put the medication down she had barely managed to hold on to.

"The door." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Haha funny guy. What are you doing here?" She loved the fact he was starting to kiss her outside the bedroom more.

"I thought I should come see you before I leave. I may not see you for several days. I think you will probably be a busy woman though, you probably won't even notice I'm gone." He smiled down at her.

"Yes, I probably will be busy. I have to do both, Chizuru-chan's and Yamazaki-kun's chores…or at least his medical obligations but at night I'll still miss you." Kaiya wrapped her arms around him and went up on her tip toes to kiss him.

He sighed and pulled her arms from around his waist. "Kaiya-chan, I'm sorry but if someone was to step in…"

Kaiya frowned but let him pull away. "I understand. How long will you be gone?"

Hajime shook his head. "It's hard to say. It could be a couple days, it could be a couple of weeks or it could even be a couple months." He looked behind his shoulder towards the door. "I should go."

"It's a little early isn't it?" Kaiya asked.

He grabbed her chin. "I need to get the lay of the building. It will help me protect Chizuru more efficiently." He planted a quick kiss on her lips then turned and headed for the door. "I'll see you when I can. Don't push yourself to hard."

"You be careful too. I'd rather not have to sew your innards back into place again." He smiled at her then left.

Kaiya sat in the med clinic, late, a few nights later. She'd been busy the last couple of nights as several of the men had become ill with food poisoning. With Yamazaki unavailable, Kaiya had been going for almost twenty four hours straight. Even last night she had decided to just sleep in the clinic to make her life a little simpler.

Just an hour ago another man came looking for her with the same problem. Kaiya had begun to wonder if someone was poisoning the men intentionally, she'd have to mention it to Kondou and Hijikata. Kaiya reached for her water jug, to pour herself a drink but it was empty. With a sigh she got to her feet, taking her jug with her as she exited the clinic and headed off towards the well.

Kaiya dropped the bucket into the well and as she was pulling it back up, she heard a familiar laugh far off behind her. From the well she had a good view of the front gate and when she looked over her shoulder, she saw Souji walking away from Hijikata and a beautifully dressed woman. She could hear Hijikata shout something at Souji but could not decipher what he said. When Souji was out of sight, Hijikata pointed to a room and the woman stepped up inside, collected her shoes then closed the door.

Kaiya was now very curious at what was going on, so she dumped the bucket of water into her jug and walked over to where Hijikata tried to look casual as three of the men walked past; bowing respectfully as they passed. He hadn't yet seen Kaiya as he turned and knocked on the door. He stood there waiting for the woman to step out with his back to Kaiya as she came up to them.

"Good evening Hijikata-kun!" Kaiya said.

Hijikata practically jumped out of his skin when he heard her. He put a hand on his chest and when he looked at her, he was scowling. "Where the hell did you come from?" He asked, sounding irritated…probably not liking being snuck up on.

Kaiya pointed over her shoulder towards the well. "I ran out of water and I was thirsty so I went to fill up my jug."

"Why are you even awake? You're usually a sleep by now." He sounded less annoyed but he continued to frown.

"I've had a rash of food poisonings. I actually wanted to talk to you and Kondou-san about it."

Hijikata looked over his shoulder as the woman came into view. It took Kaiya a second to realize that it was Chizuru. "Sure but could you do me a favour first?" Kaiya just nodded. "Could you give Chizuru a hand getting out of this getup? I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that her mission is done."

"Of course." Kaiya said as happily as she could.

She grabbed Chizuru's hand and they walked off towards Chizuru's room. They had to walk slowly as Chizuru had trouble walking in her extra tall shoes. When they finally got to Chizuru's room, Kaiya helped her out of her layers of clothes and sacrificed some of the water from her jug so that Chizuru could wash off the make-up on her face. She then helped take out her hairdo. When all was said and done, Chizuru let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Kaiya-chan! It's so nice to be in normal clothing again!" Chizuru rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"You must be exhausted. You should get some rest! I'll talk to you in the morning, I'm sure you have a bunch of interesting stories to tell."

Chizuru laughed slightly uncomfortably. "…yeah. Good night Kaiya-chan."

Kaiya picked up her jug and left. She went back to the med clinic to drop off her jug, took a drink, and then headed off to Kondou's room. Kaiya could see the light was still on so she knocked.

"Come in." Was the response

Kaiya slid the door open and saw Hajime seated in front of Kondou and Hijikata. Kaiya frowned, "I can come back tomorrow if I'm interrupting anything."

"No Kaiya-chan, take a seat." Said Kondou with a smile. "Toshi said you wanted to talk to us about something. That will be all Saitou-kun." Hajime nodded his head and left. "Kaiya-chan, what is it you wanted to talk to us about."

"Over the last couple of days, there has been several cases of food poisoning." Started Kaiya.

"So the men aren't cooking their food properly, that hardly seems like something you should bring to us." Said Kondou.

Kaiya shook her head. "I don't think that's it. It's not all at once. The first group was yesterday morning, and only two. Then late in the afternoon three more came forward and then late last night and so on. None of them ate the same food and they are some of the most loyal members…as far as I know. I just find it strange."

Kondou and Hijikata looked at each other. "That does sound unusual. Toshi what do you think?" Asked Kondou.

"Are you saying that someone is intentionally poisoning men loyal to us, Kaiya-chan?" Hijikata asked her

"I only suspect that might be so but I have no proof."

"Unfortunately it's a strong possibility. There has been…movement lately. Be careful, Kaiya-chan." Hijikata gave her a concerned look.

"Is it Itou-san? I've seen him talking a lot to some of our more competent warriors." Kaiya watched them closely.

Kondou laughed out loud and Hijikata just shook his head. "We need to remember to watch what we say around Kaiya-chan, she much too smart and perceptive for us." Kondou said.

"Like I said, Kaiya-chan. Watch yourself. He may approach you as well. Your services would be invaluable, even to him." Hijikata stared at her.

"Tch. Unlikely. I get a feeling he's trying to undermine me. Make me look incompetent. He's made it clear that I should be sitting on some man's mantle, being a good house wife not doctoring soldiers. And if he did approach me, I'd laugh in his face."

Hijikata laughed and smiled at her. "That certainly sounds like you. In many ways you and Souji are very much alike. You look exhausted, when was the last time you slept?"

Kaiya had to think about that real hard, "…uh…about the time the first poisoning came to my attention. I've caught a couple minutes of sleep here and there but it generally gets interrupted by someone needing medical attention."

"Then go to your room and get some sleep. Yamazaki-kun, can take over now that he is no longer watching Chizuru." Hijikata got to his feet and motioned her to get to hers as well.

"I'm sure Yamazaki-kun needs to sleep as well." Kaiya said as she walked to the door.

"I think he's slept more recently then you, now go." Hijikata practically shoved her out the door and gave her a stern look before shutting the door. Kaiya stood there a moment longer contemplating whether she wanted to obey.

"Go Kaiya-chan." Kaiya flinched, she hadn't noticed both Yamazaki and Hajime both standing not far away. "I can take care of things."

"I didn't see either of you standing there." She said as she walked up.

"We were just waiting for you." Said Yamazaki with a slight smile.

Kaiya frowned. "Why?"

"Nagakura-san said that you'd been very busy these last couple days. Said that you showed up long enough to cook then disappeared back into the clinic. I thought I should check to see if you needed any help and from what we heard, you just need some rest. My sleep cycle is reversed anyways. Just tell me what I need to know and you can go and get some rest." The three of them slowly started wandering off towards the med clinic as she told them about the food poisoning.

The two men frowned at each other. "It would seem that my job is not over." Said Hajime.

"No, it would seem not. I'll go to the clinic and talk to the men, see what I can find out. You, Kaiya-chan need to get some rest." Yamazaki put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be more helpful with some sleep, Kaiya-chan." Hajime stared right at her with a serious look. It was not a suggestion.

Kaiya sighed, "Alright, alright I get what you're saying. I'm leaving. Good night you two."

She turned and headed off towards her room. As she stepped into the court yard that lead to her and the captains' sleeping quarters, she was stopped by a man standing in the corridor in front of her. Kaiya frowned as she didn't immediately recognize the silhouette.

"Good evening Ishikawa-sensei!" Greeted Itou when he turned around and saw her standing there.

 _Dammit!_ She thought. It was unlikely anyone would be coming to her rescue this time.

"I went looking for you at the clinic, but you weren't there! I've been standing here the last several minutes considering knocking on your door, looks like that would have been unsuccessful too." He gave her one of those creepy smiles that was supposed to be friendly.

"Have you been injured or perhaps feeling unwell, Itou-sensei?" Kaiya responded, trying to keep her tone as kind as possible.

"Oh dear, no! I just wanted to talk with you!" He said enthusiastically.

"At this time of the night, that's a little unusual." Kaiya was feeling extremely uncomfortable now.

"Yes, you're right but you're a very hard woman to have a private discussion with! Can we speak somewhere else? There's no need to wake anyone." He waved to a door.

"No thank you, Itou-sensei here is fine." Kaiya tried to keep her tone kind but she suspected that some of her mistrust crept into her voice.

"I'm afraid I may have given you the wrong impression. You must think that I don't believe that you belong here, that maybe I think you are unqualified." He left room for Kaiya to respond but she said nothing so he continued. "Well it's quite the opposite actually. I think you are _over_ qualified! You deserve much better than the Shinsengumi. And for this grave error, I'd like to make it up to you!"

"I don't…" Kaiya started to respond.

"Just a quick lunch, in the middle of the day in a busy shop. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable." _Too late_ , she thought. "Well just think about it. It is quite late, Ishikawa-sensei. I'll let you get some rest and sleep on it. Good night." He gave her a polite bow and left.

* * *

As early as Kaiya's body would allow, she got up and went straight to Kondou's rooms. When she was invited inside, she opened the door to Sannan, Kondou and Souji sitting around a small table drinking tea. They all looked surprise when she entered, probably expecting Hijikata.

"Good morning, Kaiya-chan we didn't expect to see here! Especially this early in the morning! So what brings you here, this fine morning?" Said Kondou happily as he indicated her to take a seat.

Kaiya sat down by Souji as was her habit, while they all watched her with intense curiosity. It was very rare that she visited any one so early in the morning. "I had an interesting conversation after I left here last night."

Souji stiffened, he probably didn't like her tone and more than likely thought the worse. "With whom." He asked with some hostility.

"Itou-san." Souji started clenching his fists. Sannan and Kondou just looked slightly concerned but mostly just interested.

Kaiya huffed and looked at Souji. "Calm down Souji, you're getting yourself worked up about something that probably didn't happen." She looked back to Kondou and Sannan. "He told me that I had the wrong impression about him and how he views me and that he thinks that I am over qualified to be here. He wishes to have a private conversation with me over lunch."

"He wishes to recruit you." Replied Kondou.

Sannan looked at him surprised. "She knows?"

"She figured it out herself." He said with a bit of a laugh. "Did you laugh in his face?"

"No I was civil." Kaiya said with smirk. "He didn't really give me a chance to respond. He said to sleep on it and left."

"Well obviously you aren't going with him so just tell him you don't want to talk to him." Souji said a little irritated.

Kondou sighed. "Souji, I'm sorry but could you leave us to talk this over with Kaiya-chan."

Souji stiffen and looked at them suspiciously. "Why? You _are not_ letting her go with him!"

Kondou's face became deadly serious. "Souji that wasn't a request. Leave."

Souji stood up obviously furious and stormed out of the room nearly bowling over Hijikata as he came up to the door. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled as Souji stormed off. He turned to those remaining in the room. "What's up with him?"

"Come inside Toshi, you should be a part of this conversation." Kondou said with a sigh.

Hijikata seemed to suddenly take note of Kaiya's presence and gave her a questioning look as he took his seat. Kaiya had to work hard to keep her face neutral, fearing that they were planning on following through with what Souji was fearing they were planning. It was the side effect of being a full member of the Shinsengumi, she had to do what she was told; whether she agreed with it or not. She had been fortunate so far with being able to generally do what she wanted. She had quite a bit more freedom than most of the other members.

"Kaiya-chan was just telling us that she has been approached by Itou-sensei." Said Sannan when Hijikata had been seated.

"He asked you to leave with him?" Hijikata frowned.

"Well not precisely." Kaiya responded. "He felt the need to clarify his opinion of me and then invited me to have lunch with him in a public place so that I wouldn't feel uncomfortable."

"I see, so Souji isn't too happy with the fact that you are actually considering letting her go." Hijikata said to Kondou.

"I think it may be a wise idea to send her. Most of the men probably won't watch what they say around her." Said Sannan.

Hijikata shook his head. "I'm not as certain. She has shown quite a bit of loyalty to us in the past and if Souji remains behind they'll always suspect her."

"We could stage a falling out with them. Make it look like Kaiya-chan has no more love for him." Said Sannan clearly going through scenario's in his head.

It was Kaiya who shook her head. "Souji's already having a fit with just the prospect that I might have to do this, he won't go a long with anything that will help send me there."

"I agree with Kaiya-chan. He loves her too much to put her in a dangerous situation where he can't protect her. I believe this would be something Souji would be willing to commit Seppuku over." Hijikata said gravely.

Kondou nodded his head. "Toshi is right. Souji is loyal to a fault and he'd do absolutely everything he could to keep Kaiya-chan from going with Itou-san. I'm also inclined to think that Itou-san would be more suspicious if Souji didn't become upset with her going with him, if we decide to do that."

"Also, can we afford to let Kaiya-chan leave? Her services here are invaluable, would we suffer more from the loss of her? Especially when she'll be mending Itou's men while ours get injured and sick." Said Hijikata.

"I am happy that you hold me in such high regards but Yamazaki-kun has learned a lot and is quite competent." Kaiya didn't want to go but she didn't want them to sell Yamazaki short.

Hijikata smiled at her. "Yes he has done quite well but he isn't nearly as talented as you. And I suspect we are going to need him for his other talents soon, you may lose your helper for a time."

"Hijikata-kun, you make it sound like the decision has been made." Sannan said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You shouldn't let your affection for Kaiya-chan get in the way of your better judgement."

Obviously Hijikata did not like the last remark as he lunged to his feet with hands clutched like he planned to pummel Sannan. Kondou half stood up and put a hand on Hijikata's chest, giving him a look. After a moment he sat down again, crossing his arms over his chest with a peeved look on his face.

"I think we've come to the point to cast your decisions." Kondou looked between the two of them and they nodded. "Toshi, I assume you are against sending Kaiya-chan into enemy territory."

"Like this, yes. I think it's a bad idea and her skills are irreplaceable." Hijikata said firmly.

"And Sannan-san, am I to assume that you are _for_ sending her into enemy territory."

"Yes." Was all he said as he gave Kaiya a bit of a guilty look.

Kondou just nodded and sat quietly in thought for a moment. When he finally made up his mind he slapped his thigh. "I have made my made decision." He looked Kaiya straight in the eye with a serious face. "Kaiya-chan, I'm afraid I have to agree with…Toshi." Finally a smile cracked across his face again. "I also don't feel comfortable sending you into such an environment, despite your recent showcase of skills in self defense. Maybe I'm too soft but I don't feel comfortable sending a woman into a den of wolves with only minimal protection."

Kaiya gave him a confused look. "Protection?"

Kondou shook his head "I'm sorry but I can't say anymore. Kaiya-chan, meet with Itou-san to see what he wants and if he does wish to recruit you, tell him no."

"I understand." Kaiya bowed

"You are dismissed, Kaiya-chan. You might want to go calm Souji down." Said Kondou with a smile.

Kaiya bowed again. Then got up and left the three of them alone. When she was outside, Kaiya let out a sigh of relief. She had been terrified that they would make her go and Sannan truly believed she should go but thankfully Hijikata used logic to keep her here. As she walked along she wondered what they had meant by protection. Were they planning on sending someone to spy on Itou? Of course they were. You would think they would want to keep an eye on Itou's activities.

When Kaiya got to Souji's door, she put her ear to his door and listened a moment. She could hear a constant * _shing*_ with the occasional pause. After listening for a few minutes she finally knocked and then opened the door without waiting for permission. When she opened the door she saw Souji sitting on the ground, shirt off with sword and sharpening stone in his lap. He scowled at first, then saw it was her and his face settled into a neutral mask.

Kaiya came and sat down beside him and gave him a big hug. When she pulled a way she gave him a peck on the cheek. He patted her a bit on the back and continued sharpening sword. After a moment of silence she finally decided to put him out of his misery.

"They aren't sending me." She said.

Souji stopped mid-swipe and looked her in the face. After he determined that she wasn't lying to him, he put his sword aside, smiled and wrapped her in a big tight hug. "Oh thank goodness! I thought for sure they would send you! I thought that was why Kondou-san sent me away!" He scratched his head hard with both hands when he sat back again.

"I think they didn't think they could have a civil conversation with you in the room, they knew you would resist. You should thank Hijikata-kun, he made a strong case for me not going you know." She put a bit of distance between the two of them as Souji started to calm down.

Souji let out a bit of a grunt. "Maybe. So are you still going to meet with Itou-san?"

"Yes. They want to get as much information out of him as possible."

"Yeah I doubt he'll even approach me with my close connection to Kondou-san." Souji continued to tend to his blade.

Kaiya shrugged. "You never know. Who better to get on your side than the one closest to your competition? Maybe even as a spy!"

"If he asked, I'd go…then I'd kill him." Souji's face was deadly serious when he said it but when he looked up at her, he smiled. "I think he suspects that Chizuru is a girl and who knows what else he knows." His face became serious once again. "I think he intends to eventually assassinate Kondou-san, despite his _friendliness_." Souji made a sour face.

"Do you think he'll approach Hajime-kun and the others?" Kaiya got up and went to a small set of drawers and opened the top drawer.

"Probably. We're all skilled warriors and the more he takes, the more harm he does to Kondou-san." Souji wiped his blade off and returned it to its sheath as Kaiya brought a jar she'd retrieved from the drawer and sat down behind him. "We shouldn't talk about this further. The less you know about what's going on the better."

Kaiya opened the jar and started slathering ointment on his back and messaged it in. "Fine I'll stop asking questions about it but I am going to ask about your health. How have you been feeling lately?"

Souji sighed as he tilted his head forward. "Fine. I'm still coughing a bit at night and the cold air is a little irritating for my lungs but nothing big. Just a small cough here and there." He was trying to sound irritated with her mothering but Kaiya could tell he enjoyed the daily back and chest rubs.

"Maybe I should make you start drinking a warm tonic before you go out for your rounds. It might help ease the stress on your lungs. It would also help if you dressed a little warmer." She patted him on the back and he turned and laid on his back.

"Tch." He responded as he rolled his eyes.

She smacked him on the chest. "You're supposed to be helping me help you!"

He laughed. "I am! I let you do this every day!"

"Tch, because this is _so_ hard on you!" Kaiya continued spreading the ointment on his chest.

"Hey I drink your damn teas and eat whatever crap you put in front of me. It would look suspicious if I started bundling up while everyone else is dressing normal!"

"I still think you should at least being telling Kondou-san, he deserves to know." Kaiya finally sat back and wiped her hands off on a towel.

"It's not affecting my performance and I don't want to make him worry needlessly." Souji sat up and reached for his shirt and put it on.

"Too late, Souji. He's come to me several times asking me if you were alright. I think he knows I'm covering for you. You really should tell him what's going on with you, or at least let me." Kaiya put the ointment away and walked towards his door.

"Wait, he's been asking about me?" Souji winced like he'd been hit.

"Not just him either, so has Hijikata-kun. He said he's heard you coughing during the night and Chizuru had told him that you had a couple of coughing fits during patrol. You really need to tell me when things like that happen, Souji!" She put her fists on her hips.

He crossed his arms and glared at her. "Hey I'm not the only one keeping secrets. Do you think I'm too stupid to figure out what's going on between you and Hajime-kun!"

Kaiya paused for a moment, shocked that he had suddenly brought Hajime into the conversation. "My relationships have nothing to do with you not telling me about your attacks or keeping the state of your health from your commanders and forcing me to do the same!"

He stood up and walked up to her. "Look, Kai. Things are really dicey right now and I don't want to add to Kondou-san's worries. I can do my job still!"

"You weren't listening, Souji! He's already worrying!" Kaiya made a frustrated sound.

He looked down with a sigh then looked up again. "Alright fine. I'll talk to him after lunch…and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that attack. It was just once and I hate making people worry about me, especially you and Kondou-san."

"Souji, you're our family! It's our job to worry about you!" Souji sighed and looked away. "Besides, you worry about me all the time." She kissed him on the cheek then patted it. "Tell Kondou-san to come talk to me if he has questions. I'll answer them the best I can."

He nodded and she turned and left.

Later that morning while Kaiya was working in the clinic, Itou made an appearance. He smiled as he entered and sat down beside the desk that she was sitting at.

"Good morning, Ishikawa-sensei! Did you think about what I said last night?"

Kaiya forced a smile on to her face. "Yes I did and I'm willing to at least hear you out. I don't know if I'll agree with whatever you have to say but I'll listen."

Itou's smile broadened, it almost seemed genuine. "That is all I ask! Thank you for giving me that chance! How about now? You don't seem to busy and it's nearly lunch!"

"A-alright. Just give me a moment to clean up." Kaiya was a little floored by his bluntness.

"Great!" He stood up. "I'll wait for you by the gate!" Then he turned and left.

Kaiya cleaned her desk off and made sure there wasn't anything laying around, picked up her sword and then turned and walked out. As promised Itou stood waiting by the gate. As he greeted her the guards gave her a bit of a strange look but said nothing as they left together.

As they walked down the street, Itou chatted politely about the things they passed and other random things. Kaiya responded to his idle chatter but to her he seemed like he was trying really hard to butter her up, to make her like him. When they arrived at the establishment that they were to eat at, he let her enter first then guided her to a table.

He continued to chat pleasantly while they waited for their food and while eating. It seemed like he was going continue with his idle chatter but after he took a sip from his tea he finally got down to the reason why they were there.

"Ishikawa-sensei, are you happy amongst the Shinsengumi?" He asked.

Kaiya shrugged. "I admit it's not an ideal place for me but it's better than where I was before this."

"What if I could offer you something better? Would you be interested?" He stared her straight in the eye.

"That depends on what you mean; what exactly are you offering?" Kaiya was careful to keep her face neutral and not give her intentions away.

"I cannot tell you exactly without you committing but I can say that you would be better treated than you are by the Shinsengumi. You would have all you need as a doctor and we wouldn't expect you to put yourself in harm's way…unless that's what you wanted. From what I've heard from the other men, you handle yourself quite well with a sword. Your pay would be better too, if that's what your interest is in. Our goals are generally the same as the Shinsengumi also." He tried to make it sound like he was giving her the world but it only made Kaiya feel creeped out.

She remained silent for a moment, trying to make it look like she was actually thinking about it. Finally she shook her head. "I'm sorry Itou-sensei but I don't think I can. My cousin Souji is here, he's the only family I have left and it'd break his heart if I left. He's done so much for me."

"Not enough from what I hear." Itou gave he a knowing look.

Kaiya frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"A little birdy told me that you were assaulted by an elite member of what was then the Roshigumi on a number of occasions and they did nothing about it." He put his elbows on the table and stared at her with a victorious look on his face that probably meant she was betraying more emotion than she should be.

Kaiya forced all emotion from her face. "Where did you hear that?"

"I told you, a little birdy told me. I can guarantee that such things would never with me. Maybe Okita-san would be willing to go with you…if you decided to come with me that is." He gave her an encouraging look.

"Well you've been miss informed, I'm as safe amongst the Shinsengumi as I am anywhere else. I doubt I'd be any safer with you than I am with them. I'm sorry Itou-sensei but I don't think I can. Thank you for the lunch, now if you would excuse me I have duties I must attend to." She stood up as did he.

"It was my pleasure, Ishikawa-sensei. Let me know if you change your mind." He gave her a polite bow and watched as she left.

When Kaiya arrived back at the compound she headed straight for the clinic, in case there was somebody watching her, then walked down the interior halls to the meeting room. As she entered she noticed that almost everyone was still in the room, eating their lunches.

"Kaiya-chan! Where you been?" Heisuke greeted happily. "I'll get your lunch!"

Kaiya put up her hands as Heisuke jumped to his feet. "No that's alright Heisuke-kun, I've already eaten. Where's Chizuru and Sano-kun?" Kaiya was about to sit down where she normally sat when she realized that Souji was sitting with Heisuke and Shinpachi.

"Oh, I can move over Kaiya-chan if you want to sit by Souji-kun!" Shinpachi said as he started trying to move over.

"No, no I don't need to babysit him _all_ the time." She said as she took a seat by Hajime. They chuckled at her response then resumed eating. Kaiya glance over at Hajime's food and scrunched her nose. "Maybe it's a good thing I ate out today."

"Oi, I made it! There's nothing wrong with my food!" Shinpachi gave her a pouty face.

"I stand by my statement." They all laughed again.

"Hey did you hear?" Shinpachi suddenly piped up with a sly grin on his face. "Saitou's got a love interest!" Kaiya was thankful that they all focused on Hajime who remained ever unperturbed by what Shinpachi said. If they'd looked at her, they'd have seen her face turn beat red and guilt written across it.

"There was this beautiful girl this morning when Saitou, Sano and I went out this morning! She thanked him for saving her! Saitou was totally embarrassed!" Shinpachi laughed. Kaiya was momentarily relieved that they hadn't talking about her but then she was suddenly jealous.

"I _was_ embarrassed, by your and Sano's behaviour!" Saitou replied while he continued to eat. "She wasn't really interested in me but instead she was interested in Chizuru, since she had been the one who had initially stood up for her. Besides she isn't really my type."

"What is your type, Hajime-kun?" Asked Heisuke with a smile.

"Not that." Was all he said, indicating that he was not going to continue participating in their discussion.

"Oi, you're no fun." Heisuke griped

After a bit more complaining from Shinpachi and Heisuke they all continued on with their conversations they'd been having before she had entered. Slowly one by one they drifted off to do whatever it is they had to do until it was just Kondou, Souji, Hijikata and herself.

Souji gave her a bit of a look then got to his feet. "Kondou-san can I talk to you privately." He looked surprised but Kondou stood up and followed Souji out of the door.

Hijikata quirked an eyebrow obviously noticing their exchange. "What's that about?"

"I can't say but I think you and I should have our own private discussion."

Hijikata nodded and got to his feet. "Let's talk about this in my room."

Kaiya got up and followed him out the door. She was grateful that he stuck to the interior hallways both because she was paranoid about being watched and the fact that it was getting quite cool outside. She hoped Hajime wouldn't be busy tonight, it'd be nice to have the extra bit of warmth.

Hijikata entered his room and sat down by a table and indicated for her to sit on the other side. "I imagine you wish to discuss your conversation with Itou-san. That's where you were during lunch, meeting with him."

"Yes it was." Kaiya confirmed

"Well? Tell me what he said."

Kaiya told him every detail of the conversation then ended with. "Hijikata-kun, he knew about Serizawa somehow. He didn't give any detail but he knew that Serizawa had attacked me! How could he know that?"

"He gave very vague information. He might've been fishing, assuming that since you are a woman in a compound of men that something would have happened and then there's your disappearance. He's a smart man, he may have put the pieces together. There is a very select few who know what happened to you, none of which would willingly betray such information about you. He's just grasping at straws."

Kaiya just nodded her head. "Thank you for informing me, Kaiya-chan. I'll let Kondou-san know what occurred. Return to your duties." Kaiya nodded and left the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy two chapters at once!

-Shockra


	21. Chapter 22

Sorry for the delay, I've had a bit of a rough week. My poor 17 year old kitty, nearly had to be put down...he still might be if the present procedure he's going through at this moment, doesn't succeed. To a lot of people, it's just a cat but this cat has been with me since I was 10 and means the worlds to me. I've probably gained some grey hairs over this last week! Anyways enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Two weeks after her meeting with Itou, Kaiya once again sat in the clinic cleaning things up getting ready to call it a night. She would be on call for the next while, Yamazaki had been re-assigned to other duties. Officially it was said that he was watching a group of men who had been acting suspiciously near the city limits and though Kaiya had never been told the truth, she suspected that he'd been assigned to watch Itou full time from a distance.

Kaiya wondered if Yamazaki had been approached as well. While he didn't have her level of knowledge, but he had become quite formidable over the last few years and Itou would also benefit from having medical practioners. Who else would he approach? Chizuru had told her that Shinpachi had been approached but had turned him down. Kaiya sighed as she stood up, there was no point worrying about it. Whatever was going to happen, would happen.

Finally done for the night, she left the clinic and headed back to her room. When she opened the door she found Hajime waiting for her. He stood up as she entered and closed the door behind her, he walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I finally have a night off." He said as he took her hand, then kissed the inside of wrist. "It seems like it's been forever since we've had some time alone."

She smiled, "Yes it's been forever." She took her hand back than wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself up against time. "We've hardly had time to even have a civil discussion."

Not much later the two of them lay together. Kaiya happily traced lines along the muscles of Hajime's chest while they lay there quietly. While she ran her fingers over his chest, she noticed that he seemed a little tense and he wasn't rubbing his back like he normally did. He just lay there quietly, she finally lifted her head and looked him in the face.

"Is something wrong Hajime? You seem a little tense for a man who just got laid." She got up enough to kiss him on the chin.

He didn't even smirk just looked at her. "I'm sorry Kaiya, I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

Kaiya frowned and sat up fully. He was like this to her only when there were others around, he'd become very relaxed with her when they were alone. He smiled and laughed and even teased her. Ever since he'd discovered that she was ticklish, he liked to torcher with that weakness.

"Hajime…" Kaiya started but Hajime sat up and put a finger up to her lips.

"You know I love you, right?" He looked so serious.

"Of course, Hajime talk to me." She worriedly stroked his cheek.

He looked away and was silent, then got his feet and grabbed his clothing and started to dress. "I have to go."

"Hajime!" Kaiya was becoming extremely worried now.

"I have to leave before I say something I shouldn't. You have an intoxicating effect on me. Please don't take my sudden departure the wrong way…" He bowed his head. "Please wait for me." He turned and headed for the door.

"Wait for you? What does that mean?" Kaiya had stood up bringing the blanket with her but he had quickly exited the room.

Kaiya stared blankly at the door, this was definitely not how she wanted her night to end. She finally sighed and lied back down in her bed. She could decide whether she was worried or angry with him with how he had just acted around her. After she got some sleep she would approach him and try to see if she could get more information out of him.

The next morning, after a sleepless night, Kaiya got up and went straight to Hajime's door. He was an early riser so he was likely awake, whether he was in his room that was a different story. After settling herself down, for she had become very irritated with him, she knocked on his door. She waited for several moments but she heard nothing coming from within. She finally threw the door open and found the room empty, like really empty. Hajime had never had too many things decorating his room but he did have a few things, namely a collection of swords along one wall which was no longer sitting there.

After staring confused for several minutes she finally closed the door and went outside. In the main court yard several men stood together holding their belongings which for most men was just a small bag. They were all looking in the direction of the meeting room, so she decided to see what was going on over there. On her way, she passed by the well and heard Souji call out to her.

"Oi, Kai! Come here!" He hollered.

Kaiya noticed a group gathered around the well. Sanosuke, Shinpachi, Souji and Gen were all gathered there and she saw Chizuru also heading towards the well.

"What's going on?" Kaiya asked as she frown at Chizuru who had her arm up in a sling. "And what happened to you?" She asked her getting distracted.

Chizuru just looked off to the side. It was Souji that responded. "We had a bit of a…incident last night. I'll just say we had an escapee, he got into Chizuru-chan's room. She got hurt but we were there quick enough that nothing serious happened but Sannan-san showed up to deal with it and Itou-san suddenly should up as well. The bastard was all confused about what's going on."

"Did he see anything?" Kaiya started walking towards Chizuru.

"No but that hasn't stopped that bastard for snapping up the chance to give an excuse to leave." Shinpachi looked extremely pissed. "Stupid Heisuke!"

"What do you mean? He's leaving?" Kaiya looked at them but the guys just looked down except Souji who just nodded.

"Heisuke-kun's leaving?" Chizuru sounded both shocked and depressed.

"Yah and Saitou too." Grumbled Shinpachi.

Kaiya felt like she'd just been stabbed in the chest. Now last night made sense, he'd wanted to see her one last time before they'd left. He felt the desire to tell her something but his code wouldn't allow him to do so, so he left. He had also asked her to wait for him…so did that mean he was planning on coming back?

"Saitou's one thing but damn Heisuke! Why didn't he come to us for advice?" Shinpachi threw down his towel. "This is no joke!" He stormed off.

Souji grabbed Kaiya by the hand. "Come on lets go get breakfast."

He led her into the kitchen and they silently made breakfast together, when it was prepared he led her back to his room. They sat down on together and for a while they ate silently. Finally Souji couldn't take the silence any more.

"What's going through your head?" He asked

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean with Hajime-kun leaving. I know you're probably happy to see Itou-san finally leave but I know the two of you have been seeing each other, so there's no point denying it. Although how the two of you find the time is beyond me." He studied her face.

Kaiya sighed. "Fine, I'll admit to it and we don't generally spend a lot of time together."

"It must be very upsetting, him leaving. You seemed quite shocked when Shinpachi said that he was leaving, so I'm assuming he never discussed it with you."

"Like I said we don't get a lot of time together, I haven't been able to tell him about Itou-san approaching me either. Are they leaving today?" She avoided looking him in the eye.

"Yeah should be gone by the end of the day they're just collecting their stuff and finishing up their business."

"I see." Kaiya picked up her now empty tray. "I have to go now Souji. Thank you for talking to me but I have things to do."

Souji didn't stop her when she left. As she did every day she headed straight to the clinic to find Hijikata sitting by her desk waiting for her. He smiled at her tiredly when he saw her come in. He motioned her to take a seat.

"Good morning, Kaiya-chan." He greeted when she took a seat.

"Good morning, Hijikata-kun. It's not often I find you here in the clinic! I find it hard to believe that you can here for health reasons." She smiled at him warmly.

He laughed, "No thankfully I'm quite healthy. I'm sure you've heard by now that Itou-san is now parting ways. We are losing Saitou and Heisuke to him, so we will be short not only men but Captain's as well. I know you already have a lot on your plate Kaiya-chan but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to join daily rounds."

"Me?" She responded in shock.

"Yes I'm afraid so, just temporarily though, until we can recruit more men to replace the ones we've lost." He closely studied her face.

"I don't have a problem with that, I just didn't see that coming." Kaiya laughed a bit embarrassed by her reaction.

Hijikata's face relaxed into a smile. "You are a really skilled swordswoman, you can do it."

"So do I now have an assigned unit?" She was curious whom he would assign her to. Some of the men did have a problem with a woman in their ranks as their equal so they couldn't put her in just any unit.

"Not a particular unit but you'll be patrolling with Souji, Harada, Shinpachi and myself. You'll be patrolling in the afternoon, so you'll have time to get things ready here and Yamazaki will more likely to be available. I'm afraid you'll be starting today." Hijikata let out a tired sigh.

"Alright, I'll be prepared. Who will I be going out with?" Kaiya half expected him to say Souji.

"Shinpachi." He said as he got to his feet. "I'll leave you now to your duties."

"Wait!" Kaiya jumped to her feet and disappeared into her small room of remedies. When she reappeared, she had a jar in hand. "Make this into a tea before you go to bed. It's not as potent as the stuff you gave me what seems like an eternity ago, but it will do you some good."

Hijikata gave her a fond smile. "I don't need a sleep remedy, I'm fine."

"Don't tell me your fine, you forget I'm trainned to spot signs of failing health. While I don't think your health is failing, it might start if you don't start taking care of yourself." Kaiya forced the jar into his hands.

Hijikata's smile turned into a frown. "Has Chizuru been talking to you?"

"No, she didn't have to. Please just give it a try. It won't knock you out, you'd wake up just as easily as before. It just helps your body relax." She gave him a pleading look.

Hijikata let out a huff. "I won't promise you anything but I'll think about it. Now I have my own duties to see too."

Kaiya gave a polite bow as he turned and left. Kaiya saw to her duties and when the time came she went to her room to gather her haori and katana. When she grabbed her katana, she looked at it sadly. She desperately hoped she was right about Hajime leaving temporarily. She wanted to go speak with him but didn't know if she should.

Kaiya sighed and left her room and made a quick pit stop in the kitchen to make herself a quick meal. She found Chizuru and Sanosuke there preparing the meal. She smiled and greeted them both and headed straight for the rice pot.

"Are you going out today?" Asked Sanosuke indicating the haori over her arm.

Kaiya quickly formed herself a couple onigiri. "Yes. Apparently since we are now short a few men, Hijikata-kun wants me to join the daily rounds until they can recruit more men."

"What!?" Chizuru and Sanosuke said in unison.

Kaiya laughed at their expressions. "Yup, I'm not being assigned to a particular unit just this shift so I can continue my duties in the morning."

"So you'll be patrolling with me too?" Asked Sanosuke.

"Yes as well as Souji and Hijikata-kun. I'm sorry but I have to go meet Shinpachi-kun." Kaiya turned and left, onigiri in hand.

She ate as she walked to the gate. By the time she'd reached the gate only a few men had gathered. One of the men who'd been around since near the beginning spotted her walking in their direction and greeted her happily.

"Good afternoon, Ishikawa-sensei! Harada-sama said you'll be joining us occasionally for rounds!" Two of the younger men gave him a mortified look. Kaiya wasn't sure if it was because she was tagging a long or because he was being so friendly with her.

"Yes. Speaking of which, where is your Captain?" Kaiya looked around to see if he was approaching but only saw two other men approaching.

"Probably looking for you, Sensei. Probably thought you'd forget. He says you seem to forget to eat sometimes because we keep you so busy. With all due respect, Sensei but he's your Captain now too." He continued to be very friendly despite the looks he was receiving.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Shinpachi hollered from a far. "There you are!" He jogged up to her and ruffled her hair. "I thought for sure you'd forget."

Kaiya ducked under his hand and gave him a swat. "I'm not absent minded, it was only a few hours ago that Hijikata-kun told me!"

Shinpachi chuckled then looked at his unit. "Alright men let's get going!"

They all formed rank and marched out of the compound. Apparently this was a busy time of day for petty theft. They thwarted several attempts to steal from various vendors as well as several Ronin trying to hustle people and shop keepers a like. Throughout the rounds Kaiya heard Shinpachi grumble "stupid Heisuke" multiple times and make an irritated face.

By the time they returned to the compound, the sun had started to set. As they approached the front get a large group of men exited with Itou in the lead. Shinpachi instructed his unit to stand to the side as they all walked by. As Heisuke walked by, he diverted his eyes when he saw Shinpachi and Kaiya standing together while Hajime seemed to not register their existence.

At the gate Kaiya noticed Chizuru and Inoue watching sadly as the group departed. By the time they were at the gate Inoue had disappeared but Chizuru still remained looking utterly depressed. "Welcome back." She greeted sadly.

Kaiya looked up at Shinpachi as they passed her and he gave her the nod so she stopped in front of Chizuru while the others continued on. Kaiya put a hand on Chizuru's shoulder and looked her in the face.

"Are you ok?" Kaiya asked.

Chizuru looked down and sighed. "I don't get why Heisuke-kun and Saitou-san had to leave! It seemed like nothing was wrong yesterday!'

"Just like men have a hard time understanding women, women have a hard time understanding men. Whatever their intentions, I'm sure it's for good. Of that I am sure. They are both great men." Kaiya sighed. "Now why don't we go back to the clinic and take a look at that arm, Shinpachi-kun said it looked quite deep."

Chizuru suddenly looked panicked. "No, no that's okay. I looked after it myself! Besides I should go start making supper." Chizuru turned and quickly walked away. _What could she be scared of?_ Thought Kaiya to herself. After a moment she shrugged and headed off in the direction of the clinic.

As she approached the clinic a man came running up to her. "Oh Sensei! There you are!"

She studied the man's pained expression. "Are you alright?"

"No, I think I broke something in my hand." He held up the hand that he had been cupping.

"Alright, let's go inside." The man followed her in side and took a seat. Kaiya went and got some ointment to help with the pain while she set it. After a few minutes, she had the man's bone set but as it was in an awkward location she could not split it. So she told him to take some time off and she would personally tell Hijikata of the man's condition. The man seemed greatly relieved when Kaiya told him that she'd tell Hijikata herself. Probably terrified of Hijikata's current mood.

When she was satisfied that there was nothing else requiring her attention in the clinic, she made a quick stop to her room to drop off her haori and katana then went to gather with the others for supper. When she entered the room it was noticeably gloomy. Kaiya decided to take a seat between Souji and Sano.

Everyone ate in silence except for Shinpachi's constant "Heisuke that bastard!" while he shoveled the rice into his mouth. Kaiya noticed Souji watching her from the corner of his eye, so she looked at him and glared. He focused on his food like he hadn't been caught.

Finally Kondou forced a smile. "Come on. You're the same "expel the foreigners" ideology. You'll meet again."

Suddenly Shimada opened the door. "Commander, there is a female visitor here."

"A female visitor?" Kondou asked in a shocked voice.

"She said she's come to see Yukimura-kun, but also wants to meet with you and the others." Shimada replied.

Everyone turned and looked at Chizuru. "Me?" She asked confused.

"Let her in." Kondou replied.

Kaiya and Chizuru quickly cleared the food. When they were finally done they all gathered in a loose circle while two women were ushered in. Kaiya immediately recognized the taller woman from Shimbara but said nothing as they took a seat in front of Kondou, Hijikata and Sannan.

"Sen-chan!" Chizuru said shocked.

"I've come for you Chizuru-chan." The woman Chizuru called Sen replied.

"What do you mean?" Chizuru still seemed quite confused.

"There's no more time. Please prepare to leave at once." This time the woman beside Sen replied.

"You can't just same something like that…" Said Chizuru.

"That's right." Said Shinpachi. "Can't you explain it so _we_ can understand it too?"

"You know of Kazama Chikage, don't you?" Asked Sen.

"Kazama?" Asked Chizuru.

"That ally of Satsuma, right?" Said Souji somewhat bitterly.

"He and his pals Amagiri and Shinarui." Said Shinpachi. "Have gone up against us several times."

"And you know that they're after this girl?" Asked the other woman.

"We are aware of it." Responded Kondou. "Apparently they refer to themselves as devils."

"They're certainly incredibly skilled," Said Shinpachi "But _devil_ is kinda…"

"I, too, am a devil." Said Sen interrupting Shinpachi causing everyone to look at her shocked.

"This is Princess Sen, descendent of the Suzuka Gozen of the ancient demonic bloodline." Said the other woman proudly. "And I am Princess Sen's Shinobi that has served her for generations."

It was finally Sanosuke who put together what Kaiya had already noticed. "Huh? Come to think of it, you were at Shimbara."

"Kimigiku-san!" Said Shinpachi a little too happily.

"Now I get it." Hijikata said with a sigh. "I thought you overly friendly, but your goal was Shinsengumi information."

Kimigiku laughed while Sen held a serious face. "Since antiquity," She said "the powerful of each era have set their eyes on the devils power and come seeking to use it."

"One band of devils that never cared for combat" Kimigiku continued "grew to hate being drawn into the wars of men and in time they scattered, living in secret."

"Their interaction with human grew," Said Sen "and now there are few devils of pure bloodline."

"Such as you and Kazama, you mean?" Asked Kondou.

"Yes." Sen replied. "In the Western realms, the Kazama clan and in the east, the Yukimura clans are the largest devil families." Chizuru gasped in shock as Sen turned her head to look at her. "I'd heard that the Yukimura family was extinct, but..."

"H-hang on a second! So, you're saying, what?" Asked Sanosuke still have troubles accepting what he was hearing. "That Chizuru's a devil?!"

Sen studied Chizuru for a moment before she spoke again. "It seems that you've perhaps thought of something…"

Chizuru was still for a moment then pulled up the sleeve where her arm had been injured.

"Her wound." Shinpachi said shocked. "It looked pretty deep, but…"

"It's because I'm a devil." Chizuru said quietly.

"If devils descended from good, pure bloodlines were join together, they could produce powerful devils indeed."

"So that's what Kazama's after." Said Hijikata

"Yes." Sen confirmed. "If Kazama attacked in earnest, you would all be powerless."

"Say, Princess Sen ain't 'powerless' goin' a little too far?" Shinpachi asked a little irritated.

"We are the Shinsengumi called the Wolves of Mibu." Hijikata put in also irritated. "Going up against a devil or two gives us no pause at all."

"You should know Kazama's power full well." Said Kimigiku. "We, however, may be able to protect Chizuru."

"Meaning that you may NOT be able to protect her, right?" Hijikata was starting to sound even more irritated. Sen seemed surprised by Hijikata's statement.

"Yukimura-kun, what about you?" Asked Kondou. "You should decide: Will you go with these two or remain here?"

"Kondou-san, that ain't right!" Griped Shinpachi.

"Be quiet, Shinpachi." Said Hijikata with a frustrated sigh.

Chizuru looked down at her hands, "I…" she started. After another moment of silence she finally said. "I'll stay here."

Kaiya was relieved to hear that, she'd already lost too many friends today.

Afterwards, when Sen and Kimigiku had left, Kondou pulled Kaiya to the side. "Kaiya-chan I know it's late but I'd like to talk to you for a moment?"

Kaiya gave him a bit of a confused look but nodded her head. She followed Kondou back to his rooms and indicated for her to take a seat in front of the small table in the centre of the room.

Once they were both seated Kaiya asked. "Is there something bothering you Kondou-san?"

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a while now but with all that's been going on lately, I just haven't had the chance. I know you must be exhausted by the events of today but I couldn't wait any longer." Kondou looked very serious.

"Well, whatever it is. I'm listening."

"It's about Souji." Kaiya instantly knew where he was going with this. "He told me a while ago that he's quite seriously sick. He said that he was sick even before you returned to us and that you have been managing his illness ever since you got back. He also said that he made you promise not to tell me about it. I know he did it because he didn't want to worry me and quite frankly I would have probably done the same."

"Did he tell you what it was that he had?" Kaiya could see that he was deeply trouble.

Kondou shook his head. "No, he said if I really wanted to know that I'd have to ask you."

"And do you want to know?" Kaiya watched his face carefully.

"Yes of course I do!"

Kaiya sighed "Its tuberculosis."

Kondou looked so shocked. "T-tuberculosis! That's fatal, isn't it?"

Kaiya nodded. "In most cases, yes. But quite frankly I thought Souji would've been dead two years ago. Most people die within a year of contracting it, it took Souji's sister Mitsu-chan less than six months. There have been cases where it's taken years but Souji is doing much better than most people who've had the disease for three years."

"So is he recovering?" Kondou asked hopefully.

"I would like to think so but I can't afford to. Doctors have their own little wars they have to fight with each patient. You make the best plan possible for the patient and make him believe it's going to work while in the back of your head you're planning for the worst. Souji's balancing on dangerous edge, one slip and he could be headed down a hill I can't save him from. For now, at the least, he doesn't seem to be getting any worse."

"Is there anything I should do? Maybe remove him from duty for a while?" Kondou suggested.

Kaiya shook her head. "At this point that wouldn't help. There's more than one way to kill a man. Serving you and the Shinsengumi is his life's purpose, if you remove that purpose from his life he won't have anything to fight for. Souji's been mostly cooperative, so for now I think we should continue as before."

Kondou sighed tiredly. "Alright that's enough for now. I'm exhausted and I need to get some rest, so do you. If I have any more questions, I'll come find you."

Kaiya nodded her head and as she stood up, Shimada burst into Kondou's room. He bowed quickly, "Pardon the intrusion but they're here!"

Kondou frowned. "Who's here?"

"The devils!" Shimada exclaimed. "Hijikata-san and the others are fighting with them. They're trying to take Yukimura-kun away!" Kaiya noticed blood coming from Shimada's head but before she could say anything, Shimada and Kondou had run out of the door, so Kaiya followed.

By the time the three of them had reached the area where the devils had been last seen, they had only found several men dead or severely injured laying on the ground. Kaiya was shocked, they all wore the Shinsengumi blues but they all had white hair and she recognized none of them. Close to the gate stood Hijikata, Shinpachi, Souji and Sanosuke who stood looking down worriedly at Chizuru.

"Check the wounded!" A voice commanded from a different direction. Kaiya started and looked to the other side and saw Sannan ordering the other warriors to look after their comrades.

When he noticed the three of them he walked over to them. "Kondou-san, if Kaiya-chan wants nothing to do with the furies, she should leave now."

Kaiya glanced down at the nearest corpse on the ground. "Is that why they look like that?"

Now Hijikata and the other captains join them. "Sannan-kun might be right, Kaiya-chan. You didn't want anything to do with the furies, maybe you should leave." Said Kondou.

Kaiya hesitated. "But some are injured…"

Hijikata put a hand on her shoulder. "Yamazaki will take care of all the injuries. Go get some rest Kaiya-chan."

Kaiya sighed and nodded her head. "Alright."

* * *

Like always, R&R! I love hearing what you all think! Feel free to PM me also with any advice or ideas! I may eventually make another Hakuoki story with Sano and an OC but that may be a long way down the line! We'll see!


	22. Chapter 23

Sorry all for the delay! It hasn't really been a really good couple weeks for me and it's gets a little difficult to write when your brain is full of other stuff! But my week ended a lot better so hopefully next week goes better! Anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

The morning after the devils attack, there was no evidence that an attack had even occurred. Apparently they were good at covering things up, they probably did it more than she had even realized. As the days turned into weeks, Kaiya became acutely aware of her loneliness. While Hajime and Kaiya really didn't get a lot of time alone, but she still got to see him every day.

Souji seemed to take notice and was trying to cheer her up like a sweet heart. He started to spend more time with her in the clinic and when she went with him on rounds, he chatted with her constantly. He didn't even seem to tease her so much.

One evening, about a month after Itou's departure, Kaiya was summoned to Sannan's room. When she arrived he sat in front of his desk closely inspecting a vial of liquid. When she entered, he put the vial down and turned towards her.

"Kaiya-chan, good evening! Why don't you take a seat?" He gave her a half-hearted smile, something seemed to be bothering him.

"Is everything alright, Sannan-san?" She watched him carefully to see if she could notice something amiss.

"I have no health problems thanks to your diligent care. My arm is as good as it was before I had injured it. I'd be lying though if I said my thoughts weren't bothered." He sighed and looked over his shoulder.

"What is it Sannan-san? You can tell me anything, I won't tell anybody! Not even Kondou-san if you don't want me too." _Unless it was detrimental to the Shinsengumi_ thought Kaiya.

Sannan laughed. "Yes, so I've heard. Kondou-san finally broke down and told Hijikata-kun and I about Okita-kun's illness. It was actually a relief to be able to understand what has been going on with him but Kondou-san seems confident that you've got a handle on Okita-kun's health. I must say it was quite impressive that you managed to keep a secret from all of us this long!" Sannan reached behind him and grabbed the vial that he'd been previously studying and held it out so she could see it.

"Do you know what this is, Kaiya-chan?" He asked her.

Kaiya grabbed the vial and studied it. It was an unnatural shade of red, she then popped the lid off and carefully smelled it. There was a few vaguely familiar scents mixed in the concoction. Kaiya shook her head. "No, I have no idea what this is." Then handed it back to Sannan.

Sannan studied her carefully. "It's the water of life." Kaiya looked surprised but said nothing so Sannan continued. "You're probably wondering why I called you here and showed you this when Kondou-san has agreed to let you stay away from it. He indeed doesn't know that I am now talking to you about it now. But I have to do this."

Sannan looked at the vial again. "The fury corpse don't have proper commander, and no one could stop them if they decided to turn against us. So I have decided to take it upon myself to fill that position."

Kaiya frowned. "What does that mean? And why tell me? I want nothing to do with those so called _furies_!"

He looked at her solemnly. "Because if I fail, you may not be given the choice to continue ignoring our research." Sannan stood up and walked over to where his swords hung on the wall. He pulled one from its sheath than handed it to Kaiya hilt first. "You may need this, if I attack you do not hesitate to strike me down."

"What?!" Kaiya nearly dropped the blade, she was so shocked.

Sannan picked up the vial again and popped the lid off. "In the process of changing, some go mad. If I attack you go straight for the heart or remove my head. Any other attacks will only slow me down." He quickly tipped the vial back before Kaiya could stop him.

Sannan immediately dropped to the ground holding his throat. Kaiya gasped and stepped forward. "Stay back." Sannan croaked. Kaiya kept her distance but Sannan was obviously in pain. After a few seconds his hair slowly turned white like the men she had seen a few weeks before. Slowly Sannan got to his feet when he looked at Kaiya, his eyes were bright red. Kaiya held the blade at ready but she wasn't sure if she could kill a friend. Sannan lunged at her and she quickly dodged to the side.

"Sannan-san! Snap out of it!" She yelled.

Sannan looked like he was about to lunge again but suddenly stopped and grabbed his head. "I have no luck!" He said with a strained for. "It seems I have become a failed one. Kill my now, Kaiya-chan! Please! Before I try to harm you again."

Kaiya looked at him panicked. She couldn't do it with him in control of his faculties, she wasn't a warrior. She couldn't just kill on queue.

Finally she hollered. "Help! Someone! We're in Sannan-san's room!"

"Do it!" Sannan said almost angrily.

He tried to grab for the blade but she quickly moved out of the way. Kaiya heard footsteps thundering down that hall and the door slam open as Sannan tried to grab the blade again. Hijikata slammed his fist into Sannan's side causing him to collapse. Hijikata put himself between her and Sannan and indicated for her to put the blade away. Sanosuke and Shinpachi grabbed Sannan by the shoulders and pinned him to the ground.

When Sannan was secured Hijikata looked back at her. "What the hell happened? You aren't supposed to have any involvement with the furies!" Hijikata sounded a little peeved.

"He didn't give me a choice!" Kaiya responded somewhat defensively. "He invited me here and said that the furies needed a commander. Then he handed me a blade, told me to kill him if he went crazy and drank that stuff before I could even react."

Hijikata nodded his head accepting her story. He turned to the others. "We need to keep this quiet. Take him to the inner courtyard and keep him under close watch. We should know by morning if he's going to be able to keep his sanity." He looked at Kaiya again. "For tonight go back to your quarters we'll talk in the morning. Souji, you and I are going to make sure nothing gets out."

Sanosuke and Shinpachi dragged Sannan out of the room while Souji watched her carefully. Kaiya wasn't sure how she felt, her brain was having a hard time processing what had just happened. As they all walked out, Souji hugged her with one arm and a kiss on the head before following Hijikata outside.

The following morning Kaiya was summoned. Both Kondou and Hijikata listened as Kaiya retold the events of the night before. During the night Kaiya decided that she was mostly just angry. Sannan put her in a really bad situation! Asking her to kill him if he became a failed one! Putting the pressure on to her to make something she didn't agree with! Why couldn't he ask Souji or Sanosuke or one of the guys? For whatever reason, to him, she seemed like the logical choice.

When she was finally done retelling her story, Hijikata informed her that Sannan had survived the night and managed to keep his sanity. Neither Kondou nor Hijikata were impressed with how Sannan went about it but they did agree that they needed someone who was a fury to command them. They weren't about force anyone loyal to them to take up the position but it was starting to become necessary.

Kaiya decided to reveal the plan she had been thinking about throughout the night. "You know that I do not support this research. For me, it's unethical." Kondou made a very guilty face but Kaiya continued anyways. "But there is something that I'd like to research myself that is somewhat related to this and if this conflict ever ends, could be useful."

They both looked puzzled and intrigued but it was Hijikata who asked. "What kind of research?"

"I desire to find a cure." Kaiya replied simply.

"A cure? For the furies you mean? Is that possible?" Kondou asked.

"I'm not certain but I'd like to try. This a man-made concoction to begin with, so I have hope. Having Sannan-san become a fury maybe helpful now but one day, he may need to be human again; same with the other furies." Kaiya watched Kondou and Hijikata carefully as they looked at each other.

"I think Kaiya-chan maybe right. Eventually they all seem to go insane. If Kaiya-chan can find a cure than maybe we can reverse it." Hijikata turned and studied Kaiya carefully.

"I agree with you Toshi, I think we should at least try but we need to keep this to ourselves for a time. The Aizu may not like us trying to undo their work." Kondou said.

"More like _our_ work and since we made those abominations, it's only right that _we_ fix it." Hijikata go to his feet. "Come with me, Kaiya-chan. I'm sure Koudo-san's research should also help you find a cure."

Kaiya stood up. "Yes it would help. I brought a few devices from my father's stock of medical equipment that he had brought back from England that should help."

Kondou also got to his feet also. "Thank you Kaiya-chan. I don't think we would've ever thought to try and make a cure for this. We'll give you whatever support you need. Toshi, can you work out sometime for Kaiya to be able to do this research? I know we are all very busy but I think this will be very important one day."

"I'll see what I can do. We should have enough recruits to take her off of patrols." Hijikata nodded to Kondou then turned and left.

Kaiya followed Hijikata down several hallways and they eventually came to Sannan's room. Hijikata walked in without knocking and when Kaiya stepped in she found it empty.

Kaiya frowned. "Where's Sannan-san?"

Hijikata looked back at her. "I won't give you the details but he's recovering somewhere out of sight and where we don't have to worry about discovery." Hijikata sat down in front of Sannan's desk and rummaged through a stack of books. "Ah here they are." He handed her several books. "The top two are Koudo-san's books, the bottom is the research that Sannan-san has done since he took over. He has made some progress since Koudo-san disappeared all those years ago. Sannan-san shouldn't be here for a couple days…he probably won't return regular duties, the Furies don't do well during the day, but you should be to access his room freely if you need anything from here."

Kaiya bent over and closely inspected all the instrumentation that was on his desk then shook her head. "I don't think I'll need any of these instruments. I have most of this packed away safely in a box in my room, but there may be notes in here that never made it into Sannan-san's journal. Will I be able to speak with him anytime soon if I have some questions?"

Hijikata stood up. "I'll let you know when you can speak with him. Make sure you keep these journals somewhere safe. We can't have this getting out. Only a select handful know about this research, even among our inner circle. I suggest somewhere locked."

Kaiya smiled. "Of course, I know what top secret is. I may need to go on a shopping trip to pick up some items that aren't normally carried here. I don't need an escort, I just want your permission to go."

Hijikata studied her, "I admit I don't care for it much but you've proven you know how to handle yourself. So if you need to, then go. Just let me know if you're going and don't forget to arm yourself."

"Of course! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties."

Hijikata nodded. "Of course. I'll still need you to go on rounds today, but after today you should be off of regular patrols. But I may ask you to fill in as need be."

"Alright." Kaiya turned and left. She made a quick stop at her room to drop off all but one book then returned to the clinic. When she arrived at the clinic, she buried the book in a stack of her own so that when she had the time, she could start reading the journals.

Unfortunately the morning had been a busy one. The day turned into one of the hottest of the year thus far, despite still being spring and many of the men had come to her complaining about headaches. By the time she was to head on patrols, she had to call on Chizuru to come and look after the clinic. Yamazaki was still too busy doing whatever it was he was doing to come and take over the clinic.

When Chizuru finally arrived, Kaiya made a mad dash for her room with book and a leather flask in hand. She put the book with the others, grabbed her haori and katana and headed straight for the gate, not even having time to make a quick stop in the kitchen. By the time she had arrived everyone had gathered.

Most of the men seemed annoyed by her delay but Sanosuke just smiled and leaned on his yari. "Busy morning eh?"

Kaiya bowed. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to get Chizuru to watch the clinic because we had several cases of heat stroke."

Sanosuke indicated for her to walk beside him. "No worries, Kaiya-chan. You're a hard worker, you would only be late if had a good reason. But man this heat is insane isn't it! It's only the middle of May!"

"I hope it's not an indication of the summer to come! Although this heat could prevent any serious fights from breaking out. I know I wouldn't want to be fighting in this heat! Oh!" Kaiya looked over her shoulder at them men behind them. "Is everyone feeling alright? I have this drink here to help keep your strength up! It's quite refreshing too!"

"Hey pass it around, Sensei!" called one the men at the back.

Kaiya handed it to the man nearest to her. "Just one gulp, that's all I have right now."

Sanosuke laughed. "Now aren't you guys happy she's here! Keeping us all in fighting form!" When the flask was finally passed to Sanosuke, he gave it a shake than passed it to Kaiya.

"Aren't you going to have some Sano-kun? Or has Souji scared you off of the remedies I offer?" She jabbed him gently in the side.

"No, no! I trust you Kaiya-chan." He said laughing. "There isn't enough in there for both of us and I think you'll probably need it more. It'd be terrible if our doctor got sick!"

She tried to hand it back to him. "I beg to differ, Sano-kun. Your roll is much more important than mine. It's my job to look after you!"

Sanosuke shook his head. "It's my job to look after you since you pay way more attention to other people's health than your own. I'm shocked you haven't gotten yourself sick!"

"Well I can't afford to get sick." Kaiya finally gave up trying to shove the flask into Sanosuke's hand, the man was extremely stubborn.

"Tch, if only it worked so well for the rest of us." Sanosuke laughed again and gave her a solid thump on the back.

An hour later Kaiya was profusely sweating. Sanosuke allowed everyone to stop at a tea stand and rehydrate themselves before they continued on. Kaiya eventually broke down and took the last gulp from her flask as she began to feel light headed. Everyone was grateful when the sun began to set as they walked up to the compound. For the last while Sanosuke had been constantly looking over at Kaiya and frowning. When they finally walked into the compound, Sanosuke grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"Kaiya-chan go get some rest, you look terrible." Sanosuke looked very serious.

"I'm starving Sano-kun! I haven't eaten since breakfast, I'll make myself sick if I don't eat something. And I still have the clinic to look after." Kaiya fact did feel terrible but she couldn't shirk duty.

"You didn't eat lunch? Why didn't you say something! I would've allowed you to grab something to eat!" He crossed his arms and frowned at her. Kaiya just shrugged. "Fine, I'll tell Chizuru-chan to bring you food and I'll tell Hijikata-san that you can't work for the rest of the day, so you can get some rest. And before you say no, remember that if you can't take care of your own health than how do you expect us to take care of our own." Sanosuke glared at her.

"Fine." Kaiya finally relented. "I'll go lie down and wait for Chizuru to bring me some food. But tell them to come and get me if there is something they can't deal with!"

"It's a deal." Sanosuke said with a smile. "Now go lie down."

Kaiya sighed as she turned and walked to her room. When she opened the door, she was hit with muggy hot air, so Kaiya left her door open and opened her window. Instead of grabbing her futon, she just grabbed her pillow after putting her haori and katana away.

Kaiya sat down, pulled off her socks and tied up her sleeves than put her head down on her pillow. She must have fell asleep because it felt like she had just closed her eyes when a knock on her open door woke her up. Kaiya sat up and said "Come in." Expecting either Chizuru or Souji but was shocked when Hijikata came through her interior door carrying a tray of food.

"Hijikata-kun, what are you doing here?" Kaiya suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"Harada said you really didn't look so well. So I decided to bring you your food myself." He set the tray down in front of her.

"You didn't believe him?" She said as she picked up her chopsticks and started eating.

"Of course I believed him. He might lie for the others but you wouldn't ask him to do that sort of thing for you. I was worried about you. I went to go check on Chizuru-chan when I found out that she had to watch the clinic, she was very busy." Hijikata put his hand up when she gave him a worried look. "It's nothing she couldn't handle and we temporarily reassigned Yamazaki for tonight so you can get some rest. You deserve it Kaiya-chan, although I'd rather you enjoyed the time off."

"I feel bad putting you in a bind." Kaiya finished her rice than moved on to the other dishes.

"Don't feel bad. It was a bad day for everybody today. You should try and get some rest, it looks like it's going to storm tonight and I don't want you tired in the morning because of it." He finally got to his feet. "When you're done put the tray outside the door, someone will pick it up. I'll make sure nobody disturbs you, I'll see you in the morning." This time he exited through her open exterior door and closed the door behind him.

Kaiya quickly finished off her food and tea, then put her tray outside her door. A very cold draught had started flowing through her open window. When she walked up to it, she noticed that sky was turning black and the rain was starting to sprinkle on the ground. _It's going to be one heck of a storm_ Kaiya thought as she closed the window. When she finally laid down again, she almost immediately fell asleep.

Several hours later Kaiya woke to a bright flash and the sound of her exterior door shutting. Kaiya immediately pulled the dagger from underneath her pillow and rolled on to her toes in a crouch. She listened carefully for another sound but no other sound came, other than the wind and thunder with the occasional flash of light.

Kaiya finally settled down on to her knees. Did she just hallucinate the sound? Maybe the door just rattled in the wind. Kaiya stood up as she realized she was still wearing her kimono instead of her yukata. Kaiya lit a lamp and walk over to her wardrobe. When she opened up the door, she saw a folded up piece paper on the bottom of the wardrobe. Kaiya unfolded the letter and read it.

 _Kaiya. I'm sorry I left without telling you what was going on but I couldn't. I miss you.  
I can't let anyone know that I was there, so you'll have to burn this when you finish  
reading it. One day I will return to you but I can't say when. You are forever in my  
thoughts. I love you._

 _-H_

Kaiya could help but smile as she touched the words he had written. He didn't put it into words but he basically told her that he really was just spying, or at least that's what she was hoping. Kaiya idly wondered if that also meant that Heisuke was just a spy. Kaiya went to her desk and found the empty bowl that always say there. She then lit the letter and dropped it into the bowl. She watched sadly as it burned up and then stood and changed into her yukata.

Kaiya finally unrolled her futon as her back was starting to hurt her from lying on the hard floor. By the time she lay down, her eyes had begun to get heavy again. She smiled as she thought about Hajime, she missed him so much but at least he was still thinking of her.

* * *

So what do you all think? I hope you enjoyed reading it! R&R

-Shockra


	23. Chapter 24

Hey all! Here's the next chapter in my story! So just a warning, the end of the chapter has LOTS of fluff and suggestive content...a little more than I usually do but the happy sort. So don't say I didn't warn you! lol

* * *

Kaiya sat in a courtyard underneath the shade of a tree, while reading a book that Kondou had borrowed her. When Kondou had discovered her love of books he had excitedly shown her his collection of books and told her if she wanted to borrow any just let him know. Most where books you expected a man like Kondou to enjoy but Kaiya was shocked to find out that Kondou was a bit of a romantic and had some romantic novels amongst his collection.

Ever since then, she'd been paying regular visits to Kondou to raid his collection. She enjoyed being able to talk to someone about things other than current events which she was starting to get sick of hearing. Hijikata also enjoyed reading but he never admitted to liking anything more than the more _masculine_ type stories but Kaiya was pretty sure he was a hopeless romantic himself.

Kaiya generally only found time to read during the slow periods of the day, when she had no patients to care for. It'd been so hot lately that she couldn't remain inside the stuffy clinic for longer than necessary. If she wasn't at the clinic, she was spending her time researching a cure. Sannan, ever the curious mind, often came to pay her a visit before going on his nightly rounds with the furies. While Kaiya still wanted nothing to do with them, she felt like she was slowly being pulled into that world.

"Kaiya-chan, can I talk with you a moment." Kaiya snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Chizuru looking down at the ground fidgeting nervously in front of her.

Kaiya patted the ground beside her. "Of course Chizuru. Take a seat." Chizuru sat down next to her and pulled her knees to her chest and half hid her face behind her knees. "What is it? Is everything alright?"

Chizuru wouldn't meet Kaiya's eyes as she responded. "Yes. I just…want to ask you something that's a little embarrassing."

Kaiya smiled as she put her book down. "Of course. I won't laugh or make fun of you, I promise. Ask me anything."

"H-how…" Chizuru stuttered and then put head to her knees and hid her face completely. After a moment she looked up again but still looked at the ground. "How can you tell if a man likes you? Like really likes you? Not just as a friend."

"Is there someone you like?" Kaiya asked. Chizuru was still quite young, not used to dealing with love and not really having another girl her age to talk to about such things. Kaiya wasn't a great deal older but she had at least three years on her. Chizuru didn't respond but her face flushed deeply. "Is it a guy from the Shinsengumi or villager?"

"D-does it matter?" Chizuru stuttered.

"It does. Both have completely different type's personalities. If I know the guy, I could probably tell you if they like you. There is no set way to tell if a guy likes you. It depends on the guy. For example there are guys like Sano-kun who are pretty straight forward. If they like you, he has no problem flirting but he also flirts with pretty much any girl. Then there's those that are like Hijikata-kun and Hajime-kun who are less straight forward. They're so duty bound that they don't want their affection for a woman to get in the way of their duties so they keep it to themselves for a long time until they can't keep it in anymore." Kaiya noticed Chizuru blush deepen when she said Hijikata's name.

"He's more the serious type...he doesn't express himself to well." Chizuru put her forehead on her knees completely hiding her face again.

Kaiya patted Chizuru on the back. "I'll tell you a little secret. I like someone too."

Chizuru's head popped up and looked at Kaiya shocked. "You do? Who?" She asked.

Kaiya chuckled at her reaction. "If I tell you, then you'll have to tell me who it is you like."

Chizuru deliberated for a moment. Then sighed in defeat. "O-okay, I'll tell you."

"It's Hajime-kun." Kaiya was kind of surprised how easy that was to confess but they'd been together for years now and still they hadn't been found out or at least she didn't think they had.

"Eh!? Really!?" Chizuru was totally flabbergasted.

Kaiya laughed. "We've been dating for years…or least we were." Kaiya sighed sadly.

Chizuru put a hand on Kaiya's shoulder. "I'm sorry, you must be so lonely. Did you know he was going to leave?"

Kaiya shook her head. "No, I had no idea…although he acted a little strange the night before. Anyways, we were talking about you not me. So who do you like?"

Chizuru's face suddenly turned red again. "Um…" She fiddled with her fingers for moment then very quietly said "Hijikata-san."

"That makes a lot of sense." Kaiya said smiling brightly at Chizuru.

"It does?" Her face was still bright red but she finally looked at Kaiya.

"Hijikata-kun is really nice guy, as much as he tries to hide it. All the women in Kyoto are wooing over the handsome Demon Commander." Kaiya chuckled. "But don't worry," Kaiya whispered. "I'm pretty sure he likes you too."

"Do you really think so?" Chizuru looked shyly down again.

"I do. I'm very close with Hijikata-kun and he's almost as overprotective of you as Souji is of me. But he treats you way differently than he does other women, even me. He rewards you and protects you fiercely and I've seen the glances he gives you." Kaiya poked Chizuru in the arm with a big smile on her face. "You should tell him."

"Eh!?" Chizuru gave her a mortified look.

"Seriously. Men like him have a hard time expressing their feelings and sometimes they'll express themselves only when they're certain of how the woman feels. Hijikata-kun doesn't always take rejection all that well, so he'd have a hard time confessing. Then there's his sense of duty. The whole work before play thing." Kaiya chuckled again.

"Then he might reject me." Chizuru said sadly.

"I don't think he'd reject you but he may say something stupid like 'I don't have time for that right now'." Kaiya did her best imitation of Hijikata, even Chizuru laughed this time. "But I think it'd be good for him to have a distraction from everything, every once in a while. I don't think Hajime-kun ever regretted letting himself get involved with me, he said it actually helped him focus even better."

"Really?" Chizuru asked.

"Really. Whether he'll ever admit to it or not, Hijikata-kun is more than likely thinks about you a lot." Kaiya gave her a kind smile.

"I-I'll think about it." Chizuru was silent for a moment then looked at Kaiya again. "Does anybody else know about you and Saitou-san?"

"As far as I know just Souji and I'd rather no one else know. If other people knew, they might start thinking I'm spying for him or some other stupid but dangerous things." _Like thinking that maybe Hajime was the spy_ , Kaiya thought to herself. _Though some people may think that already._

"I won't say a word! I promise!" Chizuru finally got to her feet and dusted herself off. "I should return to my chores. Thank you for talking with me, Kaiya-chan."

Kaiya also got to her feet. "Of course. Come talk to me anytime, it's nice to have a little bit of girl talk!"

Chizuru turned and left. When she was out of sight, Kaiya decided to return to the clinic to see if there was anybody waiting for her. She always left a note so that if there was an emergency, they'd know where to find her but since no one had shown up, she'd assume nothing critical had happened thus far. When she arrived, she found the room empty.

A breeze had picked up so the temperature in the clinic was no longer unbearable, so Kaiya decided she should probably do some of her more monotonous duties like taking stock. Kaiya first went through her pre-made remedies and found one very important remedy was completely out, Kaiya frown as she moved over to her bundles of herbs stacked in one corner and sure enough she was out of what she needed to make said remedy.

With a frustrated sigh, Kaiya quickly finished taking stock to make sure nothing else essential was out. When done, she headed straight to Hijikata's room. She found his door wide open, as well as his window. He sat at his desk busily reading the various sheets of paper scattered across his desk.

Kaiya knocked on the door frame. "Hijikata-kun do have moment?"

Hijikata let out a frustrated sigh. "No but come in anyways. What is it?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, when you are so busy but I really need to make a trip to the market to pick up some things that are important for the clinic." Kaiya wondered if he'd let her go being in the mood that he was in.

"I'm too busy to go with you and no one else is available to go with you and the patrols left." He said irritably.

"I wasn't asking for an escort, Hijikata-kun. I was just asking for permission to leave on my own." Kaiya held her breath.

Hijikata finally looked at her. "Fine but be very careful, Kaiya-chan. Things are starting to escalate again."

Kaiya finally breathed again. "Thank you, I will be careful."

He looked at her sternly. "I mean it Kaiya-chan! And don't take too long either!"

Kaiya quickly got to her feet. "I won't! I'll be quick!"

She gave a quick bow then left the room and rushed off to her own to grab her katana. Kaiya head straight for the market only stopping to buy herself a treat along the way. When she was done with buying the things she required she stopped and considered the way she should take going back. She'd already been out shopping for over an hour and Hijikata had told her to hurry. It was much quicker to get back using the back streets but posed a greater danger as they were not nearly so populated. Kaiya shrugged, she doubted someone would try and kill her in broad day light.

Kaiya started down a side street that would take her in the right direction. As she started to weave her way through the streets she suddenly felt like she was being followed. As she passed by a dark alley, a pair of hands grabbed her by the mouth and waist and hauled her into the darkness. Kaiya instinctively struck out behind her with her elbow as hard as she could into her attacker's side and was rewarded with a grunt of pain.

Her attacker quietly pushed her up against the wall hand still over her mouth. As he came into view, Kaiya was about to sack him and give him black eye when she realized that her attacker was in fact Hajime. When he saw the recognition in her eyes he let go of her mouth and pushed her into a corner hiding them both from view of the street, all the while looking intently in the direction she had just come from. He suddenly pressed himself firmly against her still looking over his shoulder.

Suddenly she heard two pairs of feet, running up the street. "Shit! Where'd she go?"

When the steps finally faded Hajime slowly back away from her and carefully looked down the street. When satisfied, he turned back to her frowning. "What do you think you are doing? Trying to get yourself killed?" He sounded very angry.

Kaiya gave him a bit of rueful look, hurt that he was yelling at her. "I was trying to get back to the compound quickly, so I decided to take a short cut. I didn't think I'd get attacked in broad daylight."

He crossed his arms and stared at her hard. "That was a stupid idea, especially when you are a lone! You're lucky I saw you in the market and followed you!"

He may as well had stabbed her in the heart with how much his words hurt. She looked away as her eyes started to tear up. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Hajime sighed and he softened as he stepped towards her. Kaiya saw him get closer and clutched the bag of herbs that she'd somehow managed to hold on to, closer to her chest and continued to look away. He brushed a tear away that had started to trickle down her cheek and turned her head to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry that was too harsh. You're the smartest person I know but you did misjudge." He sighed again. "You scared me just now, that's why I reacted like I did. I can't lose you." He looked at her worriedly.

Kaiya relaxed as she looked into his eyes, how she missed staring into them. "You are right, obviously, I'll stick to the main streets next time." She said working very hard to keep her voice level.

"Thank you." He started to straighten but Kaiya wrapped her free arm around his neck, pulling him down again and kissed him deeply. Hajime didn't pull away but instead pulled her closer as he wrapped her tightly up in his arms. He pushed her up against the wall again, pulling the bag of herbs from her other arm and dropped it on the ground.

When he ran out of air, he pulled the neckline of her kimono open to the point that her chest was exposed. Then continued kissing her neck and shoulder as he groped her chest. Kaiya put her head back moaned. "I missed you." She panted. Her katana made a dull thud as it hit the ground beside her herbs as he fully untied her kimono and pulled it all the way open.

A while later Hajime leaned heavily against her while holding her up against the wall, panting with his face pressed against the forearm that held them both up. Kaiya slowly unhitched her legs, sliding her legs down and regained her footing. She gasped as he pulled from her but managed to keep herself up right. While she started organizing her clothing he bent over and pick up her obi and katana and handed them to her as needed.

When she looked up at his face she saw that his expression was caught between being pleased with himself and annoyed. What they had done was both reckless and dangerous, mostly for him and she doubted he had planned on making love to her in a back alley when he went to save her.

He tugged at the his own clothing to straighten them as she let her hair down and combed her fingers through it, Hajime was a master at messing her hair up while his always seemed perfect. When she put her hair back up, she looked up at him again.

"How do I look?" She asked him.

He smiled down at her the way he only did for her and stroked her cheek. "Beautiful as always." Then kissed her carefully.

Smiling she bent over and grabbed her bag of herbs. "I really should be getting back. Hijikata-kun will get mad if he knows how long I've been gone."

He grabbed her free hand. "I'll get you safely back home, in case someone else comes looking for you."

Kaiya frowned. "Is that ok? What if someone sees us? That'll be bad for you, won't it?"

"It could be bad for you too but we won't be seen." He pulled her towards the entrance of the alley and carefully peered up and down the street. He pulled her along behind him in silence as they quietly worked their way through the back street until they were two blocks away from the compound. He pulled her into the shadows again, then turned towards her.

"I can go no further but you should be fine from here." He stroked her cheek. "It may be a while before we get to see each other again."

"I know." Kaiya said sadly. "At least we had our little moment of paradise…right after an argument too." Kaiya chuckled.

Hajime winced at the reminder. "I'm sorry."

She put her fingers up to his lips. "It's okay. You were just worried and I did do something stupid." She started to leave but turned back. "Thank you for that note. From what you said the night before you left, I knew that it wasn't over between us but it's nice to get confirmation."

"You burnt it right?" He watched her face carefully.

"Of course." She walked back to him and kissed him, then turned to leave again.

"I'm proud of you know." He said as she walked away. "For that elbow and when you faced me, you were ready to clock me." He huffed out a quiet chuckle.

Kaiya looked over her shoulder and winked at him, then went out into the street.

When Kaiya returned to the clinic she stopped dead in her tracks as she had started over the threshold. Sitting on the ground was Shinpachi looking as red as an apple.

When he saw her he gave her a mopey look. "Kaiya-chan where've you been? You've been gone forever!" He whined

"Uh…shopping. What happened to you?" Kaiya sat down putting her bag of herbs beside her so she could carefully inspect the burnt flesh on his face and the exposed sections of chest and stomach.

"I laid down to have a quick snooze in the courtyard near our rooms…Hijikata-san has been running us ragged." Shinpachi let out a tired sigh. "Anyways it wasn't a quick snooze, more like a three hour snooze." Shinpachi laughed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Unfortunately it was Hijikata-san who found me snoring."

Kaiya laughed. "I bet you're in deep do-do. He was testy when I left and I don't imagine finding one of his captain's taking a nap brightened his mood any." Kaiya got up and grabbed her aloe vera cream. She then sat down again as started spreading the cream on his chest. "Are you feeling dizzy or getting a headache?"

"My head is throbbing a bit, beside that just the obvious pain of burning oneself toasty." He stooped forward a bit as she reached up to put the cream onto his face.

"I'll give you something for the headache in a moment but if you can, please refrain from being outside for an extended period of time for the rest of the day. The cream will help with the pain but you'll have to reapply it frequently for at least a week and you're going to have to cover up those big muscles up for at least three to four days." She smiled up at him as she grabbed his arm.

"What? But I'll cook! It's been so hot lately!" He whined.

"Good than you can suffer more!" Hijikata grumbled as he entered the room. "Did you find what you needed, Kaiya-chan?" Kaiya indicated with her head, the bag of herbs still on the ground. "Good. Is his three hour nap going to affect his duties?"

"Does he patrol in the morning?" Kaiya grabbed his other arm and started applying the cream to the arm.

"Yes he does." He scowled down at the both of them.

Kaiya looked up and calmly met his stare. "If you could move him to the afternoon patrol. That should be enough time to recuperate from the consequences of his nap, I'll even give him a couple of flasks of ginger tea to help with the nausea that he is bound to get."

He glared down at them for a moment, Kaiya continued to look up at him while Shinpachi looked back and forth between the two. Hijikata finally sighed. "Fine." Then looked at Shinpachi, "You owe me." Then turned and stormed off.

After they could no longer hear Hijikata's footsteps, Shinpachi smiled at her. "Wow you just stared him down! Next time I need a break, I should get you to negotiate it!" He said as he laughed.

"Don't get the wrong idea Shinpachi-kun, it doesn't always work like that! In fact it rarely does! I think he only caved because he knew I was right. Coming from his background, I'm sure he's had sunstroke before and the last thing he needs is one of his more reliable captain going down for more than a day. Trust me you could be worse, you may still get worse." Kaiya got up and indicated for him to follow. "Let's go make you some tea."

* * *

Aw poor Shinpachi got turned into a tomato! I hope you enjoyed! R&R!

-Shockra


	24. Chapter 25

Hey! Here's the next chapter! Man its a scorcher out there!

* * *

Kaiya walked up to Hijikata's room and knocked on the door. It was now nearing the end of July and the blistering heat had been continuing. Today was the first day that the heat had finally broke and so far had been a beautiful day. Hijikata looked over at her from where he sat at his desk and waved her in.

"Good afternoon, Kaiya-chan. What can I do for you this fine afternoon?" Hijikata's mood had improved over the last couple months and Kaiya had a sneaking suspicion with what or rather whom it had been responsible.

"I was wondering if I could have an escort to go just out of town to find a particular herb for my research?" She took a seat down beside him.

Chizuru entered quietly bringing a cup of tea and setting it down on Hijikata's desk. Hijikata smiled and nodded his thanks then looked over at Kaiya, while Chizuru's face turned beat red as she looked down and smiled.

"Would you like some?" He asked her.

Kaiya smiled at the cute scene before her. "No but thank you."

Chizuru nodded and got up and left. Hijikata frowned and looked at her as he finally registered what she had asked him. "You want an escort? You rarely have an escort these days when you need things."

"Well it's more like an armed helper. And where we would be going there's a high likely hood we could be attacked, since there's nobody around to witness anything." Kaiya replied.

"You are probably right. Yamazaki-kun has followed you a couple of times" Kaiya glared at him as he continued "…just to make sure you're safe! Anyways he said that you get followed a lot but they seem to leave you alone as long as you stick to the main streets, they may try something if you left town. But why don't you just buy this herb from the market?"

"It is a fairly common herb, I'll admit, but I need it fresh and the market's herbs aren't fresh enough. It shouldn't be too hard to find so I hopefully won't take too long or have to venture too far."

Hijikata sighed "Fine but Souji's busy right now."

Kaiya rolled her eyes. "I wasn't asking for Souji, he'd be too much of a distraction anyways. I'd have to babysit him. I don't care who comes with me, as long as they can behave themselves."

Hijikata chuckled, "Alright then Harada can go with you. He's generally helpful just as long a Shinpachi isn't around. And you'll need this." He reached over and pulled open a draw in his desk. He pulled out a sheet of paper with an official seal on it, signed it, and then handed it to her. "There are check points all over the edge of town in attempts to control the rebels, you'll need this to get by them without being harassed. Wear your haori also, it will help identify you as Shinsengumi."

Kaiya nodded. "Thank you."

Hijikata smiled at her. "You're welcome. I'll have Harada meet you at the gate." Kaiya got to her feet and headed for the door. "Be careful, Kaiya-chan."

Kaiya nodded her head and left the room. An hour later Kaiya and Sanosuke were walking down the street together heading for the city limits, dressed in their blues. As they approached a check point, Kaiya pulled out the passport Hijikata had given to her and showed it to the guard.

He eyed them suspiciously as he checked the passport. "Shinsengumi, eh?" He looked Kaiya up and down. "Wasn't aware that Shinsengumi were so desperate that they were recruiting women." One of the other guards laughed.

Sanosuke stepped forward and crossed his arms. "She's the doctor but she could still kick your ass. Let us through or there'll be hell to pay."

Kaiya had never found Sanosuke intimidating despite his height but as he glared down at the guardsmen, he truly seemed scary. The man took a step back, then handed Kaiya back the passport. "Fine go through."

As they walked out of ear shot Kaiya looked up to Sanosuke. "It's strange for me to see you like that, all mean and intimidating. I mean I know you tough and dangerous it's just…"

Sanosuke looked down at her. "Did I scare you?" He did seem genuinely concerned.

Kaiya laughed and hugged his arm. "No Sano-kun, you didn't scare me. I know that you're that sweet goofball on the inside and are mean only when you need to be."

Sanosuke laughed and rubbed his head awkwardly. Then put a figure to his lips "Shh, that's supposed to be a secret."

They continued chatting with each other as they walked into the nearby forest. Once under the cover of the trees, Kaiya described what they were looking for. After about an hour they had filled the bag Kaiya had brought along. They had only been disturbed once by a couple of ronin but were quickly scared off by Sanosuke.

By the time they had made it back to the check point, there had been a change in the guard but they we equally cynical as the guards before them. These guys weren't so easily intimidated and Sanosuke had to do more than just glare. Kaiya thought for sure a fight was going to break out when both Kondou and Souji walked by on their way back to the compound from where ever they had gone, when they heard Sanosuke yelling at the guards.

Kondou frowned and walked over to the conflict. "What's going on here?" He demanded.

The guards looked shocked at suddenly being noticed by the great Commander of the Shinsengumi. "We-we are just doing our job sir." Stuttered the captain.

Kondou grabbed the passport from Sanosuke's hand, who had been shoving it in the captain's face and looked at it, then looked back at the captain furiously. "What reason do you have to detain my people? This is obviously an official passport, signed by Hijikata Toshiza himself!"

"I-it could be forged." The captain said nervously.

Souji walked over to Kaiya and grabbed her by the hand and Sanosuke and the two of them walked in behind Kondou. "As well as the blue haori's?" Kondou growled

Souji and Sanosuke stood on either of Kondou, all glaring at the captain and the other guards. From behind Kondou's typical retinue caught up and also stood behind Kondou.

Inoue stepped up beside Kaiya and bent over. "Are you okay, Ishikawa-chan?" He whispered.

"I'm fine." She whispered back. "I was more worried about something happening to Sano-kun."

"I profusely apologize for the trouble." The Captain said as he bowed.

"Return to your duties." Was all Kondou said as he turned and walked away. Everyone from the Shinsengumi followed in his stead.

"Geez, the lack of respect!" Grumbled Sanosuke. "Sorry for the trouble Kondou-san."

Kondou smiled back at them. "No problem, they need to learn some respect." He suddenly frowned "What were you doing leaving town anyways."

Kaiya held up her bag of fresh herbs. "I needed as fresh herbs as possible, Hijikata-kun assigned Sano-kun to look after me."

"I see. I hope you found what you were looking for." Said Kondou.

By the time they had gotten back, the sun had begun to set. As they passed through the gate Kondou and his retinue walked off as Souji remained with Sanosuke and Kaiya.

"Thank you for accompanying me Sano-kun! I'll make you something really tasty tomorrow!" Said Kaiya.

"What about me?" Asked Souji as he made a pouty face.

"Tch, you didn't do nothing!" Sanosuke smiled at Souji as he gave him a light shove.

Kaiya laughed and gave Souji a kiss on the cheek. "Sure I'll make something for you too and Kondou-san since he was the one who bailed Sano-kun and I out of trouble." Kaiya turned and started to walk away. "I'll see you two at supper!"

"Wait up Kai! I want to talk to you!" Souji called as he trotted after her.

Souji followed her as she went to her room and put her herbs down by her desk that was now full of research equipment. Souji plopped down onto the ground as she sat at her desk. He stared at her with a very serious look on her face.

Kaiya frowned. "Is everything alright Souji?" She asked suddenly concerned.

Souji scratched his head then gave her somewhat of a guilty look. "Now don't freak out when I ask you what I want to ask, okay?"

Now Kaiya was even more concerned. "I'll try not to."

"Okay so you know that I'm sick…obviously but it seems like I'm fighting an uphill battle. So I was thinking, if I took that medicine and become a fury…would it make me better? I mean you're working on a cure right? You could eventually make me normal again!" As Souji talked, he talked faster and faster so that Kaiya wouldn't stop him, when he finally stopped he looked at her again with a guilty look.

Kaiya frowned. "I don't think it would Souji, if anything it would just make the problem worse. You might not feel it but I think the strain on your body would accelerate the problem. That crap has only shown to heal things like cuts and broken bones. Tuberculosis is a bacterial thing, it's all together different."

Souji sighed, "Are you sure?"

"From what I've learnt, I'm fairly certain. Why are you asking me this Souji? I'm fairly certain you're starting to recover. You're still very healthy Souji, you don't need that stupid stuff." She grabbed his hand and looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine now but what if something happened to you or I had to go some where's you can't take care of me? What then? I'll die from a stupid cough." He made a frustrated sound.

"I don't know Souji but I think you'd fine. You're doing way better than any person I've ever treated for tuberculosis before, you don't need that crap! Please Souji don't take it!" Kaiya gave her a pleading look.

Souji sighed as he looked at her. "Fine I won't. It would be counterproductive, from what you said."

Kaiya grabbed his face. "Promise me!"

He removed her hands from his face and laughed. "I promise." Then hugged her.

The next morning Kaiya got up extra early to make the food she had promised to make for Sanosuke, Kondou and Souji. When she got to the kitchen she found Chizuru and Shinpachi making breakfast. They both turned as she entered and smiled brightly at her.

"Good morning!" The both said in unison.

Kaiya laughed, "Good morning you two!"

"Whatcha doing up so early, Kaiya-chan?" Shinpachi asked as he resumed cutting up some vegetables.

"Oh I was an extra bit of a burden yesterday, so I promised Sano-kun, Souji and Kondou-san something special!" Kaiya said as she started pulling out the dishes and food that she required.

"What'd they do? I wanna get in on this action!" Shinpachi said as he laughed.

"Well it was only supposed to be Sano-kun helping me yesterday but some guards were giving us grief at the check point. Kondou-san and Souji happened to be walking by when things were really started getting heated between Sano-kun and the guards so Kondou-san swooped in and settled things down." Kaiya replied as she continued to get ready.

"So what'd Souji do? It just sounded like he was just there." Shinpachi made a face.

Kaiya laughed. "Oh he was just there, he didn't really do anything other than pull me behind Kondou-san but he's always looking out for me so I figured I should make something for him to."

"What about me? I look out for you sometimes too!" Shinpachi gave her a mopey face.

"You're right you do but I do recall a certain sunburn someone acquired not that long ago and I fended off Hijikata-kun's wrath for him." Shinpachi gave her a guilty look. "Besides don't you like Chizuru's cooking?"

"No, I mean I do but…oh never mind." Shinpachi gave a sigh of defeat.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and they all turned to see Hijikata standing in the doorway looking irritated. "'Fended off my wrath' did you."

Kaiya just smiled at him and said "Yup." The other two looked at her floored.

Hijikata sighed, "Any ways make an extra serving, Heisuke's back."

"What!?" All three of them said in unison.

"You heard me." Hijikata turned and left them.

"That's wonderful!" Chizuru said excitedly.

"I guess." Grumbled Shinpachi.

"Oh Shinpachi-kun don't hold a grudge! He's young and needed to see what else was out there, you should be happy that he realized that we were the better option!" Said Kaiya trying to soothe him.

"That's not what I'm mad about! He never talked to us! He never asked our opinions!" He said angrily.

"Once again, Shinpachi-kun, he's young he wanted to figure it out on his own! Give him a break!" She patted Shinpachi on the shoulder.

"Heisuke-kun said that the goals from when you first arrived here has changed and he wasn't sure if that's what he wanted anymore. He just wants to protect people." Chizuru said trying to defend Heisuke.

"Heisuke isn't wrong, the Shinsengumi _has_ changed… _a lot_. You can't blame him." Said Kaiya.

"Yeah whatever." Shinpachi waved them off and continued his chopping.

A few hours later Kaiya walked in and served the meal she had made for Kondou, Souji and Sanosuke. They all looked at her brightly and thanked her profusely. When she sat down beside Souji he gave her a one armed hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek and laughed like a little kid as he dug in.

The conversation moved around Heisuke like he had never left. Shinpachi apparently forgot that he was mad as Heisuke as he ribbed him like he always did. Kaiya hadn't realized how much quieter it had become without Heisuke there until today, as the three were as loud as the always had been.

As happy as Kaiya had been to see Heisuke she couldn't help but feel sad that Hajime hadn't joined him. After her last meeting with him, the pain of their separation had only become more acute, she hasn't slept well since he'd left. Each and every night, she'd stay up late to work on her research. When she went to bed she was exhausted but as she laid there she couldn't help but think about him, worry that something terrible might happen to him and she might not be there to save him.

"What made you come back, Heisuke-kun?" Chizuru's question snapped Kaiya back to what was going on.

Heisuke looked at Kaiya with an expression Kaiya couldn't read, than looked back at Chizuru. "It might sound strange and you idiots don't make it into something it's not!" He looked over at Sanosuke and Shinpachi with a warning look. "Thinking about Kaiya-chan actually brought me back." Everybody looked at him shocked.

"Me?" Kaiya asked confused.

Heisuke smiled at her but it was a sad smile. "Yah you. I just thought all the stuff you'd been through even before you met us and after you met us and despite what made you leave before, you came back and held no grudges against us when we should've been there protecting you. Then Kondou-san, Hijikata-san and Sannan-san all accepted you back without any problem…I don't think Itou-san would do that for anyone."

All the guys looked at their food glumly as Heisuke reminded them of some terrible events that they had forgotten. Chizuru looked around confused than looked at Kaiya.

"I don't understand what he means? Why did you leave Kaiya-chan?" Chizuru asked.

Souji was about to get mad and Kaiya could tell that Hijikata was about to tell her to mind her own business but Kaiya held up her hand to silence them and they both stopped.

Kaiya looked a Chizuru with no expression on her face. "I won't give you any details but to put it plainly, I got attacked and then I left without telling anyone…not even Souji. I was an official member even back then but they ruled my circumstance…special so they excused any potential charges against me."

"But…" Chizuru started.

"That's all you need to know!" Souji snapped looking very irritated.

Kondou sighed. "Calm down Souji. Chizuru-chan its best if you don't know any more than what Kaiya-chan has told you and for her sake don't ask about it anymore."

Heisuke rubbed his head and gave Kaiya a guilty look. "I'm sorry I brought that up."

Kaiya's face softened to a smile. "It's alright Heisuke, you meant nothing by it. Besides that was a long time ago it no longer matters. I'm just happy you're home!"

Heisuke brightened considerably. "Thanks, I'm glad to be back!"

* * *

So what do you all think of me bringing Heisuke back? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

-Shockra


	25. Chapter 26

It's suddenly occured to me that I may have not spell checked the last chapter...hopefully there wasn't too many mistakes! And sorry for the delay, I've been struggling with the last couple chapters. Well here's the next chapter!

* * *

A month later Kaiya walked into her room to find the door of her closet door slightly opened. Frowning Kaiya grabbed her katana and approached the door. She pulled the blade from its sheath and held it ready as she quickly opened the door. When nothing jumped out, she peered inside and noticed a rather large package on the ground with a note on it. Kaiya picked up the package and read the note.

 _Happy belated birthday, my love. I'm sorry I could not be there with you. I miss you every day._

 _-H_

Kaiya smiled as she held the note to her chest, then sighed sadly as she went to her desk and burnt the note like the one before. Kaiya was surprised that he would do something so dangerous, even if it was late at night. Kaiya wondered with Heisuke returning to the Shinsengumi, if that put Hajime into more danger or at least under more scrutiny.

Kaiya excitedly unwrapped the package and found a beautiful kimono inside. Kaiya sat there staring at it flabbergasted. It was definitely not a cheap kimono, it was the sort that you only wore to special occasions. What would possess him to buy her this? She loved it but when would she wear it? She supposed he hadn't really thought that far, just that he thought she'd look beautiful in it. And then there was the money that he had to have spent in order to buy her it. Money seemed to hold little value to Hajime, though; he had already spent ridiculous amounts of money on her.

Kaiya stood up and held the kimono up to her body. He had bought her a complete three layer kimono with two different obis. Kaiya shook her head as she thought of its value, how could he even afford it? Kaiya decided to try it on. She had to get dressed for sleep soon anyways. When she finished putting it on, she looked down at herself, she wished she had a full body mirror so she could see herself.

Kaiya nearly jumped out of her skin as her door slid open, she quickly reached for her katana but stopped just as she touched it and saw Hajime quietly enter. He turned to her and smiled.

"You put it on! I'd hoped you would." He said quietly as he approached her.

"What are you doing here? You'll get caught! It was reckless enough that you entered my room once already!" She hissed.

"Let me worry about myself. I was already here on other business." He said as he looked her over. "It really suits you like I thought."

"Don't let your affection for me be your undoing? I could never live with myself if something happened to you just because you wanted to see me." She looked at him worriedly.

He smiled at her softly as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not being as reckless as you think and I can't remain for much longer. Do you like it?"

"Yes but..." Kaiya had started to respond but he put a finger to her lips to silence her. He pulled her more tightly to his body and kissed her passionately. When he finally pulled away they were both breathless.

" _Now_ I should go." Kissed her a couple more times before reluctantly releasing her and walking to the door.

"Be careful Hajime. You have to come back to me!" Kaiya said as he walked to the door.

He stopped at the door and looked back at her. "I'll do my best. Hopefully my mission will be done in a few more months and then I can return."

Kaiya just nodded and he turned and quietly left the room.

For weeks afterwards Kaiya worried that word would reach her that Hajime had been caught spying. From what Heisuke described, both he and Hajime had been easily accepted amongst the other warriors. Although the two of them weren't the only Shinsengumi to go with Itou, they were the only captains.

Heisuke acted like he had never left and nobody seemed to hold it against him for leaving. You could see the relief that it brought to the whole Shinsengumi to get an original member back and it put less stress on the other captains with another one present.

When Kaiya had told Heisuke that she'd been doing rounds with the rest, he seemed shocked and you could tell he felt guilty. It wasn't just his or Hajime's fault for her having to do extra duties but also the loss of other members as well. Heisuke had come to her the day he had come back with a minor sprain and an upset stomach. Kaiya had noticed other subtle things that led her to believe that his diet had been very poor. More than likely he'd been cooking solely for himself and he hadn't really learnt to cook properly since Chizuru took over the vast majority of the cooking.

By the middle of September Kaiya was put back on to patrols as things had begun to heat up. Hijikata no longer let Kaiya go out to do her shopping on her own, after recent attacks from Ronin who claimed to have no alliances but Hijikata suspected that they were involved with either the Choshu or Itou. They wanted to question her attackers but they ended up either dead or escaped.

The first attack, Kaiya had been rummaging through a pile of herb. Kaiya happened to look up and saw the shop keepers eyes go wide with fear so she instinctively rolled to the side and watched as a blade slashed down in front of her and strike the countered instead. Kaiya pulled out her blade and lashed out at her attacker, striking him across the chest and gutting him before he had another chance to strike at her, seconds later the commotion had drawn Shinpachi's unit. When the men had finally broke through the crowd, the all stared at her shocked as she stood looking down at the dead body, blade still drawn and blood splatter on her face and clothes.

Shinpachi finally stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey are you okay?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

Kaiya looked up at him for a moment, then looked down as she flicked the blood off her blade and slid it back into its sheath as she answered. "Yes, just a little shocked. I had my back turned to the street…if I hadn't seen the shopkeeper's face I wouldn't have seen it coming!"

"Good thing you've got a good sense for danger." He patted her shoulder.

Kaiya sighed and looked up at Shinpachi. "When you get your life threatened enough you start getting a sense."

Shinpachi laughed. "I guess so. Anyways, you should probably accompany us for the rest of our rounds."

The second time happened a week later. Kaiya had gone during the middle of the afternoon with packed streets. As she turned down a main street, a group of men approached her. Kaiya had purposefully timed her visit to the market to coincide with the approximate time that a patrol would be being passing through, and thankfully her timing was perfect.

As the group approached her Souji's patrol also came onto the street from a block away. Souji and his unit quickly took notice of the situation and by the time they had reached her, she'd taken down one man and was desperately deflecting attacks. Kaiya's attackers took notice of the rapidly approaching Shinsengumi only two remained behind to finish the job while the others took off in multiple directions.

Before Souji had managed to strike down the last attacker, the last man managed to snag her on her right shoulder before he went down. Kaiya gasped and grabbed her shoulder.

"Kai!" Souji rushed up to her as the man crumpled to the ground. Half of Souji's unit had run off to pursue the men who had bolted while the other half had stayed with Souji to protect Kaiya.

Blood rushed down Kaiya's arm and her blade clattered to the ground as she lost the strength to hold it. Souji immediately pulled a fold of fabric from inside his sleeve and tied it round Kaiya's arm tightly. Souji turned to the two men standing at his elbow. "Help her back to the compound, take her straight to Yamazaki-san!"

"Right!" They said in unison.

As they stepped forward to help Kaiya, Souji looked at her worriedly and said "I'll come see as soon as we get back!" Picked up her blade, flicked the blood off and returned it to its sheath. Kaiya nodded weakly as she was turned gently towards the direction of the compound.

As they got within view of the front gate, one of the men ran on a head, Kaiya assumed to alert Yamazaki. By the time they had reached the clinic, Kaiya had begun to feel very light headed and when she looked down at her limp arm, she saw that she had bled through Souji's wrapping.

Yamazaki came running from a completely different direction than the clinic, followed by the man from Souji's unit. Yamazaki grabbed Kaiya's good arm and wrapped it around his neck, then wrapped his arm around her waist.

He looked at the two men, "Return to your patrol. Okita-san may still need your assistance."

The men turned and left as Yamazaki helped Kaiya into the clinic. He helped her sit down and as he sat down, he removed her bandage. Blood was still oozing from the wound as he tried to inspect the wound.

He looked up at her. "It looks pretty clean but very deep." He got up and fetched his own suture kit. "I think I should be able to repair the damage."

He grabbed a bowl of water and a cloth and wiped the wound down as best as he could. "I'm sorry Kaiya-chan but you're going to have pull your arm out of the sleeve so I can fix it properly."

Kaiya nodded and smiled weakly. "Yeah of course. I trust you Yamazaki-kun, it comes with the territory of doctoring people but you're going to have to help me. I can barely feel my arm."

Yamazaki nodded and helped peel back the one side of her kimono and gently pulled her arm out of the sleeve. He did his best to keep the front of her kimono up enough to protect modesty then went to work on her arm. After about ten minutes, Chizuru rushed into the clinic and behind the screen Yamazaki had set up, just as he started to wrap her arm.

"Kaiya-chan!" Chizuru said as she rushed forward.

Kaiya looked up, "Chizuru can go to my room and get my spare kimono. This one is very bloodied up."

Chizuru nodded and rushed off. Yamazaki helped Kaiya put her arm back into her sleeve, then got up and made a tonic. He handed it to her, when it was finished, and then went to pull out a futon for her to lie on while she drank the tonic.

"I'd like you to stay here for the rest of the day, at least, so I can better keep an eye on you. You lost a lot of blood and I don't need to tell you what that means." Yamazaki took the cup from her as Chizuru rushed in again with Kaiya's kimono in hand. "Yukimura-kun, could you assist Kaiya-chan in changing and then help her lie down. I'm going to go report to the vice commander, he will want an update on Kaiya-chan's status."

"Of course!" Chizuru responded. Yamazaki nodded, then turned and left. Chizuru helped Kaiya get to her feet then helped her out of her bloodied kimono and into her clean kimono. As Chizuru was helping Kaiya lie down, Souji poked his head around the corner.

"Kai!" Souji said with a worried look. He came and sat down beside her, grabbing her good hand.

"Please, Okita-san, don't stay too long. Kaiya-chan needs to get some rest!" Chizuru said as she got to her feet and picking up Kaiya's soiled kimono.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He said waving her off. Chizuru gave a bit of a worried look but turned and left them alone.

Souji looked down at her worriedly and stroked her forehead. "How are you doing?" He asked. He must have come straight from his patrol, as he still had his blue haori on.

"Mostly tired right now, I lost a lot of blood so it might take me a day to get back on to my feet." Kaiya mumbled as her eyes started to sag.

"How bad is it?" He asked

Kaiya shrugged then winced. "It's hard to say without being able to see the wound myself. I lost feeling in my arm but that could be my body going into shock."

Souji hung his head. "I should have been faster."

Kaiya patted his knee with her good hand. "You didn't even know I was there, Souji. You couldn't have been any faster." Kaiya was really struggling to stay awake.

Souji stroked her forehead again. "I'll let you rest, you're barely keeping your eyes open." Kaiya nodded and finally let her eyes close. Kaiya wasn't sure how long he stayed because she almost immediately fell into a deep sleep.

By the time Kaiya had been put back on to patrols, her arm had been almost completely healed, just lacking a bit of strength. In the evening Kaiya stayed up late most nights working on her research. She felt like she was on the verge of a breakthrough but was missing something. Sannan had been donating a vial of fury blood every week so she could do testing. She had seen some temporary success but for whatever reason, they blood always turned back into fury blood.

September had been a very busy month. With the harvest festivals and various other festivals, people from surrounding villages had flooded into the city. Then there was the change of the Shinsengumi headquarters. The temple had become way too stuffy and wasn't the easiest to defend if they were attacked. So they were moved to a massive mansion that left them with more than enough space and easily defended.

As the season moved into October, everyone was shocked as the Bakufu returned to Imperial rule causing Kyoto to erupt into further violence. A month later the man responsible was murdered and Sanosuke blamed for the murder, which Kaiya thought was absolutely ridiculous. It was obviously an attempt to sully the Shinsengumi's name.

A few nights later everyone was called for a meeting late one night. Kaiya was shocked when she saw Hajime sitting with his head bowed. Kondou indicted for the seven of them to take a seat as they entered together.

"Everyone, gather 'round." Kondou said.

"Saitou?" Sanosuke stared hard at Hajime, obviously confused with his presence. "What's he doing here?"

"As of today, Saitou will be returning to the Shinsengumi." Hijikata responded.

Sanosuke looked at Hijikata confused. "What does that mean?"

"By Toshi's order, Saitou-kun had infiltrated the Itou fraction as a spy." Said Kondou.

Souji laughed. "Geez, Hajime-kun! You did something that fun and kept it secret from me?"

The shock of seeing Hajime was finally starting to wear off and Kondou's words started to sink in. Kaiya couldn't help but smile and it was all she could do not to rush forward and hug him.

Heisuke frowned. "So I'm the only idiot here who left willingly?"

Shinpachi made a sour face as he looked at Heisuke, "Yup, apparently so."

"Shinpachi-kun!" Kaiya scolded.

Shinpachi sighed and looked over at Kondou. "Kondou-san, that was pretty mean of you guys!"

Kondou laughed and rubbed his head awkwardly. "Well, it was top secret. Sorry we had to keep it under wraps."

Chizuru suddenly gasped and got to her feet. "I-I'll go make some tea."

Kondou looked over at Chizuru. "Yeah. And make it a little hot please, Yukimura-kun."

"Okay." Chizuru turned and left.

As the door closed Hajime finally spoke up. "In terms of Itou's faction movements, they're clearing trending toward aggressive action against the Shinsengumi."

"Aggressive action?" Asked Inoue clearly concerned.

"To hasten the fall of the Bakufu, Itou's trying to expose the existence of the Fury Corps." Hijikata put in. "They're also the ones who've spread rumours that Harada being involved in Sakamoto's murder, attempting to bring the Shinsengumi down."

"What was that!?" Said Shinpachi angrily.

"Itou Kashitaro…that crafty bastard!" Sanosuke said, also angry.

"We have another problem facing us." Hajime continued. "The Itou faction is working towards a plan to kill the Shinsengumi Commander."

Souji's face became deadly serious, in a way that made Kaiya uncomfortable. "Kondou-san?"

Everyone in the room remained silent as they took in what was being said. It was Hijikata who broke the silence. "That is where we stand. Itou-san must die, period."

"So we're going to take on the Guardians of the Imperial tomb?" Asked Heisuke flabbergasted.

"Yes." Was all Hijikata responded as he got to his feet, walked passed a shocked Chizuru, whom had just arrived with the tea. Kondou followed immediately after as did pretty much everyone else, except Kaiya, Hajime and Chizuru.

It took a moment for Chizuru to realize that neither Hajime nor Kaiya were moving. So she smiled said "Excuse me" and walked away with her tray full of tea. After the door closed Kaiya was immediately on her feet and practically tackled Hajime with a hug but the sudden movement caused her to hiss in pain, despite being healed.

Hajime frowned at her concerned. "What's wrong?"

Kaiya reluctantly sat back and rubbed her shoulder, smiling at him sheepishly. "It's nothing. You're not going back again, are you?"

Hajime finally smiled. "No, they still don't know that I've left but they will soon enough." Hajime smile fell flat again. "Now tell me what wrong with your shoulder!"

Kaiya got to her feet and grabbed his hand. "Come with me and I'll show you." She said while smiling mischievously. Hajime let the smile return to his face as he also got to his feet and followed her out.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter! We're slowly approaching the end! Have a good one everyone!

-Shockra


	26. Chapter 27

Hey there everybody! Sorry for the delay! I won't deny that I'm having issues with writing lately...I seem to struggle with the last several chapters for whatever reason but I promise I will finish! It may take some time but it will be done! The end of the chapter has a happy little end to it, tell me what you think! Is it too soon? Does it sound stupid?

* * *

The next morning Kaiya woke to find Hajime propped up on one elbow frowning as he stroked the scar left behind from the injury to her shoulder. When he noticed that she was awake, he bent down and kissed her then resumed staring at her scar in irritation.

"I should have been there for you, protecting you." He sighed and rubbed his face in irritation.

Kaiya sat up and took his face into her hands. "Even if you had been with the Shinsengumi at that point, you still wouldn't have been there! I had synchronized my visit to the market to coincide with a patrol and it worked."

Hajime removed her hands from his face. "You're probably right but still…" He looked away.

"Hajime, there's nothing you could have done." She kissed him and pulled down as she laid back again. A little while later the two of lay intertwined and breathing heavily. When Hajime finally caught his breath, he rolled out of bed and offered his hand to pull her to her feet as well. She smiled at him coyly and took his hand.

"I really missed you." She said as he pulled her to her feet.

He kissed her then quickly turned away and reached for his clothes that were laying on the ground. Kaiya followed suit and also got dressed. When they were both done he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the face with a very serious look on his face.

"Kaiya, you can't leave the compound today. Not on rounds, not to do any kind of shopping. Promise me."

"Does this have something to do with Itou-san?" Kaiya asked looking at Hajime confused.

"Just promise me." He said.

"I-I promise, just don't do anything stupid." Kaiya was starting to get a sense of foreboding.

Hajime sighed in relief. "I rarely do anything rash. Let's go to breakfast."

After breakfast both Hijikata and Kondou said pretty much the same thing, for her to not leave the compound. Kaiya knew what was going on but she really didn't want to think about it or what its possible consequences might be for both the Shinsengumi and for herself. For the rest of the day Kaiya didn't see Hajime or the rest of the Captains, which Kaiya thought was kind of weird. Kaiya had even gone to look for Souji so she could apply the ointment to his back and chest but couldn't find him anywhere.

As dinner approached, Kaiya saw Hijikata and Kondou depart just after talking to Souji, Shinpachi and Sanosuke. After they had departed Kaiya walked up to the three of them.

"Where has everyone been?" Kaiya asked when they noticed her approach.

Shinpachi smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Kaiya-chan, we weren't trying to ignore you!"

Souji reached up to mess up her hair but she swatted his hand away, causing him to laugh. "We've just been busy, sorry."

"Yeah we better get going, we still have things to do." Said Sanosuke as he indicated the other two to follow.

Kaiya grabbed Souji's arm. "Can I borrow Souji for a few minutes, it's important."

"Alright but make it quick Kaiya-chan. Souji, you know where we'll be." Said Sanosuke.

Souji just nodded and waited for them to leave before he looked down at her. "So what's this about?"

"What do you mean 'what's this about'? Come on lets go to the clinic, its closer." She pulled him after her as she walked off.

"Oh that. I feel great, I don't know why you need to do that when I feel good!" He grumbled.

"If I only put that stuff on you when you felt sick or had attacks, you'd be in a lot worse condition now. So just shut up and let me look after you."

Souji laughed as they stepped into the clinic. "You've been hanging around me too long, you're starting to sound like me." Souji obediently sat down, slid out of his shirt than laid back. As Kaiya applied the ointment to his chest as he stared up at the ceiling as he said. "I'd probably be dead by now if it wasn't for you, wouldn't I?"

Kaiya forced a smile on to her face, "Oh I don't know. You're pretty stubborn, so you might still be alive…just maybe bedridden."

Souji automatically rolled on to his stomach. "Still, you've done a lot for me. I probably wouldn't have been able to beat this thing, now I think I will. Thanks Kai."

Kaiya looked at him sadly, "You're welcome. I'm glad you asked me to stay, when I first arrived. Life's been so much better for me since I came here…so let's call it even."

Souji laughed as he sat up and put on his shirt. "You mean Hajime-kun, right?" Kaiya said nothing instead got up and went to her cabinet that had all her medicinal teas in it. "You knew he was only spying didn't you? I mean if he'd broken up with you, you'd have been a lot more upset with him leaving."

Kaiya walked back and handed Souji a tea she had quickly made. "He never told me that he was leaving, or spying but I kind of figured it out on my own…well he did drop a few hints the night before. He loves me a lot you know."

Souji studied her face carefully as he sipped his tea. "Do you love him? Would you marry him?"

Kaiya was shocked by his last question, she thought about it a moment. Then responded confidently, "Yes I do love him and I would marry him if he asked me…and this time I wouldn't be settling, I really would like that." Kaiya smiled at Souji.

Souji smiled back and hugged her. "Good, I'm glad. He's a good guy, I'd have no problem with it. Now I've already taken too long, I better go." Souji got to his feet, leaving the cup on the ground and walked towards the door and stopped and looked back at her. "Kai, stay in your room tonight unless one of us come and gets you, 'kay?"

Kaiya huffed, "Sheesh, you're the fourth person today to tell me to stay in the compound! I get it already!"

Souji smiled. "We care about you and we don't want you involved in this, so just do as we say."

Kaiya grunted and waved him away.

An hour after Kaiya had finally gone to sleep, Souji shook her awake. "Kai! Wake up!"

Kaiya rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "What's going on?"

"Get up! We need you!" He pulled her to her feet and started pulling her towards the door.

"Can't I at least get changed?!" She grumbled as she staggered along behind him.

"No, he might be dead before you get there as it is!" Now that Kaiya was practically awake, Souji started jogging still pulling her a long behind him.

Fear shot through her body. "Who's dying?" Kaiya's body finally kicked into high gear and started running towards the clinic.

"Sakaki-san!" Souji said as he too pick up his pace. "Heisuke got hurt too but not nearly so bad, thanks to Hajime-kun's intervention. Sano-san and Shinpachi-san have minor nicks and bruises I'm sure but they're fine as far as I can tell."

Kaiya felt a little guilty at the relief she felt that it hadn't been someone she had been closer to that had been injured. They ran into the clinic to find Yamazaki working furiously to try and save Sakaki but from the blood on the ground and the extent of injuries that Kaiya could see even from the doorway, she wasn't sure if he was saveable. Kaiya knelt down on the other side of Sakaki and looked him over as Yamazaki worked quickly at trying to sew up the multiple bleeders.

Souji helpfully brought over her suture kit, then tied her loose hair back for her and secured her sleeves as she help Yamazaki sew the man up. A few minutes later the man's heart stopped, Kaiya started pumping his heart and tried kick starting it again but after several minutes of trying to revive him, Kaiya told Yamazaki to stop what he was doing…he was dead.

When Kaiya had first entered the room, her vision had tunneled and only saw Sakaki lying in a pool of his own blood, she hadn't taken notice of the other three sitting there silently watching while she and Yamazaki tried to save Sakaki's life. When she finally took notice of them she noticed Heisuke clutching his ribs while he watched them soberly.

Kaiya got up, cleaned off her hands than sat down again by Heisuke. Sanosuke and Shinpachi got to their feet.

"We better go let Hijikata-san and Kondou-san know what happened before Saitou got there." Said Shinpachi.

Kaiya looked up at them. "Are either of you hurt?"

Sanosuke smiled, bent over and put a hand on her head. "Don't worry about us, Kaiya-chan! We'll be fine. Just look after Heisuke for us, 'kay?"

Kaiya nodded and they both turned and left. Kaiya looked back at Heisuke.

"Why don't we go over here and take a look at you." Kaiya indicated an area behind a screen that would put them out of view of the now dead Sakaki. They got up and walked over to the area, than Kaiya got Heisuke to lie on his back so she could better inspect his ribs and abdominal area.

"Well it looks like a couple of broken ribs and a quite a bit of bruising in the abdominal area but I don't think anything has ruptured." Said Kaiya finally.

"I guess considering, it could be worse. How long will I be out of commission?" Heisuke asked as he sat up, which caused him to wince.

"You should take at least three weeks off. In reality though, it should me more like six to eight weeks, sometimes longer with ribs. I'll wrap your ribs, it'll hurt in the beginning but once it's done it'll be less painful long term." Kaiya got up and went to where Yamazaki was instructing two men where to place the body. "Yamazaki-kun, could you give me a hand wrapping Heisuke-kun's ribs?"

Yamazaki nodded and followed Kaiya back to Heisuke. They wrapped his ribs and Yamazaki escorted Heisuke back to his room to give him the tonic that would help him sleep. Kaiya walked to Hijikata's room and found the light was on and she could see several figure's moving around. Kaiya knocked on the door, no body answered verbally but the door opened to reveal Hijikata.

"Good evening Kaiya-chan, how's Heisuke?" He made no motion to let her in so she assumed that she was not going to be let in.

"A couple broken ribs but nothing serious. He shouldn't be doing any patrolling or anything too physically strenuous for three weeks but he can do most of his other duties." She said.

Hijikata nodded. "Good, from what I've heard it could have been a lot worse. Thank you, Kaiya-chan go back to sleep. Yamazaki can take care of the rest." Hijikata stepped back and closed the door.

The following morning Kaiya went about her morning ritual of getting ready and checking on the clinic. As she was getting ready to leave and meet everyone for breakfast, when Hijikata met her as she was leaving.

"Kaiya-chan can I talk to you for a moment in my room?" He asked her.

"Of course!" Kaiya responded. So Kaiya followed him back to his room and when they were inside, he indicated for her to take a seat.

"I know the last couple days have been strange, so I thought I should catch you up with what's been going on." Kaiya remained silent but nodded her head so he continued. "As you heard Kondou-san say a couple days ago; when Itou-san left, we sent Saitou to go and spy on him for us. The night that he returned, he told us that Itou's faction was working on aggressive action towards the Shinsengumi and that they were going to assassinate Kondou-san, as you heard. Last night we took things into our own hands. Kondou-san and I decided to meet with Itou-san to 'hire him' to look into the Choshu, but that was a ploy to get him out in the open. On his way back to his own headquarters, we assassinated him."

"Is that how Heisuke-kun got hurt?" Kaiya asked.

"Yes and no. The assassination went off how we had planned, but something else occurred that we had not planned for. It would seem the Choshu and Satsuma have now made an alliance. After we assassinated Itou-san, they ambushed us." He said.

"Satsuma? Why?" Kaiya asked confused.

"We have yet to figure that out. But two of the so called 'demons' were amongst their ranks and it was Amagiri who injured Heisuke. If it hadn't been for Saitou arriving when he did, it could have been worse." He said.

"Arrived? Was he not there to begin with?" Kaiya asked.

"No. The Itou faction was not yet aware of his return to our ranks, so we sent him back to keep an eye on things while we talked with Itou-san. He arrived at the ambush just in time."

"So Itou-san's dead?"

He looked at her somberly. "Yes."

Kaiya sighed. "Good."

"We are far from being out of hot water but it is one less obstacle for us." Hijikata said. "I'm afraid that with Satsuma allying themselves with the Choshu, full scale war may break out." Hijikata shook his head sadly. "Well that's all I wanted to say to you, let's go and have some breakfast, shall we?"

Over the following week, the Shinsengumi returned to some sense of normalcy. For Kaiya, having Hajime around again was very satisfying. Like before, whenever he had a moment of free time, he generally spent it with her. The guys also wanted to catch up though, so the five of them went out to have a bit of fun.

During the second week, Hajime asked her to meet him in Kondou's room. Kaiya thought it was a bit weird but she figured that it must have been at Kondou's request. So she met him just outside Kondou's rooms and they went in together.

Kondou looked at the two of them confused. "What's this about Saitou?"

Hajime looked at her first than looked at Kondou. "I thought it might be appropriate to inform you of something that's been going on for some time. I haven't told Kaiya-chan why we are here but we agreed a while ago that we should inform you but when the whole thing with Itou-san came up, it put those plans on hold."

"I imagine that you are wanting to tell me the nature of your relationship with Kaiya-chan, am I right?" Kondou smiled at them brightly

"Yes." Replied Hajime.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you two have been seeing each other for quite some time now. I'm not blind you know." Kondou laughed. "Although the others don't seem to have quite caught on, I'm not sure if even Toshi has caught on. I'm completely for your relationship!"

"Well Souji knows and he's okay with it too." Kaiya's brain had finally caught up to what was going on and her face was now beet red.

"Oh I know! Souji and I have talked about the two of you on numerous occasions!" Kondou laughed again.

"Also, Kondou-san, while it may seem strange that I'm telling you this but since Kaiya-chan's father has since passed and you're technically in charge of her care; I find it appropriate to telling you that I intend to marry her…if she'll have me." He finally looked at her the softest of expressions.

Kaiya looked at him shocked and it took her a moment to process what he'd just said. When it finally sank in, she smiled at him as tears started to fill her eyes. "Yes of course I'll marry you!" He smiled in return, relieved that she'd said yes.

Kondou smiled broadly. "Excellent! This is just the pick me up the Shinsengumi needs! Celebrating the happiness of two of its people!" Kondou paused as a thought came to his mind. "Have you talked to Souji? He takes his role in Kaiya-chan's life very seriously."

Hajime looked at Kondou again finally, "Not yet. I wished to speak with you first, I'll have a private conversation with him next. If you could keep this too yourself until I have spoken with him, I'd be grateful."

"Of course!" Kondou replied as he continued to smile at them.

"Thank you for hearing me out, Kondou-san." Hajime said as he got to his feet. He offered Kaiya his hand and helped her to her feet and they walked to the door together.

As they were about to exit, Kondou said "Congratulations, you two."

Hajime just nodded his head but Kaiya turned and bowed and said "thank you". When they were outside, Hajime grabbed her by the hand and lead her off to a quiet part of the mansion. When he was sure they were a lone, he turned to her and kissed her deeply.

"I'm sorry I did not warn you." He said when he pulled back but still pressing his forehead against hers. "But I felt the need to ask you immediately."

"It's okay, I'm just happy you asked!" She smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "You know Souji and I had this conversation the day you came back, he asked me if I'd marry you if you'd asked me. I told him yes of course and he said that he'd be okay with it."

"I hope he is because I'll marry you whether he likes it or not." Hajime kissed her again but lightly this time.

"I wouldn't say that too him." She said in between kisses. "You know what he's like."

Hajime sighed and pulled away. "Yes, I am aware. Now I better go see if I can have a talk with your cousin, you'd better return to the clinic." He kissed her again and caressed her cheek before walking away.

Kaiya watched him leave and when he was out of sight, she slowly melted to the ground and let out a happy sigh. She sat there on the ground for several minutes trying to contain her excitement and work her face back into a neutral mask. When she had somewhat succeeded, she got back onto her feet and returned to work.

* * *

So? Tell what you all think! What do you think will happen next?

-Shockra


	27. Chapter 28

Hey everybody! Sorry I took so long to post another chapter! I ran into a nasty bit of writers block. The beginning of this chapter was brutal for me to write! And then the ending! The middle part was easy though, wrote the main body of the chapter in a day. Sorry if the beginning is awkward, like I said I struggled with it. This may or may not be the last chapter for The Effect. Since Kaiya was not apart of the battle that makes it is the official end of what was technically the first season. I may make a second story or add the second season to the end of this story...we'll see. I may also just move on to another story for now and maybe one day start the second part later on...I know that would be terrible to all of you! One of the options for new stories are either a story with Sanosuke or Souji as the love interest or Mass Effect Epilogue...with my own spin to the story. Let me know what you think!

Anyways without any further adieu!

* * *

Kaiya stood by Souji's door and fidgeted nervously. Hajime had been unable to find Souji and after some asking around, had found out that Souji had gone off with Hijikata and some men from his unit to take care of some business. Kaiya had a feeling that Hajime knew exactly what they had been doing but in light of recent events, she thought it wise not to ask. Apparently he would be back late in the evening. Hajime had offered to see if he could talk to Souji when he got back but Kaiya told him to wait until the next day, she'd see if she could set up a meeting with him for lunch so that both Hajime and Kaiya would be there when he told Souji.

Now Kaiya stood in front of Souji's door with hand raised ready to knock. She had heard him enter his room just a few moments earlier and could now see some light coming from his room, so she knew he was in there. Kaiya took a deep breath to settle herself down and finally knocked on his door. Souji opened the door almost immediately with a big teethy smile on his face.

"You took a long time to knock." He said with that cheeky grin on his face.

Kaiya's brain froze for a moment, suddenly panicked that he already knew. "…I thought you might be a sleep already. I was debating whether I should wake you up."

Souji stepped back and indicated that she could step inside. As she stepped inside he said, "Well I'm a wake. What's up?"

Kaiya remained by the door instead of sitting down, like she typically did. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch with me tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow? Sure, why not. Will anyone else be joining us?" Souji finally asked.

"Well, I was going to invite Hajime-kun too if that's okay!" Kaiya replied, trying to not raise any flags yet.

"I guess, I don't see why not. Is there a particular reason for this sudden…lunch?" He eyed her carefully.

"No…" Kaiya started.

"So there is." Souji said with a smirk as he continued to study her. "Don't lie to me cousin, I'm good at reading people and you are a horrible liar."

"Oh come on, Souji! Give me a break, it's nothing bad!" Kaiya pleaded.

"Are you pregnant?" Souji asked almost too casually.

"No!" Kaiya exclaimed.

"Did Hajime-kun propose finally?" He asked and when Kaiya didn't respond immediately, he smiled again. "Nailed it!"

"Souji! I didn't say that!" Kaiya said feebly trying to defend herself.

"Like I said, you're a terrible liar." Souji stepped closer and hugged Kaiya. "I'm happy for you Kai!" As he pulled away he kissed her on the cheek. "Aren't you glad Hajime-kun and I found you in your little town and rejected that Haru character?"

"It would have been better if Hajime hadn't nearly got himself killed." Kaiya replied.

"Good thing he was in the good graces of the local hot doctor." Souji said smirking.

A month later, Kaiya and Hajime got married. Kondou made it out to be a big thing, using it as an excuse for pretty much the whole body of Shinsengumi to celebrate. He said it would be good for the spirit of the Shinsengumi, giving something to celebrate in a time of conflict. Sanosuke had joked that the Shinsengumi were more likely to mourn, for Kaiya was being taken off the market.

When Hajime and Kaiya told their friends they erupted into a round of jubilant congratulations and they all gave Kaiya a hug and Hajime a slap on the back. None of them seemed all that surprised, apparently most of them thought that things had been going on between Hajime and Kaiya longer than they actually had.

The next day, after a belated start, they were back to business. The situation in Kyoto and across the country was dire. With Itou gone, his faction was in disarray but frothing for blood and with the Satsuma joining forces with the Choshu, it further complicated things.

The Shinsengumi were once again preparing for full out battle. Kaiya stocked up on as many supplies as she could find, teaching Yamazaki as many complicated procedures as she could and most nights she continued her research on the anti-serum. Kaiya found it comforting to return to her room every night and have the man she loved to curl up with at the end of a long night.

One particularly cold and snowy day Hijikata and Kaiya were strolling towards the clinic but were stopped by the sight of Kondou and Souji sitting together in Souji's room. Souji had his blade across his lap like he had been sharpening it and Kondou's black haori draped over Souji's shoulders. Souji was laughing heartily and Kondou was looking at Souji confused but after a moment he joined him in laughing.

"Kondou-san. We have to leave soon." Hijikata said as he looked at the scene before him.

Kondou looked up at the two of them. "Yeah." He responded then turned back to Souji. Kaiya and Hijikata looked at each other and smiled than continued on their journey to the clinic.

Once at the clinic, they were met with two fully outfitted men. Hijikata nodded at them, "Once Kondou-san gets here, you are to accompany him on his journey. Protect his life with your life."

"Yessir!" They said in unison.

Kaiya looked at the guards in concern as she handed Hijikata the bag of supplies she packed for Kondou's journey. "Just two." She asked.

Hijikata sighed, letting his frustration show. "Yeah, I want to send more but Kondou-san insists that two is more than enough. He says they are more useful here. I've tried to reason with him but..."

"I'd like to see that someday, the battle of two iron wills." Kaiya laughed. "I don't think most people realize how stubborn Kondou-san really is."

Hijikata smirked. "Return to your duties, Kaiya-chan."

Kaiya returned the smirk then moved back into the clinic. Several hours later Souji walked into the clinic as the sun began to set, Kondou's haori still over his own clothing.

Kaiya laughed when she saw him. "That's cute."

"What's cute?" Souji asked frowning.

Kaiya shook her head. "No nothing, never mind. What did you need Souji? Or did you just come to visit?"

"I could say that I came to visit but I'd be lying. It's this weather." Souji said as he rubbed his chest. "My chest has been feeling tight and it's making it hard for me to breathe."

Kaiya frowned as she motioned him to sit down beside her. When he did, Kaiya put her ear to his chest to listen. She couldn't hear anything different from what she had heard in recent weeks but as she touched his chest, it was ice cold. With a sigh she got to her feet and retrieved a jar of ointment.

"You really should be dressing warmer for this time of the year. The muscles around your chest are tight because your body is cold, you twit." She grumbled as she once again sat down beside him.

Souji gave her a rueful smile. "Maybe you're right, at least for colder days like today. When Kondou-san put his haori on my shoulders, I started breathing better once my body started warming up." Souji paused as he looked at the ointment she had started to put on his now bared chest.

"That not the normal stuff you use." Souji said as he grabbed the jar from her and sniffed it.

"That's because it's not." Kaiya said as she snatched the jar back. "The other stuff helps loosen up your muscle so you can breathe, this will help warm your body so your muscles can relax by themselves which will help you breath."

"Sensei! Sensei!" Came a loud shout followed by one of the guards who was to accompany Kondou.

Kaiya was on her feet fetching her surgery kit before the man even said another word. The guard doubled over to catch his breath, hands covered in blood.

"Kondou-san…he's been shot!" The man exclaimed once he'd caught his breath.

Souji shot to his feet. "What!?"

Kaiya grabbed the man by the arm and started walking quickly towards the door. "Where is he?"

"This way!" The guard took off running followed by Kaiya and Souji, hot on his heels.

When they arrived in the room where Kondou lay, they found Yamazaki bent over him with a red hot piece of metal, ready to cauterize and Hajime and Sanosuke holding Kondou's shoulders down.

"Wait!" Kaiya called.

"He's going to bleed out." Yamazaki said with a frown.

"Is there still a bullet inside him?" Kaiya asked as she knelt down beside Yamazaki. She gave the wound a quick inspection while she checked his pulse and breathing.

"I don't know, there was no exit wound that I can see." Yamazaki responded as he looked at her questioningly. She knew she was hurting his feeling by questioning his judgement but she had to be sure.

"We have to make sure." Kaiya said. "Roll him over onto his side."

Sanosuke pulled while Hajime pushed and Yamazaki supported his head. When Kondou was on his side Kaiya took a lamp and closely inspected his back.

"Okay roll him back onto his back." She said once she was done. "No exit wound so the bullet is still in there and I need to get it out."

"Normally I don't question your judgements, Kaiya-chan, you're infinitely more experienced than me but Kondou-san is bleeding out! His heart is going to fail!" Yamazaki explained.

"And if we don't remove the bullet it could still cause more damage." She countered as she continued to work on him. "If it's still intact, it will poison his blood and if it's shattered it pieces could travel to his heart and put a whole in it, even if we do stop the bleeding. His heart is beating strongly right now and he's stubborn man, he can hold out long enough for me to fix this." By this time she had already opened up her surgery kit and was cutting into the bullet wound to make it wider.

Hajime helpfully held the lantern over the wound so she could better see what she was doing as Yamazaki walked over to where Hijikata was speaking to the guards. After a brief conversation the room became deadly quiet as Kaiya quickly worked to remove the bullet. Luckily the bullet had been intact so once she found it and removed it, she fixed the damage the bullet had made and stitched him up. Kaiya got up, leaving Chizuru to bandage Kondou up and went over to where Hijikata, Souji and the others sat waiting.

"Well," She started. "He's far from out of the woods but I believe I managed to fix the damage quick enough. Kondou-san is a fighter if anybody can pull through, it's him."

"Good job, Kaiya-chan, as always. And to you as well Yamazaki." Hijikata looked over at Sanosuke and Hajime. "Go find a stretcher and bring Kondou-san to his own rooms, I'm sure he'll be more comfortable there."

Hajime and Sanosuke got quickly to their feet and left as Souji followed Kaiya back to Kondou's side. Souji sat down beside Kondou and, for a moment, looked like a scared little kid as he stared down at him. Most of the time Kaiya forgot that he was barely in his twenties and a couple years younger than she.

When the moment passed, anger emerged and he stood up suddenly and left the room. Kaiya watched him leave worriedly than looked over at Hijikata.

"I hope he doesn't do something stupid." She said to him.

Hijikata frowned severely. "He better not."

Chizuru got to her feet. "Kaiya-chan, I'm going to get some fresh water." She said as she walked to the door.

Kaiya got to her feet also. "I'll help you." She said as she followed Chizuru out of the door.

The two of them walked in silence as they walked to the well, both carrying a deep bowl. Kaiya was the first to reach the well so she tossed the well's bucket in and hoisted it back up and dumped the first bucket into Chizuru's bowl, only managing to fil it half way.

Chizuru stared into the bowl sadly as Kaiya tossed the bucket back the well. Finally she looked up at Kaiya. "Is Kondou-san going to be okay?" She asked.

"It's hard at this point to say for certain." Kaiya started. "But like I said before, he's a strong and a stubborn man, if anyone can make it through this he can."

She was quiet again as Kaiya dumped another bucket of water into her bowl but looked up again asked. "What will we do if he dies? He's the Commander, our leader!"

"The Shinsengumi will continue but under Hijikata-kun. For the most part things would probably stay the same but there definitely would be a whole left behind and unfortunately, several men may well leave." Kaiya said sadly.

"Why wo…?" Chizuru started but then frowned as she started into the shadows behind Kaiya. "Okita-san? I'm pretty sure I just saw him run by."

Kaiya turned around and frowned at the shadow. "Souji?" Just then several gun shots went off, causing both women to flinch.

Chizuru put her bowl of water down then took off running towards the wall. Kaiya balanced the bucket on the side of the well and followed after her. Just as Chizuru rounded the corner, Sannan suddenly appeared causing her to nearly run into him.

"Please calm yourselves." He said to them as he put a hand out to steady Chizuru. "They're just trying to rile us up."

"Okita-san just took off on his own." She said as she looked over her shoulder.

"Are you certain you saw him?" Kaiya asked.

Chizuru didn't answer she just turned and ran off again. Kaiya reached for Sannan's belt and pulled out his wakizashi*.

"Sorry I'm going to borrow this." Then took off running after Chizuru before he could respond.

The two of them ran to the gate, exited then followed outside of the walls to where they had heard the gunshots come from. At first when they arrived they had found nothing but when they looked up the street, leading away from the wall, they saw two forms with their blades crossed. Kaiya and Chizuru started running up the street at full speed to assist.

"Okita-san!" Chizuru called as one of the figures jumped into the air and disappeared.

As they got closer Kaiya could see that it was indeed Souji. She called his name also and he appeared to relax his stance. As they closer Kaiya could see several dead bodies around Souji's feet. She saw Souji look up and to his right then look back at them.

"Look out!" She heard Souji shout and then took off running in their direction.

Kaiya stopped but Chizuru didn't, so she started running even faster than before to catch up with her and grabbed her arm to pull her to a stop. But it was a moment to late as two shots rang out. Kaiya instantly looked at Chizuru but saw no bullet holes then looked over to the direction that the shots had come from, only to see Souji blocking the path to a back alley.

"Shit! Let's go!" She heard someone yell on the other side of Souji.

Kaiya rushed forward as Souji swayed then fell to his knees. She caught him just as he fell backwards and the two of them fell to the ground together. Kaiya struggled to sit up and with Chizuru's help, managed to move his head to her lap. He was dressed in full uniform, obviously wanting to make a statement when he slew the men who shot Kondou.

"Okita-san, why?" Chizuru asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"He wanted get revenge for what they did to Kondou-san. Kondou-san is basically Souji's father and Souji protects his family with everything he's got. Now help me get him back to the compound, I now have two critical patients." Kaiya said as she grabbed his upper arm and forcing down the fear and panic that wanted to suffocate her.

Together they managed to get Souji to his feet, put an arm over each of their shoulders and dragged him back to the compound. Instead of dragging him to the clinic they brought him to Kondou's rooms so that she could look in on both of them. When they arrived Kaiya knocked on the door and Hijikata threw the door open with angry look on his face and mouth open like he was about to scold them but his face instantly turned to one of worry as his gaze fell on Souji so he just stepped aside and let them in.

Hijikata and Yamazaki took Souji from them and then Chizuru took off as they laid Souji on the floor. Yamazaki handed Kaiya her surgery kit and Kaiya handed Hijikata Sannan's Wakizashi, he looked at her quizzically.

"I borrowed it from Sannan-san when we noticed Souji leave. We happened into him on our way out." She said as she tried to keep herself calm as she looked Souji over.

Kaiya quickly removed the bullets from Souji's torso repaired the damage done. She had just put the second one on the plate as Sannan entered the room and went instantly to her side. He frowned down at Souji.

"Is he going to be alright?" He asked.

Kaiya looked down at Souji than up again at Sannan. "It doesn't seem like the bullets hit anything important." Kaiya stated.

"Vice commander, look at those bullets." Yamazaki said as he handed the plate up to Sannan.

"That is certainly not lead. Is that silver?" Sannan asked as he looked at them. "Why would they use silver bullets?"

They all were silent for moment then Kaiya looked up at Sannan. "Souji told me a few months ago that Kaoru-san came to him one night and gave him a vial of the Water of Life, tried telling him that it would cure his Tuberculosis. Maybe she expected Souji to have taken it and maybe those bullets are meant for furies."

Hijikata came over to her. "Would it cure him?" He asked.

Kaiya shook her head. "No, it would in fact make things worse. He probably would have felt fine but it would have accelerated the disease."

"What makes you think the silver bullets are for furies?" Sannan asked this time.

Kaiya cut the last thread for the last suture, then turned her full attention to the men standing over her. Kaiya got to her feet so she didn't have to continue to look up at them.

"My father's time in foreign lands educated him in more than just medicine. The French and English have stories of using silver to kill certain monster, according to the stories only silver would kill the monsters and nothing else. I'm certain they have heard these stories or something similar, and maybe they are associating furies with those monsters."

"And you think that they thought that Okita-kun would have taken the Water of Life and planned on killing him with these silver bullets." Sannan responded.

Kaiya shrugged, "I'm just speculating. I could be really off. I know you probably don't want to hear it but maybe the Shinsengumi should be investing in more guns."

Hijikata sighed and rubbed his face. "Maybe you're right. In the meantime we'll be taking Kondou-san and Souji to Osaka Castle to heal."

"What?" Kaiya asked surprised. "I can take care of them! I don't need Matsumoto-sensei!"

Hijikata smiled at her tiredly. "I know, that's why you'll be going with them. I'll be counting on you Yamazaki-kun to be able to supplement the care that Kaiya-chan has been providing." He said looking over at Yamazaki.

Yamazaki nodded his head. "While no one could replace Kaiya-chan, I'll certainly do my best."

Hijikata nodded. "Good, now everybody out except Kaiya-chan."

Everybody but Hajime left. When their footsteps had faded Hajime stepped closer and put a hand on her face and the other on her waist.

"It seems we will be parting ways again for a time." He said sadly.

Kaiya sighed. "So it would seem." Then stood up on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. When she pulled back she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head against his chest. "I would spend as much time as I could with you but…"

"You have to watch over them, it's alright I understand." Hajime pulled her arms from around his waist and walked towards the door. "I'll get you a futon."

"Thank you." She said as she watched him leave.

Kaiya once again knelt down beside Kondou and Souji. They were both heavily sedated so they wouldn't wake up anytime soon but she worried whether they would make it through the night. Kondou had only one bullet wound but the bullet had hit close to his heart and he had lost a lot of blood on his journey back. Souji had two bullets wounds. One was in his stomach and the second was also just below his heart. He hadn't bled out nearly as long but he had twice the injuries not to mention that his disease made his body weaker and that seriously concern Kaiya.

Two days later Kaiya deemed them healthy enough to take the short journey to Osaka. The journey to the castle was uneventful, partly due to the fact that Hijikata was not about to let the scumbags who'd shot Kondou, finish the job. The more important part was that both Kondou and Souji were still alive and had even gained some strength on the journey back. For a while, things were looking up.

* * *

*Japanese short sword

Was my ending terrible? I really didn't know how to end it smoothly without leaving any loose ends. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it otherwise.

-Shockra


End file.
